The Legend of Zelda and Peach 3
by Erk Mizuhara
Summary: The continuation of the Zelda and Peach series. The Heroes try to tackle day-to-day life in the Combined World, whilst fighting Eo and his supporters. And what's this about a legend...?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Lakitu sat on his cloud and sighed, hovering in the Void, staring at an orb of purest white.

_This is the only way._ He reminded himself. _The only way Majora can come back._ He moved closer to the orb. _And... the only way the worlds can be free of Eo once and for all. Four-hundred years of planning, and now the time has come to set it all in motion. The only problem I have..._ A silent sigh escaped his mouth. _Is whether or not the legend is true._ He touched the orb, expelling magic as he did so. The orb shuddered, and a hole spread open, revealing a small, pathetic-looking figure within it. The creature was weak, fatigued from centuries of attempted escape. Lakitu knew that, given a few more years, this creature would have succeeded. The figure turned to stare at him.

_Who are you?_ It asked.

_My name is Lakitu._ Lakitu told him. _I have searched the Void for years, searching for your prison, my lord._

_You know who I am? My name has not faded into the tapestries of history?_

_My lord Eo, I have searched for you alone. All others, save those cursed Scholars, have forgotten you._

_I thought as much._

_But on this day, my lord, all shall know of you, and shall tremble in fear as they did so long ago._

_You release me?_ Eo asked, staring at him.

_I not only release you, but I offer you energy, so that you may regain your strength quickly. But, there is one small problem._

_Which is?_

_Upon your rebirth, your body and mind will be split into two. In order to rule as you should, you will have to join together again._

_Will you help me with this?_

_I am yours to command, my lord. Take my hand in your own, and soon all life shall sit upon it. _Lakitu extended his hand.

_I am in your debt, Cloud-rider._ Eo said, moving his skinny arm, reaching out with his withered hand. _You shall sit beside me on the throne of the world._

_You are too kind, my lord._ Lakitu said as Eos' hand grasped his own.

--

"You're... you're back!" He embraced Majora, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I'm back, my love." Majora said softly in Lakitu's ear. Lakitu moaned softly. "But." He pushed Lakitu back. "You made quite a mess in my absence."

"W-well, I..." Lakitu sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... wanted you back so much, I..."

"You brought back the single biggest threat to existence."

"It-it's okay, because... Link and Maria defeated him, right?"

_This is killing me... I can't tell Majora what I know, or else it might ruin everything._

"Lakitu." Majora sighed. "Yes, they defeated it, but they did not kill it."

"What? But... l-look! His body is in pieces, frozen solid!"

"Lakitu, Eo is the Evil One. He _is_ Evil. Evil cannot die."

"You mean...?"

_He will come back, and we will fail to hold him off a second time._

"He'll come back." Majora said, nodding. "We'll have to figure out how to seal him when he does."

"Y-yes. Oh, I messed up so much! I... I could have destroyed everything! I'm so stupid!"

"Hush, my love." Majora said, kissing Lakitu on the cheek. "Eo won't rise to threaten the worlds for a while yet. We have plenty of time to plan. But we can do that later. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

_We do._ Lakitu thought. _And I have alot more planning to do, to ensure that all happens as it should._

--

"I said _leave her!!_!!" Lakitu shrieked, flying at Eo. "Enough of your black-tongued lies!" He charged a spell, and fired it at Eo. Eo lazily stepped to one side, and fired a beam at Lakitu. It engulfed his head, and knocked him into the far wall. His cloud, floating where Lakitu had once been,sailed silently to the ground

"_MASTER!!_" Adia wailed, rushing to the fallen tortoise.

"Lakitu!" Majora cried, running beside Adia. Everyone else rushed over to the Scholar.

"Ma...jora..." Lakitu groaned weakly.

"Shush, my love." Majora whispered tearfully. "Save your strength. I'll save you."

"No, dear heart... this is my fate... I must die by Eos' hand."

"No, Lakitu, no! You... y-you can't die! Don't l-l-leave me! I love you, Lakitu! I love you, Lakita Tuan! I love with all my heart, mind, body and soul! I am yours forever! You can't leave me! Please... please, don't leave me..." Majora started to sob. Lakitu raised a tiny hand. Majora clutched in his own. "please..."

_This is my last chance to ensure the future goes as it should._ Lakitu thought to himself.

"I... love you, too. But, Majora... you... must not weep for me. Move on with your life, my love. Find another, who will love you and whom you will love in return."

"There will be no other. Only you are for me."

"There is always another. Find that person, Majora. Adia... my apprentice."

"M-master?" Adia hiccuped.

"Take my place... as Head Scholar. Lead the Scholars into the future. But before that, lead our Heroes to victory, and seal the Evil One."

"Y-yes, Master. I will do as you command."

"Then, I can rest. Farewell, everyone." He sighed long and slow. "Majora..."

"Sweetheart?" Majora leaned closer to him.

"One... last... kiss..."

_For my back-up plan._

"Of course." Majora sobbed. He moved his face to Lakitus' and Lakitu mentally prepared a spell. Majora pressed his lips against his fallen lovers', kissing him with as much passion as he could. Lakitu cast the spell, drawing a slight trickle of energy from Majora, under the pretense of attempting to return the passion. Then, Lakitus' body went limp, and the tortoise died.

--

In Eos' fortress, sitting at the top of the combined worlds, a corpse lay in a large hall. The corpse of Lakita Tuan, one of the greatest Scholars ever. Besides the body, magical energy was forming a shape. More magic ran into the shape, giving it life, and Lakitus' knowledge. The figure altered from a shape of magical energy to one of flesh and blood. It stared at itself, taking in its new body.

"Hm... interesting." It said. "So, I am technically Lakitus' daughter." It, who had at that moment decided to be female, turned to face the body of the Lakitu. "Ah, father." She crouched beside him. "I will see your dream become reality. The threat of Eo will be removed, once and for all." She kissed Lakitu on the forehead, then got to her feet. "First, a more definite form..." She closed her eyes, and transformed herself into a human form. She smiled, flashing pointed teeth. "This will do for the time being. Now, a name..." She thought deeply for a while. "Ah, of course. Thank you again, father. My name will be Adia." Adia closed her eyes and entered the Void, then searched for the TimeLines. Finding them, she travelled back as far along as she needed, then flew into a world. There, she found who she was looking for, cast a time-released seal on her memory, and prepared to await the coming of her father.

**Chapter 1**

**Adia**

Adia stood frozen at her door. She stood by the front door of the house she and Mitrea lived in, on Kanto Side of the combined world rule by Eo. Her mind had flashed wildly, while her body remained locked in place. Now that she could move again, the first thing she did was move her hand to touch her damp cheeks.

"F...father..." She whispered. "Lakitu... was my father..." She stared at her hands, her fingertips, moist with the tears she had been crying in remembrance. "I sealed my memory, in waiting for this day. I was created by Lakitu, to rid the world of Eo once and for all. But... this all still rests on the hope of a legend. What's to say it's true? And... and even if it is... Eo himself may go, but the person..." She shuddered and shook her head. "No, no, don't think about that. Focus on Father's plan and last wish. I _will_ see Eo defeated." She gripped the door handle, and walked into her house. As she walked, she remembered how exhausted she was from the days' events. She passed by the living room, from where Mitrea greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Adia." She called.

"Hey, Mitrea." Adia greeted her with a weary sigh.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright, I guess. There's still alot to dig up, but we're getting there."

"I'm still kinda surprised that the Scholars were defeated so easily. Any word about Majora and Bowser?"

"Majora is alive, and resting at Castle Reglais. Still nothing about Bowser. The last time anyone saw him, he was apparently crushed by seventeen huge bookshelves, then blown apart."

"Surely that wouldn't finish him. Bowsers' made of tougher stuff than that."

"That's what we're all hoping." Adia sat on the sofa. "In a few days, I think we should go the Nether again."

"Again? Think they'll have changed their minds?"

"I'm hoping." The pale girl said in a sigh, closing and rubbing her eyes.

"You're exhausted, Adia. You need rest." Mitrea told Adia, getting to her feet. "First, I'll make you something to eat, and then you're going to bed."

"I've still got-" Adia complained, for she had yet to look through her recent research notes, and begin preparing a paper to present to the other Scholars.

"Shush. There's no point in killing yourself trying to get everything done. You need to rest."

"Alright. Could you bring my food to my room?" Adia asked as she walked toward her bedroom.

"Sure thing."

**Mario**

Mario was awoken by someone shaking him violently. He sat up in his bed, looking around with hazed eyes. When his eyes focussed, he recognised Eraf stood next to him, holding a white tube-shaped object. She looked surprised, and possibly scared.

"What is it, Eraf?" He asked, laying down again.

"Mario... I..." She looked at the white object again. "I'm not sure how I..."

"What?"

"I'm... um..." She stared intently at the white object, as if this would help her speak. "M-Mario, I'm... I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Mario sat up again, staring at her with wide eyes. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Positive." Eraf nodded. "Just like this test." She showed him the object. A pregnancy tester. Mario looked at it once, and saw that it did indeed show as positive.

"You're..." He was lost for words. "H-how? We... we always..."

"I... I'm sorry?" Eraf squeaked, not sure if Mario was angry or just shocked. "Do you want... want me to have an ab-"

"NO!" Mario roared, leaping to his feet. "Eraf, we're keeping it. Even though we didn't plan it, we're keeping it. I'm just... surprised. I always wore a..."

"I know." Eraf sighed. "Maybe it... broke? It can happen, after all."

"Maybe." Mario sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, come here, darling." He said, holding his arms out. Eraf sat on his knee, cuddling him gently. "We're gonna be parents, Eraf." He said, a smile playing across his lips as he whispered in her ear. "We're gonna have a baby."

"I know..." Eraf looked at her pregnancy test again. "Should we tell Maria?"

"We should tell everyone, dear." Mario hugged her tightly. "Everyone."

"Alright." Eraf found herself smiling. "I'm gonna be a mommy! Fairies can't have children, so..."

"You're human now. And you're going to have _my_ child."

"I know! I'm so glad I'm having your baby, Mario. What should we call it?"

"Why don't we wait until we know the gender?"

"Aww, but... can't we think of names for both? It could end up being twins, you know."

"Alright, alright. But, for now, I need more sleep. I was up all night, remember."

"I know, Mario. I'm sorry." Eraf released Mario and stood up. "Go back to sleep, my love. Can I tell everyone now?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mario said, pulling the bedsheets back over himself. "I'd love to tell them with you, but..." He yawned.

"It's fine. You get some sleep. See you later." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, watching as she left the room. As soon as the door closed, he groaned. "Dammit..." He muttered. "I'm not ready to be a father."

**Eraf**

Eraf went straight to Hyrule side, to tell Link about her pregnancy. She knocked on the door of Links' house, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The door swung open, and Fionie stood there, wearing her usual loose green gown. "Oh, Miss Eraf. Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?" Eraf asked.

"Sure. Mums' upstairs, and Daddys' in the garden, training with Ganny." She stood to one side, allowing Eraf access.

"Can I go into the garden?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks." Eraf patted Fionie on the head, and jogged through the house, and into the garden. "Link!" She called to the elf. Link, who was currently on the floor, having been put there by Ganondorf, looked over to her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi, Eraf. What's up?" He asked.

"I've got some big news!" Eraf said excitedly.

"Oh? Has Bowser been found?"

"What? Um, no."

"Then what's the news?"

"It's about me." She grinned, and grabbed his elbows. "Link, I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Link gasped. "Oh my Goddess, really?!"

"Yeah! I just found out this morning!"

"Wow, Eraf! I'm so happy for you!" He hugged her tightly. "Does Mario know?"

"Of course, silly. He's the first person I told."

"So how come he's not with you?"

"He's sleeping in. He was up all last night, chasing Eo supporters out of Brooklyn."

"Ah, I see."

"What's so exciting?" Ganondorf asked as he strolled to them.

"I'm pregnant!" Eraf told him.

"Oh, wow!" Ganondorf smiled widely, his eyes shining. "Congratulations!" He hugged her, too. "Wow, that's huge news! I've got to tell Nerra!" With that, he teleported away.

"C'mon, let's go tell Malon." Link said, taking Eraf by the hand and walking her into the house. "Malon!" Link called as he walked through the back door. "Ma- Oh, Fionie." He said as he noticed his daughter sat at the table. "Go tell Malon that I want to talk to her."

"But, Daddy..." Fionie whined. "I'm still eating."

"You can finish your meal when you fetch Malon. Go on, there's a good girl."

"Fine." Fionie hopped off her chair, and pattered upstairs. Link took Eraf to the living room, and sat her on the sofa. "I told her." Fionie said, coming back down the stairs. "Can I go eat now?"

"Of course you can." Link told her.

"Something important happen?" Fionie asked as she reseated herself at the table. "I heard you and Ganny squealing."

"Yes, Fionie. Something incredible."

"Did they find Bowser?"

"No, not that." Link smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Eraf told her excitedly. A happy scream erupted from the bottom of the stairs, and an excited Malon stormed into the living room, throwing her arms around the former fairy.

"Really, Eraf, really??" Malon gasped, crushing her face against Erafs'. "Wow I am so happy for you! How did Mario take it?"

"He... he seemed pretty happy about it. Excited."

"I think I'll go talk to him." Link said suddenly. "Big news, and all. I should congratulate him."

"He's sleeping in, because he was up late last night."

"Chasing Eo supporters out of Brooklyn. I know, I helped. Be back soon." Then, using the magic he had learned only recently, Link teleported to Earth Side.

**Mario**

Link appeared outside Marios' apartment, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, Maria answered.

"Hey, Link." She smiled at him. "Come on in. Mario was hoping you'd come."

"Thanks." Link said as he walked past her. "How's he doing?"

"He's not too pleased." Maria shut the door. "He knows he's not ready to be a father. He's worried about what'll happen to the baby, too, what with him being a Seperationist."

"Yeah, I figured as such. Good job he's got you here, eh?" Link looked around the tiny kitchen.

"I guess. It was difficult, deciding to seperate again, but it's necessary for the group."

"I know. So, where is he?"

"He's in his and Erafs' room, worrying. Better get in there before he goes looking for you." Maria pushed him gently toward Marios' bedroom door. Link made no resistance or response, instead knocking and entering the room.

"Mario." He called quietly as he walked in.

"Hey, Link." Came a tired reply. "Come on in, sit down." He was laying in his bed.

"How're you doing?" Link asked, sitting on the edge of Marios' bed. The plumber slowly sat upright, staring at the elf. "Sorry, stupid question."

"No, it's not. Eraf told you first, right?"

"Yeah. She's really excited about it, you know."

"Only because I seem to be okay with it."

"Which you're not."

"Not really. I mean, yeah, I'm glad I can have a kid, but... I just don't think I'm ready. And on top of all that, at a time like this..." He gestured toward his bedroom window.

"I understand. But, you're not going to get rid of it, are you? You wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't. We're keeping it, and I'll do everything I can to make sure it's raised right and happy, but I doubt..." Mario stopped and sighed. "I dunno. Eos' really gunning after us, and it'd be easy for him to resort to using my child as a tool."

"We all know that Eo has no limit in his cruelty." Link said, not knowing what else he could say.

"But, what can we do? In a few months, Erafs' gonna have trouble walking, or whatever. I'm gonna have to stay and look after her, I won't be able to help you guys. I don't wanna be deadweight. I don't want to be sat here, when I could be helping you. And when the kid's born, I'll still be here, looking after it. We'll be vulnerable to attack, because we'll have a child, and you'll be two people down, and..."

"Mario, calm down." Link grasped Marios' right shoulder. "Look, it'll be okay. Everyone'll understand that you can't help us. Sure, losing you will be a big loss, but we'll manage. Just worry about your kid for now, okay? If you really need to, you can help us until Eraf needs you more than we do. But, once Eraf needs you, that's it. I'll personally drag you here, if I have to."

"I get it, Link. I get it." Mario groaned, laying back down. "I just... it doesn't change the face that I don't feel ready to be a father."

"Think I felt ready?" Link asked, surprisingly sharply. Mario looked at him with a small look of surprise. "When I found out Malon was pregnant, I felt awful. What did I know about parenting? I barely even knew my parents. How would my kid turn out, would I raise it right? I worried so much about everything, Mario."

"I... but, Fionies' already-"

"Fionies' still a child. She may look older than she should be, and act alot older than she is, but she's still a child. I still need to be a father to her."

"How did you... how..." Mario sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm not sure what I'm asking."

"How do I manage? How did I become 'ready'?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You _make_ yourself ready, Mario. It's what I did. It's what Malon did. Eraf'll go through the same. Once it hits her properly, she'll probably be more worried about it than you. You'll both need to make yourself ready, when the time comes. It's all you can do. No point in worrying about it. Just do it. Understand?"

"I guess so." Mario sighed. "You say that, but..."

"But you'll still worry." Link grinned. "I'd be concerned if you didn't." He got to his feet. "You'll be fine, Mario. You'll make a great dad, and your kid'll have a great mother, a great uncle, and a great life. If nothing else, you can show it a real life castle. Either a princess castle, for a girl, or a monster castle, for a boy." Mario chuckled at that. "Take care of yourself, Mario. I'm gonna go home and train with Fionie some more."

"Thanks, Link." Mario smiled at him. Link smiled back, and closed the door.

"Thank you, Link." Maria said, approaching him. "Whatever you said or did, thank you." She placed her hands on his arms. "It kills me to see my other half so miserable."

"I don't exactly like seeing Mario feeling down, either." Link told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And I don't like seeing you so down, either." The pair gently hugged. "I'm surprised you didn't come looking for me."

"I was about to." Maria whispered. "I've... missed you, you know."

"As much as Mario, I'll wager."

"M... more, actually." She pulled away from Link, and stared at him.

"You could've visited, you know."

"You know I've been busy lately." Maria frowned. "I _did_ want to visit, you know."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Link sighed. "I should be getting back. I promised Fionie I'd teach her how to use a sword."

"Okay." Maria said quietly. Almost softly. "Take care of yourself, Link."

"You too, Maria. See you again." Link walked out of the front door, then teleported to Hyrule side. Though he had learned to teleport recently, he still struggled to teleport from within an enclosed space, like Marios' apartment. He only felt confident teleporting from his own home because he knew it so well.

**Kae Saea of the Bora**

A giant owl sat on a tall tree by the Kokiri forest in Hyrule Side. Next to him, stood his sister.

"Gaea," The female owl said. "I beg of you to reconsider."

"I have considered and reconsidered this many times over, Saea." Gaea said slowly. "This is the only way. I assure you I will return."

"But... this is madness! It's insane!"

"No, Saea. This is the only option left. On the topic of insanity, why do you insist on being called 'Kae', and referred to as a male? _That_ is insane."

"You know the Bora think lowly of females. I am a very wise Bora, everyone agrees. If it was known that I was female, I would have no say in the Bora Elder Council. So, I pose as a male in order to be able to help my people."

"I suppose. But, Saea, why not join the Scholars? They have no discrimination of gender or race. Your talents will be put to much better use."

"You are the Scholar of the Kae family, Gaea. My place is at home, helping my people."

"No, Saea. I remind you, I am leaving. I would ask you to take my place among the Scholars, but Majora and Pent would instantly see through you. Instead, I will ask you to join the Scholars as a temporary replacement for myself."

"Brother..."

"Please, Saea. For the good of the worlds, including our own. Go to Kanto Side, and find a young pale female humanoid named Adia. I believe she is an Elarian, a race from the planet Erinara."

"Yes, Brother." Saea sighed. No matter how wise or headstrong Saea might be, no matter how high her position Bora Elder Council, she would obey her older brothers' every word. "I will take my leave now." She spread her great wings.

"When I return, am I to ask for Kae?"

"Yes." Saea then took flight. "Godspeed, Gaea."

"Godspeed, Saea."

--

Saea, who would now be referred to as Kae, landed by a small house in Kanto Side. People passing wondered if she, who would now be known as a he, was a new kind of pokemon. Kae stared at the door, walking slowly toward it. Before he had even pondered how to go about alerting this Adia person to his presence, the door opened. Stood there was a short, pale humanoid with pale blue streaked with dark blue. She was so pale, she was almost completely white.

"Gaea?" She asked uncertainly. "No. You're not Gaea. Who are you?"

"I am Kae." Kae told the girl, putting on his best masculine voice. "I am Gaea's brother."

"Why isn't Gaea here?" The girl frowned. "He was supposed to be meeting us."

"Gaea has left this world. He believes that there are other worlds in existence that escaped Eo's wrath, and still stand strong by themselves. He has gone to search the Void for these worlds, and try to enlist some help."

"I see... and he has sent you in his place?"

"Correct."

"Then, I am Adia, the Head of the Scholars. Please, come in." The girl, Adia, stepped to one side and allow the owl to enter. "From now on, if you know how, you can teleport to the inside of the front door."

"I can teleport. Thank you." Kae walked through the doorway. Adia closed the door behind him, and then led him into a room containing a sofa, a table, a strange box with a glass veil on the front of it. There were a few other items that he didn't recognise. Among the items, there were several lifeforms, including himself and Adia.

"Everyone, this is Kae. He's Gaea's brother. He'll be coming in place of Gaea from now on."

"Where's Gaea?" The human with pale hair and lavender cloak asked. Adia repeated what Kae had told her. "I see."

"Kae, let me introduce everyone." She indicated each person in turn. "This is Pent, Mitrea, Erk, Nino, Ganondorf and Nerra. Link, Mario and the others should be here, but they're... busy." She sounded somewhat evasive at that point. Kae wondered what had happened to those people. "Has Gaea told you about us Seperationists?" Kae nodded. "Then, there's no need to explain it to you. I'm sure you can pick up as we go along." She turned to the others. "Pent, Erk, Nino. How's your Side?" Kae caught the capital S.

"Our creatures are still reacting in an odd way. The Pegasis struggle to fly, and the Wyverns are still docile. Several are even becoming kind toward humans, helping us in any capacity they can."

"That's strange. Could Vahlia be responsible?" Kae wondered who Vahlia was.

"If we had Mario and Maria, we could ask, and investigate this further. Erk and Nino have asked, but Vahlia won't tell them anything helpful."

"What does she say?"

"Just that life and energy is progressing and evolving, as all things should."

"Hmm... I'll talk to Maria." Adia said with a thoughtful nod. "Ganondorf, Nerra. What about Hyrule Side?"

"Nothing to report." Ganondorf shrugged. "Eo's followers are still trying to drive me out of the Dark Realm. My own followers are doing a decent enough job of holding them off, but I don't know how long they can keep it up. Sereng and Charzli are on the front lines, so we've got a while. But, the loss of life on my side... it's having a very negative effect on my people. And I'm worn thin trying to create more people. I don't want to create more people who're going to die in a few minutes."

"I'll see if I can get anyone there. I'll send a Scholar or two, and maybe some fighters."

"Why not ask the Rebels?" Erk suggested. The Rebels were the the resistance group formed by Sonic and his friends, but Shadow and Amy were part of the Seperationists." Adia grinned at this.

"Knuckles and Mighty would love a chance to face new opponents." She said, looking thoughtful while still grinning. "Mitrea, if you'd be so kind."

"I'll go once this meeting is over." Mitrea said with a nod.

"So, now it's your turn." Pent told Adia. "What's been happening on your Side?"

"I've been focusing on trying to convince some Nether creatures to help us."

"Are you sure you want to trust them?" Pen frowned worriedly.

"I'm only asking the wrongly judged creatures, and the ones that live there by choice. I'm not going to ask the criminals."

"How's it going with entering the Ether?" Erk asked.

"Not good. I've got millions of spells at my disposal, but none of them have any effect."

"Don't you have infinte wisdom, or something?" Nerra asked Erk. "You said Saint Elimine blessed you with it."

"I said that she gave me wisdom and knowledge beyond Lakitu's. Not endless knowledge." Erk sighed. "I don't know how to enter the Ether."

"Any suggestions, Kae?" Adia asked the great owl.

"I have none. My people know little of Void and its' phenomena. Gaea, of course, is the exception, being a Scholar." Kae said regretfully. "I'm sorry I cannot help more."

"It's okay. Well, we'll have to close this meeting early. Through no fault of his own, Kae has caused this. I've no doubt that people saw him, and Eo has been alerted."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Adia assured him gently. "So, everyone go home. Mitrea and I will find a new place to stay." Everyone but Kae, Adia and Mitrea teleported away. "Kae, I think you should stay with the Scholars." Adia turned to face him. "They'll teach you what you'll need to know. You might see me from time to time."

"Very well."

"I'll guide you there. Mitrea, go and see the Rebels." Mitrea nodded and disappeared. "Can you follow my signature?" Adia asked Kae. Kae nodded. "Then let's go." Adia teleported, and Kae followed.

**The Rebels**

Mitrea appeared outside the new house the Rebels had set up on Mobius Side. She knocked on the door, and waited. It took a few moments, then Sonic himself answered the door.

"Mitrea?" He asked cautiously. "What brings you here?"

"The Seperationists need a little help. Can we borrow Knuckles and Mighty?"

"What for? Oh, wait. Come in, before we're seen." He all but pulled Mitrea into the house, and slammed the door. "So, what d'you need 'em for?"

"Ganondorf is struggling to fight against Eo's supporters in the Dark Realm of Hyrule Side. We need some good fighters so he can cut down their numbers. Ganondorf is losing alot of followers, and he's killing himself trying to replace them."

"We can't really afford to lose those two right now..." Sonic said slowly.

"You owe us for Corneria." Mitrea reminded him.

"I... guess we do." Sonic sighed. "Knuckles is out at the moment." He walked toward the dining room. "Mighty! Hey, Mighty?"

"Yeah?" The response came from the kitchen.

"Seperationists need you. When's Knuckles coming back?"

"About an hour." Mighty said as he walked toward them. "What do you guys need me for?" He asked Mitrea.

"To help Ganondorf fight off some Eo supporters."

"Cool." Mighty grinned. "Is it okay, Sonic?"

"Sure. We owe them." Sonic heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll tell Knuckles when he gets back. How long do you need them?" He directed the question to Mitrea.

"I'm not sure." Mitrea said thoughtfully. "We'll give them back as soon as we can."

"How's Shadow and Amy doing?"

"They're good. They're doing some work for us in Esosa. That's the Scholars' World."

"What's going down there?"

"You know about Bowser, right?" Sonic nodded. "Well, they dug up the place where he was crushed and blown up. He wasn't there. So, Shadow and Amy are scouring Esosa for him."

"Right. Well, anyway, we've got some stuff we need to do. So, if you'll excuse us." He indicated the door.

"Yeah. I'll see you again." Mitrea took hold of Mighty's wrist, then teleported.

**Daisy**

"Luigi..." Daisy sighed in her room. "What am I supposed to tell him?" She sighed again and laid down on her bed. "And at a time like this, too." She pressed her hands against her face.

"Something wrong, your Highness?" One of her attendants asked as he entered. "You didn't reply when I knocked."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Daisy sat up slowly. "I'm just worried."

"About what? Should I bring the Counsellor?"

"No, no... he can't help. I... need to tell Luigi something, but I'm worried about what he'll say."

"What is it? Could I deliver the message?"

"No, it's something I need to tell him myself."

"Should I bring him?"

"No!" Daisy gasped. "I just... need time." She laid back down. "I'd like to be alone, please."

"As you command." The attendant bowed and left. Daisy sighed again, her anxiety building, getting stronger and stronger.

"I know, Daisy." Luigi's voice said quietly from the door. "I was just waiting for you to tell me yourself." Daisy gasped and sat up quickly.

"L-Luigi!" She stammered, staring at her lover. "You... knew?"

"I overheard when you found out. I figured you'd want to tell me yourself, but I didn't know it'd make you worry like this."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Luigi walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "You've nothing to apologise for."

"But... at a time like this... if we were in peaceful times, I'd be overjoyed, but..."

"Relax. It's not something we can control."

"We can. On Earth Side, they have a way to-"

"No!" Luigi snapped. "We're not doing that." He grabbed her hands, and held them tightly. "I'm pleased. I'm sure the Seperationists can live without us for a while. It's not like we'll become completely useless."

"I guess..." Daisy sighed, then pulled her hands free from Luigi's and hugged him.

"Hey, Daisy. I know you still want to say it to me. It'll put your mind at ease, no doubt. Go ahead and say it. You already know that I'm okay with it."

"Okay." Daisy smiled to herself. "Thank you." She released him from the hug, and sat upright. "Luigi... I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_Heroes_

_While having no apparent difference from regular denizens, Heroes are powerful beyond normal boundaries. After scanning several beings classed as Heroes, I found what makes them so different. The Worlds themselves produce a kind of energy, different to their normal energy, and implant this within beings who will be Heroes. This energy is essentially a permission to cheat. While most Heroes don't know of this power, and will never be able to use it effectively, it exists in all Heroes. Some use this energy without realising. For example, Mario of Earth, who is a Hero in Mushroom Kingdom, can use this energy for super high jumps and super strength. Though, amusingly, he believes his moustache to be the source of this, sparking a moustache fever across Mushroom Kingdom._

_Another hero, Link, uses this energy to survive direct hits from swords and other such weapons. It has been seen that he can be bitten on any part of his body, feeling extreme pain, but surviving, with that part intact. Ganondorf and many of his servants have the same ability, but this is through dark magic. Link has the Hero Energy on his side. Of course, there is a limit to how many hits Link can take._

_Yet, I find the odd phenomena of how Mario and Link can use these abilities in each others' worlds. Mario still has his tremendous athletics, and Link can still take hits without dying. Does the World Energy stretch this far? Or is this special Hero Energy exclusive to the Hero in question? Further research is required._

_I also have to wonder; what qualifies a person as a Hero? Are they selected randomly, or placed on the world for the intention of being a Hero? If the former is true, then would it be possible to artificially create Heroes? Perish the thought. If everyone started breaking their worlds' Laws, then they could destroy that world completely._

**Peach**

Peach looked over her gardens, feeling sad. Only her own castle and Bowsers' had survived the Great Collision. The Great Collision was the name given to when Eo combined all worlds together. Now, her kingdom had been reduced greatly, and was known as 'Mushroom Kingdom Side'. Though, Peach rarely thought on this. Lately, her main concern had been Bowser. During an assault on the Scholar University, Bowser had been crushed beneath seventeen huge bookshelves, which were then blown apart by a spell. Recently, Peach had been informed that the rubble on and surrounding where Bowser had been attacked was excavated. Her heart leapt for a few moments, as she wondered if Bowser had been found alive, and barely breathing, or dead. Her heart leapt higher still, sticking in her throat, when she was told that Bowser was missing. Her fears were no less alleviated when she was assured that someone was searching for him. So now, Peach spent her time in her castle, fearing for Bowsers' wellbeing, and awaiting the day someone will deliver news, be it good or bad. Bowsers' son, Junior, had been spending alot of time with Peach recently. Peach still smiled when she recalled the time that Bowser had convinced Junior that Peach was his mother. In fact, Peach had been fulfilling that very role lately, caring for Junior while Bowser was at the University, or on other Sides doing work for the Seperationists. Junior had even started calling her 'Momma' again. At that moment, Junior himself walked onto the balcony.

"Good morning, Junior." Peach greeted him.

"Morning, Momma." He replied. "Heard anything yet?"

"No, sorry. You know I'll tell you as soon as I do."

"I know you will." Junior sighed. "But..."

"I know, Junior. I understand." She delicately laid a hand on his head. "Your father will be fine. He's survived worse." It was true. On his many attempts to take over Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser had fallen from an airship, been thrown repeatedly into huge bombs, and had fallen into lava on several occasions. He had even lived through an entire planet exploding. Peach looked down at Junior. He had grown alot since the time he had kidnapped her (or rescued, as he had thought at the time). He was much taller and bigger now, reaching Peach's breasts, his horns were growing in length, the spikes on his shell were larger, and his legs were growing thicker and stronger. His face was losing the chubby roundness of a child, and was sharpening to a reptilian scowl similar to Bowser's. In fact, he looked almost like a miniature Bowser. If Peach didn't know that Junior was adopted, she would say, with confidence, that Junior was Bowser's real son. "You're growing really well." She complimented him. "You'll be as big as Bowser in no time."

"When I'm big enough, can I help the Seperationists, too?" He asked, voice full of hope.

"That's... up to your father." Peach replied slowly.

"But what if doesn't show up ever again? Or if he's dead? Then it'd be up to you, since you're my Momma."

"I know... let's just wait until we know about Bowser for sure, okay? I don't want to do something that he'll disagree with." Peach sighed, and looked over her gardens again. Mushroom People, Koopas, Shy-Guys and various other creatures from Bowsers' army were walking around and talking amongst each other. Peach found herself smiling. In times of war, it was amazing how friendly former enemies could become. The words on everyone's lips were 'what happened to Bowser?'. All of Bowser's people were anxious for the day when Bowser would return to lead them again. Junior, by Bowser's own words, was still too young to rule, so the people had to rule themselves until either Bowser returned or Junior reached the right age. They were in quite a mess. No metal was being produced from their factories. When the seventh batch had proved worthless, all metalwork ground to halt. Now, the people simply milled around, following the occasional order from Peach, Daisy or Luigi, or the Seperationists.

"Did Poppa say when I'd be old enough to rule?" Junior asked suddenly.

"He never told me." Peach shook her head. "I would install you as an interim ruler, but Bowser wouldn't allow it, and no-one would listen to you."

"Your laws don't affect ours." Junior sighed. "Yet." He grinned and gave her a side-long look. "When I take over, I'm going to bring in some of your laws. They're good ones. Poppa would have done it, but there was so much to be done."

"I know. He told me about it. We spent entire evenings discussing how our laws could be altered to fit you." Junior hiccuped then, some smoke blasting out of his nostrils. "Wow, Junior." Peach's face glowed with a motherly smile. "You're started to flame."

"Is that what it is?" Junior asked, looking perplexed. "That's the first time I've done that. I thought it was that charcoal I accidentally swallowed this morning."

"No, you're leaning how to breathe fire."

"Wow... I'm becoming an adult!" Junior gasped, then hiccuped again, a thick cloud of smoke escaping his mouth.

"Let's get outside, quickly." Peach said, rushing to her dressing room. She emerged a few seconds later, wearing a t-shirt and skirt. "Come on." She hopped over the balcony, sailing to the ground several floors below. She landed, rolled, and stood upright again. "Come on!" She called up to Junior. Junior grinned at his Mommas' recently gained athletic ability, then leapt after her, hiccuping as he fell. He landed with a loud thud, but stood upright completely unharmed. "This way." Peach grabbed his hand, and ran with him toward a large open area, which was currently occupied by a couple of small groups of people. "Everybody, leave this area!" She called to them. They stared at her in confusion. "That's a royal order!" They wasted no further time in fleeing. "Okay, Junior." Peach said, turning to face the young Koopa. "Take some deep breaths."

"Do you..." Hiccup. "Do you know what you're doing?" Peach nodded.

"Bowser told me all about it, in case he wasn't here when it happened. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was gone now. She had become a different person entirely. No longer the wishy-washy princess who used to get kidnapped and wait eagerly for rescue. She had brilliant confidence, and a hugely commanding persona, granted to her by her time with Bowser. Junior simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak in case he burned his Momma. "Deep breaths. Now." Junior nodded again, breathing deeply. He hiccuped several times until Peach ordered him to stop, take in a huge breath, and hold it. "Now, can you feel where the hiccups are coming from?" Junior nodded.

_My gut._ He thought. _No, wait... the bottom of my lungs... near my lungs. _He nodded again, more vigorously.

"Good. Focus on that area. Don't you dare breathe out." Junior nodded again, though he felt like he was going to faint. "Focus on it." Junior hiccuped again, though it was much quieter this time. Smoke still poured from his nostrils. Peach said nothing. Junior hiccuped a few more times. On what was the fifth hiccup, when smoke bellowed from Juniors' nostrils, and Junior felt his throat burning, Peach nodded. "Okay. Just wait a few more moments..." She stood beside him, watching his chest intently. A moment later, it expanded as another hiccup prepared to escape. "Breath out!" She snapped. Junior opened his mouth, blasting the air from his lungs. Except it wasn't air. It was fire. Truly hot, almost red, fire. After a few moments, the fire petered out. "Relax. Breathe slowly." Peach ordered. Junior obeyed.

"I... I did it..." Junior gasped.

"Not yet, you didn't. Now you've gotta learn to control it, otherwise you'll singe everything whenever you hiccup, burp, or even pass wind." Junior paled. He didn't like the sound of that.

"How do I do that?"

"Relax, it shouldn't take long. Bowser learned control in a few minutes." She started walking, moving a slow circle around him. "You know where the fire comes from now."

"Yeah."

"Look for that area again, focusing on it like you did just now." Junior did so. "Breathe in, and try to send the air to that area." Junior frowned, wondering how he was supposed to do that. "Don't frown, don't question, just do it. It should come naturally." Peach snapped. Junior didn't like people snapping at him. He only tolerated it from his own father out of respect and fear. But, he also put up with from Peach for the same reasons. It had only been a few months since she had started spending time with Bowser, but already she could easily beat Junior to a pulp. Junior nodded, then nodded again to show that he had managed it. "Let it build for a moment. Now breathe out." Junior did, and expelled a small jet of fire from his mouth. "Good. You're a natural. Now, breathe normally." Junior did, but every time he exhaled, a small amount of fire would escape from his mouth. "Thought so. Stop thinking about your fire sack. Think about anything but that." Junior tried to think of something else, but was too excited about being able to breathe fire, and his breath still came in spurts of flame. "Think, Junior!" Junior forced himself to think of something else. His father. How proud would he be when he discovered that Junior could breathe fire? He'd be so happy. This didn't stop Junior from expelling flames with every breath. He decided to think about something else. Momma Peach, beating him up if he couldn't stop breathing fire. The flames stopped instantly. "Better. Now, you're not gonna like this bit, but Bowser told me it was essential."

"What b-?" Junior didn't finish his question, as sank her knee into stomach, with tremendous force. Junior gasped as his breath was knocked from him. "M-Momma!" He whined.

"Good. No flame. Now, try to breathe fire again."

"I've hardly got any breath left!" He complained.

"Want another knee?" Peach threatened. Junior shook his head, and attempted to breath fire again. It came just as strong as his second attempt. "Now breathe normal." Junior did, and no flame passed his lips. "Excellent." Peach said happily. "Junior, you've done it."

"I've... what?"

"You've learned to control your fire."

"As easy as that?"

"As easy as that. Though, apparently, some Koopas have a really hard time of it."

"Wow... I can breathe fire now!" He sucked in a huge breath, and let out a massive stream of fire in celebration.

"There's just one more thing you have to do." Peach said, her voice turning stern and serious.

"W-what's that?" Junior asked, starting to worry. Peach didn't get that voice unless she was talking about something big and important.

"You need to name yourself."

"What?"

"When a Koopa learns how to flame, and control, he or she can rename themselves, and all of the clan must refer to them by that name. It's somewhat of a celebration, too."

"Really? I can give myself a name? Anything?"

"Anything you like. Even Bowser, if you want. Bowser won't be able to stop you."

"Wow... can I have some time to think about that?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get back to the castle." The two walked.

-

"Koopas!" Peach, dressed in her best dress, called to the assembled. All of them stood in the grounds of Bowsers' castle, surrounding by tables covered in food. Many Mushroom People were there, too. "We are gathered to celebrated a time-honoured tradition among the Koopa Clan." She said loudly. "Junior, step forward." Junior stepped from the crowd, and stood next to her. The Koopas, and the other members of Bowsers' army, started chattering among themselves, wondering what was going on. Many thought that Peach was trying to install Junior as their ruler, and they were not going to allow that. "Silence!" She screeched, grinding all conversation to a halt. "Junior has made a grand step toward adulthood. On this day, he has learned how to breathe fire." A huge gasp, and roars of jubilation, erupted from the Koopa crowd. "As is the tradition of the Koopa Clan, we are holding Junior's Naming Ceremony. Junior, what name have you chosen for yourself?" She turned to the young Koopa.

"The name I have chosen is..." He took a deep breath. "Kaishin." Cheers exploded from the crowd, and some polite applause from the Mushroom Kingdom. As the 'n' left his mouth, Kaishin felt an odd tingle running all over his body. Alongside this tingle, he could sense an oddly strong power. Was this part of his naming? A part of his passage to adulthood? It would be a long time before he knew.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_Heroes_

_I have just made an interesting discovery. Heroes are not chosen at random, nor are they intentionally placed to be a Hero. It seems that any denizen has the potential to be a Hero. The world gives them Hero Energy when it believes they have the potential. This energy will then push them into doing good deeds, righting wrongs and so forth. So, perhaps the possibility to artificially create Heroes exists. I must see if this is true, and if it is, then I will do all I can to prevent this practise being put to use._

**?????**

"It's waking up." A voice said through the darkness.

"Let's hope you're right about the creature." Another voice growled.

"I assure you, it's friendly. It begged me for help when I found it."

"Anything will beg for help when it's almost dead. It's when they're healthy that their real personality shows through."

"What's going on?" The unconscious creature asked, opening its' eyes. It lifted its head, and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're on Erinara, my friend." The first speaker said quietly.

"It's not a friend until I say so." The second replied, their growl deeper and more menacing than before.

"Where is Erinara?" The creature asked.

"Erinara is the name of this planet. You're in the city of Teren, in my home. What is your name, friend?" The person emphasized the word 'friend'.

"I do not know..." The creature replied.

"I see. My name is Saran." The person told the creature. The creatures' eyes focused, and it saw the person in question. It was humanoid, and undeniably female. This female, Saran, was unbelievably pale, so much so that where she any more pale, she would be see-through. She had pointed ears, which pointed almost vertically, and her hair was bright scarlet with dark red streaks. She was smiling at the creature, showing pointed teeth. "This is Dario." She indicated the male beside her. He was similar to the female, albeit a male body, a darker white, and green hair with dark green streaks. His teeth were also pointed.

"What... are you?" The creature asked.

"I am an Elarian. So is my husband, and most every creature you will see here." Saran told it. "Can you stand? Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm not wasting my water on a potential enemy." Dario snorted.

"You'll have to forgive him. Dario has been in every war for the past ten years. He doesn't trust strangers."

"In that case," the creature said slowly as it stood. "I will have to stop being a stranger." Saran giggled at that. "Tell me, Saran, how did I come to be here?"

"I found you in the wastes a few miles from here." Saran explained. "My friends were with me, and together we carried you to my home. It was quite a task, as you are such a large creature." Indeed, the creature was large, towering above the two Elarians. They seemed like short teenage humans to the creature.

"I apologise for making you do this."

"You didn't make me." Saran scoffed. "I chose to. And, I will care for you until you are well enough to return to your home."

"You will do no such thing!" Dario exploded. "I will not have a potentially dangerous, evil creature in my home!"

"_My_ home!" Saran screeched, turning to glare at Dario. "Who pays for it? Who makes the food, washes the clothes and plates, cleans the home, pays the bills, pays the housing?" The questions had an underlying threat beneath them.

"Y... you, dear." Dario muttered.

"Then that makes it _my_ home, and therefore, my decision as to whether or not this creature stays here! Understand?"

"Yes, dear..." Dario mumbled, suddenly looking very meek.

"Good." Saran turned to the creature. "Sorry for calling you a creature. What name should I call you by?"

"For now..." The creature thought for a moment. "Refer to me as Cail." It chose the name at random.

"Very well, Cail. This room is yours. You will be staying here. I would suggest you find a job while you stay, but with your shape... and the fact that people may not trust you..." She cast an acid glare at Dario. "Perhaps you should stay here for a while, and we can figure out a way to introduce you to the city."

"My thanks." Cail said, bowing. "I will do my best to recover quickly, so I can leave and bother you no longer."

"I already told you you're no bother." Saran said, almost warningly. "What I am doing, I am doing by my own choice. If there's one thing my foster daughter taught me, it's that doors must always be held open for others."

"Your daughter sounds like a wonderful person." Cail said politely.

"She is. I haven't seen her in a while, though. I haven't even heard from her."

"Postman!!!" A cry yelled from outside. "The Postman is here!"

"Oh!" Saran gasped. "Excuse me, Cail." She dashed outside, leaving Cail alone with Dario. Dario glared at Cail for a while.

"I understand your wariness, Dario." Cail said carefully. "What can I do to ease that?"

"Nothing." Dario said, sighing and looking at the floor. "I trust you, Cail. I never mistrusted you. But, ever since those sorcerers started using puppets, sending them into homes and then forcing them to slaughter the families... I need to be careful. For my wife's sake. She doesn't take the danger seriously enough."

"I see. Perhaps, then, I should leave as soon as possible. If not sooner."

"No, you'll stay. Saran will throw a fit if you try to run away, and I do everything I can to make her happy. You're staying until she says you're healthy enough to leave." He spotted Cails' concern. "Oh, don't worry. She won't keep you here under the pretense that you're not healthy enough. She's an honest woman. As soon as she thinks you'll be okay to leave, she'll let you."

"Mail!" Saran's voice cried happily from the door. Dario rushed toward her, Cail following closely. "Although, I'm sure this one isn't for us... it seems to be addressed to Cail." She showed Cail the envelope, which did indeed have its name on. "Perhaps your name really is Cail?"

"If it isn't..." Dario said thoughtfully, "Then this is for someone else named Cail."

"But then, why would the Postman give it to us?"

"Perhaps someone knows about Cail?" Darios' eyes began to cloud in mistrust and worry. "Read it, Cail, see what is says. If anything rings any bells." He turned back to his wife. "What about us?"

"We've only got two letters." She said, showing them to him. The envelopes bore the words 'Saran and Dario Limena'.

**Happy Mask Shop Owner**

In a small section of the combined world, sitting neatly between Hyrule Side and Elibe Side, a single shop stood on the turf. This shop, formerly a part of Hyrule, now stood by itself. This shop was the Happy Mask Shop. Inside, the owner was sat in silent musings. What he was thinking about, no-one could possibly know. On this occasion, however, his trail of thought was obvious. He sat reading a letter, which he had addressed to a creature named Cail. His usual smile was gone, replaced by a thoughtful frown, as he read the letter over and over, making sure it's content was exactly right. He was unsure, since he didn't want to reveal too much to Cail before Cail was ready. He had to be careful.

"Oh, Rapas," He sighed, referring to himself, "Why can't I ever be satisfied?" Rapas sighed again, folding the letter and placing it in an envelope. He walked over to the shelves in his shop, picking up a mask. It was hawk-like in appearance, with two large wings protruding from the sides. He placed it over his face, and then teleported.

-

Rapas appeared on Erinara, a few metres from an Erinarian known as a Postman, who sat atop a horse-like creature. He removed his mask, and walked briskly toward this person.

"Letter?" The Postman asked.

"Yes." Rapas handed the envelope to this. "Take this to Teren, and give it to either Saran or Dario Limena. Whichever collects their mail."

"Hm..." The Postman paused, leafing through the envelopes in his large satchel. "I have two letters for those people. No problem." He took the letter from Rapas.

"Godspeed, Postman." Rapas said. The Postman nodded, and galloped away on his odd steed. Rapas sighed.

"It's done now. No taking it back." He thought: _Well, I could. But, I shall not._ With that, he replaced his mask and teleported back to his shop.

-

"I sent it." Rapas announced as he reappeared. A figure stood in the doorway, shadowed by the setting sun.

"Good." The voice said. "You have my thanks. Are you sure you wrote it right?"

"I did the best I could." Rapas sighed, replacing the mask on a shelf. "Cail will get all the information you told me to send."

"Cail?" The figure mused, smiling. "Interesting name." The figure chuckled. "Well, I'll be off. Take care, Rapas. And stop by the University from time to time, will you? Everyone calls you 'The Invisible Scholar'." The figure chuckled more.

"You know I've been busy." Rapas said gently, but was clearly trying to mask annoyance. "You have some experience in being too busy to take care of day-to-day duties."

"Yes, but everyone thinks I'm dead, so I don't need to worry about that."

"Let's not get into the 'my excuse is better' game." Rapas sighed. "Let me get back to my work."

"Alright. Take care, Rapas."

"You, too..." Rapas stopped. He had been about to say this persons' name, but the person did not want his name being spoken by anyone. "Take care." The figure nodded, then flew away. As soon as Rapas was sure that the figure was gone, and would not return, he walked into the back room of his shop. He lifted a tool, which was a shaping knife, from a desk, and stared down to a workbench, which housed a mask. The mask was not yet finished. Rapas had been working on it yesterday, until that person had come to ask him to send a letter. Rapas spent all of his time making masks. Some, he displayed and sold in his shop. But, there were others, which were made for different purposes. Magical, magickal, sorcerous, or any other purpose he could think of. When Rapas wasn't called 'The Invisible Scholar', he was known as 'The Scholar of Masks', owing to his mask-making hobby, and his ability to do almost anything with them. This mask was intended for the Dark Daughter. As with most of his special masks, Rapas did not plan to make this, and spend days designing it. This one had _come_ to him, as well as the owner, who he knew to be the Dark Daughter, but had no other name to go by. The mask, when finished would be black, and cover the whole face. There would be white or silver (that was unclear at the moment) spirals, swirls and runes on it. Though the mask would appear solid, the area where the Dark Daughters' eyes would sit was to be competely see through, but only on one side, allowing her to see all, but none to see her. There would be wings, or possibly horns (again, this was unclear) on the sides, and along the top. It's shape, oval at the moment, would be similar to that of a dragon, or possibly a sea-serpent (once again, this was unclear). Rapas sat at the workbench, and started carving. One side was already begining to take shape. It had a form with the slenderness of a sea-serpent, but there were signs of the sharp roughness of a dragon. Rapas like these kinds of masks. It was exciting to see just how they would turn out. As he worked, he recalled the Fierce Deity's Mask and Majora's Mask. Majora himself, the Shaman, had asked Rapas to make Majora's Mask. As soon as it was complete to Majora's specifications, Rapas had had the urge to create the Fierce Deity's Mask. He was soon to learn, from none other than the infamous, now legendary, Lakitu, that the Fierce Deity's Mask had been made as a mask of light, to balance the darkness in Majora's Mask. Rapas had been furious to learn that he had made a mask of darkness, but Lakitu had gently assured him that he would have made Majora's Mask, even if Majora had asked for the Fierce Deity's Mask instead.

"Whether a being or item of light or dark is created," Lakitu had said to him, "Another of the opposing element must be made, to balance the two forces." After think long and hard on this, Rapas found that Lakitu had been right, and his anger at making such a mask dissipated. A few centuries later, Majora had gone missing, as had the Fierce Deity's Mask. Majora's Mask was also missing for a while, but that soon turned up again, though twisted into a mask of evil. When the Fierce Deity's Mask reappeared, Rapas was relieved to see that it was still as it should be. Regardless, he altered it, at the Mask's admission, so that it would be nothing more than a Transformation Mask. Majora's Mask, now tainted by evil, was a more difficult Mask to contend with. Despite his many efforts, Rapas could not alter the mask at all, and just when he thought he knew of a way to fix it, it was stolen a by a Lost Child. Now, Majora had returned, reclaimed and restored his Masks, and both Majora and his Masks were as they should be. Rapas snapped from his reverie, and looked down at the mask he was working on. The face was finished. It had the appearance of a gentle, but powerful dragon, it's shape somewhat mimicking that of a dragon, though without actually being a dragon mask. It's face curved from a soft M shape, down to a curved chin, yet with an odd squareness to it. The mask didn't curve outwards, as a plain mask. Instead, it had the grooves and ridges of a dragons' snout, which stopped abruptly and cascaded to the chin. An interesting mask, Rapas mused, but it was not yet finished. There was still material, surrounding the face, that had to be cut and moulded into horns, and a small pair of draconic wings. But, Rapas still did not know what the properties of this mask were to be. Surely, Fate would not instruct him to make a plain mask with no special powers? Whilst thinking this, he set about cutting the small dragon-like wings from the material, placing them in the top 'corners' of the mask. The wings were done in fairly short order, and Rapas then set about cutting the horns. Four on each side, and four along on the top; two on each 'mound'. Then he had to carve the markings into it. It wouldn't take too long, as Rapas had several thousands of years of mask-making under his belt, but the markings posed a problem to him. He didn't yet know what these markings would look like, and feared what form of markings they may be. Perhaps some ritualistic marks? Or sealing runes? Summon lines? The list of possibilities went on. Yet, Rapas continued to make the mask, knowing that he could ignore what Fate told him to do. He cut the seventh horn, situated on the right hand side, and started to work on the eighth. This was done in two seconds, and started cutting the horns along the top. Less than a minute later, the horns were done, and Rapas cut the remaining, unused material away from the mask.

"Now, into the kiln." He sighed. Though many other mask-makers did not do this, preferring to cut their masks from solid material, Rapas cut his from a light but strong clay-like material, which then had to be kilned to hardness. He did this because while the mask cooked, he could weave all manner of spells into it. Just as he carefully carried the mask to the kiln, Fate spoke to him.

The second kiln.

"The second it is." Rapas nodded, walking to the other kiln, his fears growing ever stronger. He only ever used this kiln for truly strong magical masks, and for some magickal masks. What kind of mask would this one be? He opened the door to the kiln, placing the mask delicately on the tray and pushing it into the centre. He closed the door, and activated the kiln. He turned the fire on, the markings soon to be place on the mask formed in his mind. As the fire of the kiln flared, Rapas knew what kind of mask this would be.

A Destiny Mask.

Rapas swallowed, a lump sticking in his throat. He had never made a Destiny Mask before, and had hoped that that responsibility would never fall to him. What destiny would this mask inflict upon it's owner, the Dark Daughter? What would this mask force the poor girl to do? What did Fate and Destiny have planned for the child? As he thought that, Fate spoke to him again.

Another mask. One for the Son on Light.

"Son of Light." Rapas said thoughtfully. From his knowledge of light and dark, and all of his experiences with them, entities and beings of light and dark always ended up fighting each other, with light usually winning. Sighing, Rapas pulled more material from a cupboard, and set about moulding it to the loose shape the mask was to be. Of course, the precise shape and intricacies of the mask were unknown to him right now, but they would soon be revealed. However, Rapas had the feeling that it would be much like the first mask, only white instead of black, as surely the mask would turn out black, to represent darkness.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_Fate_

_Fate, which many have believe to be the divining force that drives us. I have recently discovered that Fate is, in fact, an actual creature. Her, for she is female, form is unknown, as she can change it at will. Fate, and Destiny alongside her, are the closest beings to Gods that any creature will witness, as both can shape the lives of all. Fate herself is never without her trusty canine, who is sometimes feline, or avian, or even a weapon of some form, Bardiche. Bardiche, often seen in the form of a huge black dog, known as the Grim, is the one who travels to watch over the various scenarios planned by Fate, ensuring that they happen as they should. Because most of Fate's scenarios involve a death, or an unfortunate event, Bardiche, or the Grim, has come to be known as a bad omen. The death or unfortunate event is designed to make the person in question rise up to their calling, and fulfil Fate's wishes._

_Destiny, possibly the brother or mate of Fate, has the exact same role, sharing Fate's workload. Though he has no companion, Destiny's wishes are still fulfilled, himself often watching the scenarios carefully, often appearing as some form of angel. Destiny's scenarios, often coinciding heavily with Fate's, involve no deaths or ill events. Instead, a birth or fortuitous event occurs, granting the person in question the strength to fulfill his wishes. Generally, Fate will inflict the misfortune, to give the person reason to rise to the calling, and Destiny will grant them the strength to realise this calling. Although, having met Fate and Destiny myself, I know that both wish they could swap roles just once, as Fate is pained by causing so much suffering, and Destiny does not like to see her so hurt. However, the one they answer to, who is unknown even to them, will not grant this. They call this person The Author, as this person is the one who 'writes the tapestries of creature's lives'. Should I ever be fortunate enough to meet this individual, I will ask him myself to allow Fate and Destiny to exchange roles, even if it is only for one creature._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, guys. Be prepared for some long intervals between updates. One reason why is because I'm struggling, just like last time. I've already got a few things planned, but it's the bits between, and setting things up, that are tough. Also because I'm _actually writing_ Lakitu's notes. Sort of. I've written one or two things that I think might be necessary in the story. Finally, the third reason why updating might take a while, is because I've been ill. On and off for the last couple of months. So, I struggle to think clearly sometimes. I _will_ keep working on the story, so don't start thinking that I've given up.

My biggest problem with story writing is that sometimes even I don't know what's happening, or what's going on next. I have this weird thing where I just sit and type, and then I go back and read, to see what's happened. When I try to think about writing something in, I tend to get stuck.

Anyway. If you have any suggetions or questions, or anything (or anyone) you want see in the story (or someone you want to make a comeback), or even information on any characters (namely Shadow, Mighty, Daisy, Erk, Nino and Ganondorf), please, please, _please_ send it to me at:

ereshkigal -at- hotmail -dot- co -dot- uk.

I'll do my best with the suggestions and questions, and any information you have would be greatly appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Maria**

Maria stood in Castle Reglais, in Elibe Side. The contient of Etruria was almost all that remained the world of Elibe, and the other residents of that world had taken shelter there. Maria faced Erk, the Wise Mage, and Nino, the Spirit Mage.

"So, why am I here?" She asked the pair.

"We need you to talk to Vahlia." Erk told her. "I'm sure you've heard about the odd problems about our Pegasi and Wyverns?"

"They've pretty much swapped roles, right?"

"No. Pegasi are as gentle as ever, but they have trouble flying. Wyverns have become docile, and even helping us, though in the past they were wild, proud and violent."

"And I'm here because...?"

"Vahlia controls these creatures. Despite their low resistance, Wyverns are still creatures of magic. Pegasi are also creatures of magic. Vahlia grants the Wyverns high physical resistance and strength, and Pegasi high magical resistance."

"And I'm here because...?"

"Because." Erk sighed. "We need to ask Vahlia why she's doing this to these creatures."

"Thank you. Give me a room and a comfy chair, and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. This way." Erk walked her toward a room. "Nino, go tell Lord Pent that Maria has agreed."

"Okay." Nino nodded, walking toward Lord Pent's study. As soon as she was gone, Maria released the shudder she had been repressing.

"Something wrong?" Erk asked her.

"No. No, sorry. It's just... Nino's face."

"You have a problem with it?" Erk's voice turned hard.

"It bothers me, seeing all those scars on such a cute and sweet face. How could Fate be so cruel?"

"Fate will use us as she deems necessary." Erk said gently. "Nino's scars don't bother me. I do not look at her face, I look at the wonderful girl beyond it."

"I'm sorry, Erk. I didn't mean to sound so-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. They bothered me at first, too. They still bother Nino. You realise that a few of those scars were caused by Mario?" Maria winced at that.

"You know he didn't mean to."

"I do. I don't blame him for it, either. I'm just saying that you have to accept her as she is now, as you a partly responsible, though not to blame, for her state."

"I'm sorry."

"Relax. Here we go." He opened a door two-thirds along a corridor. "This should do. Give me a shout when you find out, will you?"

"Sure." Maria entered the room, and sat on the big, soft, comfortable chair. She closed her eyes, and reached her mind out for Vahlia.

_Vahlia, can you hear me?_

_I hear you, Maria. For what purpose do you wish to bespeak me?_

_I want to ask you about Pegasi and Wyverns._

_No doubt you wish to ask why I have altered them so._

_That's right._ Maria smiled. It felt good, talking to Vahlia again. Vahlia seemed to sense her pleasure.

_It is good to talk with you, too. I have changed the creatures because it will help this part of the world survive through it's current crisis._

_But... you started changing them long before the worlds combined. Do you mean you knew this would happen?_

_I... I did._

_Why didn't you tell us?_

_Fate and Destiny swore me to secrecy. Now that the event has occured, my oath is anulled._

_How would clipping Pegasi's wings help?_

_That is mostly due to my maturity. They flew before using the magic I provided as my old self. They will grow and learn to use me as my current self, and will be all the stronger for it._

_And the Wyverns? Why are you making them nice?_

_The Wyverns..._ Vahlia mused. _Partially because I grew tired of their being so rambunctious. Also, because this world will have need of their great strength, and they must be willing to offer it._

_I see..._ Maria thought about this. It made some sense.

_It makes plenty of sense, Maria. You simply need to think on it more._

_Alright, alright._

_I assume you will report this to the Teacher?_

_That's why I'm here._

_...must you leave immediately?_

_Huh? Why would you ask that?_

_I have missed talking to you. My presence on Earth.... Earth _Side_ is not strong enough to converse with you or Mario. I have missed you both._ Vahlia sounded almost embarrased. _Especially Mario... I love him so._

_Mario is..._

_Busy. Talking with the Fairy about her human pregnancy. I know._

_I can't keep a secret from you, can I, Vahlia?_

_Nope._ Vahlia seemed to chuckle. _I can hear all the thoughts of those I speak to._

_Then... can you see my feelings for..._

_I can. Though, I find that odd. You are a seperated half of Mario, meaning you are exactly the same as him in his thoughts and feelings, yet you have fallen in love with this man. Has Mario also fallen in love with him?_

_No. Mario still just thinks of him as a good friend._

_Then, why do you have such strong feelings for him? You are Mario, only of female appearance. I do not understand._

_I don't get it either, Vahlia. But it's happened._

_You do realise that this man has a mate._

_I know._ Maria sighed. _That's what's so hard._

_You should take care near this man. Perhaps find yourself another mate?_

_It's not that simple, Vahlia. Humans are complex creatures, especially when it comes to love._

_Oh? Please, explain._

_What? Um... I'll try..._

--

"I see." Pent said quietly. He was sat in his study, with Maria, Erk and Nino stood before him. "That makes alot of sense. My thanks, Maria."

"You're welcome, Lord Pent." Maria said happily, still smiling from her conversation with Vahlia.

"Might I ask what took so long? Did Vahlia not want to tell you?"

"Huh? Oh... no. She told me straight away. We just talked for a while. She missed me. And... I guess I missed her. She really wants to see Mario again."

"Feelings of love, perhaps?" Erk asked, grinning.

"Actually, yes. She is in love with him. She admitted that to me."

"What??" Erk gasped. "How could the all-powerful entity of magic fall in love with a human?!"

"How can a female fairy fall in love with a female human?" Maria shot back, referring to herself when she was Mario's alternate form, and Eraf when she was a fairy. Erk thought for a moment, but had no answer. "Exactly. Love has no boundary."

"If I'm not mistaken." A sweet voice said from the doorway.

"Hello, Adia." Everyone greeted her.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Adia repeated, showing that she had more to say in the sentence. "A female human and a male Koopa are also in love."

"Peach and Bowser?" Maria frowned. "That one doesn't make sense. Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser so many times, and they're so different... Bowser's not even humanoid!"

"The all-powerful entity of magic fell in love with a human." Adia retorted. "And a fairy fell in love with a human. Those are two huge differences. A Koopa and a human doesn't seem so bad. And a human and an elf is perfectly fine, in comparison."

"Human and elf?" Nino asked, intrigued. Her curiosity was answered by a quick glance at Maria's bright red face. "_Really?!_" She squealed excitedly. "You and Link?"

"I-I... we're n-not together!" Maria protested.

"But you love him!" Nino said happily. "Wow... worlds apart, species apart, and still you love him... so romantic."

"Louise has lent her some more books." Pent explained. Though Maria didn't understand what he meant, Erk and Adia nodded knowlingly.

"Smutty romance novels." Erk explained to Maria. Maria frowned, then understood what they meant.

"If you read them, you'd like them too." Nino said, pouting. "They're good." Pent and Erk chuckled, though it seemed to be a chuckle of disbelief. "Hey! They _are_ good!" She frowned, her pout becoming more pronounced.

"It's a matter of opinion." Maria told the girl.

"What's _your_ opinion?"

"I've never read any, so-"

"Here." Maria suddenly found a book in her hands. "I picked that up from Earth Side a while ago. It's pretty good. Basic, to get you into the genre. Read it, and tell me what you think."

"Wha-buh....?" Maria stammered, the words 'what' and 'but' escaping her mouth almost at the same time.

"Read." Nino said, almost threateningly.

"Can we get back to business?" Pent said, clearing his throat to attract everyone's attention. "Erk, send some Mages, who are ready to Wander, to the Pegasus and Wyvern farms, and have them deliver the news. When you're done, you and Nino need to go into the Void again, and see how this combined world is existing there. We know Eo doesn't care, but there's a chance it could fall apart, potentially destroying every world. Oh, Nino, take Maria home while Erk's busy. Adia, I assume you have some news for me?"

"Not really." The Elarian replied. "Just came to check on Majora, mostly."

"Mostly." Pent pointed out. "Alright, everyone. Go." Erk, Nino and Maria left the room. "Go on, Adia. Tell me what you came here for."

"Fate and Destiny have been going a little wild."

"Oh? Elaborate, please."

"You know Rapas, right?"

"The Scholar of Masks." Pent replied, showing that he knew.

"Well, Fate has been instructing him to make two masks."

"What sort of masks?"

"Destiny Masks." The two words had a profound effect on Pent. He started to sweat, his eyes widened, and his whole body tensed. "Or, to be more accurate, a Destiny Mask and a Fate Mask." Adia said slowly.

"Who... who for?" Though, Pent was sure he knew the answer.

"One for Fionie, and the other for Mario's child. Light and Dark. No prizes for guessing who gets which."

"The Dark Daughter... and the Son of Light."

"Oh, you know the child's title already?"

"Majora told me, a few hours after he came round. He said he had had a vision while he was unconscious."

"Tell me." Adia said, sitting on the chair in front of the desk. Pent opened his mouth, and began to speak.

----

Fionie, the Dark Daughter, stood atop a hill. Beside her, a younger person, a boy, stared apprehensively at her. This boy, the child of Mario and Eraf, was the Son of Light, Fionie's opposite. Fionie stared the boy down. He was not much younger than her. He had, somehow, reached the age of sixteen in a few short months. Fionie now stood at the physical age of seventeen, with a mental age of around thirty, and the strength of a thirty-year old. Fionie opened her mouth to speak to the boy, but her words were silent. They seemed to shock the boy, however, as his face warped into panic, and he replied in what was obviously a worried tone. Fionie shook her head, her mouth moving slowly. The Son of Light's face change from worry to scared anger, and he drew a blade of light from the air holding it before him. He was challenging Fionie. Fione smiled sadly, and spoke again. Though her words were unheard, what she spoke was shown clearly.

'Do you really want to fight me?' She had asked. The boy did not, but believed he had no other choice. Fionie sighed, and drew a blade of her own, albeit of darkness, from the air. The two continued to stare at each other. It was obvious that neither wanted to fight the other, but there was no other option. The two then spoke in unison, saying the exact same thing.

'Forgive me, Father... Mother.' Then, the two lunged, swords raised to strike.

----

"Oh..." Adia sighed as she thought about that vision. "That's... potentially dangerous."

"I know. Majora was most worried."

"Can I take a copy of that to examine?"

"Of course." Pent nodded. Adia used magic to record the vision, and place it in her own mind. "Do you know what the names of the Masks will be?"

"Not yet." Adia shook her head. "I'll find out after he's made them, though, and I'm going to tell everyone. The worst bit is that I'm the one who has to give these masks to the children." She bit her lip in worry.

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Yet. We still don't know the properties of these Masks, or what they're designed to do to the children." She sighed. "Yet."

"Yet. So, it's the Scholar standby."

"Watch and hope." Adia said, a humorless smile playing across her lips. "Like always."

"Like always." Pent repeated in agreement. "Come, let us see Majora. He's due for his food, so we can take it up to him."

"Alright." Adia got to her feet, mimicking Pent, and the two left the study.

**Majora**

"I have many visions while I sleep." Majora told Adia and Pent. "I don't understand why I can see visions without the aid of the sand, but I still see them."

"Sand is but one way to see the future." Adia told the Scholar. "Many people have visions while in a state of sleep."

"I... suppose. I just never thought the gift... or perhaps it is a curse... would be given to me."

"May I see these other visions?"

"Of course. Some are small, and no doubt you have seen most of them yourself. I will give them to you."

"Thank you. Are you aware of the Destiny Masks?"

"The Destiny and Fate Masks." Majora corrected her.

"I know, I know." Adia waved a hand half-heartedly. "I just say Destiny Masks. I take it you know about them?"

"A few of my visions contain them."

"Was there any indication as to what they do?"

"Some fairly strong indications, but nothing solid. I get the feeling I have only seen a mere trickle of their powers."

"Well, they are Destiny Masks. No doubt their powers will be huge. Possibly more so than your own masks."

"Is Rapas the one making these masks?"

"Of course." Adia nodded. "Fate is guiding him. Just like Fate guided Fionie into saving her younger self."

"I see. Then, the masks will have phenomenal powers. Possibly greater than Gaea."

"Actually, I need to tell you about him..." Adia said slowly.

"Did something happen to him?"

"He's..." Adia sighed, and told Majora what Kae had told her.

**Mighty**

Mighty stood at the front line of an army. Ganondorf's army to be precise. Before this army stood an army of Eo followers and supporters. Mighty understood the difference between 'followers' and 'supporters'. Quite simple, supporters helped and obeyed Eo through choice, and followers were forced to help and obey. Mighty pitied the poor followers, who were soon to be felled by himself and Ganondorf's army. Ganondorf himself stood beside Mighty. Nerra was absent, as she was away on 'other business', as Ganondorf had put it.

"I have not fought with my people for a long time." Ganondorf said to Mighty. "Nor have I fought so many enemies at once."

"Same here." Mighty replied with a grin. "I'm looking forward to the fight."

"As am I. I think I'll enjoy seeing you in action. I've heard good things."

"Pah." Mighty waved off the attempted compliment. "I'm just a strong guy who likes a good scrap. Your power should be a sight to behold."

"Not meaning to brag, but it is." Ganondorf grinned. "You're in for a show." He returned his attention to the opposing, which was marching toward them. When the army was within twenty feet, one person stepped forward from the army. Ganondorf walked forward to meet him, indicating that Mighty should follow. Mighty did so, and the pair stood before the man.

"My name is Aranlas." The man, an elf, announced. "I bring you the terms of your surrender." He withdrew a roll of parchment from a pocket. Mighty snatched it with a snort.

"There will be no surrender." Ganondorf told the elf, glowering at him. "You and your army will be crushed."

"My army, perhaps. But more will come. Your power grows weaker, Dark Lord. You cannot create new creatures forever. One day, very soon, you are the one who will be crushed."

"Don't bet on it." Mighty growled, ripping the parchment to shreds. "Not while I'm around."

"Eo did not mention you." Aranlas said to Mighty. "Clearly you are a feeble creature, who is of no merit or worthy note. Your words mean nothing." Mighty scowled.

"Clearly, Eo is an idiot who wouldn't know a warrior if he saw one." As he spoke, Mighty felt a rush of strength coursing through him.

"You are in the presence of the King of Fighters." Ganondorf told the elf. "Tremble before him, as his title suggests exactly what he is." Aranlas scoffed in disbelief, but then his pupils dilated. Eo was speaking to him.

"So, you do have merit." Aranlas said to Mighty, sneering. "A shame that a creature who has only just been titled must be destroyed. You would have served well under Eo." That last comment made Mighty snap.

"Nothing will make me work for him." He said, throwing the scraps of parchment at Aranlas. The elf chuckled at this pathetic display. The chuckle disappeared instantly, and was replaced by an agonised scream as Mighty sunk his fist into his face, knocking him into the air, over the entire mass of the army, and crumpling onto the ground some miles away. "NOTHING!"

"CHARGE!!!" Ganondorf howled to his army. Another elf, clearly the second in commond, yelled the same order to his own army. Mighty dashed ahead, determined to meet the army before anyone else, and instantly started cutting a line, moving slowly toward Aranlas, who was sat recovering from the blow Mighty had dealt him. Mighty continued to pound any who stood in his way, cutting down a surprisingly large portion of the opposing army.

"I am the King of Fighters!" Mighty roared. "Stand aside, or be knocked down!" A great deal of the army tried to avoid him, though many were pushed toward him supporters. Mighty noticed that the only ones who tried to avoid him where followers, and only supporters and the followers who were pushed at him were the ones who dared to fight. Mighty relentlessly mowed down all who came within range of his fists.

"I am the King of Warriors." A second voice said in a menacing. "I put forward the same warning as the King of Fighters. Stand aside, or be knocked down." Mighty turned to see who the owner of the voice was, and felt relief when he saw Knuckles. Who was also cutting down a line of supporters and followers. Before long, his line met with Mighty's, and the two stood side by side, fighting their way toward Aranlas. "Sorry I'm late." Knuckles apologised. "My mission took longer than I expected."

"As long as you're here." Mighty told him. "So, you've got a title, too?"

"I was about to say the same to you. The Kings of Fighters and Warriors, eh? Good combo."

"Got that right. Guess this means we're friends now?"

"We'll see." Knuckles grinned, and then his line moved away from Mighty, as they had almost reached the end of the army. Knuckles started ploughing his way back to the front, to help Ganondorf's army. Mighty continued to Aranlas, who now stood watching the fight.

_Coward._ Mighty thought angrily. He bashed aside the last creature between him and Aranlas, and dashed toward the elf. Who now looked truly terrified. He started uttering a spell, but didn't finish, as Mighty's fist came crashing down onto his skull, knocking him the floor. Mighty kicked him onto his back, and stomped on his chest. Aranlas spluttered, and grabbed the foot, attempting to lift it off him. The foot remained firmly in place. Mighty quickly hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious, then turned back to the army. Between them, Ganondorf and Knuckles had decimated it. Realising that the rest of the army could be left to it, the pair approached Mighty.

"Is he dead?" Ganondorf asked as he reached the armadillo.

"Just unconscious." Mighty replied. "I figure you could use him as a prisoner. He must know some of Eo's plans."

"Good thinking." Ganondorf said, nodding. "And I was right about you. You really are good in action. Knuckles, too."

"Thanks." Mighty and Knuckles said in unison.

"The King of Fighters and the King of Warriors." Ganondorf mused. "How fitting."

"How so?" Knuckles asked.

"Fighters and Warriors have long been at odds with each other, battling over which is better. And you two are age-old rivals, making the titles perfect." Mighty and Knuckles chuckled at this.

"We're friends, too, so it's even better." He grinned at Mighty, who returned the grin. Ganondorf glanced back to his army, which was picking off the last few remaining members of the opposing army.

"Let's see how many we lost." Ganondorf said with a sigh. The mood fell instantly, and the trio trudged in silence toward their army.

**Kae**

The giant female owl, who insisted on being referred to as a male, sat on a large wooden perch set up in his room in the University. His eyes were closed, as the Scholar sat before him cast a spell. The spell, which was used with far more caution since it had damaged Adia's brain, was a spell to grant knowledge the recipient. Although, it only granted the knowledge of the caster. Kae was concerned with this spell. It felt like the caster was in his mind, and that gave rise to the fear that the caster might discover that he was really a she. After a few minutes, Kae felt the magic subside, and opened his eyes.

"All done for now." The Scholar said, leaning back in her chair. "I'll come back in a few hours, when you're ready for more."

"Do you enter my mind with that spell?" Kae asked.

"We never enter minds without permission. It just feels like that because it's my knowledge, a part of me. Trust me, I don't enter your mind."

"Very well." Kae hooted. "I will see you in a few hours." The woman Scholar nodded, and left. As soon as the door closed, Kae took a moment to properly absorb all the information he had just been given. He was astounded by the amount, and even more amazed by the fact that his brother, and Lakitu, had more knowledge than this. The most alarming of this knowledge, which Kae was sure should only be in the minds of higher Scholars, was about the Dark Daughter. As Kae sorted through this knowledge, his alarm rose.

"Scary, isn't it?" A sweet voice said from the door. Kae jumped, almost falling from his perch, and stared to the door.

"Adia." He said in greeting. "You shouldn't intrude on people."

"Sorry, bad habit." Adia grinned. "I guess I got it off Master Lakitu."

"Indeed. What is scary, may I ask?"

"You know what. Fionie. The Dark Daughter."

"I assume her parents know of this?"

"Of course not." Adia said, almost scoffing. "If they did, they'd be terrified."

"Why would they be scared of their own daughter? I understand her strange circumstances, but-"

"No. _For_ her." Adia stared directly at Kae. "They will be scared for her, Kae."

"For her?" Kae asked, looking through the knowledge again. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Adia sighed. "Scary stuff. Just wait until you hear about the Son of Light."

"The Dark Daughter's rival?"

"In a way." The pale girl started shifting her weight uneasily.

"What will happen?"

"You're not ready to know." She sighed. "I already know, and even _I'm_ not ready." She shuddered. "The Dark Daughter and the Son of Light..." She sighed again. "I'll tease you, and say that there a quite a few possible outcomes."

"You have seen this using this 'sand', correct?" Kae asked. Adia nodded. "What is so special about this sand? How does it allow you to see the future?"

"There's nothing special. You'll learn, some time, though I doubt you'd be able to do it."

"Why?" Kae frowned.

"Because you need to be able to hold the sand." At this, Kae looked at his great wings. Brilliant for flying, and grooming them was a wonderful form of therapy, but they could not hold objects as humanoid hands could. "Sorry. Maybe you'll be granted with another foresight ability."

"What brings you here, Adia?" Kae quickly changed the subject.

"I came to check on you, really. See how you're doing. I can tell that you don't wanna be here, and that you're only here because Gaea told you to."

"Correct."

"_And_..." Adia grinned. "I know the truth about you."

"What truth?" Kae asked, his heart beating faster.

"You can fool the others, but not the Head Scholar." Adia's grin widened, and she closed the door gently. "You're a girl, Kae, no matter how much you deny it."

"What? H-how can you tell?"

"Simple." Adia's grin turned into a happy smile. "You're ready to lay." If Kae's skin could be seen beneath his feather, he would have been blushing. "Well, I must be off. Take care, _Sir_ Kae."

"Wait!" Adia had already teleported. "Sir Kae... was that a threat? Was she threatening to reveal my secret? And how can I be ready to lay? I haven't... nothing..." He looked down at himself. "This is odd. How did this happen?"

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_Though this is not a topic for research, I will write it. Or rather, I _am_ going to research this, but I will not present it the Scholars. I am going to begin research on creatures known as Fate's Children, or Destiny's Children. These 'children', though their ages have no limit, are special even beyond Heroes. In a sense, these Children are Heroes, as in they have Hero Energy, but they also hold the blessings of Fate and Destiny. In a sense, they are Fate and Destiny's workforce. While Fate and Destiny can easily influence the lives of creatures and denizens, they cannot influence the worlds themselves. Why this is, I do not know. So, they use certain people to carry out this work for them. They believe that denizens have a greater influence on their world than they themselves do. Whether or not this is true is open to debate._

_I also have to ponder about the 'blessings' given to these Children. These Children seem no different to Heroes, but their abilities go beyond even the greatest of Heroes. Despite this obvious power, I have not been able to sense any extra or different energy within them. Their souls, minds, spirits and even Power Lines are those of Heroes. So, where does this great power come from? Further research is needed._

_My 'notes' almost look like reports now, don't they? I must learn to write shorter, more concise notes, like I did back in the day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Link**

The Dimension Hero pushed his daughter away from him, making her fall to the ground. He held a sword in his hands. His daughter also held a sword. Nearby, the Dimension Hero's wife sat watching. The trio were in the back garden of their home.

"You're getting better, Fionie." Link said as the tiny girl struggled to her feet.

"How did Ganny manage to knock you down?" Fionie asked grumpily. "You're so good, and you beat him twice when Eo first escaped. So, how did he do it?"

"It's called luck, Fionie. It can change the outcome of a battle in an instant."

"Ganny must've gotten real lucky, then, Daddy. Because you're the best." Her grumpiness was still obvious in her voice, but she was being sincere.

"Thanks, Fionie." Link smiled, altering the grip on his sword. Then, his eyes glazed over, gaining a far-away look.

"Daddy? Not again?" Fionie sighed.

"Sorry, dear." Link groaned. "I've gotta go." He quickly sheathed his sword, which had been forged for him a few short weeks ago. "This is hugely important."

"Hugely? Why? Is it Bowser?"

"No..."

"What's the matter, Link?" Malon asked from the back door of their house.

"Gotta go see a man about a sword." Link said, pacing across the garden and through the door.

--

"You're finished?" Link asked, rushing into the room. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"You know I don't mess when it comes to swords." A man on a chair said. "I told you I was finished, and I am. And a hard task it was, too, repairing that sword. How you broke it, I'll never know."

"Neither will I." Link sighed. "Can I see it?"

"You can have it. Yours, remember?" The man grinned, standing up. "Follow me."

"I owe you huge for this, Kalar." Link gasped happily. The brown-haired Kalar turned to smile at him.

"Nah, you don't. It was honour to repair the Master Sword." He continued to walk, leading Link through several doors and rooms, eventually stopping in a workshop. Upon the central worktop lay one of the most powerful swords in existence. Link breathed deeply, as if seeing the sword for the first time ever. "Go ahead and take it, Link." Link walked toward the worktop, a hand stretched toward the sword. He grasped the deep blue hilt, and he stared intently at the Triforce emblem etched at the base of the sword. He instantly felt a familiar rush of power.

"The Master Sword..." Link said slowly, lifting it into the air. "Finally." He swung it slowly through the air. "Kalar, if there's anything I can do to repay you-"

"Don't break it again." Kalar replied instantly. "As much as I enjoyed working on that sword, it killed me to see it in pieces. Such a fine blade doesn't deserve that."

"Blame Eo. He snapped it in half." Link growled in memory.

-

_Suddenly, Link was on the other side of shield, sweeping his sword at Eo. Eo grabbed the sword, stopping Links' attack dead. Link struggled against Eos' immense physical strength for a moment, then something amazing happened. Something that no-one expected to see._

_Eo broke the Master Sword in two._

_Link stared in terrified awe at the handle and remaining third of the Master Sword._

-

Link shuddered.

"Never again." He vowed. Kalar handed him the sheathe, and Link quickly tied over his back, placing the Master Sword within it.

"That's the spirit." Kalar patted Link on the shoulder. "Now, get out of here. I don't want to see you or that sword ever again." Despite the words, Kalar wore a huge smile.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Link assured him, then left.

--

"It's done." Link said to Malon as he walked toward. She sat at the kitchen table, eating a small meal.

"Really?" She looked over to Link. "Is it back to the way it was?"

"As far as I can tell. It has the same feeling of power as when I last held it."

"Excellent. Now you can start kicking some serious butt." Malon smiled.

"Who's kicking butt?" Fionie asked as she entered from the back garden. Her face was coated in sweat; she had been training by herself.

"Me, soon, I hope." Link told her. "I got the Master Sword back."

"Cool!" Fionie gasped. "Can I see it? Can I hold it?"

"You can see, Fionie, but you can't hold it."

"Why not?" The girl whined.

"Because only I can hold the Master Sword. Or rather, only the person it chooses can hold it." Link smiled patiently.

"That's not fair. That sword's just greedy, wanting you all to itself."

"That's the way it works. You might be able to touch it for a second, but then it'll go straight into my hand."

"A second's fine." Fionie huffed, staring intently at her father. Link sighed, and removed the sheathe holding the Master Sword.

"Alright, you win." He gripped the handle. Then he paused. "See if you can draw it." He grinned.

" 'kay." Fionie nodded, grabbing the hilt. With a quick tug, the Master Sword slid out of its' sheathe. Fionie held it in front of her, staring at it. "It's like a magic sword." She murmured. "So strong." Then she shuddered. "It cuts darkness." She whispered. "And I'm darkness." She was scared of it. Link and Malon looked scared, too. "What?" She asked, looking at her father.

"Fionie, that sword should be in my hands right now." Link said slowly, his expression of fear transforming into confusion.

"Then, Daddy can have it back." Fionie offered the hilt back to Link. Link took it, and moved to put the sword back in it's sheathe, when...

"What the-?"

"Wah!" Fionie gasped, and dropped the Master Sword. For some strange reason, the Master Sword had teleported from Link's hand to Fionie's. "It... it..." Link bent to pick it up. He didn't even get chance to stand upright before the sword warped to Fionie again.

"It chose you." Link sighed. "I just got it back, too."

"Why did..." Fionie frowned at the sword. Then, she started talking in the most adult way anyone had ever heard from her. "This doesn't make sense, Father. The Master Sword is the blade of evil's bane. It's a sword designed to cut through and cast aside darkness. Why, then, would it choose a creature of the darkness as it's owner? It makes no sense."

"Makes perfect sense." A sweet voice said from nearby. Nobody bothered to greet her. "Even a sword can tell the difference between good and bad." Adia said, walking toward Fionie. "You're good."

"So, is Daddy bad?" Fionie asked, her speech back to normal.

"No. Link has just finished his work with the Master Sword. It's your turn now."

"But, why would it come to me? I'm dark!"

"And what better opponent for a bad dark creature, than a _good_ dark creature? Smart sword." Adia smiled, flashing her pointed teeth. "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Here, Fionie." Link handed the sheath to Fionie. "The Master Sword is yours, now."

"Daddy, it's too big for me!" Fionie complained. The sword was almost as tall as she was. Maybe a little taller. "I can't fight with it!"

"You will do, when you get older." Link said calmly. "Congratulations, Fionie. You're gonna be a Hero some day." He sighed, then turned, left the room, and walked upstairs.

"Oh, dear." Adia groaned. "Malon, you should go talk to him. Oh, and don't be surprised if Fionie's a little bigger when you get back." Malon shrugged, and followed Link upstairs.

"Bigger?" Fionie asked Adia. "Why would I be bigger?"

"It's all to do with Heroes and Fate." Adia said, but would clearly say nothing more. As soon as her sentence was finished, Fionie started emanating a dark glow, and the Master Sword emanated a soft blue light.

"I'm growing..." Fionie said, staring at herself. "How old will I grow?"

"Who knows?" Adia held her arms to one side, in a sort of wide shrug. "We'll just have to see." Although, Adia didn't see. Not for a few moments, at least, as Fionie's dark glow engulfed the entire room, making it pitch black. Even the Master Swords' glow disappeared. When the black faded, and Adia could see again, Fionie had changed greatly.

"Interesting." Fionie mused. "My dark magic seems to have properties I didn't think it would have." Her voice was that of an older girl. A twelve-year old girl, in fact, compared to the two or three-year old who had stood there moments previously. Fionie had grown exponentially. The Master Sword wasn't too big for her now. Maybe a slight too big, but it was really no different than a fully-grown elf using a two-handed sword. Except Fionie had more than enough strength to use the Master Sword with one hand. "Although, I have no doubt that the Master Sword helped a little." She sighed, and stared up at Adia. Then, she lowered her gaze. Fionie had just realised that she now stood on eye-level with the Head Scholar. "I don't like growing up this fast." She said quietly. "I'm supposed to be a few months old. Mum and Daddy should be changing my diapers and spoon-feeding me, and waking up at night when I cry and can't sleep."

"I know it's hard, Fionie, but that's the way it has to be." Adia said soothingly.

"I know, I know." Fionie whined. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Fionie, don't forget that you had alot to do with your growing up. You _wanted_ to be older, so you could use the sword. You want to do your father proud."

"I do." Fionie said. "I wonder how he and Mum will react when they see me so tall?"

"I expect their eyes'll pop out." Adia grinned. "Take care, Fionie. See you again."

"Bye, Miss Adia." Adia had already teleported away. Fionie sighed, and sank to her knees. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and mentally prepared herself for her mother panicking, and for her trying to explain. "Eo's dark magic sucks." Fionie moaned, annoyed that Eo had infused her with his cursed magic. Although, she did not know that this magic, despite being exactly the same as Eo's, was entirely her own.

**Past Lakitu**

"Let's see..." Lakitu sighed, sat his desk looking through several sheets of paper. "These..." He pushed a small stack to one side. "Aren't going to happen... these..." He pushed another, smaller stack to the other side. "Will happen. And these ones..." He pushed a third stack away from him. "Are unclear. So." He picked the first sheet of paper from the 'will happen' stack. There were approximately six more sheets. "Fionie will change her physical age depending on what's required of her. The Master Sword will be broken, fixed, and then choose her. Rapas will make a Fate and Destiny Mask for Fionie and... the Son of Light. Still don't know who that'll be." He picked up a second sheet. "Bowser and Gaea will go missing, Majora will start having dream-visions, and Mighty and Knuckles will be titled." He sighed again, and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he picked up a third sheet, and looked at it. His face fell. "Oh, dear. Yes, that part." He groaned. "Poor people." He shook his head. "Such harships. Why must The Author force Fate to do these things?" He put the three sheets down. "I shall have to have a word with him before I die." He didn't dare look at the rest of the pile at that moment, as he knew that things got worse further down. The bottom sheet, which stuck out at a slight angle, had the worst event of all. Lakitu fingered the protruding corner for a while. "Such an awful occurence." He murmured. "For both of them. Hard to say who has it worse." The only solace Lakitu had was that he was the only one who knew these things. Even Erk, who had been granted knowledge far surpassing his own, didn't know anything about the coming events. Lakitu was glad. No-one should have to bear that knowledge. Lakitu felt like he was already dead, having to hold such important information from everyone. But, if they knew, then everything would be destroyed. "The only way Eo can be defeated once and for all." Lakitu reminded himself. "I just wish it wasn't _this particular way_." He growled, and slammed the three loose sheets back on top of the pile. "Poor Son of Light." He crooned.

**Rapas**

A shiver went down Rapas' spine, indicating that the Masks were finished. He got up, for he had been laid on his bed, and walked downstairs to the shop. He entered the back room, pulling on a pair of thick gloves as he approached the special kiln. He gasped as he pulled the Masks out of the kiln, almost dropping them.

"They're almost cursed..." He whispered, placing them onto a cooling shelf. "Such..." He shook his head. No words could describe the feeling he got from these Masks. The only words he could say were: "Aurora and Umbra..." The names of the Masks. Aurora was the white Mask, for the Son of Light. Umbra was the black Mask, for the Dark Daughter.

The Son of Light is not yet born. Do not give out either Mask until he is ready.

Fate said to Rapas. Rapas sighed, staring at the Masks again. Umbra seemed laden with misfortune, and Aurora radiated misery. What good could these Masks possibly do? It made no sense. Such powerful Masks, filled with such suffering. Why? Rapas shuddered, and briskly walked to his bedroom, where laid down to relax, recover and ruminate. The Masks made no sense to him. Would That Person (that was the name that Rapas had given to the person who frequently visited, but would not allow his name to be spoken) know anything about it? As if in answer, That Person called from downstairs. Rapas sighed loudly, and went downstairs to greet him.

"The Masks are ready." That Person said.

"They are." Rapas answered the non-question. "The Son of Light isn't born yet. We have to wait before-"

"I know. I just want to see them."

"Right this way." Rapas lifted a hinged part of the desk, allowing That Person access to the back room. He led That Person to the Masks, sat on the cooling shelf.

"Oh my..." That Person murmured. "How interesting. Aurora and Umbra, an honour to meet you." He greeted the Masks. They seemed to vibrate in response. "You've outdone yourself, Rapas. These are excellent Masks, which can easily fulfill their purpose."

"Will you tell me what that purpose is?"

"Sorry, but no. It's a deep secret that only Fate, Destiny and myself are privy to. If anyone else knew, it could ruin their plan."

"Right. I'm sorry, but those Masks... they worry me."

"They shouldn't. They're the only way to rid the worlds of Eo once and for all."

"When they achieve that purpose, I will be glad to call them my work. Until then..." Rapas looked back at the Masks, and shuddered. "The aura they permeate... it's incredible. Such pain and suffering... misery, sadness, loneliness, hatred... death. And that's just Aurora." He shuddered again, a much larger shudder this time. "Umbra is beyond belief. Beyond mine, at least. I never thought a Mask could be so..."

"Steeped in misfortune? Smothered with darkness? Believe me, the Dark Daughter won't notice. She'll love it, in fact."

"How could someone love such a Mask?"

"It's only the way it is because it pines for its' owner." That Person explained. "The same with Aurora. When they are with their owners, they will calm, and you will see just how brilliant they really are."

"I hope so." Rapas sighed. "What should we do with the Masks for now?"

"You'll keep them here." That Person told him. "I would take them, but that would only make them worse."

"Worse? How?"

"Their aura, that they're both radiating, is because they want their owners. But because you, their creator, is here, they can tolerate the lack of their owners. If they were apart from you, their aura would grow tremendously, possibily cursing the entire Side where I'm hiding."

"I see. Yes, I'll keep them here." Rapas agreed. "Any ideas as to how long for?"

"No." That Person shook his head. "Sorry. I'll let you know when it's time."

"Right."

**Eo**

The Evil One sat upon his throne in his fortress on Top Side, smiling half-heartedly to himself. He had combined the worlds, and he ruled them all. Yet, something seemed off. Wrong. Eo couldn't quite place it. Then he remembered. No sooner had the memory entered his head did an entity appear beside him.

"You seem somewhat sad." The entity said to him.

"You have failed to keep your promise." Eo snarled at him. "You swore that once I ruled all words, you would-"

"But you don't rule them all, Eo. There are still some who would oppose you. Your rule is not absolute."

"You said I had to combine all worlds and sit on the throne! I have done that!"

"Surely you must know that 'sitting on the throne' means the same as 'absolute rule', Eo? Such a smart creature should have known that."

"You..." Eo growled, then sighed. "I suppose. I was too blinded by the promise."

"Your eagerness sullied your judgement. I understand. But, a deal is a deal. You must crush these annoying resistances. Then, I will make good on my promise. As long as you turn the throne over to me afterward."

"Of course. The throne of the worlds means nothing to me. I only want..." Eo sighed again. "I'll crush all resistance against me."

"And your legacy will be returned to you. You have my word, E-"

"She is more than a legacy!" Eo snapped loudly, his words barely less than a howl. "Never speak so lightly of her!"

"My apologies." The entity said, though he grinned to himself. Eo did not notice. "Nevertheless, you have my word. Now, what do you intend to do with those worthless Seperationists?"

"They have the Heroes on their side, as well as the Maidens. Those accursed Scholars lend them strength, too. Defeating them will not be easy. My supporters and followers are nothing compared to them."

"Will you go yourself?"

"I will not risk defeat, even if I did win the last fight. I fear that victory may have been a fluke, or perhaps some form of intervention was placed. I don't know. But, I won't risk direct attack. I will watch and wait, and see if I can learn anything."

"The Scholars say something similar."

"Do not compare to them." Eo hissed. "Once I know their weakness, I will strike at it. Believe me, I will destroy them one day."

"I look forward to that day." The entity said with a bow, then disappeared. Eo sighed roughly, leaning back on his throne.

"It's times like this I wish the Cloud-rider was still on my side." He muttered. "Had I not mistrusted him so, he may not have turned against me. And now he is dead." He rubbed his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. "That Cloud-rider was smart and wise beyond belief. I wonder if he knew the truth...?"

_Of course I did._ The Cloud-rider's jovial voice entered Eo's mind. Eo gasped, and looked wildly around. There was no sense of the Cloud-rider's presence, yet his voice had clear spoken into Eo's mind.

_Cloud-rider, is that you?_ Eo called out. There was no answer. Eo sighed. Maybe he had just imagined it? Though, as he thought that, he was sure he could sense the satisfied smile that the Cloud-rider always wore whenever he managed to stir Eo up. Eo found himself smiling, too. Despite how annoying the Cloud-rider had been, despite the fact that he had withheld information from Eo, and then turned against him, Eo couldn't help but like the Cloud-rider. He had been a valuable asset during his attempt to combine Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom, and he had been the closest thing Eo had had to a friend in several millenia. Eo likened their commonplace arguments and conversations to those of close friends. Even if it was only wishful thinking, Eo still enjoyed the idea of having a friend. It had been so long since he had been able to call someone that.

_You will have friends, someday._ The Cloud-rider's voice rang again. _And all that belongs to you will be returned. Just take care of yourself. The Evil One will not think twice about eliminating you._

"What?!" Eo gasped, leaping to his feet. "Impossible! I am the Evil One! I am Eo!"

_No._ The voice said softly. _You are not._

"I... I am Eo..." Eo said, almost whimpering. "I am the Evil One... I am..." He fell to his knees, as something that was long-forgotten was trying to resurface. "I am Eo... Cloud-rider! What do you know? If I am not Eo, then who am I?"

_Darius._ That voice was not the Cloud-rider's. The voice was female. Who was that voice? _Have you forgotten me, Darius?_

"S..." Eo whispered. "Siria..."

_Hello, Darius. It has been a long time since I've been able to enter your mind. So long has it been clouded by the Evil One._

"Siria... what is happening to me?"

_You are remembering, Darius. Soon, you will remember more. And on that joyous day, as the Cloud-rider promised, all that belongs to you will be returned._ Eo felt the presence fading.

"No, Siria! Don't leave me!"

_You still think you are Eo._ Siria replied. _While he is within you, there is no room for me. I will return when you remember who you are._

"I do remember! Siria, my love, don't leave me again! I am not Eo! I am Darius! I am the Hero of Cerascia!"

**Darius**

As the words left Darius' mouth, he felt a flood of memories coming to him. Though, he knew that they were not complete. Nor were they all there. Some were missing. The memories of his family, his friends, and... the most important person to him.

_Darius..._ Siria's voice sighed happily. _How I have missed you these past millenia._

"I have missed you, too, Siria." Darius whispered. "Oh, what manner of beast have I become?"

_A beast who pines for all that he holds dear. And that, my love, is no beast. Have patience, and work with the Evil One for a while longer. The Cloud-rider has assured me that this is the best route. Listen to the Cloud-rider, my sweet. Listen to Lakitu. He was your friend._

"Yes... Lakitu was a good man. A good tortoise. A wise and powerful Scholar." Darius got to his feet. "Soon, my most precious treasure will return to me, and I will be happy again."

--

From the doorway, a figure watched Darius as he seemingly muttered to himself.

"Darius is back." The figure said happily. "Right on schedule." The figure rode a cloud, and seemed to be a tortoise carrying a fishing rod. "Well, I should hurry back. I'm late." The tortoise teleported.

**Adia**

Adia shuddered. She was sure she had just felt Lakitu's presence, on Top Side. But, that was impossible. Lakitu was dead. Adia had seen it herself. Adia had watched as the last of her father's life left him. How, then, had Adia sensed his presence on Top Side? The pale girl shook her head, dislodging the thought. She put it down to her desire to see her father again. Wishful thinking. Terrible thing, sometimes. Finally removing the ludicrous thought from her mind, Adia turned back to her father's notebook.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_The Ether_

_A strange, energical mass floating around the Void. This has been titled 'Ether' by Scholars past. It appears as a liquid, yet entry is almost impossible. It seems that there is actually a way to enter the Ether. I don't know what this method is, but there are some magick users who claim to have such a method. I will go and see these magick users, and see if they'll tell me. Hopefully it won't be a wasted trip. Hopefully._

**Adia**

_A method to enter the Ether?_ Adia mused. She flipped through Lakitu's notebook, trying to find the segment he had written on the Ether. There didn't seem to be one. Adia frowned, and turned back to the first page, then leafed slowly through the book, carefully studying some of the words on the pages. The problem was that Lakitu had no particular order to his notes. Instead, it seemed he opened his notebook to any random page, put a small title, then wrote his notes.

"How does he keep track of everything, when his notes are such a mess?" Adia wondered.

"Lakitu always knew where to find the right notes." Majora said from nearby. Adia looked up to him. She was sat in the cafeteria of the University, and Majora was stood by her table.

"Pent let you go already?" Adia asked lightly.

"No, I had to sneak out. It was stifling, being in that room all the time. I needed some Esosan air." He grinned. "Having trouble with Lakitu's notebook?"

"Yeah." Adia sighed. "I found something about the Ether. Apparently there's a way to enter it, and Lakitu was going to find out what it was. But I can't find the page where he wrote it down."

"That's because he didn't."

"Why not?"

"In case he lost his notebook, and someone else found it. He didn't want anyone having that sort of information."

"Did Lakitu ever find out how to enter the Ether?"

"I don't know. We could always go back in time and ask him."

"He would'nt tell us. First, we don't know when he learned this. If we go too far, he won't know. If we see him recently, he might not trust us."

"He probably knew before he met you."

"And if I see him at that time? He'll want to know why a complete stranger would want to know such a thing. And if I ask him after, he'll want to know why his student would want to know such a thing. Or he might think Eo was trying to fool him. No, Majora. All I can do is try to find these magick users he mentioned, and ask them."

"Lakitu never mentioned who they were. You'll have quite a task."

"I know, but still. I have to enter the Ether, and entreat some help from the beings that reside there."

"What makes you so sure that anything lives there?"

"Lakitu has said so. I can't remember when he said it, or where, but I definitely remember Lakitu mentioning that creatures lived within the Ether."

"Well... best of luck to you. I should get back before I'm missed." Majora teleported away. Adia absent-mindedly took a sip of her drink. The drink was a favourite of hers, from Earth. It was called a 'milk shake'. Adia didn't understand where the 'shake' part came from, but the drink definitely had some milk in it. As she drank, Adia tried to remember when Lakitu had told her about the Ether creatures. Or had he said 'Nether', and Adia had misheard? No, it was definitely Ether. There are Ether beings, and they were extremely powerful. Any one of them could be a match for Eo, especially with Heroes on their side. Adia simply _had_ to find a way into the Ether, and ask the creatures there for help. There was no other choice. As she pondered, Mitrea appeared beside her.

"I've got some weird news to tell you." The shapeshifter announced.

"What kind of news?"

"Didn't you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Adia frowned. If there had been a fluctuation of power, either a dip or a rise, Adia would have sensed it. If something had happened to one of the Seperationists, Adia would have sensed it.

"On Top Side. The evil aura there has lessened."

"Lessened?" Adia's frown deepened. She would definitely have sensed that. What was Mitrea talking about? Was this really Mitrea?

"Come and see." Mitrea grabbed Adia's arm and teleported. The pair reappeared in a Side near Top Side. "I couldn't sense it from the University, either. Probably too much interfering magic. Feel it?"

"I do..." Adia muttered. "How odd. What could've happened?"

"Well, we can't risk finding out. Let's report this to everyone else."

"Yeah...." Adia called to the Seperationists, telling them this strange piece of news. There were some disbelieving responses, with the people in question teleporting to their side to confirm this. All were stunned. What could have caused the evil aura around Top Side to weaken so dramatically? Adia suggested they call a meeting to discuss this odd development.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nino**

The Spirit Mage idly leafed through a spell book. Listlessly, she wrote down some notes on a particular spell. Recently, Lord Pent had insisted that Nino begin studying Light magic. Apparently, it had been at Adia's suggestion. Nino didn't understand why she had to do this, but she never went against Pent's orders. Nino had a great deal of respect for the Lord of Castle Reglais. She guessed that Erk's slavish respect for the man had somewhat rubbed off on her. So, Nino took notes on the spell 'Lightning', the lowest-level Light spell. In theory, it was simple enough to cast. It wasn't too far from Thunder, and bore some similarites to Fire. The only difference, and a big difference it was, was that it used Light energy instead of Nature, or Anima, energy. Nino had no experience of using Light energy. She only hoped that Pent didn't ask her to study Dark magic, too. Simply seeing Dark magic being cast was enough to give the Spirit Mage shivers. It made some sense, as Dark magic had a distinct advantage over that of Anima. Light had the advantage over Dark, and Anima had the advantage over Light. The magic triangle, some called it, or the triangle of magic. So, if Nino could use both Light and Anima, then she would be that stronger a fighter. Erk, on the other hand, had been ordered by Lord Pent to study Dark magic. The Wise Mage had protested strongly against this, but could not refuse an order from Lord Pent, and grudgingly studied. Now he seemed to even enjoy the study. Erk found the facets of Dark magic fascinating. He had even started calling it Elder magic, as many other Dark magic users did. Nino was happy that Erk had found a new kind of magic to explore, but she wished that it had been Light magic, like her. Then they could have studied together, and it would have made studying easier for both of them. Instead, they had to study the biggest two magic rivals. Anima sat in the middle, a sort of neutral element to the rivalry. That was what appealed most to Nino about Anima magic. It was the magic of nature itself, not a magic of one of the two rival forces. She would have hated to be a student of one, knowing that the students of the other would have a grudge against her purely for the magic she chose to study. Anima was neutral, and so had no enemies. All magic users treated Mages with some respect.

"But now..." Nino sighed. But now, Nino was to be a Mage and a... Monk? No, boys are Monks. What was a female light user called? She wasn't a Cleric; those only used healing magic, and Nino could use those anyway. A Mage and a Priestess, then. Whereas Erk was to be a Mage and a Shaman. "Mage Priestess and Mage Shaman." Nino sighed again. "Is Pent trying to force us apart? Both Erk and I will use Anima, but we'll also use Dark and Light; two opposites. What is he thinking? I shall have to ask him sometime." Just then, Erk entered the library, where Nino had been studying. He no longer wore his red cloak. He had donned a purple robe; the robe of Shamans. Nino absently fingered the hem of her blue cloak. Erk seemed to be changing. It wasn't just the new robe. It was his way of speaking. True, it had changed ever since Erk had collapsed outside the castle a while ago, but lately it seemed... more Shamanic.

"Good afternoon, Nino." Erk said as he approached her.

"Hi, Erky." Nino greeted him with her usual smile.

"How goes your studies?"

"Average, I suppose." She replied. "I haven't tried casting it yet. I want to make sure I know everything about it before I try. Don't wanna make a mistake and blow something up." Erk chuckled at that. "How about you?"

"I've already cast Flux, and I'm now studying Luna." He said proudly. "Elder magic is so interesting. All this time I'd had a mild fear of it, but I understand it now. Although, it is very difficult to aim. It is powerful, though."

"Erky, what happened to you?" Nino asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that time you collapsed, you've been talking funny. And now you're studying Dark magic, and enjoying it. I still remember how mad you were when Pent told you to study."

"Yes, I wasn't too pleased at the prospect. But, I realise my mistake. It is a most interesting magic. What about you? Do you enjoy studying Light magic?"

"Well... yes. It's the magic of good, of light. But, I don't want to be using a magic that is enemies with yours."

"Is that what this is all about?" Erk queried, staring into her eyes. "You're afraid the two magics will drive us apart?"

"Well... yes." Nino admitted.

"Nino, my love..." Erk reached across the table and held her hands. Nino supressed a wince. These hands had cast Dark magic. "Nino, nothing will make me love you any less. I don't care what magic you use. Even if you use a magic from another world, I don't care. I will still love you. Nothing can change that."

"Erky..." Nino breathed. "I'm just scared. Dark and Light users have always been at odds with each other. Even Lucius and Canas don't fully trust each other, and they've been friends ever since the Nergal thing."

"I understand your fear, Nino. But, all that is coming from your side."

"What?"

"You fear me, and my Elder magic. I do not fear your Light magic. I love the fact that you study it. When my Elder studies are over, I plan to study Light magic, too. I'll need your help for that."

"But..."

"You know I'm fascinated by all magics, Nino. Be it Anima, Light or Elder. It doesn't make a difference to me. And I wish it didn't to you."

"I know, Erky, I'm sorry. It's just that..." Nino breathed deeply for a few moments. "I'm the Spirit Mage, Erky. My signature is Anima magic. And now I'm being made to study Light magic, while you're studying Dark. I'm scared, Erky. I'm using magic that I never have done before, and you're using it's rival. What's to say we won't be rivals, too? Like Canas and Lucius?"

"Because..." Erk stood, and walked round to her. He stood beside her, crouched, and gently hugged her. "We love each other." His right hand moved from her shoulder down to her stomach. "And here we have the proof." Nino blushed at that. She found herself smiling at her fiance. "How can we ever be enemies? Rivals, yes, that's understandable. I believe we would end up as rivals even without these magics."

"How?"

"Because you are the Spirit Mage; a Mage of incomparable power, and I am the Wise Mage; a Mage of incomparable wisdom. Both of these elements are needed in casting magic. You represent one, I the other. There is a rivalry there, also."

"But.. .that's different."

"It is no different than studying two other magics. Nino, my dear, we will never be enemies. I will always love you, and I always trust you completely. If you told me to jump from the top of the west tower, that it would help you, I would do so instantly, with no doubt in your words."

"Erky..." Nino sniffed, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. How could she have been so mistrusting of Erk? Of course he hadn't changed. It was just her perception of him, because of the magic he used. She found herself folding into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Erky..."

"It's okay, Nino." Erk held her tighter. "It's the robe, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Nino looked up.

"My robe. My purple Shaman robe."

"Uhm... n-not really, but... why _are_ you wearing that?"

"My red cloak got torn to ribbons a week or so ago when I was fighting some monsters from Hyrule Side. Lord Pent only had this spare. I must admit, it's quite comfy." Nino gave him a small smile.

"Then, I'll buy you a new cloak, 'kay?" She asked, her voice slightly choked from the forthcoming tears.

"I'd like that." Erk smiled at her. "Listen." He reached a hand to her book, and closed it. "Let's call it a day. You came down here early this morning, and haven't left since. Come on, come and get some rest." He stood, and gently pulled her to her feet. As soon as Nino reached her full height, Erk pressed his lips against hers. Nino didn't react, other than to move herself further into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Erk's neck. A moment too soon, Erk pulled away.

"Aww..." Nino whined softly.

"We'll finish this in our room." He told her, a cheeky grin covering his face. Nino blushed brighter, and nodded, picking up her Light magic spell book. Ever since the pair had got engaged, they had moved to a new, larger room, at Pent's permission. Erk took Nino's hand, and the pair left the library, and walked toward their room. Although, one thing still bothered Nino. Of course, she would never say this to Erk, as she didn't want to worry him.

_I'm barely sixteen._ She thought to herself. _I know girls are ready to give birth by that age, but... aren't I too young to have children? What will people say?_

_They'll say..._ Another voice entered her head. Nino was sure she recognised this warm voice. _That a hundred-year old Mage took her sweet time having kids._ Nino flushed. She had forgotten that she was technically over one hundred years old. Suddenly, her being too young to have children wasn't a problem. She smiled to herself, a hand resting on her stomach. Her child.

**Mario**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Mario looked over to Eraf. The former fairy was wheezing and huffing, struggling to walk. Her stomach was huge. Mario may have been a woman at one point, and he did have some knowledge of pregnancy, but he had no idea why Eraf's baby was developing so quickly. It normally took several months before a woman's stomach was the size that Eraf's was. Yet, with her, it had only taken a few days. Why? Was it because Eraf had once been a fairy? Was that affecting the unborn child?

_Adia, I need a word with you._ Mario called, as Maria gripped his hand tightly. She was just as concerned for her former lover as Mario was. Mario sighed as he remembered that he had once been Maria, and in love with Eraf. Maria, now seperate from him, clearly had some lingering feelings for Eraf.

_On my way._ Adia's sweet voice rang through his mind. Adia appeared a few seconds later.

"What's the problem?" The White Witch asked.

"That." Mario pointed at Eraf.

"Sweet Jara..." Adia gasped. Mario assumed that Jara was some sort of God from Adia's world. "Eraf, sweetie, are you okay?" She trotted over to the gasping child-like girl.

"No..." Eraf moaned. "It hurts..."

"Jeez..." Adia placed a hand on Eraf's stomach. "This is... weird. It's not like... no, it's different. How the...?" She frowned in concentration. "Ah, I see." She sighed.

"What is it, Adia?" Mario asked, walking over to the pair.

"As I'm sure you figured out, the baby's growing way _way_ faster than it should." Mario nodded at this. "It's Fate. Or Destiny, perhaps. Maybe the world itself. They're making the baby grow quicker. It seems there is a role for this child to fulfill."

"What role?"

"It is the Son of Light."

"We're gonna have a son?" Mario gasped. "Of light? Wait... isn't Fionie... the Dark Daughter?"

"Yes." Adia nodded. "I'm not sure what this means, these two being opposites. I really don't know. What I _do_ know, is that your son is ready to be born."

"When? How soon?"

"Now."

"Now?" Mario gasped again.

"Nao." Adia confirmed. As she said that, Eraf screamed in pain. "Eraf's in labour right now. Get her panties off." Eraf was wearing a skirt at the time. "We need to deliver the baby." Mario wasted no time in doing as ordered. "Sorry, Maria, but you need to wait outside. Parents and doctor only."

"You're no doctor." Maria said, but she grinned and left. As soon as she was out of the room, she teleported.

"Okay, Eraf, you need to breathe. I'll show you how. Pay attention, okay?"

**Maria**

In her excitement, Maria didn't contain her reappearance on Hyrule Side. As such, she appeared in a frightfully large explosion of light in Link's back garden. Fionie, who had been training with the Master Sword, shrieked and fell onto her bottom.

"Sorry!" Maria cried, running to the girl. "Fi... Fionie?"

"That's me, Maria." The Dark Daughter grunted as she got to her feet. "What's the problem?"

"Eraf's giving birth!" Maria said happily.

"Already?" Fionie frowned. "That can't be right."

"It's true! Honest!"

"DADDY!!!" Fionie gasped, dashing to the house. Maria followed. "Daddy, guess what!"

"What?" Link, who was looking through the cupboards, asked.

"Eraf's having her baby already! Fate decided that her baby should be born now!"

"Really?" Link looked over to Maria. "Is this true?" He asked her. Maria, having been addressed by Link, turned slightly pink. No-one noticed.

"Y-yes, that's right." She confirmed. "I wanted to share the news with you."

"Wow, that's great." Link walked up to the girl and hugged her. "Are Mario and Eraf okay?"

"I think so. Adia's helping with the birth." Maria, having been hugged by Link, turned a bright red. No-one noticed.

"Malon!" Link cried, turning and flying up the stairs. "Malon, incredible news!"

"Fionie, tell Link I've gone to tell everyone else." Maria said, trying to calm herself down after being hugged by Link.

"Sure." Fionie grinned. Maria teleported away.

**Mario**

A while later, Mario sat on his bed, cradling a tiny baby boy in his arms. Eraf sat beside him. She was exhausted, but very happy. She leaned against him, staring at their son.

"He's beautiful." Eraf whispered.

"Very." Mario agreed. "Someday, he'll have a moustache as fine as mine." Eraf giggled wildly at that.

"He sure will." She agreed through her giggles. "What're we gonna call him? He was born so quickly, we never got time to think of any names."

"That can wait. For now, you just rest. Here, finish feeding him." He handed the boy back to his mother. Eraf took him happily, lifting her top. "I'm gonna get a drink." Mario said as he got up and left the room. In the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of juice. As he drank, Maria appeared nearby. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry." Maria mumbled. "I couldn't help myself. I went and told everyone."

"Aww... I wanted to tell them myself. Is Link coming?"

"I'll telepath him now." Maria said, her eyes going out of focus. As soon as her eyes returned to normal, Link appeared.

"Congratulations, Mario!" The elf roared, patting the plumber on the back. "A baby boy, right? What're you gonna call him?" He hugged Mario.

"I... I dunno yet." Mario replied when Link released him. "Eraf went from nought to labour in a few days, so we never got a chance to think about it."

"Well, think about it now. Where's Eraf? I need to congratulate her, too."

"She's feeding the baby."

"Ah, okay." Link's excitement faded. "Fair enough, I'll wait. But still, congratulations! You must be so proud. I'll bet he's beautiful, right?"

"He sure is." Mario smiled.

"And no doubt he's gonna get a moustache better than yours." Link grinned impishly.

"Oh, no." Mario shook his head. "Maybe as good, but never better." Link laughed at that. "You were right, Link."

"About what?"

"That I'd make myself ready. The moment I saw my son, I knew I was ready to be a father."

"See, like I said!" Link patted Mario on the back. "Kids change everything."

"Think he'll be anything like Fionie?"

"For your sake, I hope not."

"How come?"

"Because Fionie has grown quicker than any normal child should, I pretty much missed all of her younger years. From what I've heard, the time between birth and teenage is the best time to have a child. I missed that. Hopefully, you'll get to experience that, and tell me what it's all about. It's the closest I'll get."

"If my son grows normally, I'll give every dirty detail." Mario assured Link. Then he frowned in thought. "Say, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to be my son's Godfather?"

"Really??" Link gasped. "Really, Mario?"

"Sure."

"But... I never asked you to be Fionie's-"

"It's fine." Mario waved a hand. "Fionie's weird, and you never got a chance to think about that. But, all the same, I want you to be my kid's Godfather. Will you?"

"You should already know that."

"Is that a yes or no?" Mario teased.

"It's a yes!" Link chuckled. "How could I refuse?"

"By saying no." Mario grinned. Link girnned back.

"Mario, come in here." Eraf's voice called from the door.

"Excuse me." Mario said, handing his juice to Link. Link immediately drained the glass. "Coming, Eraf." Mario said as he walked toward the door. He opened it and peered inside. "Yes, dear?" He asked.

"I've just thought of a name for our son. I wanted to check with you, first." Eraf had stopped feeding the baby.

"Oh, okay." Mario walked inside, closing the door behind him. "What's the name?" He sat on the bed.

"Something normal. I don't want to give a human child a fairy or elf name. So, I've decided on a human name."

"Stop teasing me, Eraf. Tell me the name." Mario said, barely able to contain his excitement. Eraf noticed this, and smirked.

"Now I wanna keep quiet for a while."

"Eraf!"

"Alright, alright. I've decided to call him Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"Do you... do you like it?" Eraf asked, her eyes filling with doubt and worry.

"No, I like it. It's fine. My little Vinnie."

"Not Vinnie." Eraf said quickly. "No nicknames. Just Vincent."

"Vincent it is." Mario smiled. He leaned closer to his son. "Hello, Vincent." He said to it. The baby gurgled, seemingly in response.

"Aah!" Eraf gasped delightedly. "He recognises his name!"

"Say, Eraf. Link's here. Can he come see our son?"

"Of course. Let him in." Eraf nodded. Mario got up and opened the door.

"Link, come and see my son." Mario called to his friend. "You can come, too, Maria." The pair, who had been talking to each other, nodded and walked into the bedroom. Maria squealed at the sight of baby Vincent.

"He's adorable!" She cried. "Can I hold him, Eraf?" She dashed to the bed.

"Of course." Eraf agreed, smiling and holding Vincent to her. Maria sat down, and carefully took the tiny baby from Eraf's arms.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Maria cooed, staring at the baby. "Hey, what's my relation to him? I'm hardly his mum, but I'm not his dad either. Can I be Godmother? It's the closest I'm gonna get."

"But, I'm Godfather." Link said. "That would make Malon his Godmother."

"I can be his other Godmother, can't I? I'm not being Auntie Maria. That sounds old."

"You can be Godmother." Eraf assured Mario's other half. "It's fine."

"Any thoughts on a name, Eraf?" Link asked the new mother.

"Oh, we've just named him now." Eraf replied.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Vincent." Mario said, before Eraf had the chance.

"Not Vin, or Vinnie. Just Vincent." Eraf said quickly, before Link could use one of the abbreviations.

"Little Vincent." Link smiled. "He really is beautiful. I can tell he'll be a fine warrior one day." He leaned closer to Maria, who started to blush, and stared at Vincent. "He'll be a Hero some day."

"Sooner than you think." A voice said from the door. Everyone gasped and jumped, Maria nearly dropping Vincent as she did so. Adia stood by the door, holding two masks. They looked slightly like dragons. One was black, the other white. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"What brings you here, Adia?" Mario asked.

"Well, I had to see the baby, of course." She said, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Vincent. "And, I have to give him one of these Masks."

"Why?"

"It's part of his future." Adia sighed. "He _is_ going to be a Hero, as you thought, Link. He needs this Mask." She walked forward, holding the white mask slightly in front of her. "This is Aurora. This is Vincent's, the Son of Light's, Mask." She held it before her, lowering it slowly to the baby. The baby reached his tiny arms up, almost grabbing for it. The Mask itself seemed to glow happily, as if excited to be near it's master. Vincent gripped the Mask tightly, and Adia released it into his hands. Immediately, the baby started chewing on one of the spikes that protruded from the side of the Mask. Everyone giggled and chuckled at that. "And now, I have to give this one," She held up the black mask, "to Fionie. Link, I think you should be there." She told him. Link nodded and stood up. "Congratulations, Mario and Eraf." She said to the pair. "I'll be back later to coo and spaz over Vincent. For now, I have business to take care of."

"We'll throw a party, okay?" Link offered. "To celebrate."

"Sounds good." Mario nodded. "Take care, Link."

"You, too." The pair hugged and shook hands. Then, Adia grabbed Link's left hand in her own, and teleported him and herself to Link's home.

**Fionie**

"This is for you, Fionie." Adia said, handing the Mask to the twelve-year old looking girl. Fionie smiled, and the Mask seemed to glow happily.

"My Mask." Fionie sighed. "Umbra."

"I thought you'd recognise it's name." Adia smiled. "Umbra is going to help you in the future."

"I know. I can feel it." Fionie took the Mask from Adia. Instantly, the aura of misery disappeared. The Mask was happy to be in Fionie's hands. "My Umbra..." Fionie stroked the Mask.

_My Master._ Umbra replied. _How pleased I am to be with you at last._

_And I'm pleased to have you. I always felt that I was missing something. It was you._

_I am glad I have made you happy, Master Fionie._ Umbra sighed happily. _Both myself and my magic are yours to command._

_Thank you._

"Fionie? You okay?" Link asked. Fionie looked up at her father.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I was just talking to Umbra."

"So, it can telepath?" Adia asked, sounding interested. "Figures. Rapas wouldn't leave something like that out."

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind. Anyway. Link, we should get going. We've got a party to plan, remember?"

"Sure." Link smiled. "Where're we gonna have it?"

"That's what we need to plan, Bro." Adia smiled, taking his hand again. She teleported herself and Link to her new house on Koholint Side.

**Rapas**

"It's done." Rapas said to That Person. "The Masks are with their rightful owners. And you were right. They're much happier. Their awful aura has disappeared completely."

"I did tell you." That Person chuckled.

"Are there any more Masks that I'll need to make?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Fate or Destiny will let you know if there are."

"I hope there aren't." Rapas sighed. "If what you told me is true, then I wouldn't want to wish a similar fate to any other innocent children."

"I understand that." That Person agreed. "I don't like it, either. But, there _is_ one thing I need you to do."

"And that thing is?"

"Send another letter to Cail. There's some things Cail, Saran and Dario should know. Here." He handed Rapas an envelope. "Send it to them. Then I'll be out of your shop, and life, for good. Unless Fate and Destiny tell you to make more Masks."

"Alright." Rapas agreed, taking the letter. "I'll see it delivered."

"Thank you." That Person smiled. "All the best, Rapas." That Person disappeared.

**The Seperationists**

On the beach of Termina Side, the Seperationists were holding a party. They were celebrating the birth of Vincent to Mario and Eraf. All of the Seperationists offered their congratulations, and everyone enjoyed the wide variety of food and drinks. Everyone was there. This was the largest gathering of the Seperationists since the first meeting. Adia, Mitrea, Link, Malon, Fionie, Maria, Luigi, Daisy, Ganondorf, Nerra, Shadow, Amy, Pent, Erk, Nino, Kae and Majora were all present. There were several other Scholars in attendance, as well as all of the Rebels. A while into the party, Luigi and Daisy called for everyone's attention. It took a while, but eventually the crows settled down and turned to face the pair.

"Daisy and I have an announcement to make." Luigi told them.

"Ah, me too!" Nino cried, dashing to their side.

"Um, yes..." Luigi cleared his throat. Erk joined Nino. "This might sound like I'm trying to compete with my brother, but..." Everyone chuckled. "I'm pleased to announce that Daisy is pregnant." Everyone applauded, and some cheered.

"Ah, me too!" Nino cried. Everyone stared at her. "I'm having a baby, too!" After a while of silence, the applause and cheers erupted. Adia, Mitrea, Pent and Majora moved to one side.

"This seems a little too coincidental." Adia murmured softly to the other three. "Three pregnancies at the same time?" Adia chose not to mention that Kae was also ready to lay. After all, Kae was a female Bora posing as a male.

"I agree." Majora said. "Any other time, I would happily say it was a marvellous coincidence. But right now? It must mean something."

"But what?" Pent asked. "It might simply be coincidence."

"I don't think so." Mitrea said thoughtfully. "What d'you think, Adia?"

"The worlds might have caused this." The pale girl told them. "Or maybe Fate or Destiny. Who knows? Since we failed to stop Eo last time, it's possible that a new generation is going to be born. One that will finally put an end to him."

"Sounds about right." Majora nodded. "The worlds have done stranger things." They hadn't, really, but Majora was merely trying to prove a point. There was no limit to what the worlds would do to ensure their survival and safety.

"Agreed." Adia nodded. "If this is true, then it's up to us. All of us." She swept her arm outwards, indicating all of the Seperationists and Rebels. "It's our duty to ensure that these children are ready to face Eo when their time comes."

"We should consult the sand when the party ends." Majora decided. "Adia and myself, that is. Pent and Mitrea can't read it."

"Right. The sand might have something to say about it."

"Adia!" Link's voice called from nearby. The four turned to see the Hero of Dimensions walking toward them. "What're you doing stood way out here? C'mon and have a dance."

"Okay!" Adia agreed happily. She quickly telepathed the others to tell them that they would discuss the issue further later. Adia took Link's offered hand, and walked toward the area where the others were dancing. The pair danced to a fairly lively song, Adia enjoying being so close to her brother figure. Once the song ended, Link hugged Adia, then moved to find another dance partner. Adia smiled. Link, as well as everyone else, was so excited to be with everyone again, and to be celebrating something. Looking at Link, Adia saw him dancing with Maria, who was blushing a brilliantly bright red. Adia grinned, finding this very interesting.

-

Another person was at the party. Someone no-one had noticed yet. Someone who they _should have_ noticed. But, in their joyous antics, they had not. Lingering by the nearby buildings stood a figure who had not been invited to this party. A figure who really should've been noticed immediately.

Darius watched the events and revelations with great interest.

"A new generation, eh?" He mused to himself. "This ought to be good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, things are finally getting underway. It'll be some time before the 'chunk' (as I call it) of the story gets started, but we're getting there. Don't ask what the Masks are about, or what their role is, because I don't know yet. Heck, I don't write this story. The damn thing writes itself, and I'm just as clueless as you are about the events. Lol. I plan most of it, of course. But the bits between, I just make up on the go. Anything that crops up during that time, I'm left to figure out what they could possibly mean. I had no intention of making Nino pregnant, that just happened. So, I'm excited to see what happens next. ^_^ Weird, isn't it? Even the author doesn't know what's going to happen XD.

-

By the way. I'm still after pictures _ I still wanna know how you guys see these things. I know, it sounds like I'm nagging, but I'm not. I'm just curious, really. I wanna see if my descriptions of things are any good. I know I didn't describe Vincent. I didn't need to. You see one baby, you've seen them all, really. He'll grow up, though, and I'll describe him then, okay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kaishin**

Kaishin, Bowser's adopted son, formerly known as Junior, stared at the shelves in his foster father's study. His father had been reading through the many books that lined these shelves, translating them for the Scholars. All of the books were about the Koopa Clan; their laws, their history, everything. Having seen these books, Kaishin realised that he knew little about the Koopas. He knew some laws and traditions, and he only knew the history from the time Bowser had become king. He knew nothing from before that. So, Kaishin pulled a few books from the shelves, sat at Bowser's desk, and started to read. Almost immediately, a great revelation was revealed to him. The Koopas had come from a different world entirely. That world had been destroyed, and the Koopas travelled from world to world, looking for a new place to live in peace.

"Peace?" Kaishin murmured. After having seen his foster father's numerous attempts at taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy Mario, Kaishin had though that war was a part of Koopa blood. Evidently not. He read on.

'After a great many centuries, we Koopas finally settled on a rich world, with only a few weak residents. We quickly place them under our power, to prevent another event like that of home. However, only a few years passed before some humanoid creatures, under the family name 'Toadstool', came to our lands, also looking for a place to settle. We held a short council. The only answer open to us was to put these Toadstools under our control, too, in case they attempted to destroy us, just like back home. So, we declared war. The war raged for a few years, with heavy casualties on both sides. After a while, we realised that neither side would win. As strong and powerful as we Koopa are, the Toadstools were resilient, and smart. We surrendered, and attempted to negotiate a peace. However, the Toadstools refused, believing us to be war-mongerers, and banished us to the volcanic regions. I pray for the day that we can once again live in the lush fields of the Mushroom Kingdom, for that was the name decided by the Toadstools.'

In the margin beside the last line, someone had written 'I have achieved your dream, ancestors'. Obviously Bowser had written this. Kaishin found himself smiling. Yes, living in the green fields was much better than the volcanoes. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom would not turn against Bowser or Kaishin, as long as they didn't do anything wrong. Kaishin closed the book, a new interest entering his mind. How, exactly, had his ancestors travelled from world to world? Bowser had never told him, so Kaishin had only these books to rely on. He opened another book, skimming through it for anything that had information on how the Koopa Clan travelled.

--

It wasn't until a few days later that Kaishin found the information he had been looking for. He had been tired, his eyelids heavy and his movements slow. Upon seeing a section titled 'Dimension Fire', Kaishin suddenly felt very awake, and he eagerly read the entire section. After reading it all, he re-read the part that explained how the travel to other worlds was achieved.

'All Koopas know of their fire-breath. It is a natural part of who we are. We can travel to other worlds using a similar flame. One must remember that fire is more than just a hot, burning object that turns things to cinders. It is raw, uncontrolled energy. Once expelled from us, it will do as it wishes. However, there is a way to tame this energy, to a certain extent. Remembering that fire is energy, it is possible to expel fire as the energy it truly is, rather than expelling the fire that all know. This is achieved...'

Kaishin frowned. It didn't make much sense to him, but he read on, determined to figure it out.

'By looking down to our fire sack, as with regular fire-breathing. After that, we must look beyond it. Beyond the physical, and to the energical. Some call it 'spiritual', but it is energical; being of pure energy. By looking down to the energical fire sack, we can release energical flame; the fire of raw energy. However, it must not be released instantly, lest you wish to destroy all around you. After drawing some energical flame, you must hold it momentarily within, shaping it to the desired form. This form is that of a gate, or door, or even window. Any form that is used as an access point. This form is variant on the mentality of the Koopa. There are some who would see it as a hole, some as a magical portal. No matter the form, the result is the same. Once you have achieved this form, by willing it that way with your mind and body, you may expel. The energical flame will fly past the lips, burning the very air in front of you and forming the shape imagined.'

Kaishin read this a great many times.

_So... breathe fire like normal, but from energy, not physical. Then, think of a gate, then breathe the fire, and it transforms into a gate, letting me go into another world. _Kaishin closed the book, and walked slowly outside, carefully thinking over what he had read.

-

Some distance from the castle, Kaishin decided to practise what he had learned. He inhaled slowly, pulling the air down to his fire sack, while trying to imagine his fire sack as an energy sack instead. He couldn't tell if he had been successful or not. He imagined, as strongly as he could, a large iron gate, much like the one before Koopa Castle. He exhaled. The fire was normal. Kaishin sighed and frowned. Of course, he knew he wouldn't manage it first time, but he had hoped he would. He tried again. He tried multiple times, breathing only normal fire. Kaishin started to get annoyed. What was it the book had said?

'Looking down to our fire sack, as with regular-fire breathing. After that, we must look beyond it.'

Beyond? Kaishin pondered that for a while. He had been trying to imagine his fire sack as something else. That was wrong. His fire sack was a fire sack, not matter what he imagined. No, he had to go _beyond_ the fire sack, and into the energy that made it. Kaishin understood now. He inhaled once more, determined to get it right this time. He pulled the air to his fire sack, stirring up the flames within. Then, he focused on the energy within and beyond the sack. He instantly found that he could sense it. The energy that made the fire sack, that made the fire. He brought it forth, and imagined the iron gate again. In his fire sack, he could feel the energy rushing and changing. Kaishin knew at that moment that he was succeeding. He took a moment more, to ensure that the energy was in the right shape, then exhaled. The result was surprising. At first, it seemed that normal fire left his mouth. Kaishin held back anger, breathing out the rest of the flames. Then, the fire started crackling, and spreading skywards. The very air around the fire seemed to burn. Kaishin closed his mouth, having exhaled the last of his fire, and watched. The air started to crinkle and retreat, as though Kaishin had set a piece of paper alight. As the air in front of him retreated, a shape appeared where the air had once been. The iron gate at the front of Koopa Castle. The fire disappeared, and the gate swung open. All this happened in less than a second. Kaishin stared at the open gate before him. This gate would lead him to a new world. This gate would...

_Wait._ Kaishin thought. _All the worlds are joined, now. So, the gate will only take me to another side. Unless there are other worlds out there, that aren't joined?_ Kaishin pondered some more. _I didn't even think where I wanted to go. I just wanted to try the gate, and see if I could get to a another world._ Then, he realised. _So, there really _are_ free worlds out there. If I go to them, I might be able to get some help fighting that Eo guy! The gate wouldn't work if there wasn't a free world to go to. Would it?_ Kaishin pulled himself from his thoughts, as the iron gates started to close. Clearly, the gate only lasted for a limited time. Kaishin wondered if he might be able to close them himself. Then he pushed the thought aside and ran through the closing bars.

**Nerra**

More and more memories came to her as time passed. Memories of different worlds, and different Nerras. Why was this happening? Nerra knew now that every time she entered a new world, her memories would disappear. So, why was she remembering things now? Was it because all the worlds were joined together now? No, it couldn't be. Nerra had started to remember things before the Great Collision. So, why? What had happened to make her start remembering things? From what Nerra could tell, the returning memories were recent ones, gradually extending into her past. How long would it be before Nerra would remember her early years, or her birth? She knew, from shaking hands with Daisy, that she had been seperated from the princess and sent back countless years in time. When would she remember the time in which she had escaped the TimeLines? Had she gone back to the very beginning, perhaps? Could she really be that old? Nerra shook the thought from her, thinking instead about the memories that she had recently remembered. Her time in Termina, for example. That had come to her several days ago. Nerra blushed every time she remembered that she had fallen in love with Luigi. But she didn't understand why she had fallen for him so hard, and so quickly. Perhaps because she was a part of Daisy, and she had experienced some of her feelings for Luigi? Perhaps. Then, a new memory appeared. One of her time before she had gone to Ganondorf. She had been in the Nether, with her Memory People. Nerra knew what these Memory People were. She knew that every person needed an Maiden or Knight to act as an anchor while that person was in another world. Nerra had no such person. So, she created a semi-physical entity made from her most recent memories, and that entity acted as her anchor. For example, when she travelled to Termina. Her memories of Hyrule left her mind, transforming into a Memory Person, and acted as her Knight while she was in Termina. As soon as she returned to Hyrule, the Memory Person entered her mind again, and the Memory Person from whichever world she had been on before Hyrule took it's place as a Knight. Nerra marvelled. This action, so automatic that she didn't even realise she was doing it, was why she could exist in any world with no fear of disappearing, as was the fate of many others. It was also why she lost her memory every time she entered a new world. Nerra looked across the dining table, for she was sat there eating with Ganondorf, and stared her dining partner.

"Is something the matter, Nerra?" Ganondorf asked her. "You've just been sitting there, and you haven't touched your food. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, Ganny. Sorry." Nerra picked up her fork and started eating slowly. "I was just thinking. Remembering."

"Remembering?" Ganondorf repeated.

"Yeah. My memories have been coming back lately. I don't understand why."

"It must because all the worlds are one world, now."

"No, it's not that. I started remembering before the worlds joined together. I don't know what it is, but I'm definitely remembering old things."

"You should tell Adia. She'd be thrilled to learn something like that. And, she might be able to figure something out. She might even know already."

"I think I will. Should I finish my meal first?"

"You can do what you like, Nerra. As far as I'm concerned, a meal is finished when you don't want to eat any more." Ganondorf smiled. Nerra lowered the fork she had started lifting to her mouth.

"Then, I'm finished." She put the the fork down and stood. "Thank you, Ganny." She jogged around the table and hugged her lover. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Take all the time you need, dear." Ganondorf returned the hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll still be here."

"Thank you." Nerra released him, smiling widely, then teleported away. Ganondorf smiled to himself, and continued his meal.

--

As Ganondorf had said, Adia was indeed excited to learn this. To anyone else, she wouldn't have appeared excited at all. But, by the way she smiled and her eyes sparkled, Nerra knew that she was trying very hard to contain herself.

"I was wondering when you'd realise." She said calmly.

"Do you know why it's happening?" Nerra asked the tiny girl.

"I do. But, I can't tell you." Adia said, then sighed. "Sorry, but you need to wait a little longer. So do I. I need to make sure of some things about you before I start explaining. For now, just be happy that you can remember things."

"I am. Very." Nerra nodded.

"Good."

"What do you need to make sure of?" The winged girl couldn't help but ask.

"I need to make sure it's safe. That you're safe. You've already seen, from visiting the University, that you have been a cruel and vicious person once." Those words made Nerra shudder. She nodded in response. "I need to make sure that these memories don't start altering you in any way. I've already been assured that they won't, but I need to make sure. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess so."

"I also need to see what it does to your power. You are very powerful, Nerra. Very. Each Nerra has been powerful. Theoretically, when all these Nerras combine, your power will be magnified by however many Nerras there are. And that would be very alarming. Especially if you became a bad Nerra. Understand?"

"I do. Sorry, Adia."

"You've nothing to apologise for. I'm glad you came to tell me about your memories." She smiled, revealing her pointed teeth. "Because at least now I can start preparing, and taking notes on how you progress." She paused. "No, I didn't mean... I didn't mean to make you out to be a test subject, or anything."

"It's alright, I know what you meant. Thank you."

"Thank you, too."

"Well, I suppose I should go now. You're obviously busy." Nerra said, indicating the various huge piles of paper and books that threatened to topple and crush the current Head Scholar.

"Yes, extremely. Any time I've a moment free, I look through everything I can find to see if there's anything about stopping Eo, or sealing him. I've no doubt that Vincent and Fionie will be instrumental in this, but they may need help, or a method of doing so. I highly doubt that Fate or Destiny would give them this method; only the will to try it."

"Then I'll leave you to it. I should be getting back to Ganny anyway."

"Alright. Give my regards to Ganny." Adia said, returning to her reading. Nerra nodded and teleported back to Hyrule Side. As Adia read, a sudden thought entered her head.

_Is it me, or am I started to sound more and more like my father?_ She wondered.

**Cail**

Cail read through the letter again. This letter had come only a short time after the first. The first read:

'Dear Cail,

I realise this will come as a surprise to you, but I know who you are. I know your real name. I'll not reveal it to you now; that has to wait. There is a reason why you can't remember anything, and it is for that same reason that you are on Erinara. Oh, and don't bother pondering how I know your real name, and the name you have assumed on Erinara. I'll tell you in due course. I understand that you are staying with Saran and Dario Limena. That is good. Those two will take care of you. Trust them. After all, they are the foster parents of the current Head Scholar.'

Head Scholar. That name sounded familiar to Cail.

'Take care of them, Cail. You have the strength and power to do so. I also suggest that you talk to them about their foster daughter. Her name is Adia. Most Scholars know her as Adiana; that is her Scholar name. Tell them how successful their daughter has become, and that she is far too busy to take the time to send them a letter. I have it on good authority that she often thinks of them, and worries about them. I would ask you to write a letter back to me, telling me how they are, so I can pass this letter to Adiana.

Sincerely, a friend.'

Cail frowned. This letter posed a great deal of questions. Cail did do as the letter suggested; he told Saran and Dario that their daughter was well, and that she missed them, and that she had become Head Scholar. They were very pleased. Cail also wrote a letter back to this 'friend', telling them about this. The Postman seemed to understand exactly who to take it to. Cail turned to the second letter.

'Dear Cail,

Soon, someone will be coming to you. Have no fear, for he is a friend. His name is Kaishin, and he is only young, as well as being the next in line for the throne of his people. Don't ponder these questions. Kaishin will explain. Saran and Dario should be made aware of him. They should also know that they will have some role in future events. Now, I mentioned Adiana in the last letter, about her Scholar name. All Scholars have such a name. They also all have titles. All these titles include what the Scholar specialises in, or something significant about them, as well as the word Scholar. I will tell you your Scholar title. Hopefully it will ring some bells.

The Shifting Scholar.'

That sounded even more familiar that the term 'Head Scholar'.

'I must now bring attention to your current form. If you can learn how before Kaishin arrives, I suggest you assume a different form. Your current form will confuse him greatly. If you cannot, then you must explain to him that you are not who he will believe you to be. Finally, I will tell you one last detail, however small or insignificant it may be. Many Scholars know you as only one form, but myself, the late Lakitu, and Majora all know of your true form. I will write to you again when you remember yourself. I hope that it will be soon.

Sincerely, a friend.'

Cail sighed. This letter had arrived a few days ago, so this Kaishin person should be here any moment now. Cail had told Saran and Dario of this, and the other details in the letter. They had accepted them surprisingly well.

"We knew we'd get involved sooner or later." Saran had sighed. "What with our daughter being what she is." Cail didn't understand what this cryptic remark had meant. He pondered on it at this moment, until a knocking distracted him.

"That'll be Kaishin, I'd wager." Cail heard Dario say. Cail went toward the door to greet this Kaishin. A shocking sight stopped Cail dead. Kaishin looked exactly like him! He was an orange tortoise, with a slightly draconic appearance, a large green shell upon his back, with spikes jutting from it.

"Dad?" Kaishin said uncertainly. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm... not your father." Cail said slowly. "I am someone else."

"You look like my dad." Kaishin stepped into the house. "Or at least, you look like a Koopa. And me and my dad are the only two Koopas alive."

"Koopa?" The word was unfamiliar to Cail. He frowned, trying to remember if he had heard the name before. "Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm not."

"What d'you mean?"

"I have no memory of who or what I am. The only things I have learned about myself are that I'm a Scholar, whatever one of those is, and my title was 'The Shifting Scholar'."

"Shifting? Oh, I see." Kaishin seemed to understand instantly. Cail didn't, though.

"See what?"

"I know a bit about the Scholars. My dad is one. Your title explains what you are, or what you can do. Since you're The Shifting Scholar, you must be able to change shape." Cail suddenly felt like something had hit him sharply on the head. Yes, change shape. Shapeshifting. Yes, he could do that. Cail was capable of altering his appearance to that of another creature, be it male or female. Cail smiled at Kaishin.

"Thank you, Kaishin. You've helped me remember something more. I can indeed change shape. Would you like me to assume a different form? Surely seeing me as a Koopa must confuse you."

"Yes, please." Kaishin said gratefully. "I've never seen another Koopa, except in books and picutres, and you remind me of my dad."

"Did something happen to your father?"

"He's missing. He might even be dead. I don't believe that, though. I know that my dad will come home one day. I know he will."

"I'm sure he will." Cail said gently, looking over at Dario. He had decided at that moment that he would assume the form of an Elarian. So, as his memory of how to transform returned, he changed. His Elarian form was large and bulky, very muscular. His face was kind and gentle, though his eyes held a fiery fierceness. His hair was orange with red streaks, and his skin was slightly darker than the average Elarian. Saran smiled at this new form.

"That's much easier for me to handle." She said quietly to Cail. "You look like you could be related to Dario, with that dark skin of yours."

"Works for me." Dario grunted. "At least now he can go out and get work without being stared at." Cail walked over to Kaishin, then led the young Koopa prince upstairs.

"So, Kaishin, what brings you here?" Cail asked as he and Kaishin entered his room.

"Um... it as an accident, actually." Kaishin admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I learned that Koopas can use a special fire to go to other worlds. I was just trying to see if I could. I didn't think it'd work, because all the worlds are one now, and it was easy to travel to them. But when it did work, I figured that there must be some worlds that are free from Eo."

"Eo?" Cail frowned. That word was familiar, too.

"He's an evil guy, and he controlled my dad a while ago. He forced all the worlds into one big world. They're still kinda seperate though, and they're all called Sides." Kaishin then went on to explain all that he knew regarding Eo, the Great Collision, and the Heroes who had fought to protect the worlds.

**Luigi**

Formerly titled 'Adjudicator', Luigi knew somehow that the title was now obselete. As such, he was untitled. The Scholars had explained this to him, and also that he would soon gain a new title. The only thing to do was to wait and wonder what this title might be, and what it would mean. Adia had explained the titles to him. For example, Link was the Dimension Hero, meaning he was a Hero across more than one world. His wife, Malon, was the Destined Mother, meaning that her child (or possibly one of her children) would have a great role in the future. Some titles were a little more generic, like 'Teacher', the title of Lord Pent. Luigi had met Lord Pent recently. Teacher meant that Pent was a teacher, simply enough. But because it was a title granted to him by the worlds, it was slightly more significant. He was teacher to people who had great roles. The only title that had no apparent hidden meaning was 'Cloud-rider'; the title of Lakitu. Indeed, Lakitu rode a cloud, but there was no apparent significance in that. Luigi had suggested that maybe it was because no other creature rode a cloud. Adia toyed with the idea for a moment, mulling it over, then agreed that it was possible. After all, no other creature had managed to tame a cloud enough to use it as solid transport. Most clouds were a visible gaseous object that solids would pass through. Luigi didn't know what she meant by 'tamed', but chose not to pursue the question. No doubt it would include lengthy explanations that were beyond his understanding.

"Luigi, come to bed." Daisy moaned. "It's getting cold." Luigi, who had been standing on the balcony of his and Daisy's bedroom, turned to look at his girlfriend. It was getting late in Sarasa Land; the stars were in their full glory across the sky. Luigi sighed, and walked back into the room, closing the windows behind him.

"Sorry, Daisy. I was lost in thought."

"Come to bed." Daisy repeated. "You must be cold from standing out there, and I'm cold from the window being open." Then she grinned. "Let's warm each other up." Luigi smiled to himself, stripping down to his underwear and climbing into bed. Daisy instantly snuggled herself against him. "Do you think our baby will be born quickly, like Eraf's was?" She asked the plumber. Luigi sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows, except maybe God. We'll just have to see." He gently held her against his chest. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

"Of course we will." Daisy agreed. "But I can't help wondering. Link's baby was born weird. Mario's baby was born really quick. They're both Heroes, and their partners are both Maidens. I'm a Maiden, and you're a Hero, so maybe something like that will happen to our baby?"

"If it does, it does, Daisy. I don't care how our baby's born, as long as it's born healthy. Then again, it wouldn't matter even if it wasn't. I'll still love it to pieces, and take care of it."

"I know, Luigi." Daisy smiled widely. "You're gonna be such a good father."

"I hope so."

"I know so." The princess asserted. "You _will_ be a good father. You're a good person, so you'll be a good father."

"If you insist." Luigi chuckled. "Wonder what we'll call it?"

"Can we think about it in the morning?" Daisy asked. "I'm tired now, and I want to sleep."

"Then, sleep."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." Luigi sighed. "Ever since I learned about titles, I've been wondering what my new one will be. I've never felt more awake."

"Then..." Daisy said forcefully, lifting herself from the bed. She stared down at Luigi. "I'll have to tire you out." Her grin was impish. Luigi grinned the same way.

"I'd like that." He said, pulling Daisy's face to his own, kissing her on the lips.

--

The next morning, Luigi found thoughts of his new title entering his mind again. He hadn't intended to think about it, the thoughts came unbidden to him. Laying almost completely on top of him, Daisy snoozed softly. She was more worn out than him from the previous night. Luigi gently moved Daisy to one side, then dressed himself and headed to the dining room. A butler quickly prepared and brought a breakfast for him, which Luigi ate slowly. No matter how hard Luigi tried to think about something else, he couldn't. It was then that Adia appeared beside his chair.

"Oh, Luigi." She said softly.

"Adia? What're you doing here?" Luigi asked, turning to face her.

"I'm here to pay my respects."

"Respects? What? What're you talking about?"

"Your title, Luigi. Such a grand title it is."

"What? My title?!" Luigi leapt to his feet. "What is my title?" Adia grinned a huge grin. Bigger than any she ever had.

"Your title is so magnificent. At least, to me and the Scholars."

"Tell me!" Luigi asked impatiently.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" She looked it, too. She was squirming on the spot, her swaying livelier than ever. "Your title is 'Hero Guide'." She squealed excitedly.

"Hero Guide?" Luigi repeated blankly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you tell?" Adia asked. Excitement exploded from her voice. "You're gonna guide the Heroes!"

"But... I'm a Hero. And I can't exactly guide Link and Mario. They're grown men, and I don't know any more than them."

"Of course you won't guide them!" Adia replied, as if the very thought was ludicrous. "Besides, none of you are Heroes any more."

"We're not? Then... are there new Heroes?"

"There will be. There's one already."

"Who?"

"Fionie, of course." Adia giggled. Her excitement was still at an all-time high. "Everyone's kids are gonna be Heroes in the future! And you're gonna guide them!" She span on the spot, giggling all the while. "You've got the most important role ever! We'll all just call you 'Guide', okay? Easier than Hero Guide."

"What?! I don't want a role like that! I'm not a guide, or a leader, or teacher, or anything like that! Even being a Hero was tough enough! How can I guide a new generation of Heroes?"

"Because the worlds decreed it. In fact, Destiny himself decided it. He told me right before the title was given to you. You _will_ guide the New Heroes, Luigi. It's your destiny." Adia had suddenly become serious, all her excitement had vanished. Luigi sighed, and sat back down. "It's the way it has to be, Luigi. The worlds would not have chosen if you weren't suitable. You, Luigi, have a greater sense of justice, of right and wrong, than Link and Mario will ever have. You have the gentle personality, but the strength and determination, to lead our New Heroes. You are the perfect person for the job. Especially since two of the New Heroes will be related to you."

"You mean Vincent and my child?"

"Right. Also, Fionie will come to you soon. She'll want you to help her train, to teach her. Make sure you do that. She doesn't know she'll do it yet, but she'll know why she does it. Help her in any way you can. You are the Hero Guide, the guide for the New Heroes."

"I see." Luigi said, submitting himself to this new fact. His Destiny. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. You're gonna start learning lots of things, too. Things about the New Heroes, and their roles. Don't tell anyone anything, unless you think you have to. These things will be for you to know, and for you only. You must guide the New Heroes toward their roles."

"Is that all?" Luigi asked sarcastically. He was terrible at keeping secrets, and he didn't like the idea of knowing what was going to happen to these kids without being able to tell anyone.

"Well, there's one more thing, but it's not really important."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Tell me, Adia."

"You're..." Adia sighed. She clearly didn't want to tell him. "You're going to become somewhat of an insomniac."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm never going to sleep?"

"You will. Oh, for sure, you will. But only every few days. I don't know why this is gonna happen, I really don't. And I wish I did. But, you'll only sleep every few days, and for the average human sleeping time. Eight or so hours."

"That's...!" Luigi gasped, but had nothing more to say. It was the way it had to be.

"I'm sorry, Luigi. Luckily, no sleeping spells or potions will work on you, so no-one can get you that way."

"Well, that's one thing."

"I'm sorry." Adia sighed miserably. "That's the way it has to be."

"I know. Thank you for telling me."

"My respects, Guide." Adia bowed, then teleported. Luigi silently returned to his breakfast, thinking. Already, he knew one or two things regarding the New Heroes. He could sense that Fionie was already getting the urge to come and see him. He knew that Vincent was going to grow quickly, much like Fionie had done. He also knew that his own child would be a girl, and that Erk and Nino's child would be a boy.

_Two of each._ Luigi mused. He thought that maybe that held some significance. Luigi continued to eat, and continued to think. He wondered what exactly he was supposed to do to guide the New Heroes. A few minutes later, Daisy entered the dining room.

"Morning, Luigi." She greeted him. "Everything okay?" She instantly recognised his thoughtful expression. Luigi regarded her for a moment, then proceeded to explain what Adia had told him.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_Titles_

_I've been thinking for a long time about the titles that certain people have. For a start, they should have a capital T, as they are far more important than any other title. Also, I wonder why the worlds title specific people, and how they know what title to give to whom. Perhaps it is random. They give someone a title, and the world, Fate and Destiny ensure they live up to it. Or, perhaps Fate and Destiny decide a role for a certain person, and the world titles them accordingly. For the first time in my life, I think I may not discover the answer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fionie**

The Dark Daughter sat in her room, holding Umbra, her Mask, in her hands. She had been conversing with it for two hours, asking it about it's creator and it's sister Mask, Aurora. After Fionie had run out such questions, she asked a far more serious one.

"What're you supposed to do, exactly?" She asked. "I love you to pieces, Umbra, as I'm sure I must. But I don't know what you're supposed to do."

_I'm not entirely sure, myself._ Umbra replied, speaking into her mind as always. _I believe I am capable of lending you power, but beyond that I don't know. Perhaps my role will become clear when it is time for my role to be fulfilled._

"Yeah, maybe. It'd be better if I knew now, so I could prepare for when the time comes."

_I agree. I believe there may be one who can answer that question._

"Really? Who?"

_He is known as the Hero Guide. He is the one who will guide all the New Heroes to their destinies._

"Who is this person? And what's a New Hero?"

_You are one of the New Heroes. The old Heroes, Link, Mario and Luigi, have fulfilled their roles. A new generation of Heroes will rise; the New Heroes. You are the first._

"Wow. Do you know who the others are?"

_Vincent, Mario's child, is a New Hero. There will be others, but I do not know who they are yet._

"Who's this Hero Guide?"

_Oddly enough, it is the former Hero Luigi._

"Luigi??" Fionie gasped. "Really??"

_Yes. He gained his title only recently. Surely, as your guide, he will know of your future role, and of mine. You should ask him. You should also ask him to help you train to fulfil your role._

"Train me? Why?"

_As the Hero Guide, he must surely train the New Heroes to help them fulfil their destinies. It stands to reason._

"It does." Fionie smiled, putting Umbra on the bed beside her. "Let's go see our Guide, then." She stood up, pulling off her loose green gown; one she had bought to fit her new pre-teen body, and changed into clothes suitable for combat. She wore snug black jeans, that Mario had given to her a while ago, a plain black t-shirt, over which she wore a black denim jacket, also a gift from Mario, and black boots. She picked up Umbra, then walked to her bedroom door, and downstairs.

"You've been in your room for a while, Fionie." Her mother commented when she saw Fionie at the bottom of the stairs. "Something the matter?"

"No, Mum. I'm fine." Fionie assured her.

"You're fully dressed for once."

"Yeah, I'm going somewhere."

"Where?" Malon's face clouded with silent worry.

"I need to see Luigi." Fionie answered honestly. "It's really important."

"Want me or your father to go with you?"

"No, I can teleport myself there." Fionie replied. "I won't be gone too long."

"Oh... okay. Take care of yourself."

"No need." Fionie couldn't resist saying this, and she smiled. "Luigi will take care of me." Then she teleported, leaving Malon confused as to what she had meant.

--

Fionie appeared outside Sarasa Castle, where she walked to the small door within the larger doors, and knocked. It didn't take long before someone, one of the Mushroom People, answered. Before Fionie could even open her mouth to speak, the tiny mushroom-man spoke.

"Luigi is expecting you. This way." He took a step back, opening the door wider. Surprised, Fionie stepped inside, following the man after he had closed the door. He led her to a room on the first floor, and told her to wait for Luigi. Fionie obeyed, sitting on a small, comfortable chair. She stared down at Umbra, holding it in both hands and stroking it's edges with her thumbs. This was Fionie's latest method of relaxation. Umbra seemed to enjoy it, too. A few minutes later, Luigi entered the room.

"Hello, Fionie. Umbra." Luigi greeted them. "You came alot sooner than I expected."

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." Luigi picked up a chair, placing it in front of Fionie's, and sat down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I know that you're my... _our_... guide." Fionie told him. Luigi merely nodded. "So, I was wondering if you could... well, guide me?"

"I'll certainly do what I can. But that depends on how you want to be guided."

"Eh?" Fionie wasn't sure what he meant. "Well, like... training and stuff. Teach me how to fight, and teach me stuff I might need to know."

"That depends on what you think you'll need to know."

"What?" Luigi seemed to be talking in riddles. "I-I dunno. I might know later, but for now I don't. Will you guide me?"

"Of course. I am the Hero Guide, after all."

"Thank you!" Fionie gasped. "First, I have a question." She waited for Luigi to ask what it was. Instead he nodded, indicating for her to continue. "Do you know what Umbra's supposed to do?"

"I do." Luigi replied. Fionie stayed silent, waiting for Luigi to say more. When he didn't, Fionie spoke again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is Umbra supposed to do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why not??" Fionie whined.

"Because it's something you need to discover for yourself. I can at least tell you that Umbra can lend you power, to make you stronger. Of course, Umbra already knows that."

_I do._ Umbra said, speaking to both Fionie and Luigi. _But I do not know the design for which I was made._

"You'll know when the time comes." Luigi assured them both. "If I told you now, it'd distract you from your journey to that time." Fionie noted that Luigi sounded different now. He sounded more serious. More mysterious, and wise. Perhaps this wasn't Luigi, but instead the Hero Guide? Was he talking different because he had a different role at the moment? "And you need to focus on that journey. So, I will happily teach you what I can, and guide you to where you need to be, but I cannot tell you Umbra's destiny."

"So... when can I start?"

"Not yet." Luigi smiled. "We both need to wait for someone first."

"Who?"

"Vincent, of course."

"What? But he's just a baby! It'll be years before he's old enough to train!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, he'll have to train alongside you."

"Why?"

"You are the Dark Daughter. He is the Son of Light. I know that Light and Dark have always been at odds, but this is why you must train together. It's hard to explain properly. You'll just have to accept it."

"Yes, Guide." Fionie sighed. "I'll go home, then."

"Sorry you had a wasted trip."

"It wasn't wasted. At least now I know for sure that you'll help, and that I'll know Umbra's role when the time comes. And I know that I'll be training with Vincent. I learned some things, even if they're not the things I wanted to learn."

"That's very grown-up reasoning, Fionie." Luigi told her. "I'm glad you're so mature."

"I can be immature, too." Fionie grinned, getting to her feet. Luigi rose, too.

"I'll let you know when you can start training."

"Thank you. Until next time, Guide." Fionie bowed, as she was sure she should. Luigi smiled at her, then Fionie teleported.

**Link**

Link kicked away the last of the group that had been attacking him. The creature, which Link could not identify, slumped silently to the floor. Link cast his eyes around the field near his home, before settling his gaze upon Princess Zelda. She had come to his aid mere moments after the attack had begun. Noticing his gaze, she smiled gently at him and walked to his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Link assured her.

"It's been a while since I last saw you." Zelda said. "Quite a while."

"I guess." Link replied, thinking about the last time they had met. It had been a short time after the forming of the Seperationists, when Zelda had promised to build a home for Link and Malon to share with their daughter on Hyrule Side. "How've you been?"

"Well enough. It's easier to rule a small area of Hyrule than the whole thing. Ever since my father went missing, I've been acting as Queen." She smiled sadly. "How about you?"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" He asked. Zelda nodded, took hold of his hand, and teleported.

-

The pair reappeared in a Side that Link didn't recognise.

"This is Elibe Side, Link." Zelda told him. "Mario spent alot of time here during the Eo fiasco, while you were on Mobius."

"So, _this_ is Elibe." Link muttered. Having never spent much time on Elibe Side, Link didn't know much about the place. He only ever saw the inside of Lord Pent's castle, and he rarely travelled there. "Funny, I never really took the time to look outside the castle." He looked over to the castle in question. "I'd just go there for meetings, sit in a room, then go into the courtyard and teleport home."

"What's bothering you, Link?" Zelda asked, bringing Link back to himself. Link looked back at her, and saw her sitting on a large rock. Another rock was close to her, so Link sat on that one.

"I'm just worried, really. Upset, scared, and everything else."

"Why?" Zelda's face adopted a look of worry.

"It's just..." Link sighed. "Fionie, really."

"Something wrong with her?"

"No. No, not wrong. She's beautiful, and a wonderful girl." He sighed again. "It's just... I feel..." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "She's twelve now."

"Twelve?" Zelda repeated. "She was barely three when I saw her last. And I know it hasn't been nine years. I think Adia might have mentioned that, actually. She's growing up quicker than normal, right?"

"More than that." Link said. "She grew from three to twelve in a matter of minutes a short while ago."

"Oh." Was all Zelda could think to say.

"She skipped nine years of life. From three to twelve. I feel like I missed those years of her life, like I wasn't there." He shook his head. "It's like she's slipping away from. Like I'm losing her." He shook his head again. "But, at the same time, I feel like I never had her in the first place."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I didn't see her birth. I wasn't there when she was born. She came to me and Malon, already two years old. Where was I while she was growing? Where was I for her first two years?"

"You know that she was born at that physical age, Link."

"But, where was I?"

"Fighting Eo, and then half-dead. It's not your fault, Link." Zelda said soothingly. Then, she walked over to him, and perched herself on his knee, taking his hands in her own. "It's not your fault. Everything was beyond your control. Fionie's still your daughter, and she always will be. She loves you, and she'll stay with you. You'll never lose her. You're her father, and daughters love their fathers more than anything." She could see that Link was struggling to believe this. "Oh, Link." She hugged him gently. "Trust me, Fionie loves you more than anything. No matter how strange she is. Even if she's aged another nine years when you next see her, she'll still be your daughter, and you her father, and she'll still love you." She paused to think. "You said you missed nine years of her life? No, you missed a few minutes, and those minutes just happened to be when she grew up by nine years. She's _your_ daughter." Zelda sat upright, and looked directly at Link. "Sh-" Zelda stopped when she saw that Link was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you, Zelda." Link said quietly.

"You're welcome..." Zelda said slowly, examining him.

"I always knew... everything you said. I always knew it, but..."

"But you needed someone else to say it to you." Zelda finished. Link nodded, then hugged her tight. Zelda returned the hug just as strongly.

"Thank you."

"Any time." Zelda assured him. "Any time."

**Maria**

Maria, sat in the kitchen of Mario's apartment, looked through to the living room, to look at Eraf and baby Vincent. Seeing the baby happily waving his arms and making baby noises brought a smile to Maria's face. Maria was keeping an eye on Eraf and Vincent, and helping them in any way she could, while Mario was helping the Seperationists. At first, both Eraf and Maria had complained, saying that Mario should be home for his child. Mario had insisted that he would be, but first he had to do this one thing. Maria didn't know what Mario had meant, but clearly Eraf did, and she reluctantly agreed to let him go. So now, Eraf sat on the sofa, breast-feeding Vincent, while Maria sat in the kitchen to give Eraf her privacy. After a moment, Eraf called to Maria.

"Maria, are there any wipes in the kitchen? Or anything I can use? Vincent's just spat my milk all over me." She sounded a little disgusted.

"I'll have a look." Maria said, standing up.

"Come on, Vincent. Drink. You know you're hungry." Maria heard Eraf say. "Drink, c'mon. If you d-OW!" The shriek made Maria drop the packet of wet-wipes she'd just picked up.

"What's wrong?" She asked Eraf, picking the wipes up again.

"He bit me." Eraf whined.

"Bit you? He's not old enough to have teeth." Maria said, walking into the living room.

"Well, he bit me." Eraf said, quickly tucking her breast out of sight as Maria walked in. Maria handed her the wet-wipes, then stared at Vincent. Vincent looked alot older than he had two hours ago. "I think he's grown." Eraf commented. "Does it look like he's grown?"

"Yeah." Maria agreed. "By about two years." Vincent grinned at her, showing his teeth.

"Vincent bigger." He mumbled. "Bigg-ahh." Eraf and Maria gasped, staring at each other.

"He's growing like..." Maria began.

"Fionie." Eraf finished. Then, she closed her eyes and slumped to one side. Fainted. Maria sighed, and picked Vincent up.

_I guess she's shocked._ Maria thought to herself. _To find out that your baby is growing quicker than normal must be alarming. I guess I'd freak, too._ She looked at Vincent.

"Vincent's bigger now." She said to him. "You're growing up quickly.

"Quick-lee." Vincent repeated her last word. "Quick-lee."

"You're so cute, Vinnie." Maria giggled. Vincent frowned and pouted at her.

"Not Vinnie. Vincent."

"Wow, you told me." Maria grinned. "Vincent, then." Vincent smiled at her. "I've gotta tell Adia about this."

"Tell Adie-ya."

"That's right. You wanna shout her?" Maria giggled. "Shout 'Adia'."

"Adie-ya!!" Vincent cried. Within moments, Adia appeared.

"Who's saying my name wrong?" She asked with a smile. "Vincent, my name's Adia. Adia. Not Adie-ya."

"Adie...adi-a... Adia."

"Atta boy." Adia patted him on the head. "He's really grown, hasn't he?"

"Yeah..." Maria said. "That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you."

"I wasn't sure if he'd grow like this. I was expecting him to start speed-growing as soon as he was born. But, I guess not. Then again, Fionie kinda leaps forward in years."

"How long until he's the same age as Fionie?"

"Wish I could say. Might be tomorrow, might be next year." Adia looked over to Eraf. "Poor girl. Fate can be cruel, no matter how much she wants to do nice things."

"Huh?"

"Oh... never mind. Just mumbling. I'll go take a note of this. I'd say he's grown by about... two years? Three?"

"Two."

"Right. Tell me what happened when he grew?"

"Well, I was in the kitchen, and Eraf was feeding him..."

**Adia**

"You know you can't just come here and expect me to give you every detail, right?" The woman stood opposite Adia said. The two were in a strange area, dotted with stars, and waves circling through the silvery-grey sky. Adia half-smiled at the woman.

"Of course not." She replied. "I'm just happy to be here at all."

"Well, you're the third person to ever figure out how to come here. This place is supposed to prevent outside entry, to prevent interference."

"My Master liked interfering." Adia chuckled.

"He did, I suppose." The woman mused, smiling a little. "Although, he only interfered to the point of keeping events on track. Poor Bardiche started to think that the Cloud-rider was replacing him." Her smile widened as she patted the huge dog beside her.

"I'm surprised you were so open with Lakitu. I'd have thought you would try to keep things as secret as possible."

"I intended to, at first, but there was something about him... something that made me talk. I'm getting the same sort of feeling from you. Well, you are his apprentice, after all, so no doubt you take after him."

"I guess I do."

"So, what is it you'd like to know?"

"Oh, I know enough for now, Fate." Adia said happily. "I just wanted to try and get in here. Now that I know how, I'm happy."

"And you'll keep coming back."

"No doubt." She grinned. "It's nice to know what's going to happen in the near future."

"Sandara talks too much, you know." Fate said. "He's so smart, and can figure out the future just from looking at past and present events. He should be smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut, but instead he tells everyone he can. He invented sand-reading as a way to communicate with everyone."

"Yes, I found that out a while ago."

"So, what have you learned?"

"I know all possible events for the near future. Let's leave it at that."

"No, let's not." Fate frowned a little, her woman form shimmering and become more child-like. "You clearly want to ask me something. Your eyes say so. Ask me, White Witch."

"I just wanna know why she has to die." Adia sighed. "It's not really necessary, is it? How will it affect anything?"

"It's vital, White Witch." Fate said, with great authority. "Vital. I wouldn't do anything if it wasn't necessary."

"I see. But why? What will it achieve?"

"The fall of darkness, of course. And, ultimately, the seperation of the worlds."

"But..."

"No buts, White Witch." Fate said quietly. "The Author decreed it, so that's how it must be."

"I know, but still... I'd rather she didn't die. She means alot to everyone."

"I understand. I contested it with The Author, but he just said that it was vital. I can't question him."

"Is there any chance I could meet with The Author?"

"Sorry, no. As powerful and wise as you are, no matter how many years you'll live, you're still a mortal. The Author won't talk to mortals. He barely talks to spirits or Deities. Only myself and Destiny have such direct contact. He won't even talk to Bardiche." The dog besides her whined sadly. Fate absent-mindedly patted him. "Although..."

"Yes?" Adia asked, almost eagerly.

"The Author did speak to the Cloud-rider once."

"Really? What did they talk about?"

"It wasn't much of a conversation. I was waiting for my turn with The Author, so I couldn't really hear. The Cloud-rider just said something about something being 'unfinished' and 'incomplete', and The Author saying that it'll be fixed. Oh, I don't know. I really struggled to hear them."

"Was Lakitu alive or dead?"

"As alive as a spirit can be, White Witch. You saw him die. I saw him- heck, I decreed his death." Fate sighed. "I really like him, too. I didn't want to be the one to make him die. But I can't argue with The Author. I can't disobey."

"Lakitu had to die, Fate. He had to die so I could be born, and see the New Heroes defeat Eo. Don't feel so bad about it."

"For all my power... the power to move and change the lives of any living being... the power to live eternally, to never die or be killed... I still have such mortal emotions." Her voice was beginning to sound choked. "I've been destroying things and people since time began." She said quietly. "Taking loved ones away, causing pain... so creatures can start on the path to fulfilling their roles in The Author's plan. I've wanted for so long to do what Destiny does... to give rather than take."

"Don't the Masks count?"

"Masks?"

"Aurora and Umbra. You instructed Rapas to make them, and for them to be given to the Dark Daughter and the Son of Light. That was giving, rather than taking, right...?" Her words grew quieter as Fate shook her head slowly.

"Those Masks... will eventually take something from those two. Even if they did gain something right now, sooner or later they will lose something."

"So, the loss will be...?"

"No, her death isn't the loss. No, this loss will be much later on. White Witch, I would ask you to leave now. I need to be with Destiny."

"Of course, Fate. I will see you again, of course."

"Of course." Fate smiled a little. "Take care, White Witch."

"Take care, Fate." Adia bowed to Fate, then left the Ether.

**Erk**

The Wise Mage cast the Eclipse spell effortlessly for the fourth time. He decided to attempt it twice more to ensure perfection. Near him, by the Aura Room's entrance, the Spirit Mage cast the Aura spell effortlessly for the third time. She decided to attempt three more times to ensure perfection. After both Mages had cast their spells a total of six times, they laid down on the bed that occupied the Aura Room.

"Next is Luce." Nino sighed. "Maybe I'll figure out what Daisy was whining about when she was trying to learn it."

"And I'm onto Fenrir." Erk said. "Then it's Gespenst, the most powerful."

"You're already on the second-strongest?" Nino asked.

"So are you." Erk replied. "We're learning at the same rate." He sounded somewhat surprised by that.

"Well, I'm a good Mage."

"You sure are. I just thought that I'd be ahead, since I was putting everything I had into learning."

"Ha! Well, so was I!" Nino laughed, drawing a chuckle from Erk. Nino rolled over, resting her head on Erk's shoulder and laying an arm over his chest. "I've missed this." She told him. Erk nodded.

"Me, too. It's been too long since we were last here, just enjoying each other's company."

"And it'll probably be a while before we can do it again, right?"

"Most likely." Erk sighed, then grinned. "Shall we enjoy our time a little more, then?" He asked, giving her a sly glance. Nino reddened, smiling widely.

"Sure." She replied, pulling herself closer to Erk, moving her face toward his.

"Just be careful with your thoughts." Erk said, just before pressing his lips against hers. Nino knew exactly what he meant. If Nino ever thought strongly about the first time she and Erk had made love, she would enter the Void, as that was the frame of mind she needed to do so. Nino attempted to respond, but Erk's lips prevented her mouth from moving properly, making her response a muffled mumble. Erk moved away, grinning widely. Nino smiled, too.

"I'll be careful." Nino told him. The pair moved wrapped their arms around each other, pulling themselves close, kissing lovingly. The moment was quickly spoiled by the pair of them sensing an odd energy in the room. This ability, to sense energy, had been taught to Erk by the Scholars, who then taught Nino. The Scholars refused to teach Nino any of their secrets, because they fear the legendary Spirit Mage, and what she may be capable of. So, Erk taught her everything he learned from them. And now, a strange energy hovered in the Aura Room, difficult to locate precisely. "Erky..." Nino whispered, clutching his shirt tightly with one hand. Erk absent-mindedly patted her on the head, looking carefully around the room.

_Vahlia, can you tell who's in the room?_ Erk called to her.

_I cannot._ The Entity of Magic replied. _The energy is faint, but very present. It bears some similarities to the Cloud-rider._

_Who could have a similar energy to Lakitu?_ Erk pondered.

"Erky?" Nino caught his attention. "What did Vahlia say?"

"Um... she can't tell who it is, but it feels a bit like Lakitu. But, I don't know anyone who could have a similar energy to him."

"And it can't be the real thing." Nino said thoughtfully. "Should we ask Adia?"

"Definitely. But..." Erk cast out his senses again, feeling the energy. "Seems familiar."

"Familiar?" Nino did the same as Erk. "It does, doesn't it?" She leapt off the bed, and walked briskly toward the wall-door. "Let's go. We need to tell Adia right away." Erk nodded, sighing in disappointment, and followed Nino. "I'm sorry, Erky." She murmured as she opened the exit. "Maybe next time. This could be important."

"It could be, yes." Erk admitted. The pair walked along the underground passages, until the reached the spiral staircase leading toward the ground floor of Castle Reglais. As Nino placed a foot on the first step, she winced and pressed a hand lightly against her stomach. Erk was instantly there, a soothing hand on her back, a supporting hand on her elbow, and a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Erk..." Nino assured him. "I'm okay..."

"What was it? What happened?"

"Just a stomach cramp, or something. It's fine."

"If... if you insist." Erk accepted, taking a small step back and allowing Nino to ascend the stairs first. What both Mages failed to realise was that Nino's stomach had grown larger. Much larger than it should be at such an early stage of pregnancy.

--

"Are you sure that that's what Vahlia said?" Adia, stood with Erk and Nino in Pent's study, asked carefully.

"Positive." Erk replied. But, his eyes were not on Adia, or even Nino. They focussed intently on Pent's empty seat. "Where is Lord Pent?" He queried.

"Somewhere, on business." Adia replied vaguely. "And you said the energy felt familiar to you?" Nino and Erk nodded. "Odd. I'll see if anyone else has sensed anythnig similar to Master. I've got a suspicion or two regarding him..."

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind." She smiled cutely. "Just me babbling. I'll go think about this, and talk to some people. Bye-bye, Erky!" She waved and teleported away. Erk sighed.

"I was hoping for some answers."

"So was I. But, if Adia doesn't know, then Adia doesn't know." Nino told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mario**

Even though the worlds had only been combined for a short time; no more than three months, Mario estimated, he knew several Sides quite well. Fighting Eo and working with the Seperationists had distorted his sense of time, so he wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since the Great Collision. Mario was currently running around in a Side he had grown quite fond of lately. He had yet to learn the name of the Side, but he knew that the area he was in was known as Treasure Trove Cove. It was a relatively small beach area, housing some small and easily climbable cliffs, a huge rock arch seating a light house, and what appeared to be a pirate's ship stranded near the arch. The plumber looked forward to the day he could come to this place to simply relax; maybe bring Eraf here for their honeymoon, should he ever get around to proposing to her. Skidding to a halt, Mario paused to think. He wasn't going to catch his target anyway; it was speeding across the sea on some variety of jet ski. Kicking aside a golden puzzle piece-shaped object, Mario laid down on the warm sand. Slipping his hat over his eyes, Mario started to think. A huge smile spread across his face as he recalled his first meeting with Eraf. She'd been so angry with him, blaming him for Link's disappearance, insulting him constantly, and grudgingly helping him in his quest for the Totas. He chuckled when he remembered the first time she started being nice; when he had saved her life in the Forest Temple. Not a particularly heroic rescue, Mario mused. Throwing a moss-covered, two-legged wolf creature into a murderous bat wasn't very hero-like, but it had done the job. Eraf started being nicer to him then, and became nicer still, Mario thought, after he had given her chocolate. It wasn't until they were about to be seperated did Eraf confess her feelings. Mario, harbouring some feelings for her by that time, allowed her to live with him in Brooklyn. Well, with _her_, since Mario was Maria at the time. Eraf transformed from a fairy to a human, and the pair lived a quiet life for a short while, living as a female couple. Being a woman had been a strange experience for Mario, but not without it's moments. Mario's smile turned into a sheepish grin as he recalled some such moments. Now, Mario was male again, and Eraf had given birth to his child. Admittedly, Vincent wasn't what Mario had expected; apparently, he had boosted to three years old already. He was growing just like Fionie was. Mario's smile vanished, to be replaced by a frown following a sigh. Maybe next time, Eraf had said, half-seriously. Mario now tried to spend as much time out of his flat, and Brooklyn, and Earth Side, as possible. He felt pained near his son. Vincent was his son; Mario would never deny or refuse that, but he was strange. He had rushed into this world a short few days after being conceived, and was now rushing to grow up. Mario wanted a son he could raise, teach, and take through their life. Instead he had a son who was growing faster than Mario could keep up with. Mario barely dared to go home, fearing that a seventeen year-old Vincent would greet him one day.

"Not good, lay on sand." A deep voice rumbled. Lifting his cap, Mario looked at the speaker. It took a moment, but Mario eventually recognised Mumbo Jumbo.

"Hey, Mumbo." He said, sitting upright. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for Mario. Boss worried because Mario gone too long."

"What time is it?"

"Mumbo not know time. Time different here."

"Yeah, I forgot..." Mario sighed. "You don't have clocks." He pulled back a sleeve, only to see a bare wrist. "Gah, I smashed it on the bed yesterday." He remembered.

"Mario look worried. Talk to Mumbo?"

"Yeah, please." Mario patted the sand beside him, and Mumbo sat down.

"What problem?"

"It's... nothing, really. I mean, it shouldn't be. It shouldn't be a problem, but it is."

"Problem only what you think."

"I know. It's my son. He's... growing weird."

"Boss tell Mumbo. Vincent grow fast, to be Hero. Mario not happy that Vincent be Hero?"

"No, I'm glad he's gonna be a Hero. I'm proud of him for that. It's just... I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Mario want look after son properly."

"Yeah. Yeah, that. It doesn't feel like he's my son any more. It's like... every time I go home, there's a new kid there."

"Mumbo tell Mario secret." Mumbo said quietly, leaning closer. "All New Heroes grow same. Daisy and Nino child grow very fast. Soon, all be Heroes and beat Evil One."

"All of them, huh? I guess I shoulda figured that." Mario sighed.

"Mario listen to Mumbo."

"I'm listening."

"Mario have son now. Vincent maybe strange, grow fast, be Hero quick. But Vincent still Mario's son. Mario and Eraf give birth to Vincent, you his parents. Love your son, Mario. He love you." Mario stared at the odd-looking shaman. Mumbo's words, incorrectly spoke as they may be, were perfectly true. However...

"I know, Mumbo. You're exactly right. It's just..."

"Difficult. Mumbo understand. Eraf understand, too, if you tell her. Mario girlfriend should know. Mario should talk to her."

"Yeah, I will. Soon."

"Not soon. Now." Mumbo said, almost fiercely. Mario looked at him in surprise. "Mario talk to Eraf now. Eraf worried about Mario. Mumbo send you home." He leapt to his feet, drawing his skull-topped staff, seemingly from nowhere. He then began chanting, a strange chant that sounded something like 'ikum-bokum' over and over. There was a brief flash, and Mario found himself at home. "Hm. Spell not quite right." Mumbo muttered. "Mario leave this." He picked up a small, velvet-covered, navy blue box.

-

"What have I told you about appearing in the middle of the kitchen?" Eraf scolded Mario lightly.

"Sorry, sorry... but, I didn't teleport. Mumbo sent me." Mario told her, stepping to one side as Eraf brushed past him to reach a bowl. She was making some food for Vincent. "Um... how's Vincent?"

"He's fine. Just fine. Grown a year since you last saw him." Eraf said quietly, not looking directly at her boyfriend. "He's started asking for you. 'Where's daddy', 'Want daddy'." She let out a long and deep sigh. "Where are you, Mario? Where've you been?" She turned to face him, fixing her eyes on his. "We've missed you. Me, Vincent, Maria. Even Link. He's come round a few times to check on you, but you're always out. Where do you keep going?"

"Um... is Maria still here?"

"Yeah. She's playing with Vincent in living room. Why?"

"Have her feed Vincent. I, uh... kinda need to talk to you."

"Al...alright." Eraf said slowly, almost sounding cautious and worried. She trotted toward the living room to talk to Maria. When she had gone, Mario checked his pockets. He instantly discovered that the ring he had bought was missing.

_No!_ He thought, panicking. _That cost me a fortune! How could I lose it??_

_You didn't._ Adia's voice sounded in his mind, thoroughly amused. _Mumbo forgot to send it with you. I'll bring it over later._

_How about now?_

_No, you iron things out with Eraf, first. You can think about marriage later._

_Fine._ Mario sighed.

"Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" Eraf asked when she returned. Mario gently put an arm over her shoulders, and led her into the bedroom. He closed the door, and told her exactly why he had been out of the house so much lately.

**Mitrea**

The shapeshifter, sat on a wall near a beach house, stared out across Termina's ocean. She knew, as she stared, that her former prison laid out there, hidden beneath the depths. She had spent a painfully long time in that prison, laying in a forced sleep. An eternal sleep, supposedly. But, she had been awoken early by the coming of Eo. Or at least, that was what she had thought. After spending time with Adia and the Scholars, she had learned that her awakening was during Eo's second attempt at taking over the worlds. This made her wonder why she hadn't woken up the first time Eo rose. Had something else woken her up, then? Was it another person, or being, who had stirred her, not Eo? Mitrea sighed miserably. What could have done that? What could have removed the Eternal Rest spell? That spell had been cast by several Scholars, who used Rune magic; the most powerful magic known. Who had the power to remove such a spell? Though, as Mitrea thought this, one name screamed over and over in her head.

_Lakitu._

Mitrea shivered suddenly. Would Lakitu have done that? Lakitu had been a Scholar, too. Why would he have gone against his superiors and released her? Mitrea shivered again. It didn't make sense to her. Who had removed that spell? Another name cropped up in her mind.

_Adia._

Never Adia, Mitrea reasoned. She was too obedient to do such a thing. But then again, Adia didn't send Luigi home when Lakitu had asked her to.

"Shapeshifter, night draws near." A Zora said beside her. "You should go home now."

"Just a little longer." Mitrea told the male creature. He nodded and took a few steps back. Mitrea had visited Termina's Great Bay on several occasions, and developed a mild friendship with this Zora, Rikan. Though, he still called her 'Shapeshifter' instead of Mitrea. Mitrea didn't mind, really. She was just glad to have someone new to talk to.

"Dwelling on this won't help you." Rikan said suddenly, giving Mitrea a slight surprise. "It's best not to dwell on things that don't affect your life."

"Rikan, you don't even know what I'm thinking about." Mitrea sighed.

"You think of your old prison, Shapeshifter."

"That's half right. How'd you know?" Mitrea was surprised.

"We Zoras, as children, often have dares to swim by your prison, see who can stay closest for longest before you move, then we run away."

"Why would you do that?"

"We believed you were a witch, who would curse any who woke her. So many children ran away crying and screaming when you changed shape in your sleep."

"I did that?" Mitrea almost laughed. Rikan nodded. "Wow..."

"Your most common form was the one you are using now. The red-haired female elf." Rikan was beside her now, sitting himself on the wall. "So, if my guess was only half right, what is the half I missed?"

"I was... supposed to sleep forever, Rikan. Eternity. But, I didn't. Something... some_one_ woke me up. I just don't know who, or even how. The spell that put to sleep was powerful. Alot of Scholars cast it, using Rune magic, which is supposedly the most powerful. So, I wanna know who's powerful enough to remove such a spell."

"A frightening puzzle." Rikan said quietly. "And disturbing. Why not ask the White Witch? She may be able to tell you."

"I know, but... I kinda don't dare." Mitrea found herself blushing at her cowardice.

"Well, life rewards the brave." Rikan smiled, and stood. "Now you should go. You are Scholar partners with the White Witch, after all. It wouldn't do to be apart for unreasonable lengths of time."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Rikan."

"You're welcome. And thank _you_, Mitrea, for letting me into such a deep part of yourself." Mitrea was taken aback by his sudden use of her name.

"N-no problem." She replied, then recovered herself. "But, to be honest, you've barely scratched the surface." Rikan chuckled.

"That's all anyone can do. There will always be secrets that you'll keep to yourself." A grin spread across his scaled face, and then he turned and walked into the water, gradually disappearing beneath the waves. Mitrea smiled to herself, then transformed into a female Zora, then chased Rikan. She caught up to him in short order, and circled him a few times until he realised it was her. She danced around him a few more times, stroking his face and shoulders as she swam past; a well-known, but rarely used, Zora display of gratitude, usually performed by females to males. Rikan laughed as she danced, then grabbed her hands, pulling her toward him. He gave her a quick hug, then swam away. Mitrea sighed contentedly, before teleporting back to Koholint Side, where she and Adia were living.

--

Adia frowned deeply at Mitrea's question. It was somewhat scary. Similar to Lakitu whenever he frowned or scowled. Mitrea thought that Adia was becoming very much like Lakitu; even down to her speech and mannerisms. This change hadn't been noticeable until a short time after Lakitu's death, when Adia finally asserted her position as Head Scholar. Mitrea remained seated on her chair, waiting patiently, while Adia paced the room. Mitrea sat, with a meek expression on her face, looking like a naughty childing awaiting a scolding. She squeezed her hands tightly together, which she squashed between her knees, as she wondered what exactly Adia would say. Eventually, after about ten minutes of pacing, Adia spoke.

"How did you know it was an Eternal Rest spell?" She asked. Mitrea jumped.

"Um?" Was the only response Mitrea could make.

"How did you know the name of the spell?"

"Um... I-I dunno." She mumbled.

"Eo tell you?"

"No. I just... I dunno. Every time I think about that sleeping spell, that name always comes up in my head."

"Hm." Adia frowned again; this time in thought. "Well, it takes a little bit for that spell to fully work. During that time, your senses work overtime, trying to figure out what's happening. It's possible one of the Scholars mentioned it, and your heard and remembered it."

"So... who broke it? And how?" Mitrea repeated her question, albeit quieter than the first time she had asked. Adia frowned again, and Mitrea cringed slightly.

"That would've been me." She sighed.

"H...how?"

"It was... my energy." She said slowly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. She sat down, and looked Mitrea directly in the eyes, and began to explain. "As you already know, it took quite a few powerful Scholars to generate that spell. Therefore, it would take either those same Scholars, or some more powerful ones, to break it. Rune spells are weird in the way they have to be broken or undone. It only requires the energy _trace_ of a powerful caster, not their actual energy."

"R...right..." Mitrea's brow furrowed. "So, how...?"

"I'm getting there. It's just... hard to say." Adia exhaled deeply. "I... was created by Lakitu."

"What??" Mitrea gasped. "H-he... how? W-when?"

"Well... right after he died." Adia admitted. "Or maybe a little while after. I, uh... I was made, with all of his knowledge and so forth, then I went back in time, to my foster parents, and put a time-released memory spell on myself. That spell was released a while ago. Anyway, the energy thing. Lakitu used a small amount of his own magic, and some of Majora's, to create me. As anyone knows, it takes to creatures to birth a third."

"Uh..." Mitrea didn't quite know what she meant, but nodded anyway.

"So, I have the energy traces of both Majora and Lakitu. At the same time, I have my own unique energy trace. The combination of all three of those add up to being more powerful than the casters of your Eternal Sleep spell."

"Oh..." Mitrea understood, at least partially. "So, why did you do it?"

"Huh? I didn't mean to." Adia pouted. "At the time, I thought you were an evil servant of Eo, who would stop at nothing to help her master."

"Well, I was. I mean, not evil, but... the rest of it."

"Yeah, I know. But still, I wouldn't have released you on purpose."

"Then how did it happen?"

"It was my simple presence that did it. See, it wouldn't have worked with Lakitu, because he's only one creature. He would've had to actually try to break the spell. But because I'm technically three people, my presence alone upset the spell enough to break it. I think."

"Oh, I see." Mitrea sighed. Now she was glad she asked Adia. At last she understood why the spell on her had been broken. She was glad the spell had been broken. She had realised how evil Eo really was, and she had made some good friends of the Heroes and Scholars.

_Especially Adia._ She thought happily, smiling inwardly to herself.

"Hm... now I need to go somewhere." Adia said suddenly, leaping to her feet. "Be back in a while, 'kay?" She smiled her sweet smile, then teleported away without waiting for a response.

**Adia**

She reappeared in Mitrea's underwater prison.

"Ugh." She shuddered, wrinkling her nose. "What a dreary place." She looked around. It was a small room, with an air-generating spell near the ceiling, and a small drain in the far corner. Adia didn't know what that drain was for, but it was clearly what Mitrea had used to escape. Then, she spotted something else. Or rather, _sensed_ something else. A presence behind one of the walls. Examining this wall, Adia saw a small hole, that looked too rectangular to be a normal hole. So, she put her fingers into the hole, and felt a metal panel.

'Energy signature recognised.' A voice echoed, and a section of the wall to Adia's right slid upward, revealing a new room.

"Why would my energy signature be recognised?" Adia wondered, walking toward the new doorway. "I've never been here, and I don't know about- oh, lord!" She gasped. In this new room, chained to a chair, gagged and blindfolded, was a tiny, naked, humanoid girl. "Wh-what is this??" She breathed, staring at the girl. She looked barely ten human-years old, and had long black hair. Adia couldn't distinguish any other features, besides the fact that the girl was skinny, almost as if she was starving. "This is a Scholar prison, so why is a child here?" Normally, Adia would have been able to tell if the child was a threat, or a danger. But this child felt like a perfectly normal girl. There was a little magic within her, but that was normal for any creature, especially young ones. Yet, this trace of magic felt familiar to her. As Adia walked toward the girl, she seemed to realise that someone was there, and started struggling in her chains. "Stay still." Adia said loudly, to be heard above the rattling. The girl instantly sat still. Too still for Adia's liking. She seemed scared. "I can't untie you if you struggle." The girls' eyebrows, barely visible above her blindfold, furrowed; she wasn't sure what to make of this. Adia found the lock that held all the chains together, and muttered a shattering spell. She recognised instantly that an undoing or unlocking spell wouldn't work; the lock was protected against them. The lock broke into pieces and fell to the floor. Adia then untangled chains around the girl, throwing them to one side. Next, she stood the girl up, and untied the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. The girl remained completely still, which surprised Adia. She had expected her to rip off her blindfold and gag straight away. Adia stood, staring intently at the girl, wondering who she was and why she was here. She then stepped behind the girl to untie the blindfold. However, as soon as her hand touched the girl's head, she started walking slowly forwards. Adia frowned at this, but instead of stopping her, followed her closely. The girl stopped in the centre of the room where Mitrea had been, and started glowing slowly. Adia recognised what this was. A renewal spell. This girl had been used by the Scholars to either keep Mitrea alive, or to keep the Eternal Rest spell going. Adia stepped around her to look at her face, and saw tears soaking the blindfold.

_What is this?_ She wondered.

"Stop it." She said. The girl stopped glowing. "Stay still." Adia ordered. The girl made no response, staying completely still. Adia quickly removed the blindfold and gag, then stepped in front of the girl. "Who are you?" She asked. The girl remained silent, staring at her, confusion flooding her eyes. "Who are you, girl?" The girl opened her mouth, then shook her head. Adia thought for a moment, then touched a hand to the girl's throat. The muscles for speech had wasted away, rendering her mute. How long had she been here for that to happen? Adia rummaged through her knowledge, trying to remember the spell required for healing speech muscles. She found it, and cast it gently, allowing the girl to recognise what was happening and not panic. It only took a few moments to complete the spell. The girl stared at her. "Say 'ah'." Adia ordered. The girl frowned, perplexed. Clearly, this was not what normally happened when someone visited her. "Say 'ah'." Adia repeated.

"A... ahh." The girl said. Her voice sounded like any ten-year old voice.

"Good. Your voice works fine. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Um..." The girl blinked her blue eyes. "Nn...name." She blinked a few more times.

"Take your time. Get used to your voice."

"Wwwhy di-id you..." The girl said slowly. "Hhheal me?"

"My question first." Adia told her. The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Rune. My na-ame is Rune."

"Hello, Rune. My name is Adia, and I helped you because I don't think you should be here."

"You are wrong."

"Why am I?"

"Rune is bad. Toooo strong, a big danger. Rune needs to be kept here, to p-rotect the worlds. But, Rune also needs to keep a pow-erful spell working, because the monster that is under it is too strong, and will eevent-ually break it all by itself."

"What monster?"

"The monster behind you." Rune said. Adia stepped to one side. "The monster is gone!" She gasped. "Where is the monster? Did it escape because I did not renew the spell in so long? What has happened?"

"An accident. But don't worry. It's not a monster any more. Her name is Mitrea, and she's very nice, and she's my partner."

"No... Shapeshifter is an evil monster. Shapeshifter helped Eo."

"Sha... _Mitrea_ has changed. Mitrea is nice now. Don't call her Shapeshifter any more, okay? Call her Mitrea."

"Mitrea. Has she really changed? Is she good now?"

"Yes. She's my partner. Now, why did you say you were here? How are you a danger?"

"Rune is very powerful. The Scholars are scared of Rune." Rune explained. Then she shivered. Adia cursed her thoughtlessness, and magicked a pair of clothes onto her. She gave her blue baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black hooded jumper. Similar to what Maria liked to wear. "Rune was cold. Thank you, Adia."

"Rune, do you want to come with me?"

"Rune has to stay here, because she is bad."

"Do you like being bad?"

"N...no." Rune said, looking down to the floor. "Rune tried so hard to be good, but the Scholars said Rune is very bad, and has to be locked away... forever." She was crying.

"Do you want to be good?"

"Yes." Rune whispered.

"Then come with me, and you can learn to be good. Okay?" Adia put a hand on Rune's shoulder.

"Yes... please." Rune nodded, wiping away her tears. "Rune wants to be good."

"Alright. I'll take you home in a minute. I need to look at this place a little more. Wait right here." Adia said, then walked back into Rune's room, and started looking around.

_Well, I found what I was looking for._ She thought as she examined the room. _I wanted to know why a Rune spell would break just because of my presence. Normally it would take a bit more than just my being nearby to break one. I'd have to either be right next to it to confuse it enough, or I'd have to at least _think_ about breaking it. Hm, maybe I did, in a sense. I was trying to find a reason as to why Luigi was stuck in Termina. I assumed that it was because he had to fight something evil. Maybe that thought did it? Hm. Well, now I know that the spell was weak, because that girl Rune had to recharge it every so often, and obviously hadn't done so in a while. But what an odd name for a girl. There's no way the Scholars would lock the actual Rune spirit up. Would they? And, why was my signature recognised? Or is there a trace of Lakitu and Majora's energy there? I'll have to ask him about this place sometime._ Adia sighed, then walked back to Rune.

"Alright, let's go." She said, taking hold of Rune's hand.

**Majora**

"Majora." A voice said at Majora's door. He was back in his room on Esosa Side, in the Scholar University.

"Come in." He called. A man, that Majora recognised as Dracob, the personal assisstant to the Head Scholar, walked in, holding several sheets of paper. "What can I do for you?"

"I just received a strange report. Although, I've no doubt you felt the energy that this report is about."

"You mean the strange release from Termina Side?"

"Precisely, Sir. According to this report, some spirit named 'Rune' has escaped from her prison."

"Rune?!" Majora gasped. "How can-?" He scowled, and Dracob took a few steps back. "Do... you know... how she escaped?" He asked slowly, breathing deeply.

"Um... w-well..." Dracob flipped through the papers. "Apparently, Head Scholar Adiana was there at the time-"

"Adia!" Majora gasped. "Right, thanks, Dracob. Oh, and find the person who wrote that report and tell him to come to my study room in two hours, alright?"

"Y-yes, Sir." Dracob nodded, shuffling quickly out of the room. Majora teleported to Koholint Side, to Adia's house.

-

He knocked on the door once, then Adia answered.

"Hi, Majora. What's up?" The pale humanoid asked.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Rune, of course! Where is she?"

"Uhm... sh-she's upstairs. Why do you ask?"

"I need to see her, right now!"

"T-take it easy... I'll take you to her..." Adia stepped aside, letting him in. She closed the door, then led Majora upstairs and to a room. "This is her room. I told her to wait in there. I was just about to go look for you and ask about her."

"I'll tell you everything later." Majora said, walking into the room. Rune looked up at him. "Rune, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Um... Rune is hungry." Rune said honestly.

"Adia, fetch her some food. Anything, as long as it's filling."

"R-right." Adia trotted downstairs.

"Rune, did Adia rescue you?"

"Adia brought Rune here to teach me how to be good."

"Good." Majora sighed. "Good. Apart from your hunger, how do you feel?"

"Rune is happy. Adia fixed my throat, so I can talk again, and untied me, and told me about Sha... Mitrea. Then she brought me here, and said I can live in this house with her. Who... who are you, Sir? And how do you know me?"

"My name is Majora. I know you because I'm one of the few people who was against your imprisonment. I am so glad that you're free. But I'm _furious_ that it had to happen like this."

"Like what?" Adia's voice asked from beside him. She was holding a sandwich of some variety. "Here you go, Rune. Eat this." She handed it to her. Rune took it, and started eating. "Majora, let's step outside a minute." She said, authority filling her voice. Majora nodded, and the two walked downstairs. "So, what's the deal with Rune?"

"Can't you tell from her name?"

"So, she really _is _the Rune spirit? Why was she locked up?"

"You know that Rune magic is the most powerful, right?" Adia nodded. "Well, she's the source of that, as you know. Most of the Scholars felt that she as too powerful to be allowed to run around free. They were afraid that if she was to be used for evil deeds, they could never stand against her. A large group of Scholars could stand up to Vahlia, and win. But, no number could match Rune. So, they locked her in the sunken prison, with sealing chains, a sealing spell on her room, and a sealing spell over the whole prison. Those spells were later altered to allow Rune to cast a renewal spell for Mitrea's Eternal Rest."

"Right. So, what did you mean when you said you didn't want her released 'like this'?"

"One of the first things Lakitu did when he ascended to Head Scholar was to order her release. Obviously, that order wasn't obeyed."

"Ah. I see. But... Rune magic is thousands of years old. Why is Rune herself only a child?"

"Entities like Rune grow just like creatures do. Rune was captured while she was still young, and impressionable. The multiple sealing spells prevented her from getting stronger and, ultimately, older."

"I see." Adia scowled. Majora took a small step back. "That is so wrong."

"I know. Dracob told me about it; someone had sent him a report about Rune's escape."

"I want to see whoever gave Dracob that report." Adia said darkly.

"I've already ordered Dracob to send that person to my study in two hours. I assume you'll want to be there, right?"

"Of course. There is no excuse for locking up a child like that, no matter what kind of child it is. There's also no excuse for not fulfilling one of father's orders."

"Father?" Majora asked, confused.

"Oh... Lakitu is technically my father. So are you, actually. Um... I'll explain some other time. For now, what should we do with Rune?"

"Well, it's up to her, and what she wants to do. Personally, I'd rather she stay here, under your supervision."

"Alright. We'll do that unless Rune wants otherwise. We'll introduce her to the others at some point, too."

"And, see if you can convince her to lend us her power from time to time."

"Huh? Oh, right, magic works like that. But then, how did Scholars use her before?"

"Most magic users steal power from magic entities. The entities don't usually mind. After all, most normal creatures can't communicate with entities to ask permission. But, Rune is young, and weak in terms of her potential, so anyone can talk to her. The Scholars have been leeching her magic for millenia without permission, and then they imprisoned her, too. So, she might be a little angry about that."

"I get it. I'll talk to her."

"Adia?" Rune's voice called.

"Be right back." Adia said to Majora, then jogged upstairs. Majora heard Rune asking Adia for more food, and Adia promising to get some. Adia then reappeared downstairs, and beckoned Majora into the kitchen. "While you're here, Majora, is there anything else to report on?" She asked as she looked through her kitchen cupboards.

"Not... really. I haven't looked at the sand in a while. I've mostly been doing University paperwork."

"Ah, the joys of being a secretary."

"Tell me about it." Majora grinned. "Though, there are one or two interesting things to tell you about..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kaishin**

"So, someone's been sending you weird letters, and they say they know who you are? Weird." Kaishin mused. He sat on his bed, Cail standing by the door.

"Very." Cail agreed. "I seem to recognise the handwriting, though."

"Well, that's something, at least."

"But not enough." Cail sighed. "I want to know who sent these letters, and how they know me."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually. I'm more interested in how they knew I was coming here, and if I'm expected to do anything special." As if in an answer, Saran called from downstairs.

"Cail! There's a letter for you! Kaishin, you too!" She shouted.

"A letter for me?" Kaishin frowned. "From who?" The two quickly went downstairs to collect, and read, these letters.

'Dear Cail,

How are things going for you? I know I said I'd write again when you remembered yourself, but something has come up. I need you to come home, Kuryu.'

Cail felt, just like when Kaishin had told him about shapeshifting, as though something had hit him sharply on the head. His name was Kuryu. Or rather, his Scholar name was Kuryu. His real name was Kuda Ryuski. He turned to Kaishin, who was reading his own letter.

'Dear Kaishin,

Something came up, and I need you to bring Cail, Saran and Dario to me. Go to where you appeared on Erinara, and make a gate again, thinking of Mushroom Kingdom side. It'll take you straight to where you left from. I will meet you there.'

Neither letter said 'sincerely, a friend'. That alerted the pair to the urgency of them.

"Let's go, then." Kaishin said, turning to Saran and Dario. "We've gotta go, all of us." He told them. "Whoever sent these letters will meet us in my homeworld."

"Alright." Saran said, while Dario merely nodded. The two threw on their coats, then followed Kaishin and Cail out of the house.

"Kaishin, I need to talk to you." Cail said.

"Can it wait, Cail?"

"Not really. First, my name is Kuryu. I'm the Shifting Scholar, and I was researching this planet for Kaepora Gaebora."

"Who?"

"He's a Scholar, like me. He was trying to find worlds that hadn't been involved in the Great Collision. He asked me to investigate this planet, but something went wrong with my teleportation spell. I'm not sure what. That's why I lost my memory. But, I've remembered everything now, and there's something I need to tell you-"

"Later. We're here." Kaishin said. He inhaled deeply, then expelled fire. Saran and Dario frowned at this display, then jumped when they saw the very air burning and retreating, a large iron gate forming from the burns. The gates then swung open. "Come on, let's go." He said to Saran and Dario.

"It's perfectly safe." Kuryu assured them. To prove this, he stepped through the gate.

"Go, quick." Kaishin urged. The two Elarians grasped each other's hands, then dashed through, Kaishin following close behind.

--

They appeared near Mushroom Castle, exactly where Kaishin had first made a gate.

"I'm glad you came so quickly." A voice said. The four turned, and saw a human figure stood there.

"Rapas!" Kuryu gasped happily. "I should've known it was you." Kuryu, in his Elarian form, walked over to Rapas and shook his hand. "It's been so long, my friend."

"This is hardly the time for pleasentries, Kuryu." Rapas said seriously. Even his normal smile had faded. "Come to my shop, and I'll explain everything there."

"Right. What about them?" Kuryu nodded to Kaishin, Saran and Dario.

"Oh. I'll send Saran and Dario to their foster daughter. She needs to talk to them. And, Kaishin should go straight home. His carer has news for him." He cast a spell, teleporting Saran and Dario away. "Go on, Kaishin. Princess Peach is waiting." Kaishin nodded, and ran as fast as he could to Mushroom Castle. "Right, let's get going."

--

"Momma!" Kaishin gasped as he entered the castle.

"Mr. Kaishin!" Toadsworth, the brown-spotted Mushroom Person, greeted him. "Her highness is in her room! Come quickly!" He led Kaishin up the stairs. They ran along a corridor, up another flight of stairs, then into the third room on the left. "Quickly, Mr. Kaishin." He opened the door, and Kaishin leapt inside. A shocking sight stood before him.

**Adia**

The Head Scholar frowned, pacing impatiently. A knock at the door resulted in her flying to answer it. When she pulled the door open, her foster parents stood there.

"Adia!" Saran cried happily.

"In." Adia snapped, standing to one side. Saran and Dario looked puzzled, but entered all the same. "First, I want to introduce you to someone." She walked into her living room, with her foster parents in tow. Sat on one of the two sofas, was Rune. Saran gasped when she saw her.

"Adia!" She cried angrily. "W-why is... what's she _doing_ here?!" She pointed at Rune.

"I've got a better question." Adia said, turning to face them. "What was she doing in that prison? And why wasn't she released when Lakitu ordered?" She wore a deep scowl, making Dario take several paces back. Saran, however, stood her ground.

"That girl is a supreme danger to all of us! She's so young, any evil-doer could manipulate her, and then what would we do?"

"Protect her!" Adia screeched. "Teach her! What if an evil-doer had released her, or she'd broken free by herself, and then decided that we Scholars are the evil ones?"

"We told her why she was locked up."

"You said she was bad! Do you have any idea how awful that made her feel?"

"Adia... Adia, listen..." Saran sighed. "That girl is the biggest single threat to existance. Besides maybe Eo. She needs to be contained."

"Who spouted that shit to you??" Adia howled. "She's a little girl! You should've tried to _help_ her! You always taught me to help those who need it!"

"But that's-!"

"She's right." Dario said quietly. Adia and Saran turned to stare at him. "Adia's right, Saran. Siranos was wrong, and he convinced so many that he was right. That, and he abused his position as Head Scholar to make others think his way. I never agreed with him."

"I... I guess..." Saran looked at Rune, then approached her. "She looks so... young. Fragile. I've only ever seen her when she's using her power... she looks so different then... I've never seen her in her normal state... I should've thought about it a little more."

"You're a nice person, Mom." Adia said gently. "You're just easily mislead sometimes." She sighed. "But, I didn't bring you here about Rune." She said turned to Dario. "Apparently, your energy signature opened the door to her prison room, Dad."

"It what?" Dario frowned. "They used it for that?"

"Used what?"

"I made an energy signature reading plate, and gave Siranos the prototype. He said he had a use for it, if I could make it accept a few more signatures. I was so pleased that he wanted to use it straight away, that I didn't bother asking what for. I wish I had, now. Wait... does that mean that _you_ opened the door, Adia?"

"I did. It said it recognised my energy signature, but I've never been in that room before now."

"Damn. I didn't think of that..."

"Think of what?"

"I, uh... kinda gave you some energy when we adopted you. You were worn out from the memory spell you'd cast, so I gave you some of my energy so you could heal. I thought it'd change itself, and become your own energy."

"Huh. I guess I've four energy signatures in me, then." Adia mused.

**Majora**

Majora, finally having an opportunity to do so, consulted the sand. He sat himself in his room, with Dracob on alert in case he got stuck in the vision, and scooped out a handful of sand.

**The Future**

On the world of Hyrule, a woman was attacking Hyrule Market Town, destroying buildings and slaughtering civilians. Rushing to face her were three teenagers.

"Fionie!" The boy at the front cried. "Fionie, what're you doing?!"

"Shut up!" Fionie, who was crushing a man's throat with her bare hands, snapped. "Don't ask such obvious questions!"

"Fine. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to, Vincent!" Fionie cried, dropping the lifeless body. "Because it excites me, pleases me! And because no-one can do anything about it!" She then laughed a maniacal laugh.

"We'll stop you!" The girl behind Vincent said. The other boy nodded his agreement. All three drew weapons. Fionie snorted.

"Fionie, you were never like this before." Vincent said slowly. "What happened to you? What happened to the girl I loved?"

"She realised what she really wants." Fionie grinned. Her grin was full of malice. "And besides, how could you love me, Son of Light? Me, the Dark Daughter? Are you so stupid that you thought it possible for Light and Dark to be a happy couple? We'll never be a couple. We're destined to fight. It's our fate. Dark and Light will always be at war with each other, and nothing can change that."

"You said you wanted to prove that wrong. We were so happy together before, so why do this now?"

"Because I know the truth. Light and Dark will always fight. Only this time, Dark will win! You can't kill me, Vincent!"

"I can!" Vincent scowled. "If I can protect everyone else... I-I will kill you."

"Your voice betrays you, Vincent." Fionie sneered. "You can't kill me. You can't. You're too weak! You cannot kill me, Vincent! You can't! Vincent, please, help me!" Her last sentence was laced with fear.

"Fionie!" Vincent gasped. "Fionie, are you still in there? I knew this wasn't you! Who are you?" He asked the woman before him.

"I'm Fionie, Vincent. Don't you recognise me?" The malicious voice was back. "What mind game are you trying now? If you're going to fight, then fight me."

"Vincent..." The girl next to him said. "We should talk to Adia. Maybe she can-"

"Hah!" Fionie cackled. "Adia doesn't even know that I'm here! Connie, your idea is pathetic, just like you!"

"Don't call her pathetic!" The other boy hissed.

"Why? Jealous, because Connie is _still_ better than you, even though she's pathetic?"

"Shut up!" He roared.

"Pent, she's just trying to rile you up." Vincent told the boy. He then lowered his voice. "For now, let's beat her up until she runs away, then we'll go see Adia, okay?"

"Fine." Pent sighed. "Just let me have the first hit." He growled.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go." Vincent sighed. The three then turned, Vincent looking pained, Pent looking annoyed, and Connie looking scared, then charged at Fionie, who laughed at them.

**Majora**

Majora found himself screaming as he came back to reality. The vision had scared him. Scared him more than anything he'd ever seen, save for Lakitu's bad moods.

_Adia!_ He called._ Adia, I need to see you _RIGHT NOW!!

_On my way. _Adia's voice sounded surprised.

"What is it?" Adia asked after she appeared in front of him.

"Adia, you need to see this." Majora started casting a spell. Adia closed her eyes, and Majora's vision filled her thoughts. Even she cried out at the end of the vision.

"Impossible!" She gasped. "What could make Fionie do that? No Hero would ever turn against their own world!"

"That's what the sand says will happen. The most likely outcome, remember? And they never lie."

"Yeah, but...!" Adia floundered. "No! No, not Fionie... not Link's daughter..." Tears coloured her cheeks at the thought.

"Adia, the future can change." Majora said gently. "You needed to see this so we can go about trying to change it. Okay? So, let's think a little bit about this. Sit down. I'll get you a drink. What do you want?"

"Um... E-Earth style tea, please."

"British?" Majora asked. Adia nodded, sitting down on Majora's seat. He conjured up a mug of tea.

"What should we do, Majora? Should we tell Link and Malon?"

"That's your decision, Adia. You're the Head Scholar, you're in charge of everything."

"Help me out, please? I want your opinion." The tears still fell. Majora sighed sadly.

"No, we shouldn't tell him. We can't tell anyone, except Pent. We should tell Gaea, but he's not here." He sat next to her, conjuring a drink for himself.

"Should I check on Fionie? Make sure everything's okay with her?"

"And Vincent, and Daisy, and Nino." Majora agreed. "Check on all the New Heroes. Talk to Luigi, too. He's the Hero Guide, so he should know a fair bit about it."

"Yeah! Luigi'd know!" That cheered her up a little. "I'll go see the kids first, then Luigi." She wiped away her tears, and took a deep drink of her tea. "Thank you, Majora."

"No problem, Adia." Then, he grinned. "Anything for my daughter." Adia giggled at that.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled widely, and leaned against him. "Say..."

"Yes?"

"If Lakitu was still alive, and I knew that you two made me... who'd be the mom?" Majora laughed.

"Probably Lakitu. He's more feminine than me most of the time."

"Really? He never seemed it."

"Well, I knew a different side of him to you... he was usually really submissive to me."

"Wow, I'd like to have seen that."

"And I miss seeing it." Majora sighed. "Go on, daughter, you've got work to do." He pushed her off his shoulder. Adia stood up, still grinning.

"See you later, Dad." The mug of tea disappeared, then Adia teleported. Majora smiled to himself, then thought about the vision. Adia hadn't mentioned that Fionie had begged Vincent for help, sounding terrified. Had she missed that part?

**Adia**

Adia found nothing unusual occuring with the New Heroes. Fionie was still sword-training with Link at every opportunity, Vincent had grown another year, and the other children were yet to be born. Though, Nino was very far along in her pregnancy, and Daisy was pretty far along, too. Soon, both of their children would be born. Adia then wondered when Kae was going to lay his/her eggs. Adia still delighted in the fact that only she, Kae and Gaea knew that Kae was female. She reasoned that Kae's own brother would know his own sister's secret. Adia now sat in the dining room with Luigi, who was eating a meal.

"You're worried about Fionie's future, right?" Luigi asked after a few moments of silence. Adia hadn't said anything to him yet.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it. A vision of her, in the future, terrorising Hyrule. Vincent, my daughter, and Nino's son facing her."

"You saw it, too? Does that mean it's definitely going to happen?" Adia asked fearfully. Luigi shook his head.

"No. The future can always change. What we need to do is find out what makes this vision true, and change it."

"Have you seen any other visions?"

"Yeah. I've seen each of the New Heroes die, seperately and all four at the same time. I've seen each one turn evil, I've seen them defeat Eo and live happily ever after. They come all the time, usually at night."

"Oh. Well, we're aiming for the 'happily ever after' vision. Any ideas as to how?"

"No. I'm sure it'll become clear closer to the time."

"Will the Masks affect the future at all?"

"The Masks have a very big role in future events. I'm sure you already know that." Adia nodded. "They'll fulfill their roles, and push Fionie and Vincent toward helping with those roles. Nothing more. Unless a Mask isn't present when they're needed, nothing the Masks do will change a thing."

"Do you know what it is the Masks have to do?"

"I do." Luigi said. "But, that's something I can't tell even you. Fate and Destiny both told me to keep it top secret. It seems there's one other person who knows, but they're sworn to secrecy, too. Sorry, Adia."

"It's okay, I understand. Well, I feel a little better about it now." She stood up. "Sorry to bother you about it."

"Oh, one more thing before you go."

"Yes?"

"You should go see Erk and Nino tomorrow."

"How come?"

"Guess." He grinned.

"Really??" Adia gasped. "They have a boy, right? And call him Pent?"

"That's right. He'll even grow up to look like a green-haired Erk." Adia chuckled at that.

"Wow, he sounds cool. I'll go see them first thing tomorrow." She waved, and teleported. Luigi waved back before she disappeared.

**Kuryu**

"So, what did you need to talk to me about, Rapas?" Kuryu asked in Rapas' mask shop.

"I need to talk to you about your son."

"What about him?" Kuryu's eyes grew troubled. "What's going to happen to him?"

"It seems... remember, this isn't definite, but... he's going to become an enemy of the New Heroes."

"How? How is that possible? My son isn't the sort to..."

"It's because of someone close to him. It's something that happened in the future, that has come back to affect the past. I'm not sure of the details. If you wait a few minutes, though, someone will come to explain to you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say his name. I just call him 'That Person'." Rapas shrugged.

-

Eight minutes later, That Person appeared in the shop, next to Kuryu and Rapas.

"Good to see you again, Kuryu." That Person said.

"You." Kuryu seemed mildly surprised. "I thought you were dead."

"So does everyone else. It makes things easier for me." He grinned. "So, about your son."

"Please."

"Someone close to him got sent to the future. In that future, they were attack by the New Heroes. Or rather, he attacked them first. He was very confused and disorientated. He appeared in the middle of one of their fights, a few short moments after they'd fought off a monster. He saw them, all prepared to fight, and assumed that they were after him, and attacked. They defeated him, of course, and then he somehow got sent back. He'll tell your son what happened, and then your son will vow revenge."

"My race is a very vengeful one." Kuryu nodded. "But, to exact vengeance on them when they haven't done anything yet?"

"The slight problem," Rapas said, "Is that his actions could prejudice the New Heroes against your race in that future. We should try to convince him otherwise."

"We should." That Person agreed. "But it'll be tough. Your son doesn't even know who you are, Kuryu."

"I know." Kuryu sighed. "I got seperated from him centuries ago. I didn't make it through the portal, and it closed on me. I wandered for a while until-"

"Until Gaea found you. I know the details, Kuryu. Perhaps one of us should convince Adia to talk to him?"

"I'll do that." Rapas offered. "She knows me better."

"That would work best." That Person nodded. "Kuryu, for now I need you to come with me."

"Alright." Kuryu agreed. "Has anyone heard from Gaea recently? I need to tell him about Erinara."

"Gaea disappeared a while ago." Rapas offered. "He sent his brother, Kae, to temporarily replace him in the University while he searched for free worlds. We've yet to hear from him."

"I see." Kuryu sighed. "Alright, let's go." Kuryu, still in his Elarian form, walked toward the shop door.

"Keep an eye on Kaishin, Rapas." That Person murmured to the mask-maker. "And those Masks. I've got an uneasy feeling..."

"Will do." Rapas promised.

**Kaishin**

"Poppa..." Kaishin gasped. Laying on Peach's bed, face-down, battered and bruised, was his foster father; Bowser. "Poppa, what happened to you?" Bowser looked weakly at his adopted son, a small smile stretching his lips.

"Peach tells me you've breathed fire, son." He said slowly, his voice rough and hoarse. More so than usual. "And you named yourself Kaishin."

"That's... that's right, Poppa." Kaishin said, walking toward Bowser. "And I learned how to travel to other worlds."

"Excellent. I can't believe you've grown so quickly." Bowser laughed a small laugh. "You're an adult. You're fit to take over the Clan."

"Really, Poppa? Really?"

"Really. All Koopas have to be able to breathe Dimension Fire as part of their aging rite. As soon as they can do that, they're classed as an adult."

"Wow..." Kaishin breathed, then caught himself. "Poppa, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Junior... Kaishin. I'll live."

"Tell me, Poppa."

"Alright..." Bowser sighed, and began his explanation."

**Past Bowser**

"Protect the University!" Bowser screamed at the other Scholars, as Eos' army advanced on the Scholars' University. "Down to the last of us!" He charged a spell, one in each hand.

"Do _not_ break this line!" Majora yelled at them.

"Majora!" A Scholar cried. "There's another wave coming in, they're breaking into the Library!"

"I'll go." Bowser said. "Majora, you hold them off here."

"Will do." Majora nodded.

-

Bowser burst through the Library's doors, to see dozens of assorted creatures terrorising the Scholars and students that had tried taking shelter here. Anger filled him, and Bowser charged toward Eo's followers, blasting spells left and right, destroying any of the followers unlucky enough to be near them. A lick of flame here, a firebolt there, Bowser ploughed mercilessly through his opponents, not once pausing for breath.

"Take him!" A voice barked. Turning, Bowser saw a group of wolf-like creatures charging toward him. Wolfos and White Wolfos, from Hyrule. Bowser drew a deep breath, sending it down to his fire sack. And then beyond. The Koopa King then blasted the flame toward the incoming Wolfos, the air burning as he did so. As it burned, two large stone doors appeared. Bowser held his hands toward them, then pulled his hands back. The doors swung toward him, and the Wolfos ran head-long into the open doors, and disappeared into another dimension. A trick that only Bowser had managed to learn; opening these doors from behind, opening the portal to people in front of him. Bowser sneered at his tactical use of the Dimension Fire, but spared a thought for the poor creatures who would have to face murderous, but confused, Wolfos. This thought was cut short as several large shadows formed over him. Looking up, Bowser saw many bookshelves, all of them enormous in size, flying down toward him. He charged spells, attempting to blast them out of the air. However, he only managed to destroy a few before one smashed into his head, and the rest landed on top of them, trapping him beneath. Muffled voices laughed from the library, and then muffled screams followed; the Scholars and students. Bowser scowled, and tried to stand, and push the bookshelves off him. They were too heavy. Then more blasts sounded, and the Eo followers started to yell and panic. The noises were soon quieted, and Bowser heard more Scholars talking to the students. Then a rumbling as the Scholars tried to move the bookshelves. But, Bowser knew that he couldn't hold up against the crushing weight for much longer. Not only that, but he was exhausted and breathless from the fighting, and there wasn't much air around him. So, Bowser attempted a last resort. He hurriedly scraped away at the stone beneath him, digging a hole. The stone was barely paper to him, and the dirt less of a challenge. When Bowser had cleared a space in front of him that was large enough to accomodate his bulk, he breathed Dimension Fire into it. He tried to force the gate to be something small, like a regular door or a hole. After a moment, a trapdoor appeared before him, which swung open. However, having tried to change the shape of his gate, Bowser had exhausted himself both magically and mentally. He dragged himself through the trapdoor, and slipped into another world, or maybe another Side.

-

Bowser appeared, bewildered and exhausted, in Hyrule Side. Beside him lay a monster of some variety, dead. Before him were four humanoids, weapons drawn, looking angry and slightly tired. Then four advanced toward him, muttering to themselves.

"What is that?" One of the females said. "That thing's master?"

"Could be. It looks dangerous." A male replied.

"And angry. It looks like it wants to kill us." The other male added.

"Should we attack?" The second female asked.

_They mean to kill me._ Bowser thought. _After I'd just escaped a battle, I'm forced to fight again._

"You will not kill me!" Bowser roared to the humanoids. "Not if I kill you, first!" And then he launched himself at them.

**Kaishin**

"The humanoids I fought, I realised when I got back here, were the New Heroes." Bowser finished. "They were ruthless, and defeated me in moments."

"The New Heroes?" Kaishin asked. "Who are they?"

"Fionie, and three others."

"One of them is Mario's son, Vincent." Peach said. "I think Luigi's child will be one, too. I don't know about the fourth. Maybe the child of those two from Elibe."

"How could they attack you?" Kaishin asked, confused. "Fionie's still a child, Vincent's a baby, and the others aren't even born yet."

"I believe I went to the future." Bowser sighed. "Forcing a change in the Dimension Fire must have changed it's properties, too. I moved in both time and space. But, it was exhausting. I don't want you trying it, Kaishin."

"I won't, Poppa. I also won't allow those New Heroes to get away with hurting you!" Kaishin snarled.

"No, Kaishin!" Bowser gasped, then coughed violently. "No. They didn't know who I was, and they'd just finished fighting another monster. They were clearly on edge, and my appearance would've seemed more than a coincidence to them. And, I attacked them first. Don't be angry at them."

"But... they didn't even ask who you were, or anything like that." Kaishin protested. "They should've at least tried to talk to you first."

"Heh..." Bowser chuckled. "It's not every day a Koopa suggests a peaceable method." He sighed long and slow, closing his eyes. "Perhaps... you should take over.... the Koopa Clan."

"Poppa?" Kaishin asked tentatively. "Poppa, are you okay?" Bowser didn't respond. "P... poppa?"

"Kaishin, it's okay." Peach, who had a hand on Bowser's neck, said. "He's just asleep." Kaishin breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did he mean when he said I should take over?"

"We'll ask him when he wakes up. For now, you should tell your people that Bowser is alive and well."

"Right." Kaishin agreed. "Tell me when he wakes up, please, Momma?"

"Of course." Peach smiled. "I'll try and contact Adia, see if she can help heal him."

"Thank you." Kaishin gave her a quick hug, then walked out the door.

_How dare they attack my Poppa._ He thought angrily. _New Heroes... they must know Koopas... surely Mario or Luigi would tell them?_ He let out a low growl. _How... dare they._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Erk**

"It hurts, Erky!!" Nino wailed. "It huurts..." Her scream trailed off into a groan.

"You're okay, Nino, you'll be okay." Erk tried to assure her. But, it didn't seem okay. Nino's stomach was large, meaning she should be about to give birth. Yet, she had only been pregnant for a short time. Erk recalled that a similar thing had happened with Eraf. "Nino, you'll be fine. Just try to relax."

"I'm here!" Adia's voice cried. Normally sweet, her voice was now serious. "Nino, you're giving birth, sweetie." Adia said as she rushed toward the bed. Nino and Erk had been in the Aura Room, fooling around, when Nino suddenly screamed in pain. In moments, her stomach expanded to the size it was now. "Oh, wow..." Adia gasped. "Her muscles are torn... did her stomach explode, or something?"

"It grew suddenly. Really quickly." Erk said, trying to ignore Nino's squeals of anguish. "Will she be okay?"

"Of course." Adia nodded. "She'll be fine. Just fine. Trust me, Erky." She set about removing Nino's undergarments. "Umh... could you see if you can get Majora or someone here, please? Oh, and Luigi. Definitely him."

"W-why? What's wrong?"

"This is a little beyond me. I can't deliver the baby, heal Nino, and make sure they both stay alive, all at the same time. I need help. Now!"

"Right!" Erk gasped, rushing out to the exit.

"ERKY, NOO!!" Nino howled. "Don't leave me!"

"Nino, I'll be right back. I'm getting help." Erk assured her. "I'll be _right_ back!" He then ran from the Aura room. He thundered through the corridors and up the stairs, desperate to find Lord Pent. He was halfway across the hall, when he remembered that Pent wasn't here. Erk growled in frustration. Louise had been killed the previous night, while on her way back from the nearby town, by Eo's supporters. Pent had gone out to find them, and have his revenge. Erk cursed, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Majora._ He pleaded. _Please, hear me._

_Erk? Erk, of all people? _Majora's voice responded. _You're telepathy's coming alo-_

_No time. I need you and Luigi here, now._

_Something wrong?_

_Nino's giving birth, and Adia says she needs you two. Please, hurry._

_Count to five._

_What? Uh... one, two, three, four..._

"Where is she?" Majora's voice asked.

"Aura Room." Luigi's voice answered. Erk opened his eyes, and saw the pair of them stood in front of him. "Lead the way, Erk." Erk, knowing better than to ask questions at this time, nodded and ran back to the Aura Room.

"Adia, they're here!" Erk gasped as he burst into the room. "Nino, my love!" He was by her side instantly, holding her hand.

"Erky..." Her voice was a pained whine. "Don't run away again..."

"I won't, I promise."

"What're we doing?" Majora asked, striding over to Adia.

"You," Adia said to him, "Are going to heal Nino. Her muscles have ripped. I'm delivering the baby. Luigi, I need you to tell me they'll be okay."

"Adia, I can't say that." Luigi sighed. "The child will be fine, for sure. I don't know if Nino will survive or not. I can't see that sort of thing."

"Fine, then help Majora with Nino."

"Got it." Luigi nodded, walking around to the other side of the bed. He kneeled besides Nino. "Hey, Nino. Look at me." Nino turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were flooded with tears and agony. "Listen, relax. You're gonna have a baby. A beautiful boy, and he's gonna be fine. You need to calm down, okay? Trust me, your son will be fine."

"A son?" Nino gasped weakly. "A son, Erky!" She looked back to her fiance. "We're gonna-AGH!" She screamed again, gripping Erk's hand tightly. "Oh, it hurts so much!"

"Adia, should it hurt so much?" Erk asked the White Witch.

"It's different for everyone, Erk." The Head Scholar replied. "Okay, Nino, give me a push. Push, Nino." Nino obeyed, growling as she did so. "Again, Nino. Come on."

"I can't!" The Spirit Mage moaned. "It hurts too much!"

"Nino, keep pushing or you'll both die." Adia warned. Nino whimpered, and tried pushing again.

"Dammit." Adia growled. "Erk, I need a medic from the University."

"Can't Luigi or Majora do it?" Erk complained.

"They're busy!" Adia snapped. Majora was chanting a strange spell. What was even stranger was that he was chanting at all; normally, he'd just cast. That alerted Erk to the severity of the situation. Luigi, now, was resting his hands on Nino's stomach, and was glowing a soft blue.

"But... Nino needs me..."

"She needs a Scholar Medic! FETCH!" Erk wasted no more time in teleporting to the University.

--

"Medic!" He cried, bursting into the infirmary. "My fiancee is in trouble!"

"What's the problem?" A female medic asked.

"My fiancee is giving birth to a New Hero, and she's in trouble." Erk said as calmly as he could.

"And you are?"

"I'm Erk, dammit! Adia sent me!"

"Who?"

"Adia! A... Adiana! The Head Scholar! I need a Medic, now!"

"Sir, if Adiana needed a Medic, she'd send for one herself."

"She's busy trying to keep my fiancee alive!" Erk roared angrily. "Please, give me a Medic!"

"Sir, calm down-"

"I'll go." A male voice said. A male elf, with broad shoulders, a tough face with brown eyes, and wavy brown hair, walked toward them. The Medic wore a golden armlet on one wrist.

"Okami..." The female medic said. "Are you sure? This man..."

"Is a Destined Father." The male elf said. "Let's go, Erk."

"Right." Erk grabbed Okami's hand, and teleported back to the Aura Room.

--

"He's here!" Erk gasped, reappearing with Okami. "Adia..." He fell silent. Luigi held a tiny baby boy in his arms, and Majora was comforting a weeping Adia. "wh...what?" Erk breathed, his heart speeding up. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Erky..." Adia sobbed. "I did everything I could..."

"What?" Erk asked, then looked past her, to Nino. She was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. "Is she...?" He pointed, then walked over to Nino. "Nino?" He asked softly. "Nino?" He stroked her face. "Nino, are you okay?" He looked back to Adia. "Is she sleeping?" Adia's lack of response forced a worried look to appear on Erk's face. He turned back to Nino. "Nino?" He stroked her face again. "Nino, it's me... wake up, my love... wake up."

"Erk, I'm sorry." Luigi sighed. "There was nothing we could do."

"It was Fate." Majora told him. "We couldn't do a thing."

"No, no..." Erk said quietly. "She's just asleep. That's all. She's sleeping."

"Erk..." Luigi said. "Erk, she's dead."

"No!" Erk snapped. "She's asleep."

"Right. And she won't ever wake up."

"No..." Erk felt tears stinging his eyes. "No, she..."

"Erk, look at me."

"Nino..."

"Erk, look at me." Luigi repeated, more forcefully. Erk looked up at him. "Look here. Do you know who this is?" He held forward the baby in his arms.

"My... my son."

"Right. Nino died giving birth to him. Nino wanted him to live so badly, that she gave her life for that. Take your son, Erk." Silently, Erk got to his feet, and held his hands out. Luigi gently placed the slumbering baby in them, and Erk cradled it against his chest. "Look after him well. Make sure he knows that his mother gave her life so he could live."

"Yes." Erk sighed, his tears falling unrestrained down his face. "I'll care for him." He sat back down on the bed. "Nino. This is our son. He's beautiful." He said to the lifeless body of the Spirit Mage. "And one day, he'll be a Hero." He smiled sadly. "I'll make sure he grows to be a fine Hero, one worthy of your sacrifice. I'll... I'll..." He sobbed, then broke down into cries of sorrow. Luigi quickly took the baby back from him, and Erk fell onto his dead fiancee, weeping and wailing with grief. Only two thoughts were in his mind now. One, his beloved Nino was dead.

Two, he hadn't been by her side when she died.

**Adia**

"Well, she's dead. Just like you wanted." Adia said to Fate.

"I didn't _want_ it to happen, White Witch." Fate replied mournfully. "The Spirit Mage means alot to many people, including me. After all, I'm the one who made her Spirit Mage... in a sense."

"Erk will hate you, now."

"I know. It can't be helped. The Author decreed this, and I can't go against him. It was... necessary."

"So you keep saying." Adia sighed. "I still don't see why she had to die."

"You will, eventually."

"And I'm still curious about this 'loss' that you say the Masks will cause."

"You'll see that, too. You know I'm not supposed to tell you anything. I shouldn't have told you that the Spirit Mage was going to die, and I shouldn't have told you that the Masks would take something away from their owners." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Just like the Cloud-rider, you make me want to talk."

"I'm glad." Adia smiled. "It makes my job easier."

"A job that no-one asked you to do."

"A job that my master left to me." Adia countered. "And I intend to do it well."

"Of course. Well, then, perhaps I should tell you about Rune."

"What about her?"

"She has a new destiny. The Author spoke to both of us earlier."

"What destiny?"

"She's... going to be... involved. With the New Heroes."

"Oh? Interesting. Will it be anything like Vahlia and Mario?"

"Something like that." Fate said evasively. "Oh, I _know_ I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"Keep going. The Author won't hear it from me."

"The Author knows everything, White Witch. It's only by his grace that I can get away with telling you anything at all. Well, Rune isn't _exactly_ the Spirit of Rune Magic. She's more like... a portal."

"Portal?"

"She's Rune's access to this world."

"Intriguing. Continue."

"The real Rune is a spirit as old as me. My half-sister, in a sense. The Author created her at the same time as myself and Destiny. Rune then made the child that you know, allowing the child to carry her name."

"Why would the Rune Spirit need a portal?"

"Her entry to worlds is strictly regulated. She needs a portal in each world in order for her magic to operate there. The girl you know as Rune was the first she created. As you also know, that girl was imprisoned on Termina."

"I know." Adia growled. "Don't remind me."

"The mortal Rune was created to go to any world the real Rune wanted her magic to be used. But, after the capture of her portal, Rune chose not to create any more portals, and instead waited for the portal to be freed. Which you did."

"I did."

"Now, Rune is free to be active in any world she chooses, thanks to them all being joined. And, when they're seperate, the portal will still be able to move back and forth through them. Although, Rune is considering making more when that time comes."

"So, we'll definitely succeed in seperating the worlds?"

"Yes. Oh, nuts!" Fate gasped. "Oh, I said too much! White Witch, please leave before I say more that I shouldn't!"

"Alright, I'll leave for now. See you again, Fate."

"Until next time, White Witch."

"Hey..." Adia said, grinning suddenly. "Give my regards to Nino." Adia then teleported.

"What? How did she..." Fate shook her head. "She couldn't have known that I was going to speak to the Spirit Mage..."

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_The Spirit Mage_

_An anomaly by any Scholar's standards, the Spirit Mage is a subject most worthy of study. More powerful than most known Deities, the Spirit Mage is said to appear randomly throughout time, whenever she is needed. The first, and most popular, recalling is when she appeared in a war known as 'The Scouring' on Elibe, where she killed a dragon with a single spell. She appeared again on Elibe a few years later, to ask that her name be forgotten. Unfortunately, this did not happen. Now, her mortal form is residing on Elibe, under the mage-tutelage of Lord Pent Reglais, known as Peregla. This mortal form, named Nino, is exceptionally skilled and powerful, though perhaps not as powerful as her true form. Though, I have not seen the true form's power, so I cannot say with certainty whether the mortal form is weaker than her true form. It seems likely, however, that the mortal form will be weaker, since it must adhere to Elibe's laws, which would affect her powers greatly. This mortal form, Nino, is also in a relationship with a Mage known as Erk, the Wise Mage. Perhaps the Spirit Mage made this happen to produce offspring for some purpose. Further investigation is required. It does seem too coincidental, however, for the most powerful Mage to partner with the wisest. Clearly there is a purpose for this relationship. I look forward to the day that I know for sure what her intentions are with Erk, and I also long to see her true form. Surely, it is a sight to behold._

**Darius**

Darius faced the Evil One; the true Evil One. The one who had controlled his mind for all these years, forcing him to do his bidding. Darius was afraid that Eo would know that he was no longer under his influence. Or at least, not as strongly.

"Three of the four New Heroes have been born, Eo." The true Evil One said to him. "It will not be long before the fourth is born."

"What do you suggest I do?" Darius asked.

"The third child killed his mother during birth. He is the son of the Wise Mage and Spirit Mage. The Wise Mage is broken at her loss, and the Lord and Lady of his castle residence are gone. Attacking Castle Reglais will be easy, if you do so swiftly, and without alerting the Seperationists."

"You suggest I kill the newborn." Darius said flatly.

"Yes. It will help our chances greatly if there is one less New Hero."

"Why did you not send me to kill the second New Hero when he was born?"

"Adiana, the half-Heroes, and their Maiden were present. He was too well-protected." The true Evil One sighed. "So, kill the newborn, Eo."

"I will." Darius promised, then teleported in his own dark way. The true Evil One sighed after he had disappeared.

"You'd better be right about him, Cloud-rider." He muttered.

--

Darius reappeared in Elibe Side, among his supporters and followers.

"My Lord!" The group leader gasped. "To what do we owe this honour?"

"We are to mount an assault on Castle Reglais." Darius said shortly. "Your target is the newborn."

"Kill a baby, my Lord?" The leader frowned. "That's hardly-"

"It's necessary. That child is one of the New Heroes. He needs to die before he can realise his destiny."

"V...very well, my Lord." The leader turned back to the group. "Prepare for an assault!" He called to them.

"You keep the Mages busy. I'll take care of the newborn myself."

**Erk**

Erk sighed, biting back more tears. His sadness overwhelmed him, and he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried. But, he knew he had to, for his son's sake. First, Lady Louise had been killed on her way back to the castle, second, Nino had died giving birth. Finally, he had been told that Lord Pent had died fighting Louise's killers, but had managed to slay them all before falling. This left him, according to Lord Pent's will, as the new Lord of Castle Reglais.

"I have a name for you, son." Erk said quietly to the child, who lay in a cot beside him, in Erk's room. "A name belonging to the greatest man I ever knew. Your name is Pent."

"Lord Erk." The unfamiliar name sent a tingle down Erk's spine. Erk turned to see one of the castle guards stood in his doorway.

"Yes?"

"Eo's followers are marching on the castle. Should we prepare to attack?"

"Yes. Get every Mage who can fight to defend the castle."

"Yes, Sir."

"And... bring me the best five fighters, both Mage and otherwise. Bring them to my room."

"At once, Milord." The guard bowed and left. Erk sighed, and slumped onto his bed. He felt like he was being swallowed whole. There was too much to take on at once. The death of the only three people he had loved, the responsibilty of his son, and now the responsibilty of ruling Castle Reglais. Individually, Erk would easily have been able to meet these challenges, but all at once was beyond him. Yet, he knew he must muster the strength, if only for his son's sake. Looking at little Pent, sleeping quietly in his cot, Erk felt some strength rising within him. This baby, who Nino had given her life for, was at the forefront of Erk's mind, and his biggest responsibilty. Erk started to mentally run through his responsibilites. First and foremost, his son must be protected. In order to protect his son, Erk must rule and defend Castle Reglais. In order to adequately rule, Erk must come to terms with the losses of his loved ones. Lady Louise, who had been more of a mother to him than his own. Lord Pent, who had been his father, teacher, and friend. Nino, who Erk had loved more than anyone. His fiancee. Difficult losses to cope with, but Erk vowed that he would pull through.

"Lord Erk." A voice brought him back to reality. "You sent for us?"

"Yes..." Erk nodded, standing. "First, your names and fight style."

"Yes, Milord." The first, a man, nodded. "I am Rian, a Mage." The other four introduced themselves. Their names slipped through Erk's memory, but he remembered what they were. Another Mage, a Monk, user of Light magic, a Myrmidon, a sword-user, and a Recruit, a lance-user. Erk nodded as each introduced themselves.

"I will join the front line of attack. You five are to stay here and defend Pent."

"Sir?" Rian, the only one whose name Erk could remember, frowned. "Pent?"

"My son." Erk nodded to the baby. "His name is Pent."

"Very good, Sir. But, why the five of us? Surely, one would be-"

"This attack is too soon to be a standard seige attempt." Erk cut him off. "My son is not yet a day old, and already Eo's supporters are attacking. I've no doubt that they're after Pent."

"Of course, Milord. My apologies."

"None necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked toward the door. He put one foot beyond his doorway, then turned. "And... not to degrade you to babysitters, but... if he wakes, there is food in cupboard for him. Try to keep him quiet for as long as possible."

"No problem, Milord." Rian grinned. "Emily has children, so keeping Pent quiet will be easy for her." The Myrmidon gave him a small pout.

"Alright. Take care." Erk then ran to the front of Castle Reglais.

**Adia**

"Adia." Majora said as he entered Adia's house on Koholint Side. "Castle Reglais is under attack."

"I know." Adia, sat on her sofa, replied, not turning her attention away from the image in front of her. She had cast a spell to watch the events taking place on Elibe Side.

"Should we send some Scholars to help?"

"No. Or at least, not yet."

"What? Adia, Castle Reglais, and Erk, have suffered a huge loss. They'll need help. And, I hear that Eo is heading his followers personally."

"Yeah, he's there, look." Adia pointed to the figure at the front of the incoming army. "He's after baby Pent."

"Is that what Erk named his son? Huh. Figures, I guess. But, still, we should send them some back-up."

"Yeah, later." Adia smiled. "Trust me on this, Majora. Pent will be perfectly fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me." Adia said emphatically. "Erk's son won't be harmed."

"Those five warriors can't stand up to Eo."

"No, but Pent's got his own guardian angel... or rather, guardian _spirit_." She grinned, and turned her head to look at Majora. Majora stared blankly for a moment, then mirrored her grin.

"Of course. I should've seen that." He chuckled then, and sat next to Adia on her sofa. "You're becoming more like Lakitu every day, daughter." He said proudly. "You might even surpass him."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So, when are we going to help the castle troops?"

"When I say so."

**Erk**

"Sir, they're almost upon us." A troop announced. Erk nodded.

"Ready the archers." He said. "And bring me a tactician."

"Sir." The troop nodded, and walked away. Erk stood in front of Castle Reglais, at the front line of the assembled troops. Though they outnumbered the enemy, Erk knew of the various skills their opponents had. Assorted monsters and low-lifes from other worlds, with abilities beyond most Elibe residents. Then, as the opposing army came into sight, a chill blasted down Erk's spine. Eo was leading his army personally.

"My Lord." A man said, appearing beside him.

"Tactician. Some advice, please."

"Of course, my Lord. I agree with your use of archers as a primary attack. Next, I would suggest you send lance-users in first, followed closely by sword-users. The Mages should give support from the rear, while the archers continue to fire volleys into the rear lines."

"Alright. Give them word."

"My Lord, is that the Evil One at the front?"

"Yes. I'll handle him myself."

"My Lord!" The tactician cried, and the troops nearby stared at Erk in horror. "Don't risk yourself like that! Have some of the men fight him."

"No. Eo wants my son, so I'll fight him personally."

"Sir, with all due respect..." A troop began. "We have just lost our old Lord and Lady. The men don't want to lose their new Lord so soon after. Please, let us fight Eo."

"I'm the only one who can stand against him." Erk said, waving away the protest. "I won't throw men into a battle I know they can't win."

"Sir, we would all lay down our lives for our Lord, and your son. No-one would think less of you if you sent us first, and hid behind us. In fact, almost all of us would rather you stayed in your room, away from harm."

"_I_ will face Eo." Erk said finally.

"My Lord." The troop nodded, and fell silent.

"As My Lord wishes." The tactician sighed. "I'll order the archers to fire." He walked away. Erk turned to the castle's troops.

"Prepare to charge!" He roared to them. All the troops drew their weapons. "Defend your castle well, troops! And if I see any blood, it better be theirs, and not yours!" The troops howled their readiness as a slew of arrows flew overhead, landing in some of the enemy soldiers. A second volley followed, and Erk heard the tactician order the charge. All of the lance-users from the first and second lines ran forward, and the sword-users followed closely after. Erk waited until both lines had gone, then ran toward Eo, who was ignoring all the troops, and thundering toward the castle. "EO!" He screamed, catching the Evil One's attention. "Eo, you are mine!" Erk then ran at his opponent; the Scholars' worst enemy.

--

Eo sneered at Erk's charge, but turned to meet him all the same. He was amused that a Mage, even one as wise and powerful as Erk, would think to take him on. Of course, he underestimated the Wise Mage, and even worse, he underestimated a father's desire to protect his child. Eo's first dark beam was evaded as though it was a mere bug, while Erk's Fire spell slammed directly into the Evil One's face, knocking him back. Eo roared in protest, and sent out an energy wave. Using a trick Nino had taught him a while ago, Erk threw down multiple Fire spells in succession, creating a wall of flame, blocking the attack. Next, he blasted a Thunder spell at Eo, then sent an Excalibur spell around him, to hit from behind. Eo dodged the Thunder, and narrowly evaded all but one of the Excalibur blades. He started to prepare his next attack, when a blizzard smashed against his body. Fimbulvetr. Eo scowled, raising a defensive shield. He wondered where Erk's sudden skill had come from. Then he remembered. Erk was a father, and his child was in peril. Surely Eo, or rather, Darius, would push his skills to the limit, and far beyond, to protect his own child? A look at Erk, who was already charging a new assault, told Eo exactly what he needed to know. Erk's mind was completely focused on the battle. His heart, it was obvious, screamed 'protect my son', but his mind only thought of his next move. Darius then realised that he might lose this fight if he didn't focus on the opponent before him, rather than his later goal. Darius roared a challenge, exploding his shield to eliminate the Fimbulvetr spell, and rushed at Erk. Erk's Elfire spell was already casting, and exploded in a pillar of flame, beneath Darius. The two molten rocks that accompany the spell pounded against Darius' body, throwing him to one side. Darius was moving before Erk saw him recover, and was throwing dark blades at Erk from either side. Erk leapt backwards, causing the two blades to hit each other. Then, he did something no Mage had ever done before. This was new to Erk, too, but easy for him, with his extreme amount of knowledge and wisdom. His relationship with Vahlia helped, too. Utilizing the energy blades of Excalibur, the raw strength of Fenrir, and the magical energy all around, Erk created a bow made of black energy, and an arrow of green magic. Darius gasped at this; it was new to him, as well. Erk released the arrow, which turned into many, then dived forward, throwing Nino's latest spell, Torrent, at Darius. Torrent, by it's name, was a flood of water crashing against the opponent. While Darius flew upwards to avoid the arrows, the Torrent spell hit him from below. Erk grinned at the success of his combo, and hurled a Gespenst spell at Darius. His practise in Dark, or Elder, magic was paying off. Bolting quickly followed Gespenst, slamming Darius back to the ground. Darius was upright almost instantly, though somewhat tired. He moved slowly toward Erk, who was preparing a spell he had yet to master; Ereshkigal, the ultimate Elder magic spell.

"You fight well, Wise Mage." Darius wheezed. "I look forward to the day we are allies."

"That'll never happen." Erk hissed.

"It will." Darius, who Erk only knew as Eo, grinned. "For now, I need you to follow me." Darius then turned and fled, flying across the now empty forecourt, and into the castle itself. Erk yelped in surprise, then gave chase.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Erk**

Abandoning the knowledge that telepathing those who didn't know the skill was dangerous, Erk called to Rian.

_Rian!_ He cried, praying that Rian could hear him. _Eo is coming! Get ready to fight!_

_What the?_ Rian's confused voice sounded back. _Did I just hear Lord Erk?_

_Yes, you did! Prepare for combat!_

_This is weird... but, Lord Erk is the Wise Mage, after all. Who knows what he can do? Better get ready._ Erk sighed in relief.

"Are you keeping up, Wise Mage?" Darius called back. Erk scowled. Eo seemed to be taunting him. Erk threw Excalibur at him. "No need for that!" Darius yelled. "Not yet, at least." Darius turned, and flew up the stairs leading toward Erk's room. "I know I've no right to say this, but trust me. For once."

"Trust you?!" Erk spat. "After what you've done??" Darius stopped then, turning to face Erk. Erk halted, and glared cautiously at him.

"Just this once, Wise Mage. This once, put some faith into your enemy. I swear that I won't betray you right now."

"You're after my son, aren't you?"

"I came here to kill him." Darius nodded. Erk growled in response. "Calm, Wise Mage. Your son will come to no harm." Darius then cast a furtive glance over his shoulder. "When I reach your son, I will charge a dark beam. You will then attack me however you see fit. We'll fight for a while, during which I will not attempt to kill you, and then I will flee."

"What trick is this?"

"It's no trick. Please, for the safety of your son, trust me." Darius stared at him, his eyes begging Erk to trust him. Erk struggled with himself for a moment, then gave in. If it involved his son, Erk would trust his enemy.

"Fine. I'll make my spells narrowly miss you. But be warned, I'll be casting to kill. One wrong move puts all my spells in your skull."

"Thank you, Wise Mage. Now, some more chasing." Darius then flew away, and Erk followed, throwing the occasional Fire spell at Eo.

--

Darius quickly disabled all five of Pent's guards, and stood by the baby's cot. Erk was a moment behind him.

"The leader was dazed and confused, Wise Mage." Darius greeted him. "Telepathing one who doesn't know the skill is very dangerous."

"I felt I had no choice." Erk replied.

"I understand. Now, I'll charge this beam." He held a hand above baby Pent, which glowed, and a dark orb appeared. Erk scowled, his heart racing, then knocked Darius back with a focused Fimbulvetr spell. Darius flew into the wall, then threw a dark blade at Erk, which missed him by a hairs' width. The two continued to throw feint spells back and forth at each other, until Darius took a step back. He was about to speak, when something unexpected happened. First, Pent woke up, and started screaming. Then, a light shone on the ceiling. It was bright green, with lines of sapphire. At the sight of this, Pent instantly calmed down, and gurgled contentedly, reaching his tiny arms skywards, a huge smile spreading across his face. Then, from the light, a figure emerged. It was definitely female, with long, flowing green hair, and dazzling sapphire eyes. This woman, smiling widely at Pent, also bore four green wings, and wore a thin sapphire-coloured robe. Her arm was adorned with a bracelet made of flowers. The angelic woman then looked to Erk, her smile widening.

"You fought so well, Wise Mage." She said tenderly to him. "You protected your son admirably." Then she turned her head to look at Darius, her smile transforming to a tiny scowl. "Darius, you will leave now. Make no further attempt to harm the child."

"That was not my intent to begin with." Darius replied. "Surely, a Celestial would know this?"

"You had no desire to harm him, but made the attempts for appearances. You will cease, leave, and take your army with you."

"Of course." Darius nodded, then disappeared. The angelic woman looked back to Erk.

"I feared Darius would not keep his word, and try to kill little Pent." She said to him. "I came to ensure he wouldn't."

"Thank you, Divinity." Erk said gratefully. "But, what is my son to you?" The woman smiled at him. The smile seemed a little sad, and pained.

"He is a New Hero. The last hope for ridding the worlds of Eo." She replied. "He will age like Vincent and Fionie, and reach adulthood quickly. You must be prepared to turn him over to Luigi, the Hero Guide, when the time comes."

"I will, Divinity. May I have the honour of your name? For all my knowledge of the Spirit World, and many others, I do not know you."

"You're not yet ready to know, Wise Mage." She replied. "We will meet again, possibly on several occasions. When you are ready to know me, I will tell you all. Farewell for now."

"Farewell, Divinity."

"For the time being, please call me Auria."

"Auria." Erk nodded. "Until we meet again."

"Until then... Erk." Auria said, then disappeared. Erk let out a deep sigh, and walked to his son's cot. Pent now looked the age of three, and had gained green hair that appeared to reach his shoulders.

"Daddy..." The toddler Pent said. Erk reached into the cot, and picked up his son. "Hewwo." Erk chuckled.

"Hello, Pent." He said softly, hugging his son. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Nom nom." Pent replied, agreeing with Erk's suggestion.

**Adia**

"See, Majora? They didn't need our help, after all." Adia said smugly to her 'father'.

"No, they didn't. But, what was Eo doing, exactly? Why tell Erk all that? Why only pretend to attack little Pent?"

"Majora, perhaps you and the other Scholars should go through the University Archives, and brush up on the Evil One. It's amazing how time can warp one's knowledge of something."

"Uh... okay."

"In fact, you can read what Lakitu wrote on him." Adia said suddenly, Lakitu's notebook appearing in her hands. She flipped through it's pages, then handed it to Majora. "Read, and relearn." She told him. Majora took the notebook, and read.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_The Evil One_

_A most vile creature, formerly of the Ether. The Evil One, who refers to himself as Eo, is the biggest danger to all life. Yet, this creature has no power by itself. Alone, Eo could be defeated by even normal mortals. Unfortunately, Eo has a most stunning ability. He can grant any amount of power to a creature, making them extraordinarily strong. In doing this, Eo gains control of this creature, and has it do his bidding. In additional defense of himself, Eo has the controlled creature claim itself as Eo, wreaking destruction in his name. As such, many have confused the creature causing harm with the actual Evil One. Very few know what the true Evil One looks like._

_Eo's current puppet is Darius, formerly a Hero from Cerascia. Darius' mind has been warped and taken over by Eo, making Darius believe that he is Eo, and thus making others believe the same. It is my understanding that Darius received power from Eo willingly, in order to get back something precious that was lost to him long ago. What this precious something is, I don't yet know, but it means that Darius is by far the most dangerous Eo Puppet to date. I'm trying to find out what Darius lost, in hopes that I can return it to him, and convince him to leave Eo's service. But, that would mean destroying the hold that the Evil One has on him._

**Adia**

"Understand now?" Adia asked as Majora put the notebook down.

"I do..." Majora breathed. "Intriguing."

"Isn't it, though? This means we have to find a way to free Darius, and find the true Evil One."

"Indeed. Yet, I'm more intrigued by this ability that Eo has. It sounds similar to your grandmother's ability."

"It's the complete opposite." Adia's voice hardened. "Eo can give power to others. My grandma can only receive power from others, and use it as she sees fit."

"And therein lies the similarity; the difference." Majora said. Adia frowned in confusion. "That these two would have powers the direct opposite of the others' suggests some variety of rela-"

"NO!" Adia snapped, leaping to her feet and pushing Majora off the sofa. "Don't you _dare_ suggest that my grandma is related to Eo!"

"Adia..." Majora said soothingly, getting to his feet. "You have to consider the possibility."

"I... I know, Majora, but..." She grimaced, and sat back down.

"I understand the difficulty. Come on." He sat next to her. "Talk to your father."

**Link**

Link watched his daughter, who was training by herself in the back garden, with somewhat of a glum expression. Her skills had improved greatly of late, though she was no match for Link. She held the Master Sword as though it had been made just for her, and moved as though it was another limb. As Link watched Fionie, her muscles suddenly grew more firm, and a little larger. Her growth seemed to be more than just aging. Malon, who sensed an aura of unease surrounding Link, shuffled toward him.

"Link..." She called softly. Link, who was sat on his bed, staring out the window, turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Link replied instantly, looking outside again. Malon sighed, and sat on the bed beside him.

"Link, tell me." She said, resting her head against his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I... I dunno, Malon." Link said slowly. "I guess I'm worried."

"About Fionie?" Malon asked. She glanced up, and saw Link nod. "She's a New Hero, Link. You know what that means."

"That she'll fight Eo eventually, and be in mortal danger all the time."

"Well.... well, yeah. But it also means that she'll defeat him, and she'll be fine."

"Malon, I had a few close shaves when I went up against Eo. He defeated me last time. Me, Mario, Daisy and Nerra. All four of us were no match. How can four children stand a chance?"

"Because Destiny and Fate say so. They were born for the purpose of defeating Eo, so that's what they'll do."

"But..."

"I know, darling. I know." Malon sighed, wrapping her arms around Links' torso. "I'm worried, too. But, I know that she'll be fine. Adia's sure she'll be fine, and I trust her."

"I trust her, too, Malon." Link said, putting an arm over Malons' shoulders. "But still, I don't wanna see my little girl get hurt."

"She won't be little for long, Link. She's growing, remember?"

"She'll always be my little girl." Link asserted. "No matter how old she is. And that doesn't change the fact that I don't wanna see her hurt."

"Oh, Link..." Malon crooned affecionately. "You're so sweet, sometimes." She lifted her head and kissed him on his scarred cheek. "Why don't you go train your daughter a little more?" She suggested.

"I think I will." Link agreed. "But..." He turned his head to stare into Malons' eyes. "First, I think I'll pay attention to my wife a little." He smiled. Malon smiled back. It had been a while since Link and Malon had spent time together, alone, and they had both missed it. Link gently pushed Malons' shoulders, forcing her to lay down on the bed, then held himself above her. Malon hooked her hands around the back of his neck, and stared lovingly at him.

"I'm all yours, husband." She said tenderly.

--

"Father, why do you still insist on training me?" Fionie asked, while she and Link were taking a break. "Soon, Luigi's gonna train me to be a Hero. You don't have to waste your time in me."

"You're never a waste of time, Fionie." Link told her.

"But, you could be doing something else. Like, relaxing. I know you do alot of work for the Seperationists now, since Mario and Eraf are looking after Vincent. And, now that Erk's Lord of Castle Reglais," Link hadn't heard about this, and wondered how Fionie knew. "you'll be even busier. So, I'd rather you get some rest in your free time, instead of training me."

"I _want_ to train you, Fionie. I'd rather spend my free time with my daughter and wife, than to myself."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Luigi will train me. No offense, but he'll do a better job than you. He's the Hero Guide, after all."

"Fionie, this is how I see things." Link said, taking a breath. "You were the first New Hero to be born. That makes you the unofficial leader. As the leader, you should be better than they are, even if it's only by a little."

"I guess you have point." Fionie agreed, but seemed a little reluctant to do so.

"And besides that..." The Dimension Hero sighed. "It'd give me some peace of mind if I knew that I'd done everything I can for you. I might be able to stop worrying about you so much."

"Oh..." Fionie gasped, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't thought about how her father might feel about her. Suddenly, she felt a rush of affection for him. "I'm sorry... Dad. I guess I was being selfish."

"No, not really." Link told her. "You were trying to think of me. Wanting me to relax while I was free. I'm glad you feel like that about me."

"But, I never thought about how you felt."

"You're a kid, Fionie. Don't let a little thoughtlessness upset you."

"I'm not a kid." Fionie protested. "I may only look young, but my minds' alot older than my body."

"You look twelve, and your mind isn't that far ahead. I'd guess you've got the mentality of maybe a fifteen or sixteen year old. That's still young."

"Sixteen is adulthood in Hyrule, Father." Fionie reminded him.

"Yes, and you're not sixteen yet. Besides that, there's more to maturity than age."

"Like what?"

"Stuff that you'll know when you're older."

"Father!" Fionie moaned. "Tell me!"

"It can't be explained, Fionie, only learned. You're doing pretty well, though."

"Awww... I wanna know."

"Like I said, you'll learn." Link grinned. "One thing, though, is learning to take other people and their feelings into consideration when deciding something."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. It'll be more important for you, since you'll be the leader of the New Heroes. You'll have to make sure everyone's okay with your decisions. Discuss it with them, and try to come up with something that suits everyone."

"Okay. That sounds easy enough."

"Doesn't it? Well, it isn't. There's also the slight problem that they may not agree with you, but there won't be another option. You'll have to be prepared to overrule them."

"I will." Fionie was smiling, and her eyes were shining. She was eager to learn anything she could to make herself more grown-up. This desire had only been in effect recently; a short time after she grew to the age of twelve. Before then, she had wanted to stay young, and be the daughter that Link and Malon should have had at the time. A baby, that needed a parents' love and attention. Her forced growths had prevented her parents from having a normal relationship with her. Fionie knew this, and had wished it wasn't so. Now, however, she wanted nothing more than to become an adult, and prove herself to everyone. "Hey, Father."

"Yes?" Link looked at her.

"I'm gonna grow a little more now." She said, feeling it in her soul. "I dunno how old, though."

"Alright. Go ahead and grow."

"Just thought I'd warn you. I know you don't like me being older than I should be."

"I don't, no. But I can put up with it, because I love you more than I dislike your weird aging."

"Thanks." Fionie said gratefully, then felt herself aging again. It wasn't like when she aged with the Master Sword. This time, her body simply fast-forwarded a few years. When it stopped, she was at the age of sixteen. "Adulthood." She said, with a trace of smugness in her voice. Link took a moment to examine his now-grown daughter. Her hair was as long as always; halfway down her neck and curling around her ears, and her eyes were now a deep purple, compared to the light purple her twelve-year old self had had. Her body was lithe and athletic, with a hard firmness to her muscles, indicating that she had great agility, and alot of strength to go with it. Above all that, Link noticed, Fionie was now stunningly beautiful. Gone was the cute, but inwardly shy little girl. She had been replaced by a dazzling beauty who radiated confidence and calm like a Fire Keese radiated heat; it flew from her in awe-inspiring amounts. Fionie noticed Link's intent stares. "How... how do I look?" She asked, in a meek voice that clashed with her appearance.

"Absolutely beautiful." Link answered honestly. "Go take a look in the mirror."

"I think I will." Fionie agreed, rising to her feet with indescribable grace and elegance. Link found himself envying the lucky soul who won her heart. Yet, he found himself worrying. He found this new daughter easier to cope with, but felt oddly distant from her now. He saw her as more of a woman than a child. He didn't want that; he wanted to maintain his relationship with his daughter. Fionie, who was now inside the house, was calling for her mother, her voice awed. Link decided to go inside, too.

"I think you should grow your hair out." Link said as he entered her bedroom, within which Fionie was admiring herself.

"Maybe." Fionie half-agreed, stroking her blonde hair. "I'm worried about my eyes, though. They've gone darker."

"You're the Dark Daughter, Fionie." Link told her. "It's just your dark energy growing, is all."

"I guess... but, I don't want dark energy. It's Eo's energy, and it's evil."

"There's a difference between dark and evil, dear."

"Fionie!" Malon's voice gasped from beside Link. "Wow!" She barged past Link, grabbed Fionie's shoulders, and span the girl to face her. "Sweetie, you're so beautiful!"

"Father says so, too." Fionie smiled, adding to her beauty. "And I agree with you both." She glanced back to the mirror. "Do you think I'd look like this if I'd grown normally?"

"Of course you would!" Malon asserted. "You're just ahead of time, Fionie, you're not growing any differently to how you would have done normally."

"It'd be less of a shock, though." Fionie giggled, a musical chime that was pleasant to hear. Link smiled affectionately.

"Fionie." He called to her. "I'm still free all day, you know."

"Yeah...?" Fionie said slowly, turning to face her father. She feared that he would want to train her some more.

"And your new body is a far cry from your old one."

"Yeah..." Fionie's brow wrinkled into a worried frown.

"So, I think you need a new wardrobe."

"Ah... a what?" Fionie's worried frown turned into one of confusion.

"Let's head to Earth Side, and go shopping." Link grinned. "Earth Side has some interesting fashions. Maybe I'll pick up a thing or two for myself."

"Really, Daddy?!" Fionie squeaked, calling Link 'Daddy' for the first time in too long. "You'll really take me shopping??"

"Of course. Malon, do you want to come, too?"

"Hm... no, you two enjoy yourselves." Malon replied. "I'll make us a nice, big meal for when you get back. But... only if you pick up some clothes for me, too."

"Sure, sweetie." Link assured her. "Let's go, Fionie. We need to talk to Adia, first."

"Yeah!" Fionie cried happily, following Link as he walked downstairs. She returned two moments later, and scooped Umbra off her desk, then ran back downstairs.

--

After visiting Adia, who transformed all of Link and Fionie's rupees into American dollars, the father and daughter teleported to Earth Side. They appeared in Brooklyn, one of the only remaining cities of Earth Side. Despite the constant danger from Eo and his supporters, there were still several shops open. These shops were protected by both the Seperationists and the Rebels, allowing their business to operate. Link and Fionie wandered the streets, looking for a clothes shop, ignoring the wolf-whistles from various youths. Fionie blushed at each whistle, her face burning bright red, directly opposing her aura and appearance. Many boys chuckled derisively at Fionie's embarrasment, while others found it all the more endearing. Link knew that if he hadn't been there, any one of those boys would have tried... something. Link smirked. Fionie, appearing sixteen, and himself, just over 21. To a casual passer-by, the pair could be a couple. After all, Link could pass himself off as seventeen or eighteen if he wanted to.

"So, where's the nearest clothes shop?" Fionie asked.

"A couple of blocks away." Link replied, the non-Hyrulian word 'block' easily passing his lips.

"Couple of what?"

"Blocks. An Earth Side word. These roads run all over the city, in between these buildings. A group of buildings surrounded by roads is called a block."

"Oh..." The words slipped past Fionie's ears. "So, it's close?"

"Yup. Just a few more corners." Link assured her, smiling mentally to himself. He had hopes that this shopping trip would bring him and Fionie together as father and daughter. After all, it was normal for parents to take their children shopping for the things they liked. However, while walking down the road toward a clothes shop, Link realised his mistake. Physically, there were only a few years difference between himself and his daughter, making the pair appear more of a couple than father and child. Supressing a sigh, and ignoring the jealous glares of several shoppers, Link walked Fionie toward the womens' clothes section. Fionie then quickly dragged him back to the mens' section, and browsed a selection of gothic clothing.

"I see Eraf and Maria wearing alot of clothes like this." Fionie said, half-conversing with her father. "It looks pretty cool. All dark and stuff."

"Yeah, I've been bugged by Maria about wearing the same clothes." Link told her. "I wore a few things like that while I was on Mobius." A small grimace stained his face. "I prefer tunics."

"You look like an idiot on Earth, though." Fionie giggled. "I'm glad you decided to wear a normal length shirt and leggings." Link was indeed wearing a plain blue shirt with matching leggings, which looked like denim from a casual glance. "C'mon, buy some Earth wear. Let's buy matching outfits!" She gasped suddenly, her searching increasing in vigour. A few elderly people commented on how 'cute' young couples could be, then began reminiscing about their youth. Link half-heartedly inspected Fionie's suggestions, his mood falling as he realised that his plan wasn't working. They looked too much like a couple for this to be father-daughter time. The only solace was that Fionie was happy, and in a brilliant mood. Normally she her mood was somewhat sullen, despite her best attempts at appearing otherwise. To see her in such good cheer warmed Links' heart just enough to prevent his from feeling miserable that his plan hadn't altogether succeeded. As he and Fionie continued to look through clothes, her joy and excitement began to rub off on Link, and he became more involved in the shopping, offering his own suggestions. He tried to convince Fionie to try some more standard Earth fashion, but she insisted on the gothic fashion favoured by Maria and Eraf, and even Adia. Adia had always been Fionie's favourite person, and Fionie listened to her as though her every word was gospel. In a sense, they were, since Adia always knew what was happening, and was going to happen, so everyone listened to the White Witch.

--

Several hours later, Link handed Fionie a drink of coffee in a styrofoam cup. Fionie was curious about the material, staring intently at the cups' rim as she drank. Link sat opposite her, setting his own cup down on the table. The pair were in their normal outfits; Link in his blue leggings and shirt, Fionie wearing her tight elbow-length sleeved top and shorts. They had several bags of shopping, most of which were full of new clothes for Fionie; clearly, female elves had similar shopping tendencies to female humans. Link only had one bag of clothes, and three bags were for Malon. There were a total of twelve bags.

"We went a little overboard." Fionie admitted after putting her coffee on the table. "I'm surprised we could afford all this with just four hundred rupees."

"It's called 'exchange rate'." Link smirked, remembering the term that Mario had mentioned one time. "It seems one rupee is worth quite a few dollars. I don't understand it, really, but... we bought alot of stuff."

"How do you understand Earth money so well?"

"Only American money, Fionie. Other places on Earth have different kinds of money. Unfortunately, all of them were lost to the Great Collision. When the worlds seperate again, I'd quite like to see other Earth places."

"What places are there?" Fionie asked, sounding interested.

"Places like Italy, Britain, Canada... all different countries, mostly seperated by water."

"Not like Hyrule? You can't walk to a different... country?"

"Some, you can. But most... I dunno. I don't know the world well enough."

"Oh. I'd like to see this place, too. Adia says it's pretty cool."

"Shall we get something to eat?" Link asked. Fionie, who was now drinking from her cup, nodded in response. "There's a few places to eat around here, or we can get something from this place." He looked over to the coffee shop they were sat by. "I'm curious about this 'bagel'."

"Earth has weird food. But tasty. Ever had a 'burger'?"

"No, but Mario's obsessed with pizza and lasagne."

"Go get a bagel, Daddy." Fionie chuckled. Then she blushed at the snorts and giggles emanating from the table next to them, and the youths mocking her calling Link 'daddy'. Link frowned in annoyance as he walked back into the coffee shop. He joined the short queue, ordered two bagels, then walked back outside.

"Hey, baby, why don't you call me Daddy, too?" A sneering voice filled Link's ears. Fionie was surrounded by the youths who had been sat next to them.

"I'll be your Daddy." Another laughed. Fionie cringed into her seat, unused to such attention. Link scowled, and stormed over to the teenagers.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Get the hell away from her!" The group, five in total, turned to him.

"Or what, buddy?" The biggest one threatened. "Get out of here." The other four cracked their knuckles in what Link assumed was a menacing fashion. Compared to the monsters Link had faced, these humans were nothing, and not the least bit intimidating.

"You're messing with the wrong people, pal." Another growled.

"Just get away from Fionie." Link spat, putting the bagels on the nearest available table.

"Oh, is 'Daddy' gonna give us a spanking?" The big one mocked. "Why don't you just get lost now, and you might live to see tomorrow."

"D...daddy..." Fionie whimpered. The five laughed at her. "Daddy!"

"Jeez, this chick is, like, weird." The smallest teenager said. "Calling her boyfriend Daddy. Is it, like, some weird thing you guys have going?"

"There's nothing weird..." Link said slowly, trying to control his temper, "about a girl calling her father 'Daddy'." The group laughed again.

"Man, get out of here! You're just as weird as she is! You're like, the same age! How you can be her old man?"

"... botox." Link threw a random word at them. He knew that 'botox' was some variety of beauty treatment on Earth, but he didn't know what exactly it did. The word was familiar to the youths, though, as they stared at him.

"Like... that stuff that makes you look younger, or something?" They didn't seem to know what it was, either.

"Y...yeah." Link nodded. "I'm thirty years old, and my dauther's fourteen."

"Only fourteen?" The biggest one gasped. "I ain't going for no minor. Forget this, let's go, boys." He turned and stalked away, his friends following. Except for one boy, who had been hovering a little away from them while they had harrassed Fionie. Link glared at him. "Yo, let's go!" The big one yelled back to the boy.

"In a bit." The boy replied. "I gotta do something."

"Your funeral, man." The big one shook his head and carried on walking.

"Get out of here." Link growled to the boy.

"Relax, I didn't do anything. I kept telling them not to bother her, but you know what teenagers are like." He chuckled. Link frowned. There was something odd about this boy. He was by far the youngest of the group, but was deceptively tall. Taller than Fionie, despite an apparent three-year age gap. Link took a moment to take a good look at this boy. He was around as tall as Link, and had long black hair, which hung neatly on either side of his face, in a similar fashion to Erk. He wore a plain red t-shirt, black jeans, black and red trainers, and a large black coat with a fur-tipped hood. A parka, Link recognised. The face of this boy was also very familiar; the blue eyes and oddly keen gaze reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite think who at the moment.

"So, what do you want?" Link asked coldly.

"First, I was only with those guys so I could get a free drink. The big guy paid for us all."

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?"

"I wanted to, first, apologise for their behaviour. I should've tried harder to stop them. Second, I wanted to introduce myself to both of you."

"Why?" Link asked, finally picking up the bagels and moving over to Fionie. She instantly leapt to her feet, and threw her arms around him.

"Well, we're gonna be seeing alot of each other, so it's best we know each other, right?"

"Who says I want anything to do with you?"

"You won't have much of a choice, really."

"Huh? Who the hell are you, kid?"

"Vincent!" Another voice snapped. At first, Link thought the kid had yelled at him, since this voice was amazingly similar. Then, Link realised who the voice belonged to.

"Mario!" Link called to him, as the plumber walked over, looking a little peeved.

"Dad!" The boy gasped. "Wh-what're you... I said I'd be back at eight..."

"It's half past, Vincent." Mario snapped. "You're late." He stood next to Vincent, and Link recognised the resemblance.

"Oh... sorry. But, there was..."

"Link, what're you doing here?" Mario asked, ignoring Vincent.

"I was... taking Fionie shopping." Link answered. "Who... who's the kid?"

"Oh, yeah." Mario grabbed Vincent's arm, and dragged him toward Link. "This is Vincent. My son, remember?"

"He's grown this old already?" Link stared at the teenager. "Who old are you, Vincent?"

"Fifteen." Vincent replied. "I leapt from like, six to twelve, then to fifteen. Poor Mom's freaking out." His eyes twinkled in amusement. Mario gave him a little shove.

"Don't be so mean to your mother." He warned him. "It's hard for her, you know."

"I know, Dad, but I gotta be old enough to fight, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to taunt us about it." Mario told him. "Just because you can change age whenever you like, it doesn't mean you're better than everyone."

"I..." Vincent looked like he wanted to say something, but instead opted to be quiet. Fionie had released Link by now, and was slowly munching on her bagel, eyeing Vincent with an odd mixture of intrigue, fascination, and mistrust. Her purple eyes seemed to swirl a little.

"I don't like him, Daddy." She whispered to Link.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kae**

Kae, who had departed from the Scholar University some time ago, sat on a nest he had constructed. Although, now he was unconcerned about appearing as a male. She had laid, and now sat upon her eggs, four in total, keeping them warm for incubation. Were her beak capable of such, she would be smiling. Though, her smile was clear in her eyes and relaxed aura. Kae, or rather Saea, had made her nest on Tohres Side, where few people ventured. This enabled her to be both female, and a mother, both of which were things she intended to hide from everyone. She knew that Tohres was a wasteland, and not an ideal place to raise hatchlings, but that was no concern. When they were born, Saea would take them to a more flora-rich world; with flora came insects, which would be her childrens' diet for some time. Saea had been warming the eggs for close to two days now, and her thoughts were almost entirely on providing for them after their hatching. At the same time, a small part of her mind had a different thought. How had she been ready to lay? She had done nothing that would make her so. Saea sighed, shifting her weight around. A few hours previous to now, Adia had come to see her. How Adia knew where Saea would be, she didn't know, nor did she care to question. Adia had shown great interest in the eggs, asking Saea to move so she could examine them. She had also shown a very childish fasciation in them, as well as the serious Scholar study. Yet, Adia didn't seem interested in the health of the eggs; she already knew that they would be fine. She was far more intrigued by the quantity. Four eggs, Adia had mused, and four New Heroes. She was positive that there would be some form of relationship between them. Saea had toyed with that theory, too. That theory was soon to be proven true.

"Kae Saea." A male voice said. Looking up, Saea saw a man dressed in a green shirt, and blue dungarees. She recognised this man as Luigi, the Hero Guide, from her teachings at the University.

"Luigi." Saea greeted. "You know my full name."

"Of course. I learned all about a while ago. And your eggs."

"So you know I am female."

"Everyone will know, soon enough. You won't be able to keep it secret." He smiled, walking closer. "For now, I'd like to inspect the eggs."

"V...very well." Saea slowly stood, stretching her legs and wincing at their stiffness.

"You should go for a quick flight. Stretch your wings, get some exercise, and maybe something to eat. I'll watch the eggs until you get back."

"I'll stay." Saea said; an instant response. Luigi chuckled.

"Alright." Saea moved away from her nest, and Luigi inspected the four eggs closely. They were fairly large in size, though small by Bora standards. "Amazing, how time changes even without our interference." He mused. Saea knew better than to question the Scholars, and all those related to them. "Four... one each. Partners." He mumbled, his words barely loud enough to hear. "Let's see..." He pointed to an egg. "Fionie," He pointed to another, "Vincent, Connie and Pent." He pointed to each of the eggs in turn. "Interesting."

"May I ask what is so interesting?" Saea nerved to ask.

"Of course. I'm sure Adia told you that your young will be closely tied to the New Heroes?" Saea nodded. "Well, she was right. Each of your young will be a companion to each New Hero. I'm not entirely sure of their role yet, since none of your young are New Heroes, but they will definitely be involved. Possibly as a friend, or companion as I said, or even some variety of mentor. Most likely, each will have a different relationship with each Hero. How long do you think it'll take before they hatch?"

"I'm not sure. They seem to be developing faster than normal, despite their small size. Although... that one is growing noticeably slower than the others." She pointed a wing at one of the eggs; its white was visibly duller than the rest.

"That's Connie's companion." Luigi noted. "Connie is..." He sighed, his aura suddenly becoming heavy and depressed. Saea feared that she may have said something wrong. "For the three that are already born, their companions are growing quickly, so they can be with them. Connie isn't born yet, so her companion is growing slower..." Something in his voice, and words, seemed wrong. As though he wasn't being entirely truthful. Not wanting to upset or anger the Hero Guide, Saea remained silent. Luigi stroked the egg that was to be Connie's companion, an odd smile on his face. "But, he'll be there for her." He whispered. "Won't you?"

"I'm sure my children will make excellent companions." Saea told him.

"Yes, I think so, too." Luigi took a few steps away from the nest. "It's Destiny, after all."

"I see. Oh...!" Saea looked at one of the eggs. It was the one Luigi had pointed out as Fionie's companion. The egg was wobbling. Hatching. "One is hatching already?" She was surprised. The egg rolled and shuddered, and a crack formed. "My child..." Saea whispered, excitement building. "Come to the light, my child." Upon those words, a chunk of the egg shell shattered, and a tiny owl chick poked its' head through the gap. "How beautiful she is..."

"She is." Luigi nodded. "I'll be going, then."

"Yes. Thank you." Saea said gratefully. She wanted to be alone with her new child. "Do you wish to know the name I have chosen?" Luigi smiled.

"I already know, Saea, but you should say it for the chick's benefit."

"This one will be called Taea."

**Daisy**

Legion was feeling an odd sense of jealousy. Already, Eraf and Nino had given birth. Their pregnancies had advanced far quicker than the norm, and their children grew at a phenomenal rate. Yet, Daisy had been pregnant for as long as them, possibly a little longer; she wasn't sure. So, why hadn't Daisy's child been born yet? She felt like the odd one out, and she wanted her child to be born. After all, her pregnancy had advanced in much the same fashion as Eraf's and Nino's, but they had delivered before she had. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous, and simply be happy that she had a child at all, but she couldn't help herself. Daisy suddenly found herself wanting to talk to Lakitu. He had an oddly soothing presence and voice; he would be able to help her with her feelings. He would stop her from feeling jealous. Daisy's mental trail then shifted, as she debated names for her child. Luigi had already said that it would be a girl, so she tried to think of girls names that she liked. Samantha sound nice; Sam. She liked Amy, and Emily. Those were cute names. She found herself giggling as she remembered her father telling her the names that he and her mother debated. They didn't decide on a name until after she was born, but it didn't take long. They chose the name Daisy because baby Daisy was as tiny and precious as a daisy. Her father had wanted to call her 'Connie', because baby Daisy was a 'cute and bonny child'. He liked the fact that it was a real name, and it was a mix of 'cute' and 'bonny'. At that moment, Daisy chose the name for her daughter. In memory of her father, who liked the name so much...

"Connie." Daisy said fondly, stroking her stomach. "Your name will be Connie." She had the feeling that Luigi, Adia and the others would already know the name. Still, it felt nice to come up with the name herself, rather than be told her child's name before she had even thought of it. "Come into my world quickly, Connie."

--

Several days later, Luigi and Daisy sat at the dining table for dinner, and Luigi was telling Daisy about the New Heroes. Both Fionie and Vincent were now aged 18, and had an strong sense of mistrust for each other, yet found the other physically attractive. Taea, Fionie's companion, was growing quickly as well, and was being taught by Adia and another Scholar by the name of Kuryu. Vincent's companion, named Raia, had also been born, but was not yet as old as Taea. Pent II was also growing fast, currently at the age of seven. He was already acting like his father; quiet and serious. Fionie enjoyed playing with little Pent, treating him like a little brother. Daisy smiled politely throughout Luigi's speech, listening to every word, but waiting with some impatience for him to finish. When Luigi finally stopped to take a bite of his food, Daisy spoke.

"Luigi..." She started, to get his attention. Luigi was unable to respond due to a mouthful of food, so he instead looked to her. "Do you know when our baby will be born?" Luigi continued to stare, chewing his food a little quicker.

"Why do you ask?" He asked when he had swallowed.

"Be... because... all the other New Heroes have been born, and we all got pregnant at pretty much the same time. But, I still haven't..."

"It'll be soon, Daisy. Really soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I have, but you probably know it already."

"What are you gonna call her?"

"Do you already know?"

"Tell me the name, please, Daisy."

"... Connie." Daisy said, with a slight pout. Luigi's evasion of her question proved to her that he knew.

"That's a lovely name. What made you choose that?"

"Huh?" That question surprised Daisy. She hadn't expected Luigi to converse with her about the name choice. "Well... my dad wanted to call me Connie, but my mom chose Daisy instead. He really liked the name, so I decided to name our daughter Connie, for him."

"That's very sweet of you." Luigi said sincerely. "I was hoping to call her Lucy, personally."

"I've already told her she's called Connie." Daisy protested lightly. Luigi chuckled.

"I know, dear. Connie's perfect for her."

"Can you please answer my question now? Did you already know Connie's name?"

"Daisy... let's not ruin it."

"Luigi!"

"Yes." Luigi sighed. "I did."

"Next question, then." Daisy said, a mild tone of triumph in her voice. "_When_ will Connie be born?"

"Daisy, no. That's not the sort of thing you should know. It'll worry you, and make you feel stressed, and that could be bad for her."

"Luigi, she's a New Hero. She'll be perfectly fine. It's Destiny, and Fate, remember? They won't let anything happen to the New Heroes before they're even born."

"Please, Daisy. Just wait. It's soon, I promise."

"When, Luigi?" That wasn't Daisy.

"C'mon, Myst." Luigi groaned. "I know Daisy can hear your thoughts. You shouldn't change while pregnant; that could be bad, too."

"I stand by Daisy's comment regarding that. When will Connie be born, Luigi?" Myst asked forcefully. Luigi groaned, sighed, then rubbed his temples.

"Two days, alright? Around mid-afternoon. I can't be any more precise than that."

"Thank you." Daisy again. "Then, we'll have to get ready for a birth." She smiled, then continued to eat her meal, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

**Maria**

Being chased by Miniblins was no fun. These small, demon-like creatures, with horns, wings, a tail and a pitchfork, were extremely annoying. And huge in number. They were physically weak, and could be defeated with ease, but their sheer numbers made for a difficult fight. The worst thing about them was the constant noise they made, and that high-pitched giggle whenever one of them managed to hit Maria. Second worst was their ability to appear from seemingly nowhere, and third was their ability to climb walls and walk along ceilings. That meant they could cover her from every side. Cornered in an alley four blocks away from her apartment, Maria finally decided to stand and fight, summoning her Fairy Sword to her hand again. She had dropped it a few moments previously, when five Miniblins had leapt on her. They Miniblins chattered among themselves, slowly pacing toward her. Maria scowled, preparing herself. She would have thrown a Fire spell at them, but Vahlia's presence was weak on Earth Side, so Maria wouldn't be able to cast one properly. Possibly a matchstick-flame at best. This meant that Maria had to stick with her Fairy Sword. Though it was her preferred method of attack, fighting multiple opponents with naught but a sword was difficult for her. Link, on the other hand, had often fought mobs of monsters in Kokiri Forest, back before the Eo Situation had come around. Maria found her attention wavering, drifting away from the imminent battle, and to that muscular, attractive, kind-hearted elf. Maria liked the way his blond hair fell about his face, and how he always put others before himself, and how he cared for his daughter, and his wife. Maria would have given anything to be treated like Malon by Link. A screech snapped Maria back to reality, and she cursed herself for losing focus. She looked at the Miniblins, who were all scattering and screaming in a panic. Maria wondered what was going on, and why the Miniblins were so panicked. She soon found out.

"You okay, Maria?" Link.

"Uhm... I-I-I'm fine." Maria stammered, feeling heat rush up to her face.

"What happened? I saw you just staring blankly while they charged at you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing... just a little tired, is all."

"Oh?" Link accepted that. "It has been a long night. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"N-no, that's okay. I can walk by myself."

"Please. I'm going to see Mario and Eraf, anyway."

"Uh... alright." Maria nodded, blushing even more. Link assumed it was with embarrasment, due to her lapse of concentration.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Maria wondered._ I've known Link for ages, and I never felt like this before. Besides that, I'm an exact replica of Mario. He's not in love with Link. Is he? No, no, of course he isn't. Then, why am I?_ She glanced at Link, who walking one step ahead of her. _If I'm exactly the same as Mario, then I should feel the same things as him. Why would I love Link, if Mario doesn't? It doesn't make sense._ Maria's thought continued in the same vein, until they reached her and Mario's apartment. Link held the door open for her, and Maria meekly walked inside, muttering a shy 'thank you' as she passed Link.

-

Nearby, a tortoise, riding a cloud and carrying a fishing rod, had been watching, and reading Maria's mind. He found it all very amusing.

**Daisy**

All of her excitement and impatience to give birth to Connie vanished at the exact same moment as her contractions started. All that she could think about then was how much it hurt. Luckily, Luigi, Adia and Majora were on hand to help her through it. Another person, a Scholar Medic by the name of Okami, was also with them. Luigi kept glancing at this person, as though he knew him. Majora and Okami were casting spells to keep Daisy alive, since the abnormal growth rate of the baby could seriously damage her internal organs. Adia was intently watching for the baby to appear, and instructing Daisy to breathe, and push. Luigi held Daisy's hand, and whispered soothing words into her ear. Yet, Daisy noticed, he sounded like he needed some soothing, too. She didn't know why he would, though. He knew that Connie would be born, and be perfectly healthy, didn't he? Why did he sound so sad? Daisy reasoned that it was because he didn't like seeing her in such pain. Another contraction, and pain exploded all over Daisy's body. It was then that Adia told her to push.

--

Some time later, Daisy lay exhausted on her bed, Luigi sat beside her and stroked her face gently. Adia, Majora and Okami stood to one side, looking at baby Connie. Adia held her in her arms, and all three sported concerned looks.

"What... what's wrong?" Daisy panted, her throat worn out from screaming.

"Um, nothing." Adia replied, a bit too quickly.

"Adia..."

"Nothing, honey, honest."

"Adia, tell her." Luigi sighed.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Adia asked him, almost accusingly.

"I knew there was a chance it would happen. It wasn't a definite thing."

"What?" Daisy gasped, trying to sit up. "What is it? Is something wrong with Connie? Is she...?"

"She's fine, Daisy." Majora told her. "She's in perfect physical condition. Very strong, very healthy."

"But?" Daisy's eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"She's... she'll..." Majora sighed. Then he mumbled to Adia. "I don't have the heart to tell her."

"I'll tell her." Okami offered. Majora nodded. "Daisy, your child is in strong and healthy, as Majora said. However, she will be slow."

"Slow?" Daisy asked, confused. "What do you mean, slow?"

"Slow in the head. Her brain doesn't work as quickly as it should. She'll take alot longer to learn things, and to even respond to people talking to her. I'm sorry." Daisy remained silent. She couldn't speak. Luigi had warned her, two days ago, that she shouldn't know about the date of birth, nor should she change between herself and Myst, as it was dangerous for the baby. Yet, she had done both of those. Daisy felt enormous grief and guilt. It was her fault. She hadn't listened to Luigi, and now Connie was slow because of her. Tears cascaded down her face.

"She's grown already." Adia said, with a note of surprise. Luigi looked over to her, and saw that Connie was now around the age of two. "Guess she's playing catch-up." Daisy was angry that Adia would dare to joke when her daughter was mentally handicapped. "Luigi, I'm gonna need a word with you."

"Sure." Luigi sighed and Adia walked over to Daisy.

"Here you go, sweetie." She said gently, offering baby Connie to Daisy. She placed Connie in Daisy's arms, while Majora and Okami hovered nearby. Daisy was still physically exhausted from the delivery, after all, and they wanted to keep an eye on her. "Let's go, Luigi. We'll be back in a flash." Adia took hold of Luigi's hand, and teleported the two of them away.

"She's adorable." Okami said to Daisy.

"She is..." Daisy agreed. "But, she's..." She couldn't finish the word. "And it's my fault. I should've listened to Luigi."

"No, Daisy, it is not your fault."

"This probably would've happened anyway." Majora told her. "Don't blame yourself."

**Luigi**

"Luigi, you lied." Adia said bluntly. "You knew full well that Connie would be slow."

"Yeah, I did." Luigi sighed. "I just didn't want to worry Daisy. That might've done more to Connie."

"I guess so. Is Connie still a New Hero?"

"Of course. She may take longer to learn things, but she'll still learn."

"How will she be in a fight, though? She'll be slow to respond to things." Adia said in a concerned tone. Luigi smiled. "What?"

"She'll be fine." Luigi assured her. "Connie will be slow to respond to people talking to her, and be slow to process ideas and so forth, but she'll be fine in a fight."

"How? If she takes ages to come up with-"

"Do you plan out every move you're going to make?" The Hero Guide asked. Adia shook her head. "No. You mostly think about one move, that you think might work. Fighting is mostly instinct. Your body moving to defend itself, and see off the threat. Connie is in perfect physical condition. She'll be fine."

"Well... you're the Guide. I trust your judgement." Suddenly, Luigi laughed. "W-what?"

"Didn't everyone say that to Lakitu all the time?"

"Hey, they did!" Adia realised, and she started laughing, too. "Wow..."

**Daisy**

Several hours later, Adia, Majora and Okami had returned to the University, and Luigi was visiting Mario to deliver the good news. Daisy sat upright in her bed, cradling Connie in her arms. She was still saddened by the fact that Connie was slow, and blamed herself. She found herself longing to talk to Lakitu again. He seemed to be the only one who could calm her down almost instantly.

"Very well, Maiden." A warm voice sighed. Daisy snapped her head up to look at the window, where the voice had come from. Floating there, sat upon a cloud and carrying a fishing rod, was a tortoise wearing glasses and a small smile. "I'm here."

"L... lakitu?" Daisy breathed.

"Yeah." The Cloud-rider sighed. "Don't tell anyone, though. I'm not supposed to be here at all."

"I-I know... you're dead, aren't you?"

"In every sense of the word, Maiden." Lakitu replied sadly, floating over to her. "And this would be little Connie?" He asked, peering at the child. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"She's also slow. That's why you wanted to see me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"Um... why? Why is she slow? Why would Destiny, or-or Fate make her like this?"

"They didn't." Lakitu replied instantly, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"They, uh... what?"

"Fate and Destiny had nothing to do with Connie's disability."

"Then, how? Why is she like this?" Daisy asked, thoroughly confused. Lakitu shrugged.

"That's just the way things go. Destiny ensured that your child would be fighting fit, but that's all. He can't control newborns beyond that. Connie just happens to be slow. It's nothing more than coincidence, my Maiden." His grin widened to a genuinely amused smile. "Not a term we Scholars like, but nonetheless, coincidences happen."

"So, it's not my fault?"

"Not in the least, Maiden. The fact that you knew the birth date, and that you shifted between you and Myst hasn't affected her at all. If it had, it would be a physical affect, not mental. You aren't to blame, Daisy. It was just a little bit of bad luck." He patted her hand. "Your daughter is beautiful, Maiden."

"Yeah..." Daisy sighed contentedly, looking down at Connie. "Lakitu..." Daisy wanted to ask him something else, but when she looked up, Lakitu was gone.

**Saea**

"They grow strong." Saea announced to Adia the very moment the White Witch arrived. Saea had moved her chicks to a dense forest on another Side. "Even Naia, though he was late."

"He was only late because Connie was late." Adia said. "Aw, they're so cute!" She gasped, blushing. "Where's Taea?" She asked, noticing that only three of the chicks were present. Two of the chicks reached Adia's knee, and Naia was half that height.

"Taea has reached Bora maturity already, and has gone in search of Fionie."

"Oh, so they are companions?" Adia pulled out her notebook, and started scribbling. "And Taea went searching of her own will?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..." Adia grinned. "Fits perfectly."

"Perfectly with what?" Saea asked. Adia chuckled, Lakitu's notebook appearing in her hands. She flipped through the pages, then showed it to Saea, who read.

**Extract from Lakitu's notes**

_This should go in a diary, really, but I don't have one. Even if I did, I'd just fill it with research notes. I met an interesting tribe today. They go by the name of 'Bora', and they all resemble giant birds. One particular bird, Kae Gaea, is a giant owl. He has been telling me all about the Bora tribe. The main purpose of the Bora tribe, be it by their own decision or divine decree, is to companion adventurers and travellers. Most Bora travel the worlds, searching for someone to companion. Kae Gaea has kindly offered to by my companion in my research. Tomorrow I'll induct him into the University, so he can be a Scholar, too._

_It seems that all Boras, from the day they're born, have an instinctive natural urge to be a companion to someone, particularly travellers and adventurers. I'm not sure how this urge came to be, but I plan to find out._

**Saea**

"I see." Saea nodded.

"I was kinda surprised when I first read it. I'd always thought that Gaea and Lakitu had been friends forever, and had met at the University. I never thought that Lakitu might have been Gaea's inductor!"

"This explains why you and Luigi say that they will be New Hero Companions, and why Taea felt the need to search for Fionie."

"Did she call Fionie by her name?"

"Hoo, she did, actually. That surprised me quite a bit. Taea already knew exactly who Fionie was, and left to search for her."

"Momma." Another owl said. This owl, male, was a mild grey colour, with a white chest and brown eyes. "Momma, I need to go find Vincent."

"Then, off you go." Saea told him. "Be nice to him, Raia."

"I will, Momma." The grey owl said, then took flight.

"Zaea will be searching for Pent, soon." Saea said. "Then only Naia will be left."

"You'll pull through it. It's not like you'll never see them again."

"No, I suppose not. All the same, it is sad, to see my chicks leave the nest so soon."

"Now you know how Mario, Eraf, Link, Malon, Erk, Luigi and Daisy feel." Adia grinned. "You guys should form a club." A chuckle escaped Saea's beak.

"Perhaps." She agreed. "Hoo hoot."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see about something."

"What might that be?"

"A strange energy signature."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this chapter was shorter than the others. I seriously ran out of steam for it, and couldn't drag it any further, so I cut it short and started working on the next chapter. It might be a while before the next update. I've had a few ideas for the story, and I'm going to take some time to think them through, and see how I can fit them into the story. Also, I'm going to be doing some research into mental disabilites (for Connie), so I can write her properly. I'm worried that I might insult some people if I don't do a good job.

-

Oh, and please don't question me about the Lakitu appearance. Please? I haven't thought that through properly yet. I need to refine a couple of ideas regarding that.

-

By the way, I'm worried that I might have written something wrong. It's something that Child at Heart Forever said. You seem to think that Fionie hugged Vincent (I may be reading that wrong, and if I am, then my bad). She hugged Link when he brought the bagels to her, then whispered to him that she doesn't like Vincent. Again, I apologise if I didn't write it well enough to understand. I don't want people being confused by my story unless I intentionally write it like that. I should probably hand my e-mail out, so you can all question me about parts that confused you, or you weren't sure about, lol.

-

Okay, I want everyone to try and guess what's gonna happen! Lol. Everytime someone tries to guess, I try to come up with ways to make that guess seem more or less likely. I like to make people keep guessing and second-guessing XD

...okay, seriously. I would really appreciate your opinions of what could happen. It's one thing to write and read my story, and wonder, but it's another to hear what other people think. If I know what you think will happen, then it will help me improve my writing. I owe it to my readers, who have stuck with my story, to do the best writing job I can.

-

Finally, I'm finding myself oddly glad that no-one has any suggestions for me. It makes me think I'm doing a good job. I'm even happier that there are no questions. I'm honestly surprised that anyone still reads my story, and even more so that you enjoy it so much.

(Tell all your friends to read my story! I DEMAND A LOZAP FANBASE!!! XDDD. Just kidding.)

-

See you guys soon ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Fionie**

The Dark Daughter glared at Vincent, and shuffled closer to her father. Mario and Link had insisted on them all going to Mario's apartment for a while. While they were walking, Fionie lagged behind the three men, never taking her eyes off Vincent. They now sat on Mario's sofa, Link and Fionie on one, and Vincent sat on the sofa opposite them. Mario was in the kitchen, with Maria, making a meal, and Eraf was sleeping in the bedroom. Link stared at Fionie with an odd expression on his face.

"I want to go home." Fionie whispered, tugging on Link's sleeve. "Please, Daddy." She stared directly at him.

"Mario's cooking for us, Fionie." Link replied. "It'd be rude to just leave."

"But..."

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"I..." Fionie glanced toward Vincent. "H-him." Link looked at the Son of Light.

"Oh. The... light and dark thing, huh?" He asked. Fionie nodded. "But, you're gonna need to get used to him. You'll be training together, right?"

"But, still!" Fionie whined.

"Guys, I'm right here." Vincent said. Fionie yelped, and buried her face into Link's shoulder. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Vincent, don't you feel anything... at all, about Fionie?" Link asked the boy. Vincent shook his head.

"Should I?"

"Hmm..." Link frowned. Mario then entered the room.

"Is it me, or is it a little tense in here?' He said as he walked in. "What's going on?"

"I wanna go home." Fionie said, mumbling, but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What's the problem?" Mario grew concerned.

"Mario, can I talk to you a minute? In the kitchen?" Link stood, turned Mario around, and walked him into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Fionie gasped. "D-don't leave me!" Link was already gone. Fionie cautiously glanced at Vincent, who was continuing to stare at her. "U-um..." She felt a very real fear when she looked at the boy. A deep, ingrained fear of what he was. Light; her opposite. Her rival. Her enemy. And, usually, the stronger one. She was scared of Vincent, the Son of Light.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Vincent asked suddenly, making Fionie jump, and sending shivers down her spine. "Is it because I was with those guys? I wasn't gonna do anything, and I already apologised anyway. So, what's the problem?"

"Um... y-you... you're, uh..." Fionie couldn't finish. She cast her eyes around the room, looking for a bag. The bag that carried Umbra. She needed her mask so badly right now.

_I am still with you, Master Fionie._ Umbra's voice said gently in her mind. _I am here for you._

_Come to my arms, Umbra..._ Fionie pleaded.

_I cannot yet move myself, Master. I am sorry._

_I need you. I need you so much._

_I am truly sorry. I cannot move. Soon, I will learn how to move my own body, and fly to you where-ever you may be. But for now, I cannot._

"I'm what?" Vincent asked, snapping Fionie back to reality. She could not yet telepath her Mask while keeping in touch with the real world. "What about me?"

"N-never mind." Fionie looked back at the shopping bags. She wanted to get up and retrieve Umbra, but her fear of Vincent kept her in her seat. Yet, she didn't understand why she was so terrified of Vincent. She knew that, as Dark and Light, there must be a mild fear there, out of sheer rivalry if nothing else. But to be scared to point where she daren't move from her seat? Fionie knew that something must be wrong.

**Link**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Link was talking to Mario.

"She's scared senseless of him, Mario." He said. "I don't get why, but she is. She's terrified."

"I noticed." Mario sighed. "I'm not sure about it, either. It's probably the Light and Dark thing, isn't it?"

"That's what I thought. But then, why isn't Vincent scared? Even a little? And why is Fionie so frightened?"

"Good point. We should talk to Adia, or maybe even Luigi." He smiled a little. "Feels weird, going to my little brother for advice."

"Maybe," Maria, who was poking around in the fridge, spoke up, "you should give Fionie her Mask?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. She might feel more confident with another dark thing near her."

"Maybe." Link agreed. "Yeah, I'll give her Umbra. If I can remember which bag it's in." He chuckled a little, and walked back into the living room.

**Fionie**

Link came back into the living room after a moment of awkward silence. Fionie looked up at him expectantly. She was disappointed to see him stride past her, and toward the shopping bags. Her disappointment lasted all of two minutes, when Link came back, holding Umbra, and handed it to her.

"Umbra!" Fionie said happily, hugging the Mask. "Thank you, Daddy."

"No problem. Now, let's eat." Link said, as Mario and Maria walked in carrying plates of food. Each person present received a plate, and all ate in complete silence. Mario and Maria, between them, had managed to make ravioli, in a light tomato and herb sauce. Fionie sat Umbra on her lap, slowly eating her meal, whilst continuing to look at Vincent.

_Master, calm yourself. Do not stare so. You may anger him._ Umbra said cooly. Fionie whimpered.

_I don't want him to be angry with me..._ Fionie thought. _But I can't help but stare at him. I don't know why._

_Perhaps you should pre-occupy your mind? Think about something that will distract you from your fear._

_Like what?_

_Perhaps you should think about little Connie._

_Oh..._ That thought filled Fionie's mind, and drove out all others. Yes, poor little Connie. Soon to be a New Hero, yet will be mentally slow. Fionie had decided, immediately after learning that, that she would do her best to be there for Connie any time she could, and do whatever she should for her. She calmed then, her mind filled with thoughts of Connie, and her parents, and how her parents must feel.

_You see?_ Umbra said happily._ You can supress your fear._

_I can._ Fionie replied. _But now I feel sad. I feel so sad for Connie._

_She will improve, I am sure. She will learn, over time._

_I hope you're right._ Fionie sighed. She could hear Link and Mario talking, but her thoughts, and telepathic communication with Umbra, shut off most outside inteference.

"I've got a Mask, too." Vincent told her. The words cut straight into Fionie's mind, and she was brought back to the real world with a sudden jolt.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. She's called Aurora. Wanna see?"

"U-uh... um..." Fionie didn't know what to say.

_I would like to see my sister again, Master Fionie. May, I please?_

_Alright._

"Y-yes, please." Fionie said in a small voice, but as politely as possible. Vincent clapped his hands together happily, leapt to his feet, and walked to his bedroom. He emerged moments later, holding a Mask that looked similar to Umbra, but with smaller horns, slightly larger wings and a different pattern of markings. While Umbra's markings were somewhat tribalistic, scurrying across the Masks' surface, Aurora's were more tame; cascading gently down it's face. Fionie stared at this Mask, awed by it's beauty.

_My sister._ Umbra sighed happily. _She is beautiful, is she not?_ It asked Fionie.

_She is._ Fionie agreed.

"Wanna hold her?" Vincent offered. Fionie stared at him, eyes widening. "Go on, she won't hurt you. I understand that our Masks are siblings. Let them talk to each other for a while." He held Aurora toward Fionie, who took it cautiously. She half-expected it to burn her fingers, what with her being Dark, and the Mask being Light. Her fingers remaing unharmed as they curled around the Aurora's frame.

_You are the Dark Daughter? _A soft voice murmured. _A pleasure to meet you._

_Aurora?_ Fionie asked uncertainly.

_Correct. If you please, give my brother to Master Vincent. The pair should acquaint themselves with each other, just like we are._

_Alright..._

"Vincent, d'you wanna hold Umbra?" Fionie offered nervously, holding Umbra forward. Vincent smiled, taking the Mask from her and sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Thank you." He said, then sat down and instantly started telepathing. Unnoticed by both New Heroes, Link and Mario had left the room, and were stood in the kitchen, talking with Maria, whilst watching their children closely. All three had smiles spreading across their faces.

_I understand why you fear Vincent so._ Aurora told Fionie. _It is because of his presence with those youths, it is because of his being of the Light, it is because of my presence within his heart, mind and soul, it is because he has grown to match your age in a fraction of the time it took you to reach this age._ Aurora rattled off the reasons. _All of those reasons add up to a large fear. But mostly, it is because you have feelings for him._

_I do not!_ Fionie gasped, very narrowly avoiding screaming it. But, she could not avoid her face turning bright red. Nor could she avoid Vincent seeing it, and smirking, his eyes glinting in amusement. _Aurora, how could you say such a thing?_ She whined.

_Because it is true. Worry not, Vincent has feelings for you, too. I believe you mortals call it a 'crush', correct?_

_Y-yeah... so, Vincent has a crush on me?_

_And you him._

_I don't!_ Fionie protested. _He's scary, and he's my rival! How could I-_

_You will come to realise, in time, just how much you care for him. I only tell you of this, because I want you to treat my master well. Do not fear him, and avoid him. There is no reason to. Do I scare you?_

_No. You're a warm, calming presence._

_Yet, I am hardly different from Master Vincent. He is as warm and calming as I. Allow yourself to see my master for what he truly is, rather than hiding behind fear._

_Hiding?_ Fionie pondered this. Yes, she was hiding, she realised. She had been mildly afraid of Vincent purely because he was the Son of Light. Then, for reasons she didn't quite understand, she had purposefully, but subconciously, built up that fear, making herself terrified of Vincent. She looked over to Vincent now, and suddenly he seemed so gentle, and caring. The way he smiled at Umbra, it was almost as though Umbra was his Mask, instead of Aurora. Seeing this, however, send a surge of jealousy through Fionie. She leapt to her feet, and snatched Umbra from Vincent's hands, replacing it with Aurora.

"Uh, wha-?" Vincent asked, looking up, confused. Fionie cuddled Umbra close to her chest, staring down at Vincent. Her face was a rainbow of expressions; embarrasment, jealousy, fear, affection and protectiveness. On top of those expressions, Fionie's face was glowing red, and her eyes were filled with worry. "What?"

"My Umbra." Fionie asserted. "Mine." She sounded so much like a child, that she embarrassed herself, and blushed ever brighter. "You were acting too friendly with Umbra for my liking. I've only just given him to you."

"Ah, I see. My bad."

_My thanks, Master Fionie. I, too, thought he was being too friendly. All the same, he is a nice person, and very kind. You should not fear him. Oh, but you no longer do, do you?_

_No. Aurora helped me._

"Thank you for letting me talk to Aurora, Vincent." Fionie thanked him, her face returning to normal.

"No problem. Thanks for letting me talk with Umbra. He helped me alot."

"Helped you how?" Fionie asked, sitting next to Vincent. Vincent held Aurora to his head, slightly to the left side of his face, and high up on his head. He moved his hand away, and Aurora remained sat there.

"I was a little nervous around you, too, and I had no idea why you seemed so scared of me. Umbra told me all about it. So, Dark and Light." He smiled. Fionie smiled, too, placing Umbra on her head, in the same place as Vincent had put Aurora, but mirrored.

"Light and Dark." Fionie said.

"Two opposite sides of a coin." A third voice said. "And if one side is missing, there is no coin."

"Hi, Adia." Fionie said as she turned to face the newcomer. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to check on you all." The White Witch said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you two getting along."

"Yup, like black and white." Vincent joked. "Well, I'm gonna get some fresh air." He said, standing. "Fionie, you coming?"

"I guess." Fionie said slowly, getting to her feet and following Vincent as he walked toward the door. As soon as she stepped outside and closed the door, Vincent turned to face her.

"Have you ever worn Umbra?" He asked, his voice turning serious.

"Huh? Um, no... why?"

"You should." Vincent told her. "I wear Aurora every chance I get. It'll make you two closer, for a start. Apparently, the closer you are to your Mask, the quicker it grows and becomes stronger."

"How do you know that?"

"Uncle Luigi told me."

"The Hero Guide?"

"Yeah, him." Vincent said, as he slid Aurora to cover his face. Fionie felt a strange twinge in the back of her neck when Vincent moved his hand away from the Mask. "Your turn." Vincent's voice wasn't muffled, as Fionie expected it to be. In fact, it sounded like the Mask itself was speaking, but in his voice. Then Fionie realised that his voice had softened slightly, sounding more feminine. Yet, there was a strange sense of menace to this new tone. "Put Umbra on, Fionie."

_Wear me, Master._ Umbra urged. Reaching up to the right side of her face, Fionie gripped Umbra's base, and slowly pulled him down and across, sliding him over her face. She pondered how she was supposed to see, what with Umbra being pitch black. For some reasons, Rapas had failed to add the see-through eye area. As the Mask covered her face completly, Fionie saw nothing but dark. It was soothing, being in such complete darkness, but it wasn't what she had wanted. Then, light flood to her, and she saw the world in front of her. She saw Vincent, wearing Aurora, standing before her. She saw the streets around and near the apartment, and the humans and vehicles that travelled along them. She saw the magpie, flying several miles overhead, carrying worms to its chicks. She was seeing through Umbra's eyes, and her vision had been enhanced. She could even see a faint aura around every living creature. She noted the pale white lines around the civilians, and the throbbing mist of silver surrounding Vincent. Evidently, the bigger the aura, the more powerful the person, and the colour seemed to have some significance, too. Not only could Fionie see better, through Umbra, but she could also hear better. She could hear the voices of the humans on the streets, and she could hear the rumble of cars that were miles away, as well as the hungry chirping of baby magpies as their mother landed on the nest. She could sense things, too. She could sense her father, Mario, Maria and Eraf, in the apartment. She could sense Vincent in front of her, though not as well as she could sense the people in the house. Fionie wondered why she would struggle to sense someone right in front of her, but find it easy to sense people she can't see. One final feeling flooded Fionie's mind. Power. Incredible, almost unstoppable, power. The Mask, and now her body, was filled to bursting point with power and energy. Vincent, stood before her, had a similar level of power, and Fionie found herself wanting to test her newfound strength against his. As she thought this, Vincent turned slightly, still looking at her, and lowered his body into an almost-crouch. He was getting ready to defend himself. Fionie tensed her body, ready to charge, then stopped. Why? What would be the point of fighting Vincent? None, she reasoned, since she'd see him fight soon enough, and be able to judge his strength and abilities then. If she still wanted to fight him then, then it would be okay, since it would be training. No reason to fight him right now. At this thought, Vincent stood up straight again, seemingly relaxed.

"How does it feel?" Vincent's voice, mingled with Aurora's, asked Fionie. Fionie looked up to him. It was then that she realised that she had fallen to her knees; the shock of Umbra's awesome presence and abilities had weakened her legs. She stood, and faced the Son of Light.

"Incredible." She grinned, her voice mixed with Umbra's. Her voice was now a fairly deep feminine rumble, which sounded somewhat threatening. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" She asked herself. She sensed that Adia was coming to speak to her.

"Let's go for a fly." Vincent suggested.

"We can do that?"

"Sure. Grab my hand." He held his hand to her. Fionie was glad that she was wearing Umbra; he covered her embarrasment. She took his hand, gripping it tightly. Vincent then took into the air, dragging Fionie with him. As he flew, Fionie started to understand how he was doing it. It was difficult to explain; even in her own head, but she understood. She pulled her hand free of Vincent's and flew by herself, swirling and spinning through the air, laughing as this new freedom filled her with joy. The Dark Daughter felt truly free now; she had no limitations in her travel, in her movement. No-one but Vincent could catch her here, and he clearly had no intention of doing so, as he danced and twirled with her, his movements complimenting hers. Fionie laughed happily, flying ever higher, beckoning Vincent to chase her. She was challenging him. Behind Aurora, Vincent grinned, and accepted the challenge, chasing after Fionie. The Dark Daughter flipped and swirled, spinning, diving and climbing, in her attempts to avoid Vincent. Vincent laughed wildly, copying her moves with perfection. Fionie growled; a deep, animalistic growl, and flew with increased vigour, focus, and complexity. Quite how an enjoyable flight had so quickly transformed into a fierce competition, Fionie didn't know. Nor did she care. Vincent continued to chase her, finally showing effort as he tried to keep up, and Fionie smiled in satisfaction. A thought entered her head. A thought she never expected herself to think.

_If you want me, you have to catch me!_ The thought was quite a shock to Fionie. Or rather, to the sensible, rational Fionie, who had stood to one side while the wild, excitable Fionie took over. Fionie found that she _wanted_ Vincent to catch her, and she _wanted_ him to have her, but she was going to make him work for it. From what she could sense of Vincent's aura, he wanted her, too. She giggled excitedly, paused in the air, surprising Vincent, then dove straight down, zooming past his face. Vincent yelped in surprise, then resumed his chase. Fionie bobbed and weaved through the sky, mildly aware of her father, Vincent's father, Maria and Adia, who were all watching them. But, that awareness quickly faded as Fionie focused more on Vincent, where he was, and how to avoid him. A few short moments later, those were the only three thoughts on her mind. She wanted Vincent, and she kept her eye on him, but tried to stay away from him at the same time. Her thoughts, and desires, had gone primitive, her instincts being her only guide. She dived a little more, then brought herself up an thin arc. However, as she started flying upwards again, a pair of arms wrapped around her chest, grabbing her, and holding her against the arms' owner. Fionie roared in protest, angered that she should be caught, while the arms squeezed her gently. Vincent, to whom the arms belonged, turned Fionie around to face him. She snarled at him, wanting to enjoy the flight more. Vincent moved his Mask to one side of his face, and smiled gently at Fionie.

"Caught you." He whispered. Fionie suddenly felt weak, and all her anger faded. She pushed her Mask to one side of her face, mirroring Vincent, and smiled back.

"Caught me." She whispered back, her face flushed from both the flight, and the feelings she now bore for Vincent. The man who had caught her. Vincent smiled wider, moving his face closer to Fionie's. She closed her eyes, waiting. Vincent paused for a moment, teasing her. Fionie didn't want to be teased. She thrust her face forwards, smashing her lips against his, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Vincent was shocked for a moment, then returned the kiss with equal passion. Fionie's mind filled with thoughts of this man. This man, who she now loved with all her heart. This man, who was her opposite, yet a part of her. This man, who loved her in equal measure. The man who had caught her.

**Adia**

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Mario asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight above them. Fionie and Vincent, one of whom had been terrified of the other a short while ago, were now floating in the air, sharing a passionate, and very long, kiss.

"I saw flying and dancing, then kissing." Link replied, his eyes equally glued to the scene. Only Maria managed to keep her wits about her, and looked directly at Adia.

"Adia, that was weird, even by by my standards, and I'm the half of Mario who's a girl, and in love with the same woman as him." Maria said. Adia on the other hand, was staring at Vincent and Fionie, her eyes shining and sparkling with delight.

"They're together already!" She gasped. "I'm so glad!"

"Adia! What the... why? What happened?"

"Oh..." Adia caught herself, and looked at Maria. "I'm not entirely sure, since the Masks are only a recent creation, so I don't know that much about them."

"So, they're definitely behind it?" Maria asked.

"Oh, definitely." The White Witch nodded. "Fionie and Vincent would fly around, playing chase, and then kiss, of their own free will, would they?"

"Dunno. My half-son's kinda weird. So's Fionie." She glanced up. "They're still at it."

"Well, I can only guess what happened, anyway. The Masks look kinda draconic, to me, so I figure they have some draconic personality traits, which they pass on to their masters whenever they're worn. They lend power to their master, see, so they obviously put some personality in there too. I think."

"So? Why the weird mating flight thing?"

"That's exactly what it was. A dragon's mating flight. The Masks, for all their power, and wisdom, are still somewhat primal in their instincts. And that primitivity-"

"Is that even a word?"

"Was passed to Fionie and Vincent, who then enacted a mating flight, and as you can see..." She nodded to the still-kissing couple.

"But, it's just carnal, right? Lust?"

"Nope." Adia grinned. "They're in love. Just like dragons. A female dragon will fall for whichever male dragon can catch her. Vincent caught Fionie." She smiled as Fionie and Vincent slowly floated back to the ground, still kissing. As soon as their feet touched the dirt, their lips parted, and the two stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Wow." Fionie whispered.

"Best way to describe it." Vincent breathed. The two looked to their fathers. Fionie then blushed at the realisation that her father had seen the whole thing.

"U-uhm..." She began, flustered. Link sighed, and smiled, Mario doing the same. They both shrugged, then walked into the apartment. That told Fionie and Vincent that they were okay with it. Vincent grinned, pulling Fionie into a one-armed hug. Maria gave the pair a 'thumbs-up', then followed the former Heroes. Adia stared at the two a while longer.

"Not to embarrass the pair of you, but would you be so kind as to tell me what was going through your head during that flight?" The pale girl asked. Fionie blushed ever brighter, and even Vincent reddened a little. "For my research into the Masks."

"What?" Vincent asked. "Research? Sounds like voy-"

"Vincent, it's okay. You can trust her." Fionie said gently. "If she says it's for research, it's for research."

"Exactly." Adia nodded. "You two wouldn't have done that by yourselves, right?" The two shook their heads. "So, I figure the Masks made you do it. So, I'd like to know what was in your head at the time, and then I'd like to talk to Masks. Is that okay?" Fionie and Vincent were about to agree, when Eraf burst through the door, leaping outside.

"I heard." She gasped, still in a nightgown. "My Vincent is with Link's Fionie?"

"That's right, Mom." Vincent said happily. "Fionie's my girlfriend now, and will be forever."

"Oh, congratulations!" Eraf smiled. "I knew it would happen." She trotted back into the apartment, looking very pleased with herself. Vincent then told Adia that they would tell her all they could about their mating flight, and the Masks agreed to talk to Adia.

**Extract from Adia's notes**

_Aurora and Umbra - Masks of Fate and Destiny_

_These two Masks, created by Rapas, the Scholar of Masks, are almost transcendent in their powers. They are of draconic appearance, and even have some draconic personality traits; most noticeably their draconic logic. It seems that they also have the carnal instinct of dragons. I only noticed this after their owners, Vincent and Fionie, the Son of Light and the Dark Daughter, wore these Masks in each other's presence. The two started enacting a typical dragon mating flight, in which Fionie flew and tried to avoid Vincent, while Vincent tried to catch her. Once she was caught, Fionie turned and kissed Vincent, who returned the kiss with equal passion. The two are now in love. This suggests that the draconic traits were passed to the masters when the Masks transferred their powers to them. The master and Masks' minds seemed to merge, as both had only thoughts of the potential mate nearby, and catching/being caught. Fionie now reveres and loves Vincent, the man who caught her, and Vincent is protective and possesive of Fionie, the woman he caught. Much like dragons with their mates._

_So, it seems that the Masks pass on some, or possibly all, personality traits to their masters, as well as their strength and powers._

_That sounded so professional, didn't it? ^_^_

**Adia**

Adia put down her pen, and looked over her notes. The smiley face at the ended spoiled an otherwise well-written information piece. She giggled, liking the fact that she allowed her childishness to show through on occasion. Lately, she had been acting more like her father, Lakitu; being serious in everything she did, rarely taking time to enjoy herself. Though, she slipped in the occasional squeal of delight, childish giggle, or immature remark, like in this note. Her cheer faded quickly as she thought about what she had written. The Masks transferring their personality to Fionie and Vincent. Could that mean that Fionie and Vincent will end up more dragon-like in their behaviour as time progressed? Would they start applying dragon logic to everything, and start talking like dragons, and fighting like they do? Adia frowned, thinking. Dragons, for all their aversion to violence, were ruthless in combat. Would Fionie and Vincent be as ruthless? They would need to be, to fight Eo, but they would need a certain kindness, to forgive the people forced to work for the Evil One. Dragons had no mercy once they began to attack. It took alot to convince a dragon to back down. Or at least, the ones Adia knew of. Well, with a bit of luck, the Bora companions the pair would be getting soon should be enough to calm them in such a situation. How long would it be before the two Bora chicks, Taea and Raia, found their companions? Soon, Adia hoped. She wanted the New Heroes to be ready for action as soon as possible. After all, Eo wouldn't wait around for them to be ready for him. He'd strike as soon as possible.

**Darius**

Attacking the New Heroes was the last thing on Eo's mind. Darius watched, amused, as the true Evil One floated back and forth, pacing. The fact that Darius had been 'thwarted' by that Spirit had upset Eo greatly. He hadn't thought the Spirits would get so involved with the New Heroes, so as to physically intervene with Darius' attack on baby Pent. In fact, Eo was furious about it. Darius just sat back on his throne, in his castle, watching while the Evil One paced and muttered, working himself up then calming himself down. Darius found it fun to watch.

"We can't risk the other children being protected. Pent was a baby, and perfectly healthy, yet such a powerful spirit protected him. What protection would Connie, the slow one, have?" Eo growled. Darius didn't respond; he knew that Eo was talking to himself. "We need to think of something. The strongest one would have the least protection, if we were to follow the same pattern. But, which is the strongest? As the first, one would assume Fionie, but she seems so submissive to Vincent. Why would the Dark submit so much to the Light? And why would they even be together?" Darius wondered how Eo knew all this, yet still managed to miss his betrayal. "It is strange. I believe Fionie is the strongest. What do you think, Eo?" He asked Darius.

"I agree. Although, Vincent may grow stronger whilst fighting to protect her. You know how these mortals get when their loved ones are in danger."

"Yes, they can surpass their normal limits, in the right situation... perhaps we should seperate them first."

"We should attack Vincent first."

"He has two former Heroes and a Maiden for protection."

"And Fionie has a former Hero, a Maiden, and the Dark Lord Ganondorf." Darius pointed out. "Besides, Mario and Maria are only half-Heroes, remember? Vincent will be easier, and then Fionie will be broken by his death, making her an easy target. The loss of two New Heroes will upset the Seperationists greatly, making the job of destroying them easier. When they are gone, Pent and Connie will be destroyed with ease." He smiled. "Vincent would come after us, his power burning and shining brightly, if we killed Fionie first."

"Yes... yes, Vincent first. See to it." The true Evil One said, then disappeared. Darius sighed, and stood up, preparing to teleport.

"Vincent's first fight coming up." He mused. "No doubt Lakitu would want to record it." He chuckled.

_Of course._ Lakitu's warm voice said in his head. Darius had heard the Cloud-rider on a few other occasions, and was getting used to the voice. _I expect it will be most interesting. Make sure he wins, will you?_

_Of course._ Darius promised, teleporting to Earth Side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems my chapters are getting shorter. I seem to be running out of steam for this story. Maybe I should take a break for a while? I've written alot recently. I mean, 13 chapters in a couple of months? A little much for me. I haven't written this much before, so I'm sure my brain is fried from an overload of writing. So yeah, I'll take it easy for a while. I seem to be doing alot of speech lately. It does develop the plot, but I need more action, and less talking. I'm sure you're all getting sick of everyone talking all the time. I tried to take a break from speech in this chapter, with Fionie and Vincent's 'mating flight'. Anyways. I'll take it easy, come up with a few ideas, and try to get some more action scenes and description in. Hopefully Chapter 14 will have some nice fight sequences in, since Darius is going to attack Vincent. So, expect it to take a while. ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Vincent**

Link had gone home a few hours ago, his parents were in their bedroom, and Maria had gone to Elibe Side. That left Vincent with Fionie, who stood next to him on the apartments' roof. The pair held hands, and stared out over the city of Brooklyn, though only for a few seconds before their eyes wandered to each other again. Both were astounded by the other's beauty and attraction. Fionie the more astounded, as she had been utterly terrified of Vincent earlier this very day. The Masks, Umbra and Aurora, who still rested at an angle on their heads, had helped the two become closer. When the New Heroes wore the Masks, the Masks had filled them with a burning desire for each other. Yet, the pair knew that they only amplified their own desire. Fionie had had some feelings for Vincent, when she first saw him; she had thought him rather attractive. Vincent had thought the same of Fionie, except he found her _extremely_ attractive. So, the Masks had merely given them a push further in that direction, plus a little of their own attraction laws. Vincent had caught Fionie, and now Fionie belonged to him in every way possible. She would have it no other way. The two smiled fondly at each other.

"I love you, Vincent." Fionie whispered, for the hundredth time that evening. Vincent had yet to tire of hearing it.

"I love you, too." He replied, making Fionie blush and giggle happily. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her gently. As Vincent looked across the city, he felt Fionie's head move as she looked skywards.

"Vincent...?" She said, to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replied, looking to her.

"I hope you know how to fight." She shook his hand from her shoulders, and took a few steps away from him, calling the Master Sword to her hands.

"What-?" Vincent frowned, confused. "Fionie, what're you...?"

"Eo is coming." Fionie told him. "He has the same energy as me, so I can tell when he's coming. And he's coming."

"Oh..." Vincent stared around. "Dad never really taught me how to fight... I can throw a bit of energy around, but-"

"That'll have to do." Fionie cut in. "He's here." In the space between her and Vincent, the dark figure of Eo appeared. Yet, Eo felt a little different to what Fionie remembered.

"Ah, you're still here, Dark Daughter?" Eo, who was really Darius, asked. "Then again, I should've guessed. You would not leave your mate so soon. I'll have to ask you to stand back for a while, please."

"What...?" Fionie frowned. Eo was being polite, and that didn't make sense. All the same, his aura suggested that he was being sincere. But, about what? Fionie slipped Umbra over her face, and examined the Evil One closely.

_He will not kill our mate._ Umbra's voice resonated in her mind. _He will fight for a time, merely acting, then leave. His dark aura has lessened considerably from what your memories say. He is no longer evil._

_Then, why attack at all?_ Fionie wondered. As she stared, she saw who he truly was. Or rather, learned the name of the one who had claimed to be Eo.

_He will have his reasons. And they will be good. Leave them be for now, Master Fionie._

"Alright." Fionie said aloud to Eo. "Have fun..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Darius." The Master Sword disappeared, and Fionie walked to the other side of the rooftop. Vincent stared at her incredulously, then calmed when Aurora told him what she and Umbra had learned.

"Try to act scared, Dark Daughter." Eo said to her. "In case someone's watching." Fionie responded with a nod, then sat against the roof's edge, cuddling her knees.

"Shall we?" Vincent said to Darius, sliding Aurora over his face.

"Yes, let's." Darius sighed, facing the Son of Light. "Though, we should avoid hurting each other too much, right?"

"I doubt I could hurt you much, Eo."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. Regardless, you will win." Darius smiled, and drew a dark sword from the air. Two orbs of light appeared in Vincent's hands.

--

Darius took the initiative, leaping forwards and swinging his dark blade at Vincent. Vincent leapt aside, avoiding the blade completely, then took a few steps back. He didn't know what to do. He had never fought anyone, let alone the Evil One himself. What should he do? He knew he should try to fight convincingly for a time, otherwise whoever was behind Darius would know something was afoot. But, he couldn't fight. He took to the air as Darius lunged again. Darius followed him to the skies. Vincent then remembered the two energy balls he had in his hands, and threw the one in his right hand at Darius, who avoided it easily. The second ball, he turned into a beam, via Aurora's instruction. The beam skimmed Darius' face, but he was otherwise unharmed, and proceeded to fling blades of dark energy at the Son of Light. Aurora moved Vincent out of harms' way, neatly swerving side to side as she flew him toward Darius. Vincent found another energy ball in his right hand, which transformed into a blade of light. This blade clashed with Darius' blade, sending streams of darkness and light across the sky. The two combatants glared at each other, each trying to force their opponent back. Neither gave an inch. Darius gathered more of dark energy within his body, trying to build and intensify it. Vincent, on the other hand, found his mind merging with Aurora's, and he saw what he could do next. He saw several options, numbering in the hundreds, and knew that he had only a moment to choose one. He chose to kick Darius in the stomach. This sent Darius soaring to the roof's surface, shattering the cement upon which he landed. Fionie remained silent, and almost motionless, as she watched, still huddled at the edge of the roof. The only movement from her was to move her head and eyes as she followed the course of the fight. Darius coughed and spluttered, picking himself from the concrete, and looking skywards. Vincent floated above him, awaiting his return. Darius growled, annoyed that he should be downed so quickly, and catapulted himself toward Vincent, holding two dark energy swords before him, and several blades of dark energy appearing around his body. All these blades threw themselves in Vincent's general direction. The Son of Light, who was now merged almost completely with Aurora, weaved gracefully in and out of these blades, moving himself closer to Darius. A metre in front of him, Vincent lashed his light sword at Darius, who blocked with both of his dark swords. Vincent's response was to conjure a second sword of light, and strike at Darius with it. Darius shot backwards to avoid the hit, then fired a beam of energy at Vincent. A bright white shield surrounded Vincent's body, into which the beam slammed. Darius wondered how long the shield would last until it failed, and Vincent would be swallowed by the beam. A pointless question, as Vincent had moved almost instantly from the shield, moments before impact, and now hovered behind Darius, swinging one huge light sword at the former Evil One. Darius leapt into the dark beam, and was carried quickly away from the potentially lethal attack. The move surprised Vincent, and Fionie; neither of them had thought to use an energy beam attack to carry themselves. Even Adia, who watched the battle via a spell, had never thought to use a beam in such a way. A moment later, all three awed parties realised why an energy beam should not be used as quick transportation. Darius looked battered and bruised from his brief ride. He was panting for breath, and barely able to stay in the air. Vincent took this as an opportunity to attack, and rushed toward Darius. It was then that Vincent's lack of fighting experience showed, and almost doomed him. Vincent put too much energy into his charge, fully determined to strike at Darius. He hadn't thought that Darius might not be as harmed as he appeared, or that he might even be trying to trick him. Moments before impact, it became apparent that the latter was true. Darius sneered, then pounded a beam of dark energy into Vincent's face, knocking the Son of Light to the rooftop. Fionie screamed. Darius frowned, and stared at the battered, barely moving, body of Vincent. For a brief moment, Darius feared that he may have put too much energy into the beam, and injured Vincent too greatly. It was only a brief moment, as Darius then felt a strange energy behind him. Turning to look, Darius saw Vincent's Mask floating there, glowing a pale grey. He chose not to wait to see what was happening, and turned to attack. The attack never made it, as a hand grabbed Darius' face, and threw him down to the roof. It took the former Evil One a moment to understand what happened. Vincent had been several feet below him, so how was he now floating above, still wearing the Mask that had been behind Darius? It took only a moment for him to figure it out. Moments before Darius' beam, Vincent had wisened up to his ploy, and sent Aurora away from him. Aurora had then flown in a wide circle, while Vincent hit the ground, and then floated behind Darius. The glow was a summon; she had summoned Vincent back to her. Then, Vincent had appeared behind Aurora, with Aurora on his face, and had prevented Darius' attack. The dark creature that was Darius groaned, irritated that he hadn't realised sooner that the Mask and owner would be able to do these things.

_Even if I'd fought for real, he may be able to win._ He realised. _My power from the Cloud-rider is waning, for some reason, and the Seperationists grow ever stronger. Especially these New Heroes._ He slowly stood up. _So, a doomed effort from the start? Perhaps not. Still, I won't give up. Not until I have her back._ An image of a young girl flashed through his mind, then disappeared as Darius focused on the foe before him. He took a moment more to recover, then launched himself at Vincent again. As he flew, Darius wondered how much magical energy Vincent would have left. He was only a child, after all, and had no training in either combat or magic, therefore meaning he had next to no magic energy. He must surely be drained now? Then he remembered the Mask .That would surely have a huge amount, and it would be giving this energy to Vincent. Darius scowled, and exploded energy from his body, knocking Vincent back. He knew that Vincent may be able to outlast him in magical energy, and that would put Darius at a disadvantage; he would have to start fist-fighting while Vincent could still use energy attacks. Though Darius wanted Vincent to win, he still wanted to fight as best he could, and also put on as good a show as possible for the true Evil One. No doubt he would be watching. Vincent was besides Darius then, his left elbow sinking painfully in Darius' side, and catapulting him across the skies. Vincent followed, leaving Fionie sat on the roof, still trying to look scared. This wasn't difficult, since she was actually scared. But not of Darius, nor was she scared for Vincent. Something else was scaring her. Something floating in front of her face, it's piercing eyes staring directly into hers.

**Connie**

"Connie, look at me." Daisy said gently to her daughter, who had now grown to twelve. "Connie." The girl still stared at the window, thoroughly intrigued by someone or thing beyond the glass. "Connie." Connie finally seemed to realise that someone wanted to talk to her, and turned her head to look at Daisy. Her amber eyes glowed with energy as she stared. Daisy smiled softly, brushing Connie's black hair from the child's face. Connie's lips curled into a smile on her petite face, stretching along her soft, slightly pudgy, cheeks. "Hello, Connie."

"Hi, Mom." Connie said quietly. Her voice was sweet, and, if you didn't know her, and if she didn't speak slowly with broken up sentences, it sounded perfectly normal.

"Eat some more food, Connie." Daisy lifted a fork, which skewered a piece of fish. Connie tilted her head down to look at the fork, then noticed the table. It was a dark mahogany colour, but simply 'brown' to Connie, and it was very wide and long. Connie often wondered if alot of people ate at this table, and if not, why did she and Mom and Dad have such a big table all to themselves? "Connie." Daisy said again, realising that Connie had been distracted again. "Connie, food." Connie looked back up, at the food.

"What food?" She asked, meaning 'what kind of food is it?'

"Fish, Connie. It's nice." Daisy told her. Connie obligingly opened her mouth, inviting the food in. Daisy placed the fork inside Connie's mouth, and the girl bit down. The fork was removed, and Connie slowly chewed the fish.

"Nice." She murmured. "Tasty fish."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Connie nodded once.

"Do you want some more?"

"Yes."

"Here you go, then." Daisy stabbed another chunk of fish, and lifted the fork to Connie's mouth. "Connie, here. More fish." Connie was now staring at the plate, and at the other foods on it. "Connie." Connie looked back at Daisy, and realised that she had more food for her. She opened her mouth again. "That's it. Would you like something else?"

"That one." Connie pointed to a piece of cauliflower, then tried to pick it up.

"Connie, no. Use a fork. Here, you try." She pressed the fork into Connie's hand. "You try it." Connie nodded, one small nod as always, and pressed the fork's handle into the cauliflower. "This end, Connie." Daisy told her, turning the fork's prongs toward the plate. Connie tried again, stabbing the fork, with some force, into the edge of the cauliflower. The cauliflower fell from the fork as it was raised, making Connie frown. "Put the fork in the middle part." Daisy explained, maneuvering Connie's hand, so the fork hovered above the centre of the piece of cauliflower. Connie stabbed her fork down. Daisy patted her hand, making Connie smile, and the girl then lifted the fork toward her mouth. Though she caught the side of her mouth with it, she put the food onto her tongue, then started chewing. "Take the fork out your mouth first, Connie." Daisy said. Connie did so, and continued to chew. "That's it." Daisy said happily. "Well done. Try it again, with something else. Stab it in the middle bit, remember." Connie swallowed the cauliflower, and scanned her plate for another food item to try. She chose the fish, which her mother had fed her. However, when she stabbed, the fish fell to pieces, and only a tiny amount stuck on the fork. She frowned and pouted, then turned her head to look at Daisy, hoping she would do it for her, since she clearly couldn't. "Try again. Gently." Connie tried again, poking the prongs a little more gently this time. The fish still fell apart, but a large amount stuck to the fork. "There we go. You'll get it eventually. Maybe this is just a really crumbly bit of fish." Connie put the fish in her mouth, chewing it eagerly, savouring the taste. She felt a little more confident, knowing that the it was the fish's fault, and not hers, that it wouldn't stay on the fork. She stabbed at another piece of fish, with the same result as last time, and continued to eat. "See? It's easy, right?" Daisy smiled encouragingly at her. Connie smiled back, pleased that she had done something right, and well. Her attention was then distracted by the dining room door opening. Luigi entered the room, smiling at the two women sat at the table.

"Daddy!" Connie cried happily, hopping from her chair.

"Con-" Daisy began, trying to tell her not to leave the table while eating. She was too late, as Connie was already halfway across the dining room. She ran, with surprising speed for a twelve-year old, to her father, and threw her arms around his hips, as she only just reached his waist.

"Hello, Daddy." She said to him. Luigi patted her on the head.

"Hello, Connie. What're you doing?" He asked. Connie looked up to him, still smiling. Luigi recognised this smile. Connie had completely forgotten what she had been doing before she saw Luigi; her excitement at his presence had erased all memory of previous moments. Luigi picked her up, and carried her to the table. "It looks like you were eating, Connie." He said to her, pointing at the plate.

"Yeah!" Connie gasped, remembering. "Eating! And-and, eating myself!" She grinned proudly.

"All by yourself?" Luigi asked, putting her on her chair. "Well done."

"Wanna see?" She asked excitedly, brandishing her fork.

"Sure." Luigi smiled gently at her.

"Just like I showed you, Connie." Daisy reminded the girl. "In the middle."

"Middle..." Connie nodded, her usual single nod, and poised her fork above a carrot. The fork's prongs skewered the carrot almost dead-centre, and Connie lifted the fork. "See?" She asked her father.

"You haven't eaten it yet." Luigi told her.

"Eat it." Connie said, pushing the carrot into her mouth, and chewing.

"Fork, Connie." Daisy said. Connie frowned, then removed the fork from her mouth, and continued chewing. A few moments later, she whimpered, spitting chewed-up carrot back onto the plate.

"Eugh!" She moaned. "Not nice." She continued to spit and splutter, even using her fingers to remove pieces of carrot from her tongue. "Eugh."

"You don't spit it onto the plate, Connie." Daisy groaned. "Here, have some water. Wash away the nasty taste."

"Nasty taste." Connie muttered, then had a drink. She then looked to the window, and stared intently.

"Are you finished now, Connie?" Daisy asked.

"Sweetie, are you finished?" Luigi said to his daughter.

"Luigi, don't call her that." Daisy scolded gently. "You have to call her by name, remember? After almost every sentence, so she knows you're talking to her."

"Right, right. Sorry." Luigi sighed. "Connie, are you finished with your meal? Connie?"

"Look..." Connie said, pointing to the window.

"In a minute, Connie." Daisy told her. "Have you finished dinner, Connie?"

"Look, Mom." Connie repeated, lifting her other arm to point, so she was now pointing with both arms. Connie believed that doing this showed how important it was. "Bird." She said.

"Connie, you need to answer my question, first. Are you finished?" Connie looked at her, looking upset that her mother wasn't interested in the bird. "Are you finished?" Daisy asked again.

"Yes." Connie answered shortly. "Look." She looked out the window again. "Bird." Daisy sighed, and nodded to a butler, who hovered near the door to the kitchen. The Mushroom Person lifted the plate and cutlery from the table, then retreated into the kitchen.

"Let's see the bird, Connie." She said now, finally displaying an interest.

"Friend bird." Connie told her, getting to her feet. "Friend bird." She started to walk over to it, but Luigi stopped her.

"Connie, you'll scare it away. Let's watch it from here."

"No, friend bird."

"Do you want it to run away?" Luigi asked. Connie shook her head sadly. "That's strange..." He muttered. The bird was perched on the sill outside the window, and was staring intently at Connie. "Ah!" He realised something. "Connie, it's okay to go to that bird."

"Bird won't run?"

"No, it's your friend bird. Go say hello to him, Connie." He told her kindly. Connie gasped happily, and trotted to the window.

"Daddy, open!" She called back. Connie had yet to figure out how to open windows. Luigi smiled, walked over, and opened the window for her. "Friend bird." Connie said to the bird, which was an owl.

"Hoo, yes, Connie." The bird replied. "I'm your companion."

"Com... paa..." Connie didn't recognise the word.

"Friend bird, Connie." The owl said. "I'm your special friend, and I'll be with you forever."

"Forever, bird?"

"Yes, Connie. Forever." The owl's eyes seemed to smile. It's eyes, black at first appearance, were in fact a very dark blue. It's feathers were a dark grey, though some were black, and it seemed to have a white down beneath them. "My name is Naia."

"Nigh... nay..." Connie struggled with another new word.

"Naia." The bird repeated patiently. "Nigh... ah."

"Nigh... Nai... Naia."

"That's right. Well done, Connie." Naia said in a congratulatory tone. Connie giggled happily.

"Hello, Naia." She said.

"Hello, Connie." Naia said to her. "It's very nice to meet you. Hoo."

"Hoo? Me?" Connie asked.

"Ah, I should explain. I am of the Bora tribe, from the owl family. I say 'hoo' and 'hoot' alot, but it doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

"Hoo." Connie smiled, liking the sound made by the word. "Hoo hoot." Naia chuckled. "Mom, look! Naia, my friend bird!" Connie called to her mother. Daisy, who had been talking to a butler, turned and walked toward her. "Look, friend bird."

"Hello, Connie's friend." Daisy said to Naia. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hoo, you too, Daisy."

"Hoo!" Connie cried. She really liked that word.

**Fionie**

The thing in front of her continued to stare, flapping it's wings to stay airborne. It was smaller than Fionie, and therefore had to stay in the air to be level with her face. Fionie found it oddly scary, but somehow soothing. She wondered why she found it scary. The sparkling yellow eyes of the bird, for it was an owl, seemed to look deep into and beyond her eyes. It was like it knew her already.

"Hello." It hooted.

"H-hello." Fionie replied, finally moving her eyes to look at the rest of it's body. It's feathers were a light brown, with some streaks of black on it's wings. "Who are you?"

"Hoo, I am Taea. I am your companion." It was female.

"Companion?" Fionie repeated. "What?"

"I will be your companion now and forever, as is the rule of all Boras."

"Bora? Like, Sir Gaea and Sir Kae?"

"Yes, quite. I will be your friend, and I will help you in any way I can."

"But... why me? Why not someone else? Like Connie? She needs friends and help."

"Miss Connie already has a companion. My brother, Naia, is with her."

"Oh. Alright..."

"Each of the New Heroes has a companion Bora. I believe your mate will be meeting his soon, as will young Pent."

"What do we need companions for?"

"I don't know." Taea admitted. "Though, surely we will have some use."

_The Hero Guide will know, should he choose to tell us._ Umbra told Fionie. Fionie agreed with this. _We should see him when Vincent returns,_

_Yes. We will._ Fionie told him.

"Do you accept me as your companion?" Taea asked, some worry staining her voice.

"Of course." Fionie smiled gently at her. "If it's a rule of your tribe, then I can't say no."

"Thank you, Fionie."

"Wh... how do you know my name?"

"I'm not sure. When I reached maturity, which happened sooner than it should have, I learned of your name, and knew I must seek you out."

"Oh... well, stranger things have happened, I guess." Fionie said with a shrug. "Nice to meet you, Taea."

"Hoo, nice to meet you, too, Fionie. May I rest on your shoulder? I have been flying for a long time."

"Sure, go ahead." Fionie nodded, and Taea landed on her left shoulder, on the opposite of Fionie's head to Umbra. Instantly, Taea seemed the perfect companion for Fionie, as though the two had been side-by-side their entire lives.

**Pent**

"Father, why do you punish yourself so much?" Pent asked Erk, after their magic lesson.

"What do you mean, son?" Erk asked.

"I can tell, Father. You blame yourself completely for my mother's death, and for the death of your teacher, and his wife. Why?"

"I don't blame myself for Lord Pent and Lady Louise's deaths. Those were far beyond my control."

"But, you still blame yourself for mother. I don't understand why, though."

"Because it was my fault, Pent. Utterly my fault." Erk sighed. Pent stared at him, his sapphire eyes sad. "If I hadn't... made her..."

"You mean, if you two hadn't conceived me?" Pent cut in. He was already sixteen, nearly a man, but had a mentality far beyond that. He was quite smart and mature for his age. "Father, it was fate that I was conceived, and fate that mother died. We couldn't haven't prevented it. If you think it's your fault for conceiving me, then perhaps it's my fault for growing like I did?"

"No, son, no." Erk groaned. "I can't blame you. You weren't in control of yourself; I was. I could've stopped Nino getting pregnant. If I had, then she might still be alive."

"But, I wouldn't have been born." Pent countered. "You said yourself, I had to be born. It was fate, or something."

"Fate and Destiny." Erk sighed. "Yes, I know. I just miss her."

"Of course you do, Father. But, you can't punish yourself for that. It wasn't your fault she died." He said. Erk didn't reply. "Father, please. Forgive yourself."

"That's all for today. I'll come get you in the morning for your next lesson." Erk said tensely, then walked away. Pent sighed.

"Yes, Father." He called after him. Pent was sad that his father didn't know that he blamed himself for his mother's death, and he was in far more pain than Erk was. Pent, for all his maturity, had developed a great deal of pessimism and negativity regarding himself. He blamed himself for many things, and failure hit him hard.

"Hoo, he knows, young Pent." A voice said nearby. Pent looked wildly around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Turn around." The voice, female, hooted in an amused tone. Pent turned, and saw an owl in front of him. The owl was small, not much larger than Pent's shins, and was hovering in front of his face. It had jet-black feathers, with grey patches on it's wings and tail. The eyes, which twinkled with a mixture of amusement and sadness, were a deep silver. "Trust me, your Father knows how you feel. However, he is too consumed by his own pain to be able to deal with yours."

"H... how d'you know?"

"It is obvious merely from his expressions and words. Do not think your pain is more than his. You couldn't know his pain. Perhaps, one day, you will understand. But right now, you are simply too young. Lord Erk loved Lady Nino beyond any other love known. How would feel, losing one who you loved so much?"

"How do you know all this?" Pent asked suspiciously.

"Again, from simply reading voices and expressions. It seems to be a talent I have. Hoot hoo."

"Hoot hoo?" Pent frowned. "Father told me... about someone who says that. Do you know a Gaea?"

"Hoo, no. I know my mother, Saea. We may be of the same tribe. I did not know my mother long enough to ask such questions."

"Why, what happened?"

"My Destiny called me to come in search of you, young Pent." The owl smiled with her eyes. "Perhaps, I should introduce myself at this moment. My name Zaea."

"I'm... Pent, then. But you already know that. How do you know that, then? And why're you here?"

"I am to be your companion for your journey ahead."

"Journey?"

"You surely know of the New Heroes?"

"Yeah. I'm one of them."

"Quite so. I am your companion for the journey that the New Heroes must soon embark on. The other three will have companions, too; my brothers and sister."

"Oh. I'll be meeting them sometime soon, I think."

"Indeed. As soon as the children are ready, we will all go to see one known as the Hero Guide, for training. Don't ask me how I know this. The knowledge seems to be in my mind, without my putting it there."

"Right... well, anyway..." Pent said. "I'm going to my room. I guess... you can come, too. I'll figure something out for you to sleep in."

"Thank you, Pent. May I rest on your shoulder?"

"Sure." Pent agreed, tapping his shoulder. Zaea sat on it, and instantly nestled down to sleep.

"I flew a long way, and I'm very tired." She explained. "I would like to sleep now."

"Go ahead."

**Vincent**

Vincent picked himself from the rubble into which he had been thrown by Darius, and glared at the dark creature that floated above him. Darius seemed impressed with his fighting skills. Vincent was surprised, too, that he could fight so well, having never had any fighting training. He figured that Aurora was helping him alot. Although, she wasn't helping him as much as he thought. Adia, Mario, Link, and even Darius, had realised that Vincent had a special talent for combat. Darius hadn't realised until he had begun the fight, but Vincent was easily the strongest fighter of the New Heroes, and the most skilled. Fionie was almost as skilled as he, but her talent lay with most any art involving dark magic or energy. Darius was the only one who knew that, but Vincent seemed to be subconciously aware of it, too. Vincent threw himself back at Darius, his fist drawn back, flaring a dangerous cyan. Darius, somewhat dazzled by the brilliance of this light force, didn't defend or evade in time, and received the attack full in the face. The distance that Darius flew after the blow would have shocked even the strongest of creatures. It took several minutes before Darius managed to return to Vincent, in which time an owl appeared before him, and the pair spoke for a while.

"Hey, a Bora..." Vincent murmured. "Uncle Luigi mentioned you. Said something about partners."

"Indeed. Hoo." The owl seemed surprised. "Then, there is no need to explain to you. I am Raia, your companion. I will be by your side as much as mortally possible, to help you in whatever way I can."

"Okay... cool, I guess. We all have a companion, right?"

"Hoo, yes. All four New Heroes will have a Bora companion. I believe I am the second to find my companion, though I cannot be sure."

"What makes you think you're second?"

"Well, Taea set out first, myself shortly after. I don't know when the other two left, so I can only assume that I'm second, though the others may have found their companions quicker. You never know."

"Wow... you're pretty..."

"Down-to-earth, as the phrase goes? Perhaps. I'd prefer the term 'practical and thinking'."

"Uh... yeah, that works. Listen, Raia, I'm kinda in a fight here, so-"

"We're done." Darius' voice said. "I'm too weak to continue. You win, Son of Light."

"Oh. Alright. Then, I'm leaving." Vincent, still wearing Aurora, turned and flew away, Raia following closely. Darius sighed, and teleported back to his castle.

**Adia**

"There we go, Dad." Adia said to Majora. "Things are gonna get started. I'd say a couple more days, tops, until Connie's fully grown, and then the New Heroes can begin their training."

"Good." Majora smiled. "Here's to a better future." He conjured a glass of wine to both his and Adia's hands.

"I'm not old enough, by any laws." Adia pointed out. "I'm still technically fourteen." Majora smiled.

"Then don't tell anyone."

"Lakitu wouldn't like it."

"Then don't tell him, either."

"But, Master wouldn't... it'd be..."

"It'll be fine." Majora sighed. "I'll let you. I'm your father, after all, and if a parent says okay, then a child can have a small amount of alcohol."

"Al... alright." Adia smiled, lifting the glass to her lips.

_I'd rather you didn't._ An all-too familiar sounded in both the Scholars' minds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Adia**

_Don't be leading our daughter astray, Majora._ The voice said, in a gentle, and almost playful, scolding tone.

"Lakitu?" Majora asked, scanning the room with suspicious eyes. "Or is this some trick? Show yourself!"

"I'm not hiding." Said a voice by the door. There, floating lazily by the door frame, was a certain orange tortoise, riding a cloud, and carrying a fishing rod. Majora stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped, at this figure. "Oh, thank you for taking care of Cirrus for me." Lakitu stroked his cloud. "I really didn't want to have to try taming another."

"Lakitu!" Majora cried. "Is it really you? You were dead!"

"Yes, I was, my dear Majora." Lakitu told him. "And I still am. Very much dead."

"Then how? How are you here?"

"Really, now, Majora." Lakitu sighed, staring at Majora as though he was stupid. "Can't you figure it out?"

"Lakitu, please, no games."

"No games, Majora. But you really should be able to work it out yourself."

"Lakitu..."

"Oh, I get it." Adia murmured. "All the worlds joined as one... well, almost... so, that'd include the Spirit World, right? Normally, it takes alot of energy and work to leave the Spirit World, but on this combined world, it's literally a case of stepping over a border."

"Bravo, dear." Lakitu smiled. "It seems you take after me." Adia grinned at the compliment.

"So, why are you back, Master?" Adia asked. Though she thought of Lakitu as her father now, she was still in the habit of calling him 'Master'. "You left me to handle things, so you don't need to worry."

"Ah, but I still do. I may have created you, giving you my knowledge, skill, and even some of my personality, but I still worry." Lakitu told her gently. Adia frowned and pouted, obviously upset. She took Lakitu's statement to mean that he didn't trust her. "I've always said that the best job is done personally. While I'm sure you could handle it easily, Adia, I still feel the need to interfere."

"Spirit's aren't allowed to do that." Majora pointed out.

"Normally, no. But, I got fortunate enough to talk to The Author. He decided to let me come back, and ensure my plan succeeds."

"Which is?"

"To rid the worlds of Eo."

"And how will we accomplish that, precisely?"

"The New Heroes will vanquish him." Lakitu smiled. "That's why they were born."

"You knew that Eo would defeat the four Heroes, didn't you?" Majora accused. Lakitu sighed sadly.

"I did. I'm sorry, Majora, for not telling you. I couldn't tell anyone, or it may have thrown everything off course."

"No need to worry." Majora said, in a sigh. "I understand." He paused to think. "Since you're here, I can ask you myself, now. You say you created Adia, and Adia says I'm her father. She hasn't got round to explaining that." He cast a glance at Adia, who stared down at the floor. "So, perhaps you can explain."

"Yeah... about that." Lakitu scratched his cheek, almost guiltily. "Yeah, I uh... stole some energy from you during our last kiss."

"Oh..." Majora thought about this. "Yes, it takes two lives to make a third, after all. And I'm assuming you didn't tell me for the same reason you didn't tell me that Eo would win."

"Exactly!" Lakitu cried. "I knew you'd understand."

"So, what's the plan with the New Heroes?"

"Leave them to Luigi for now. I have one or two other scenarios to set up, but nothing major."

"Lakitu..."

"Alright, alright, they're major. Some of them."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, all of them. They're all major." Lakitu grinned. "See right through me, don't you?"

"Come on, let's hear it."

"In no particular order..." Lakitu took in a breath. As he did so, Majora and Adia took a seat, and made themselves comfortable. "I need to dissuade Kaishin from becoming an enemy of the New Heroes. I need to see what I can do to cure Connie's mental disability. I need to check a few future visions. I need to confirm Kuryu's involvement. I need to keep a close eye on the Masks, as well as their owners."

"Kuryu?" Majora asked.

"Oh... shaa.... yeah." Lakitu sighed. "Yeah, he's kinda back. We found him."

"Where was he?"

"On Adia's homeworld. With Adia's foster parents."

"Really?" Adia squeaked, surprised. "Who's Kuryu?"

"Kuda Ryuski." Majora said slowly. "He disappeared a short while ago."

"Yeah, Gaea asked him to help find some free worlds. Clearly, he did."

"My home's free?" Adia squeaked, surprised again. "Really, Master?"

"It seems so. There really are worlds that escaped the Great Collision. It's possible that there may be something on those worlds that will help us defeat Eo. Or rather, give the New Heroes an easier time."

"Say, Master... you do know about Eo, don't you? That he's not-"

"Not really the Evil One? I've always known." The tortoise grinned. "Sorry for not sharing." Adia pouted again. "Stop pouting, daughter. It doesn't suit you." Adia's pout became more profound, making Lakitu sigh. "Anyway. I'll need Adia to help me with my little plans." That cheered the White Witch up instantly. "Majora, I need you to try and find Gaea."

"Alright." Majora nodded.

"Yay!" Adia cried. "Just like old times!" She ran to Lakitu, then stopped. "Oh, uh... a-are you... solid?" Lakitu chuckled.

"Yes, I have a physical form. I can be touched." Adia moved to continue running, but Majora thrust her to one side, and threw his arms around his boyfriend. Tears streamed down his face.

"Lakitu!" He gasped.

"Yeah..." Lakitu gasped, for lack of breath; Majora was squeezing his chest too tight. "M-missed you, too."

"S-sorry..." Majora loosened his grip, but didn't release Lakitu completely. "Oh, Lakitu... I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Lakitu crooned, stroking Majora's face. Adia coughed, excusing herself, and teleported away to give the pair privacy. The moment she was gone, Lakitu's and Majora's lips met in fierce passion.

--

Adia reappeared in a small room, with no windows, a door, and a pot in the centre, smoking and bubbling.

"I do hope this is a social visit." A youthful voice said from behind the billowing smoke.

"Sorry, Grandma." Adia sighed. "I need your advice again."

"Then take a seat, dear." The child-like tone instructed. Adia sat in front of the pot, waving her hand around in an attempt to clear away the smoke. She could only just make out the tiny form of her young-bodied, human, grandmother. "What do you need help with?"

"The fourth New Hero." Adia began.

"Connie, yes." Her grandmother cut in. "She is slow, and you want to cure that?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Well, you can't."

"What?!" Adia gasped, staring at the girl. "G-grandma! Surely there's a way!"

"There isn't, child. Connie's mind will recover by itself, given time. There is no cure I know of. You can help her, and speed up the recovery, but no more."

"I have an idea..."

"No." Her grandmother snapped. "I refuse to use your power in such a way. If I get even the slightest thing wrong, I would destroy the poor girl." Adia sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dear. I understand that you worry for her. You know she'll be fine, and that she'll recover. This one thing is beyond you."

"Well, I guess I can tell you the real reason for my visit." Adia said. She hoped that, for once, she might catch her grandmother off-guard.

"Yes, the Evil One."

"Dammit!" Adia screeched. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Your power tells me all I need to know. So, which Evil One should we begin with? Darius, or Macha?"

"Macha?"

"That's the true Evil One's real name. It means 'shadow of great dark', as opposed to my name, 'ray of shining light'."

"Opposite names, huh?" Adia frowned. "And opposite powers... that thing Majora said is starting to make some sense... but..."

"I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, my dear, but it's true. Macha is my brother. And, surely you already know I'm not truly your grandmother."

"Of course I know you're not my Grandma. Won't stop me from calling you it. But... Eo? Really? Your brother?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Macha is my brother. The one known as Eo is not, but Macha, if he's still in there, is my brother."

"What do you mean, 'still in there'?"

"Perhaps, Adia, you should cancel any plans you have made for today. I have a long story to tell."

"Alright..." Adia nodded, telepathing everyone who might need her, telling them she wouldn't be available. "There. All set."

"Have a drink, dear." The girl picked a up a cup, which had probably been beside her, and scooped out a measure of the liquid inside the pot. "My own special tea. The way it's brewed can be off-putting, but it's really quite nice."

"Thanks. You seem to know, and think of, everything, Grandma."

"I do try." The girl smiled, and then began her story.

**Macha and Machi**

_How long ago was it...? Ah, yes. For you, it would be 'before time began', since you don't have a measure for such a long time-span. Yes, it was before 'time' began. Before then, everything simply flowed as it pleased. Many a time, my brother Macha and I would awake to find ourselves younger or older than we were the previous day. On this particular day, the day that started it all, I found myself as nine-year old girl, and Macha was a grown man of fifty. Luckily, few creatures existed at that time, since progression was almost non-existant. So, we all knew each other very well, and we had all been at all possible ages, so we could recognise each other instantly. It was still a shock, all the same, to awake beside a fifty-year old man, as a child before her teens. We went outside, to play as always, when we encountered the most bizarre thing anyone had seen._

"Ooh, ooh, what?" Adia interrupted. Machi, her 'Grandma' glared at her, silencing the White Witch.

_We witnessed something die. It was a butterfly, one of my favourite animals. Macha understood how much I cared for them, and felt my pain in witnessing the first ever occurence of life's most horrible event. It took us a while to understand what was happening. We thought that it was simply asleep, and would wake up and flutter away, like all butterflies did, when I poked it. So, Macha picked it up, resting on his hand, and held it toward me. I gave it a gentle little poke. It didn't move. I poked it more and more, but it remained still. I tried throwing it into the air, hoping the rush of wind would stir it. It simply fell to the ground, and remained still. Macha said we should show our parents. They were both very wise, and knew more individually than Macha and I did combined. At the time, they were both teenagers. We showed them the still butterfly. The stared it at, and now I realise that they stared for hours, but said nothing. Eventually, they looked at me, and I witnessed another bizarre occurence._

"Another?" Adia gasped.

_Neither of my parents knew what was wrong with the butterfly. We took it to the Wiseman, but neither he or she knew what was wrong._

"He or she?"

_There were two Wisemen, one male, one female. Anyway, the whole town pondered over this phenomena; the butterfly that wouldn't wake up. Even travellers, who came from other worlds, had never seen anything like it. It was decided that the butterfly would stay with the Wiseman, and they would try to figure it out. After several, weeks, I suppose, the butterfly had yet to move, and was begin to change. It's body was disappearing. The Wiseman had dubbed it's state 'Eternal Sleep', as it seemed to be doing just that; sleeping for eternity. The next day, a strange traveller came to our town. I can't remember his name... Arthur, or something. Anyway, he came to us, and quickly noticed that there something wrong among the town. So he asked around, and eventually came to know about the sleeping butterfly. Naturally, they asked him if he knew anything about it, but he just smiled and walked away from them. Then, the next day, a scream came from dear old Naran's house. We all rushed to see what was wrong. I was eighteen that day, and Macha twenty. Naran's wife, Carolis, was panicking, because Naran wouldn't wake up. She had been trying non-stop since she had awoken, but nothing had worked. Then, that stranger pushed his way through the crowd, and into the house. He emerged a while later, and stared at us sadly._

_"He's dead, everyone. He's passed on." He told us. We didn't know what either of those terms meant. He explained death then, and how he hadn't thought it would reach humanoids so quickly. Again, we didn't know what he meant. Then he asked to see the butterfly, in private, with whoever had discovered it with him. Macha and I admitted to the discovery, and the three of us went to the Wiseman's house. He asked us who had touched the butterfly first, and Macha said it was him. The stranger examined his hands closely, and frowned when he saw a strange mark on Macha's hand. I hadn't seen it before then, and Macha looked guilty all of a sudden, so I worked out that he had been keeping it secret._

_"Is it my fault?" He asked the stranger. "Did I catch dead from the butterfly?"_

_"No, but you helped Death grow stronger." The stranger said. "Perhaps I should explain. There's a creature, a powerful creature, who calls himself Death. He has a strange ability, that allows him to take life away from anything. I haven't seen him do it, until I heard about the butterfly. If I'm right, this is his first kill. So, with this butterfly, Death will grow stronger, and his touch will spread across all life-forms, each being marked in a different way." Macha and I looked at my brother's hand again. Were it had once been smooth, lines had appeared across the palm, and the palm itself had sunk, like a crater. "Yes, those marks are your Death Marks. As long as you have those, you humans will die at some time. Even the butterflies have these marks." I remembered then that all the butterflies I'd seen had long things sticking from their heads. Antennae, you call them. I noticed then that my own palm had mimicked Macha's, except that my lines were shorter, and some were angled slightly different. What with the crater, we struggled to manipulate our hands, and the problem spread across the village. Of course, we learned how eventually. The stranger smiled at us then, and took hold of our wrists. "I'm sorry," He said, "But I need you two to come with me." And then, we were somewhere else. It wasn't anywhere in my town, and it wasn't anywhere beyond it either._

"W-where did he take you?" Adia breathed, intrigued.

_His home. A strange, watery area, with a rich ripple effect on the walls, rooves and floors. It was... very tranquil. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but you need to know. He looked at Macha, then, and said..._

_"I need you to be something for me." He told him. Macha and I remained silent. "I think I've figured out a way to defeat this Death creature, but I'll need help from you two."_

_"Anything!" We both cried, eager to stop the thing that caused such pain._

_"Trust me, you'll regret this decision later. Are you _sure_ you want to help me?"_

_"Of course." Macha said. "I'll do whatever you want me to."_

_"Then, we must start something. I've agonised over a name, since every living thing will have to answer to it, and I wanted a name that sounded important, vital. Something that could instil both fear and happiness among the creatures." He stared at us both, waiting to see if we'd ask. So, I did._

_"Start what? What're we starting?" I asked him. He smiled then, a smile that I've never seen since, on any creature._

_"We're going to start Time."_

"Time?!" Adia gasped. "Really, Grandma? You and Eo created time??"

"We didn't create it, we started it. Time was always there, but just dormant. Now, let me finish."

"Sorry."

_We didn't know what Time was. So, the stranger explained that it was a dormany entity, that was waiting to start it's cycle, but never had the right stimulus to begin. Now, we were going to give it a kick-start, if you will._

_"Now, eventually I'll be able to make some other creatures to take over your jobs, so you'll eventually be able to back to normal lives. Just try to stay sane until then." We just nodded. "Macha, is that your name?" Macha nodded again. "I need you to be my Angel of Death. I need you to be the shadow over the world's light. You need to take away life, when creatures age until they break down."_

_"What?!" Macha was outraged. "You want me to kill people? After what it does?? No, I can't!"_

_"If you don't, these creatures will stay alive, even after their bodies have crumbled to nothing. They'll be trapped, where they fell, unable to do anything at all, for eternity. That's worse than dying. They'll be fine. I'm going to create a Haven for the dead. They'll have somewhere to go."_

_"What about me?" I asked._

_"You need to be my Angel of Life. I need you to be the light that casts back the shadows. You need to grant new life, when old lives fade." From that day onwards, we did just those things. Macha eventually came to terms with his horrible task, realising that Death was a release, now that Haven existed. We soon learned that some of the dead were bad, and they terrorised the other denizens of Haven. So, Arthur, as I call him, made another place, just for the bad people. He called it Helios. So, things continued as normal. Then, eventually, Arthur introduced us to two people, brother and sister, who would effectively be taking over from us. He called them Fate and Destiny. I was pleased, as my job was very tiring, but Macha was furious. He'd only just come to terms with it, and realised what a service he had been doing, and now he was to abandon it all. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be sitting back, knowing that he could be doing something to help others, to keep Time flowing. Arthur told him that his Time was over, and that he had to leave the job to those designed to handle it. Macha, in a fit of range, turned a pitch-black colour, roaring insults at Arthur. I pleaded with Macha to calm down, but he was beyond my voice. Arthur stared calmly at Macha, then pointed a single finger at him. In that simple movement, all of Macha's powers were drained from him, and was stuck as a pitch-black humanoid shape, his eyes fury-red. Arthur told him to leave, and do as he pleased with his remaining life. Macha turned and fled. Arthur apologised to me, even sinking to his knees, and asked me to leave, and return to the mortal coil._

"But... that was millions of years ago! Trillions! What happened? How are you both still alive?"

"I'm getting there, dear." Machi sighed.

_I went in search of my brother, to try and console him, but he was nowhere to be found. I searched for what must have been decades, with no luck. Meanwhile, Fate and Destiny continued to do our jobs, but with some differences. They both made some people into heroes, and altered lives. It was confusing, and I doubt I would have been able to manage such a job. I continued my search, never giving up, but never succeeding. I don't know how long I searched for. The idea of Time was still new to me. But, one day, I saw an orange tortoise, barely beyond two years of age, chasing a small cloud._

"Master!" Adia gasped delightedly.

_I knew what was happening. He was trying to tame that cloud, but was failing. After he fell down for the seventh time, I approached, and introduced myself. He told me his name was Lakita Tuan, and that he was studying at something called the 'University', and that a friend had given him the cloud he'd been chasing, but the cloud wouldn't listen to him. So, I gave him a few hints and pointers, and watched him try again. It took some time, but eventually he returned, sat upon the cloud, which was smiling. He thanked me for my help, and then we began talking. I don't know what it was about him, but I found myself telling him everything, right back to Arthur giving us our tasks. Then, he told me how old I was._

"How old?" Adia asked.

_Since leaving Arthur's service, I had been in the mortal coil for over seventeen billion years. I had been in his service for... let's see... fourty-nine thousand, one-hudred and seventy-five billion years. I think. But, before that, before Time, I wouldn't know. I wondered how I'd lived for so long. Lakita didn't know, either. He followed me for a few years after that, learning all he could from me, constantly writing in that notebook of his. When he finally decided to return to his University, I went in search of Arthur. It took a hundred years. When I finally managed to speak with him, he confessed his secret. He kept me alive in case I was needed. He had hopes that I would be able to find my brother, so Arthur would be able to deal with him. It was funny how, at that precise moment, a black figure burst into the room where I was speaking with Arthur. He laughed maniacally, claiming that he had outwitted Arthur, and that he had managed to live on, despite Arthur draining his powers, and the threat of Death. After a while of gloating, Macha finally asked Arthur why he was still alive, living in bitter resentment of his actions. Arthur explained that, once granted Angel status, that person would live until their Angel status was removed. Arthur refused to remove the Angel status from either of us, as we might be needed. Macha left, then. I didn't see him until many years later, when his mind had been twisted beyond rescue. He called himself the Evil One, since he had gone against, and even insulted, the one who had started Time, and made life to counter Death. Eo then found someone, but I don't remember who, and somehow granted him incredible powers. At the same time, he took control of that person. I'm sure you know how that works. I then discovered that I could use people's powers, willing or no, for whatever use I wished, so long as it was strong enough. Anyway. Today, the one who claims the name of Eo is Darius, a Hero from Cerascia. Darius is after something precious that was taken from him during his time as a Hero. Oh, I've gone off-course. I've finished my story about my brother Macha and I._

**Adia**

"Sorry, Adia. I tend to get carried away." Machi smiled sheepishly.

"I was enjoying it." Adia smiled. "So, what's Darius after?"

"His daughter, it seems. But, it's been so long, I doubt his daughter is still alive. She's probably been reborn so many times now, that all of her that is Darius' daughter has disappeared." She sighed sadly. "A shame, really."

"What do you know about the daughter?" Adia asked, suddenly switching to her Head Scholar personality.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Machi noticed the switch. "Only that Darius wants her back. I understand, however, that she was so much like her father it denied belief. No-one could understand how similar she was to him. She was like a clone, only female."

"Clone, hm?" Adiana smiled a little. "Interesting..." A notebook appeared in her hand, and she started scribbling. "I know that Darius is a few thousand years old. It's possible that his daughter has truly disappeared. On the other hand, she could still be around. I'll look into that one."

"Well, I believe that's everything, Head Scholar. I don't think you want to ask me anything else. Not as far as I can tell."

"Actually, there was one more thing."

"Oh?" Machi was surprised. She hadn't been able to tell, from reading Adia's power, that she wanted something else.

"How would starting time, and the life-death cycle, help defeat the Death creature?"

"Oh... I'm not entirely sure. Arthur might have failed, or maybe his plan is ongoing. I wouldn't know. I haven't been able to reach him for a long time."

"One other thing."

"Yes?"

"This Arthur. I've never heard of anyone like him. If he started time, created life, the Angels of Life and Death, and even Fate and Destiny, then why haven't I heard of him?"

"Surely you have, Head Scholar?" Machi smiled. "Can't you work it out? For one, his name isn't Arthur. I remember his name clear as day. I just didn't tell you because I know you'd interrupt, and probably disbelieve me."

"Who is he, Grandma?"

"Think about it. What word can you think of that sounds like Arthur?" Machi grinned. "I'll leave you to ponder. I'm going to have something to eat." Machi disappeared.

"Grandma!" Adia gasped. "Hey, c'mon!" She groaned, then started thinking.

_Who was she talking about? I _know_ it should be obvious... why won't it come to me? Arthur... Arthur... Ar... tist? No, of course not. Dammit, it's on the tip of my tongue! It's obvious, and I know it, but it's just not coming!_ She pounded on the side her head. _It annoys me so much when I can't think of obvious things!_ She sighed, and gave up. _Well, I should talk to Fate again. Maybe Destiny will nice enough to talk to me this time. Hm, so they're really siblings, brother and sister. Huh. I wonder if Fate managed to ask the Author ab- _She paused.

"Author!" She cried, realising. "That's it! Arthur, Author!" Then she stopped. "Grandma worked for The Author? Before The Author started time? Wow... she's right, I probably wouldn't have believed her. But, she knew alot... like Haven and Helios. I've never heard of those places. Places for the dead to go? No, I don't... hm..." Adia failed to remember if she'd heard those names before.

_Really, my dear daughter._ Lakitu chuckled in her mind. _You're really can't figure it out?_

_No, father. Please tell me._

_Haven... does it sound similar to anything? At all? _Lakitu asked, teasing.

_No, father. Just tell me, please._

_Fine... Haven is known today as Heaven. I'm sure you can figure out Helios._

_Hell! _Adia realised.

_Right. Though, in some circles, it's called Hades. Anyway. I need you to come and help me with Kaishin._

_On my way, father._

"Let's go help Master." Adia said happily to herself.

_Father in mind, Master in words._ Lakitu mused.

**Mario**

The plumber, who sat on the sofa with his girlfriend Eraf, looked toward his son's bedroom door.

"Just a few more days, right?" He said to Eraf. Eraf looked up at him. She had been watching a program on the TV, in which someone was screaming and crying because their lover was walking away from them.

"What?" She asked. "Jack's just left Linda, and told her he's marrying her sister Mary. This is an important episode. Can we talk later?"

"Eraf." Mario sighed, lifting the remote and switching the TV off. "Listen."

"Hey! Linda was chasing the taxi! C'mon, Mario, I don't wanna miss this!"

"Eraf, I want to talk about our son, here!"

"Uh... oh... oh, I'm sorry." Eraf sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you never wanted to before. I'm not used to you wanting to talk about him."

"I know, and I forgive you. But, can we talk now? Or do you want to finish your program first? I can wait."

"No, my family comes first." Eraf said, turning herself on the sofa, so she faced Mario directly. "What's the problem?"

"Just that Vincent's going to be leaving in a few days. Going to Sarasa Castle to train with Luigi."

"Yeah... you don't want him to go, right?"

"Well... kinda yeah, kinda no. I want him to go, but I don't. I'm worried."

"I've been feeling the same." Eraf told him, moving closer to him. When she was beside him, she rested her head on his chest, and put her arm over his stomach, which had been growing recently. "That's why you've been eating more, huh?"

"Y-yeah... that, and I kinda missed my stomach."

"Me, too." Eraf smiled, remembering Mario's figure when she had first seen him. "But, we need to talk about Vincent. You know he'll be with Luigi. If you can't trust your brother, then who can you trust?"

"I know that, Eraf. I'm not worried about Luigi training him. I'm more worried about what'll happen after the training's finished."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Well, he's a New Hero. That means he'll defeat Eo, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but... what if he gets hurt? I've barely known him for two weeks, and he's a man now. He's still a baby to me, though."

"You're so confused, aren't you?" Eraf crowed sadly, stroking Mario's face. "My poor baby." She hugged him tightly. "I wish I could say something to help you."

"You're helping me right now." Mario muttered, returning the hug.

"Mario?" Eraf whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I will."

"Will? Will what?" Mario looked down at her. To his surprise, Eraf was slipping a ring onto her wedding finger. The ring that he had bought for her, the ring that he was going to propose to her with.

"I will marry you, my darling." Eraf said, her voice thick with emotion, tears shimmering in her eyes. A sob passed her lips, and the tears began to crash onto Mario's shirt. "I'll marry you... oh, Mario, I love you so much!" She howled, throwing her arms around his neck, clinging to him.

"Th-thank you... Eraf." Mario gasped, then pulled her head back and looked directly into her eyes. Eraf's tears cascaded relentlessly, but her eyes were exploding with joy. Mario smiled, then kissed her gently. Eraf returned the kiss, but with more passion and ferocity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Gasp! Eo's origin is revealed! I don't think I did a particularly good job of writing it, but that's pretty much how it happened. I'm amazed that I made it all up in about half an hour. If there's anything that didn't make sense, then let me know. I'll try to explain it. ^_^

-

The 'chunk' of the story will finally kick off either in the next chapter, or the following chapter. It's mainly going to be the New Heroes training, and getting along and stuff. I'm gonna try and extend it as long as possible, because I want to write a fourth story. I could easily condense everything into this story, but I don't wanna ^_^;;

-

Let me know if you think I'm dragging everything out too much, and I'll speed things along. I just really want a fourth LoZaP. It's funny, though, because after LoZaP 2, I didn't want to write a third. I really, really didn't want to. And now I'm wanting to write a fourth! Lol. I might even be able to extend to a fifth, but that's way ahead.

-

Finally, this story may be considerably shorter than the other two. Definitely shorter than LoZaP 2. That was awesome long. If I find I'm moving into the fourth story while still writing this one, I'll cut it short and start the fourth. There will DEFINITELY be a fourth LoZaP, no matter what happens ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Rune**

Rune was getting anxious. Adia and Majora had promised to come and see her, as they needed to talk to her about something. The time of their arrival was several hours past. She fretted that something bad had happened to them. So, to find out where they were, she slowly traced a pattern on her left palm with her right index finger. The pattern began with a circle, then went inside the circle, drawing three small triangles around the inside edge, the triangles' points meeting in the middle. Another circle then went through the triangles, followed by a large X within the outer circle. A Rune. The Rune of Eagle-Eye. Using this, the caster can see any object or person they want, regardless of where the target or caster is. An image shimmered on Rune's palm, forming into Adia. She appeared to be with an orange turtle, and both were right outside the door to her bedroom in Adia's house. Adia knocked on the door, and a banging emanated form Rune's door. She cancelled the spell, and called for Adia to come in. The door opened, and Adia entered, followed by the turtle Rune had seen in the Eagle-Eye.

"Hello, Rune." Adia said pleasantly.

"Rune, a pleasure to finally meet you." The turtle said.

"Um, Adia?" Rune spoke to the pale girl. "Who is the turtle?"

"Tortoise!" The turtle snapped. "Why does no-one get that?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Rune gasped. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know..."

"Ah, ah, shush shush!" Adia whispered, rushing over to Rune and stroking her shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay."

"But... he was upset... I did bad..."

"No, no you didn't. It's okay. Right, Master?"

"Uh... right." The tortoise said, confused. "I'm not upset. Just annoyed. Everyone calls me a turtle, so I'm used to it."

"Not bad?" Rune whimpered.

"Not in the least, my dear. You're a good girl, you just didn't know any different." He smiled. "My name is Lakitu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lakitu." Rune replied.

"I say, she's formal, isn't she?" Lakitu said to Adia.

"That's just the way she speaks." Adia told him. "She hadn't used her voice in centuries, so her speech is a little off."

"Yes, I see. Well, either way, I'm glad she's finally free. I'm just annoyed that she wasn't released when I gave the order."

"Well, Majora and I gave the people in question a good seeing-to."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, suffice to say, we gave them a good _seeing-to_, and now they won't be seeing much at all." She grinned maciously.

"You took their sight?" Lakitu whistled. "Not what I'd have done, but still..."

"Guess I have a little Majora in me."

"That does sound like him." The Cloud-rider said, chuckling. He looked over to Rune. "Well to business. Rune, my dear, I'd very much like to examine you. Just a quick magical scan. So, be a good girl and stay still."

"Yes, Sir." Rune replied instantly, freezing on the spot.

"Careful with the 'good girl' thing, Master." Adia murmured. "She spent centuries in that prison, thinking she was there because she was bad. I had to promise to teach her how to be good in order to get her to come with me."

"Duly noted." Lakitu said distractedly. He was tracing a rune in the air. Rune's eyes widened at the sight. "Ah, my apologies." Lakitu said, realising what her problem was. "May I use this? It's the only way I can scan you properly."

"You can." Rune nodded.

"Thank you." Lakitu finished the rune, and cast the spell on the girl. Rune followed the spell into her body, and witnessed a sight that, while not particularly scary, she found oddly terrifying.

-

The spell, as an arc of light, desended slowly down to a huge chasm. It flew down, with Rune in tow, and entered the chasm, plummeting to it's depths. As they descended, and the darkness of the chasm slowly engulfed them little by little, Rune spotted several odd shapes on the chasm walls. As the darkness deepened, she recognised them as runes. Assorted runes, for a great number of spells. These runes grew brigher, and greater in number, the further they descended. The light arc sped up, soaring with alarming speed toward the bottom. Rune struggled to keep her grip on it. The light from the runes grew to an almost blinding intensity, then suddenly stopped, and black swallowed them whole. Then, a few moments later, a faint glow pulsed from below. Rune and the arc drew closer, and it became apparent that the glow was another rune. But, this rune was larger than any Rune had ever seen, and she knew all the rune drawings. It was also alot more complicated than all the runes she knew; she could barely make out the shapes within it. Several circles, some crosses, triangles, stars, other odd shapes... a bird? Rune had never heard of a bird being used as a rune mark. Cat, dragon, or even a snake, maybe. But never a bird. Birds were free, wild, and answered to none. To use one in a rune, and successfully, was all but impossible. Yet here, in this chasm that was obviously her, was a rune that used a bird. Two birds, Rune noticed. One on top, another on the bottom. All of the rune animals were present, and the zodiac animals were dotted around the outside of the rune. This was beyond anything Rune knew. How could she, the very spirit of Rune magic, not know of a rune? The arc of light suddenly shot backwards, and Rune found herself in her bedroom again.

"Alarming." Lakitu murmured.

**Luigi**

The Hero Guide snapped out of his reverie, and looked to his daughter. Only a couple of days until she was old enough, then the New Heroes would begin their training. Connie noticed Luigi's stare, and smiled at her father. Luigi smiled back. The two were in the courtyard, and Connie had been looking at the flowers. She found plantlife fascinating. Luigi, on other hand, had been trapped in what had seemed to be a vision. He had seen Pent, Erk's son, standing and watching to people fighting. These two people, both female, were Luigi's own daughter, Connie, and another girl who Luigi recognised as Rune. Pent knew, somehow, that the two girls were fighting for his affection. For the right to be with him. Luckily, Luigi's visions were more subject to translation that sand visions. Just because she _saw_ the two girls fighting, it didn't mean that the two would _actually _fight. No, it seemed to mean that there would be a competition between these two girls for Pent's heart. Although, Connie hadn't seemed as interested in the fight as Rune. Rune was furious, lashing at Connie in every imaginable way, innumerable weapons passing through her hands to attack Connie. Connie, on the other hand, was more concerned about staying alive, and defending against Rune, than fighting back. That suggested to Luigi that while Rune had feelings for Pent, the boy had feelings for Connie, which made Rune jealous. Luigi sighed. He hoped that his daughter and this Rune girl wouldn't become enemies. Rune was powerful; Luigi could tell that much from the vision, and Connie was just a slow little girl, who detested violence. Naia, perched on Connie's shoulder, seemed to notice Luigi's anxiety. He was distracted then, by Connie talking urgently to him. Naia nodded, and fluttered over to Luigi, landing on his shoulder.

"Connie would like a book for pressing flowers, Guide." Naia told him. "She'd ask you herself, but she isn't sure of the words for flower pressing."

"I understand." Luigi said easily. "Tell her I'll go get one now."

"Hoo, she will be grateful." Naia flew back to Connie, and Luigi walked into Sarasa Castle. He called for Adia.

_Adia, do you know about a girl named Rune?_ He asked.

_Hm? You mean I didn't tell you? She's the spirit of Rune Magic. Sorta. Why, what's wrong?_

_It seems Rune is going to develop some feelings for Pent. Unfortunately, Pent will be more interested in my daughter, which'll make Rune jealous._

_Ooh, that's not good._ Adia sucked in a huge breath. _No, can't have Rune an enemy. But, we can't really stop it. If those are their feelings, then we can't tamper with it. Love isn't supposed to be predetermined._

_No, I figured that. I just wondered if there was any way we could discourage Rune from becoming an enemy?_

_I dunno... she's a docile, quite subservient girl, at the moment. She's sweet and kind, and really hates things she thinks are 'bad'. Fighting's one of them, so... I don't think there's a problem._

_Hmm. Well, I'll keep an eye out._

_Why? Rune's staying with me._

_No. No, I don't think she is._ Luigi sighed. _I had a vision, and Rune and Connie were fighting, while Pent watched. The fact that Rune was present in the vision says that she's going to be with the New Heroes._

_I don't get it. Rune won't run away. She says that running away is bad. I don't thi-_ Adia's mental presence disappeared for a moment. _Oh, darn._ She sighed. _Remind never to question you, Luigi. Rune's gone runners. Any ideas where she might be?_

_Going to see Pent._ Luigi said. _Something's going to happen that'll make Rune fall in love with Pent. At the worst. She might just like him, and then her feelings will grow from there. Who knows?_

_I'll go look for her._

**Rune**

"What the?" Rune stared around. She had heard Lakitu say 'alarming', and then she had been whisked through a magical tunnel of assorted colours, then appeared outside what seemed to be a castle. "Where am I? A-Adia? Adia?" She called, hoping the White Witch would answer. "Lakitu? Anyone?" There was no response, and not a single creature in sight. "Oh, no..." She whispered. "No, gone... Rune bad.... bad. I ran away... Adia will be so angry..." She found herself crying. "Bad Rune!" She scolded herself. "Bad, bad!" She hit her fist against her face. "Bad!!"

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked. Rune looked up, and saw a boy, almost a man, with bouncy green hair, and marvellous sapphire eyes, running toward her. "You okay?" The boy asked. "What're you doing out here? Why were you hitting yourself?"

"Too many question..." Rune said quietly. "Only one, then one, then one."

"Okay... uh... who are you?"

"Rune. You are?"

"I'm Pent, son of Lord Erk of Reglais. What're you doing out here?"

"I don't know. Magic tunnel dragged me."

"Right. So, why were you hitting yourself?"

"Rune was bad. Rune ran away from Adia, so Rune is bad."

"Huh?" Pent raised an eyebrow, confused.

"So, so, bad... bad Rune!" She hit herself again. "Bad!"

"Hey, hey! HEY!" Pent grabbed her wrist. "What makes you think you're so bad?"

"I ran away from Adia!" The tears, which had paused when Pent appeared, renewed their falling. "Bad, run away!" She tried to hit herself again, but Pent's hand restrained her.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"...huh?"

"Did you run away on purpose? Did you make a magic tunnel, so you could run away?"

"N... no. Rune wouldn't do it on purpose."

"So, you didn't run away. You were _dragged_ away. Something _made_ you come here. You didn't run."

"Didn't? Didn't run?" Rune stared at him, not sure if she should dare believe him.

"No. Magic tunnel dragged you. Not your fault. You didn't run. You're not bad."

"Not bad." Rune said, willing herself to accept it as true. "No, I'm not bad. I didn't run away. Something happened, and I got sent here..." She stared around, her anguish suddenly forgotten. "Where am I?"

"You're outside Castle Reglais, my home. Come inside, Rune. We'll get you a drink, and maybe my dad can get in touch with Adia for you."

"You know Adia?" Rune was astonished. Pent laughed, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Who doesn't? The only person more famous is Lakitu, and he was her teacher! Everyone knows Adia!"

"You know Lakitu, too?"

"Didn't I just say they're famous?" Pent asked her. Rune nodded. "Well, then. There he is." He pointed to a tall, purple-haired man in a dark purple robe. "Dad! Dad, why're you wearing Shaman robes again?" Pent asked as he walked to the figure. He had yet to release Rune's wrist. "Mage robes ripped again?"

"No, just dirty." The man replied. "Is this Rune?" He looked at Rune. "Adia told me to expect her. Apparently, she suddenly disappeared. Gave Adia quite a fright."

"Oh!" Rune gasped. She had worried Adia! "No! No, no, bad!" She raised her free hand. "Bad, Rune!" Pent caught it before she could hit herself.

"Enough hitting yourself, girl!" Pent snapped. "You're not bad!"

"I made Adia worry! That's bad!"

"Not your fault! Not bad if it's not your fault!" Pent almost roared, trying to get through to her. "Rune is not bad. You're not." He looked at his father, his eyes appealing for help.

"It seems to me that Rune is scared of being bad." Erk said quietly. "Right?" Rune nodded. "So, Rune avoids doing bad things. Right?" Rune nodded again. "So, if you don't like doing bad things, and you don't do them, then something _made_ you come here. So, they were bad, not you. You want to go back, don't you?"

"...yes." Rune mumbled.

"That's good. A good girl would want to get back. Making someone worry isn't bad, unless you do it on purpose. You didn't make her worry on purpose, did you?"

"Of course not!" The girl gasped. "I would never!"

"Then, that's good, too. You're a very good girl. Why don't you go with Pent to his room, and calm down, while I have someone bring you food and drink? Okay?"

"Y...yes, Sir."

"Good girl. I'll call Adia, and tell her to pick you up on a little while, okay? Off you go, then. Take good care of her, Pent." Erk told his son. Pent assured him he would, and walked Rune to his room. He now held her hand instead of her wrist. A small smile spread across Rune's face, and her cheeks glowed a faint red. Erk sighed, and contacted Adia.

-

"Alright, take a seat." Pent murmured as he entered his room, pointing at his. "Food'll be here in just a minute. So, while we're waiting." He pushed Rune into a seated position on the bed, and sat himself next to her. "Tell me about yourself. I've heard the name rune before, but don't know what it is, exactly."

"Um... you want me to explain rune?"

"Please."

"Rune is magic. Powerful. The most powerful, in fact. Normal magic, like your Vahlia, relies on the energy of the caster being pushed into a spell. In Rune Magic, a shape is drawn. This shape, and the symbols within, all contain powerful magic. The rune itself also amplifies the caster's magic as it's expelled, sometimes as much as sevenfold."

"How d'you know Vahlia?" Pent asked.

"Huh? I don't know. The name is in my head. So is... something else."

"Okay... continue."

"Rune magic takes a long time to cast, because the rune itself, and all it's hieroglyphs, must be drawn, and then cast forth. There isn't much else to say, really."

"I think there is. Rune magic, the most powerful of all magics. You, called Rune. There's gotta be some sort of connection."

"There.... is." Rune didn't seem to want to admit it. "I'm the spirit that allows Rune magic to be used. I'm the portal that brings the magic to the world."

"Oh... interesting. But, you're not a spirit. You're a real person."

"Spirit is a general term. I am a real person, but my spirit is the magic portal. The Scholars call me the Rune Spirit." She stopped then, a sob building in her throat. She swallowed it down, and looked directly into Pent's eyes. "Tell me about yourself."

"Huh? Nothing to tell." Pent shrugged.

"Please, Pent. Please tell me."

"Well, my dad is called the Wise Mage. He's the most powerful Mage in Elibe. Only recently, though. He used to be the second-most powerful, but the most powerful Mage died. Apparently, I take after my mother, in my looks, but my dad in personality, except for being more negative than him. I'm strong, and I can learn magic quick. According to my teachers and dad. I'm not so sure. I think it's just because I grew really fast."

"Grew fast?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm something called a 'New Hero'. I'm not sure what it means, but dad says there's three others, and I'll be going to live in another castle with them soon, where we'll be taught by some 'Hero Guide'. It seems we're gonna save the world."

"Wow..." Rune breathed. "A real Hero..."

"I haven't done anything heroic yet." Pent scoffed lightly. "I keep asking my dad to explain the New Hero thing more, but he goes quiet. If my mother were alive, I'm sure she'd tell me..."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She, uh... died."

"Oh, how horrible!"

"Yeah. My fault." Pent sighed.

"Your fault? How could it be your fault?"

"I'm the one who killed her." He said miserably. Rune gasped, and leapt away from him.

"Y-you..." She whimpered.

"She died while giving birth to me. I don't know the details, but it doesn't make it any less my fault." He looked up at Rune. "Awful, isn't it? Killing your own mother while she's trying to give birth to you."

"No... I misunderstood." Rune said, calming down. She sat next to Pent again. "No-one can blame the baby while it's being born. It wasn't your fault, Pent."

"Exactly what I try to tell him." A voice hooted from the window. Rune shrieked, and leapt away from the bed again. She saw an owl fluttering down to land on Pent's shoulder.

"Relax, Rune." Pent said to her. "This is Zaea, and she's my Bora Companion."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rune, hoo." Zaea bowed her head.

"Um... a pleasure." Rune returned the gesture. "Sorry I screamed."

"Quite all right, Miss Rune." Rune got the feeling that Zaea was smiling reassuringly. Of course, having a beak, Zaea couldn't actually smile.

"After we've eaten, Rune," Pent said, "How about I give you a tour?"

"I shouldn't... I need to wait for Adia."

"Adia'll find you. She won't mind you talking a little walk."

"Are you sure? Rune won't be bad?"

"Of course not. In fact, I think Adia'll be disappointed if you just sit here, waiting for her."

"Alright, then. I'll walk with you." Rune smiled, wider than she had in many years, her eyes sparkling.

**Adia**

"Ooh, ooh, bad..." Adia groaned, when she finally found Rune. She and Pent were walking across Castle Reglais' courtyard, arms hooked. Rune had the happiest smile on her face that Adia had ever seen. "Damn Master keeping me busy." She grumbled. "Guess you can't avoid Fate."

"Adia!" Rune called to her when she caught sight of the White Witch. She quickened her pace to a jog, tugging Pent along with her. When she reached Adia, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry I ran away..."

"You didn't run." Adia said soothingly. "You were taken. I understand Pent and Erk went through some trouble to get that through your head."

"Y...yes." Rune blushed at the mention of Pent's name.

"Oh, my..." Adia groaned again. "Well, we should go home." She held a hand out to Rune. "Come along."

"Of course." Rune unhooked her arms from Pent's, and took Adia's outstretched hand. "Can... can I come back sometime?"

"Hm? No, sorry."

"What?" Rune gasped. "Why?"

"There'd be no point. Pent'll be at Sarasa Castle soon."

"Then-then... can I go with him?" Her eyes boomed with hope. Adia sighed.

"I can't stop you. Of course you can."

"Thank you, Adia!" Rune hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"Sure." Adia smiled lightly, patting Rune on the back. "For now, let's go home, and you get some rest."

"Yes, Adia." Rune said, releasing Adia, smiling her dazzlingly wide and radiant smile again.

"Sorry for the trouble, Pent. Apologise to your father on my behalf, please."

"Of course." Pent nodded. "Farewell, Adia. Rune."

"Bye, Pent." Rune said shyly. Adia closed her eyes, and teleported herself and Rune to her home on Koholint Side.

**Sereng**

"Cleric Okami, there's someone here to see you." The Head Cleric, known as The Healer, said, poking her head around the door.

"I'll be right there, Healer." Okami replied, rummaging through a large box, which sat on top of his plain brown desk. "I just need to find my old... ah, here." He picked up an oval-shaped object. "Tell them I'll be with them in a moment."

"Alright." The Healer walked away. She returned a moment later. "He says it can't wait. Apparently, he's an old friend of yours, and needs a favour."

"Old friend?" Okami mused. "I don't recall any old friends who would come here. What's his name?"

"Luigi." The Healer said. Okami's eyes widened.

-

"Take a seat, Luigi." Okami said, indicating the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Okami." Luigi replied, sitting himself down. "I'm surprised you let me in your office. Don't Clerics only see people in the Meet Rooms?"

"Usually. We're allowed old and trusted friends in our own offices." Okami smiled, settling himself into his own chair. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You have a nice office. I'm glad you got to do something else."

"Well, the Dark Lord said I could go on the condition that I served him when he needed me."

"Yes, like when Mighty and Knuckles headed a defense attack."

"You know about that?" Okami was mildly stunned. "Surprising. Come on, Luigi. What do you want with a Moblin?"

"I need your help, my friend." Luigi smiled, slouching slightly in his seat. "You know all about the New Heroes, I assume?"

"The Children of Fate and Destiny, yes." Okami nodded.

"Then, do you also know that I'm the Hero Guide?"

"I... had heard something to that affect. I didn't know that _you_ were the Guide, only that there was one."

"Well, it's me."

"And what does the Hero Guide want with me?"

"You're an old friend, Okami. And a Cleric. I'll be training the New Heroes very soon. Almost now, in fact." He chuckled. "I've no doubt that they'll injure themselves on several occasions during training."

"You want me on hand to heal them?"

"Please. Of course, I'd need you to stay in Sarasa Castle for the entire course of their training."

"If I can get Head Scholar Adiana's permission, then I'd be happy to."

"Good. Also, I wouldn't mind if you'd help out with the training from time to time. I'd like to take the occasional break, of course."

"Of course." Okami grinned. "I'd love to help you, Luigi. I'll ask the Head Scholar, pack my things, and be on your doorstep in no time at all."

"That'd be convenient. That's the amount of time until the New Heroes arrive."

"You couldn't have asked earlier, could you?"

"I only just realised that you were a Cleric. No-one ever told me. I had applied for a Scholar Cleric, but it takes too long through conventional methods. I thought asking a friend, personally, would be quicker."

"You were right." Okami smiled, and stood up. "Well, nice seeing you Luigi." Luigi stood, too. "See you again soon." He held his hand to Luigi.

"Got the hang of handshakes, now?" Luigi asked, grinning and shaking his hand.

"Everyone here does it." Okami returned the grin. "One learns to fit in."

"See you soon, Okami." Luigi clapped Okami on the arm, then walked to the door. He put one step into the hall beyond, then paused. "Oh..." He leaned back into the office. "It'd be nice to see Sereng sometime, too." He closed the door behind him.

-

Having instantly received Adiana's permission, before he had even asked, Okami began packing anything vital that he may need. Spare clothes, some healing orbs, his old healing staff, some clerical books, potions, ingredients, and some light reading. Reading had been a hobby of Okami's ever since he had become a Cleric. How Adiana, Master Ganondorf, and Majora had known he had a talent for healing, Okami couldn't guess. Okami had, as Sereng, spent his lifetime believing that he had no magic whatsoever. Now, he discovered he was quite a powerful Cleric, and seated near the top of the list for potential Assisstant Healers. He paused in his packing when he picked up his diploma. It was his pride and joy; proof that a Moblin could amount to something. Even if he did have to pretend to be an elf to be recognised. He delicately placed it inside a leather binder, which he put in one of his three boxes. He was trying to pack every variety of healing art he had. The New Heroes would be practising magic, too, and who knew what unique powers lay within each of them? Best to be prepared. Scholar Clerical Magic could heal most any wound, with very few exceptions. It was doubtful that the New Heroes would inflict any such wounds. Okami stacked his three boxes on top of each, resting them on his desk, then took one final look around his office. His cabinets, that held various trophies and medallions; proof of passing a mutlitude of Cleric courses. His drawers, that held several unfinished sheets of paperwork for various patients. He'd get Mira to finish it for him. His walls, covered in various thank-you letters, from adult patients, thank-you posters, from children, and other diplomas and certificates. Finally, on the wall directly across from his desk, contained in the most ornate frame Okami had seen, was the scroll containing the Scholar Cleric's pledge, signed by Okami. 'To heal where possible, to treat where needed, and to always value the life of others over one's own life and career'. Words that all Clerics remained true to. Okami gave the framed scroll a swift Cleric salute, a bow, then picked up his boxes and left his office. He would miss it terribly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, we're about to get underway with the Heroes' training. Just one more chapter, about other characters, then it's go time. I'm going to try and clear up one or two things, and maybe add another mystery or two. Here's hoping. Also, I'm going to set up a couple of things for later on in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Taken**

"He has abandoned us." A female humanoid whined. "We are worthless to him!" She was tiny and frail. Her grey hair, formerly majestic in flow, now collapsed down her back, ending in an unkempt mass of wiry locks. Her face was still pristine, perfectly smooth and glowing, as was the rest of her skin, visible beneath a worn and tattered sleeveless top and skirt of white colour. Though, they were more of a dirty black, along with her knee-high boots.

"That silver-tongued monster!" A second voice roared. A great, spiked fist slammed into the stone wall. Oddly, this stone wall rippled, as though it were water. This beast, covered in spikes from top to toe, was a pitch black colour, the only variations being the red of his eyes, and the silver of his spikes. This beast, appearing as a huge, two-legged wolf, had long hooked claws and teeth, and a demeanour that spelled death. "He speaks of his great need for our talents, then leaves us to rot! Even O'ran has perished!" He looked to the whithered corpse of a green lion-like creature. The wolf shuddered, it's fur shimmering in the dim light from above, shining faintly from a glowing orb.

"We can't escape." The girl moaned. "All our efforts have failed. I don't want to die in this place." She hugged her knees. The wolf walked over to her, kneeling before her.

"My Princess..." He said softly. "I am truly sorry." He touched a giant, spiked hand to her cheek. "I have failed you." Tears streamed down the girl's face.

"Qil ryjyk'u gyuosr ty, `Wyesk`." The girl sobbed, clinging to the hand. Her words meant; 'You haven't failed me, Taken'. The beast's name, `Wysek`, translated as Taken, or more commonly, just 'Taken', but literally meant 'Owned and in the service of a lesser'.

"My Princess..." Taken let out a low, canine whine. "You are too kind to me."

"Call me my name, Taken. I want my true name to be the last thing I hear." She cuddled the enormous hand tenderly, rubbing her cheek against the fur.

"My..." Taken paused. "Isabel. I will stay by your side forever, Isabel."

"No, Taken..." Isabel shook her head. "You musn't die with me. It wouldn't be fair."

"My Princess, no!"

"Yes, Taken. I'm going to release you. At least one of us should be free."

"Isabel, if you release me, then all my memories of you will disappear! I don't want to forget you! You may be a lesser by title, but you are greater than any creature I have ever met. I do not want to forget you."

"This is an order, Taken. I will not let you die with me."

"If my memory is removed, Princess, I will return to being a savage. If I am still stuck in this prison when that happens, I will devour you without a second thought."

"Better than rotting away..." Isabel tried to smile. It hurt her heart to do so.

"And then I will be trapped, wild and savage, beating on the doors and walls until I exhaust myself. Princess, please, it is not a risk worth taking! I may still be trapped! I don't want to eat you! Please, let me stay with you until the end. If you insist on releasing me, the bonds will be broken when you die, anyway. Please, my Princess. Please." Tears fell down Taken's face. Isabels' own face was now soaked in tears, her cheeks as reflective as a lake's surface.

"... I love you, Taken!" She wailed, throwing herself forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much!"

"And I you, Princess Isabel." Taken whispered. "And I you."

"My, has all hope been lost?" A strange, warm voice said from the prison door. Isabel and Taken turned to see who was there. An orange tortoise, riding a cloud, smiled at them through the bars. "It certainly took me a long time to find this place, but I didn't think it had been so long that you had given up."

"Who are you?" Taken growled, immediately assuming a protective stance in front of Isabel.

"Me? Oh, it's of no import." The tortoise smiled. "The important thing is whether or not your Princess is alright."

"What do you know of her?"

"That she was imprisoned because of your actions as a savage, Taken." The tortoise could speak Taken's name, and in Taken's own language! Taken was surprised. "I plan to release you, and her, since you've both proven yourselves to be perfectly acceptable in the worlds again. Don't destroy this opportunity, though. I don't want any village raids, or whatever you enjoy doing."

"You're going to release us?" Taken asked, not shifting from his position. Isabel clutched the fur on his leg tightly.

"Of course. First, is your Princess well?"

"She..." Taken looked down. "She is weak, and faltering. I, myself, find my strength fading. Will you heal her, tortoise?"

"Ooh, finally! Someone who knows what I am!" The tortoise crowed happily. "Yes, I will. Bring her forward."

"Unlock the doors, first."

"I don't have that much energy. I'm not here, really. This is a projection. I have enough energy to heal you both, and weaken the doors enough for you escape. If I open the doors, then I can only half-heal one of you. The spell is strong."

"Very well. My Princess first." He lifted, for his hands were so large, Isabel with one fist, moving her over to the door. The tortoise smiled, glowing a faint blue. Moments later, Isabel stood tall once more, her eyes vividly alive with energy, her smile renewed. The tortoise had even restored her hair and clothes to their greatest glory. "My Princess!" Taken cried happily, pleased to see Isabel as her old self.

"Now Taken." Isabel said to the tortoise. The tortoise nodded, and beckoned Taken forward. This time, the tortoise glowed a faint green, and Taken found his strength returning. He had almost forgotten what strength was; so long had he been without.

"And now, to weaken the door. Stand back." The tortoise ordered. Taken lifted Isabel away from the barred door, standing over her, becoming a shield for her. A boom shook the prison, and some strands of energy lashed against the wolf's back. He howled in pain.

"Taken!" Isabel gasped.

"It's nothing." Taken assured her. He looked to the orange tortoise. It was fading away, becoming invisible.

"There." It gasped, breathless. "You should be able to break it down, now. If you still have trouble, smash this." He offered Taken a small red jewel. "It'll let me know you need me again."

"Our thanks, tortoise." Taken bowed his great head. "Please, may we have the name of our rescuer?"

"My name is in low regard in your world, Taken." The tortoise said sadly. "Would you hear it, you would try to attack me."

"Never. I owe you my life. You saved my Princess. For that, I would give anything you care to ask. I would not hurt you, unless you asked me."

"Ah, yes, the honour of the Pactians." The tortoise chuckled. "Very well. I am Lakitu." He disappeared completely, then. Taken was stunned by the name.

"A promise is a promise, Taken." Isabel murmured. "Don't dishonour it."

"But-! Lakitu!"

"He freed us, Taken. He saved us. We owe him an unpayable debt."

"Yes." Taken sighed. "I forgot myself for a moment. Yes, we owe him. We cannot harm him, or allow harm to come to him. Though it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Break down the door, Taken. I want to go home."

"At once, Princess." Taken bowed, then charged the door. It crumpled beneath his enormous form.

"Yay!" Isabel squealed, dashing forward and climbing up Taken's back, to sit on his shoulder. "You're the best, Taken!" She kissed him soundly on his furry cheek.

"Let's go home, Princess." Taken said with a smile.

**Quetzalcoatl**

He flew tirelessly over the great sky, observing the worlds below. In one of these worlds, his sister's life had been taken. In one of these worlds, his sister had been killed. He must find out why. So, he searched endlessly, for a world that contained the faintest trace of his sister. He had found one world, where his sister's scent was quite strong. All he had found, however, was a young elf girl, with some of his sister's energy within her. This puzzled Quetzalcoatl, but he decided to worry about it at a later date. Finding his sister, and the cause of her death, was more important. So, he continued to search, praying to whatever Gods may rule over him, that he would find what he was looking for. He must know how, and why, his sister died.

**Nerra**

It was dark, and empty. So empty. She could feel nothing, not even her own body. Was she standing, sitting, laying? She couldn't know. All she could feel was her own mind, and even that was fading. She was forgetting herself. Already, she had forgotten the body from which she had seperated. A person of power, perhaps. Or was it? She couldn't remember. Her own name had gone from her mind, assuming she ever had a name to begin with; she couldn't even remember that. Soon, she would be a shell, a mass of... whatever she was, floating in this abyss. Was it even an abyss? She couldn't feel anything. Not heat nor chill. Then, a light shone from ahead. Or was it above? She tried to stop thinking such confusing thoughts. There was a light, and it was growing larger. A figure appeared within the light. It was tall, presumably male, and had two small wings atop it's head.

"Poor child." Who was that? "Abandoned, alone... weak." Weak? Was she weak? "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." A hand appeared before her. She grasped it with her own, and was pulled toward the light. Warmth washed over her body, and she felt something tugging on her face. It was strange, but comfortable. More than comfortable, actually. In fact, it felt... good. She was smiling.

-

"I am Esywyr Ryk. You may call me Esryk. I am a Meinoya. Or Scholar, as we're now known." The man smiled at him. "And you, are a strange anomaly."

"Anomaly?" She asked.

"You are strange, unique, different. Not normal. An anomaly."

"What is so strange about me?"

"I'm not sure. I intend to find out." Esryk smiled, and she found herself smiling back. "I think I should give you a name."

"Please. I would like a name."

"Then, you shall be Nerra."

"I am Nerra. Thank you, Esryk." Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, be she couldn't help herself. She felt so good!

"Now, a gift. From your energy, it seems you once had wings. So, I shall give a new pair, that shall be your own. You can once again enjoy the freedom you once had."

"Wings?" Nerra gasped. "You'll give me wings?"

"Yes. Of course, you must promise me something in exchange."

"Anything!"

"Stay with me, allow me to study you, and do exactly as I say at all times."

"... I'm to be your slave?"

"Not a nice way to say it, but in essence, yes."

"I accept. Please, Esryk, give me wings."

"They are yours." Esryk's voice throbbed in an odd way, and Nerra felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. Moments later, night-black, feathered wings erupted from her back, tearing the flesh and throwing blood everywhere. Nerra was unused to pain, and howled in raw agony, collapsing to the ground.

-

A while later, she awoke to feel a pleasant sensation on one of her wings. She turned her head, and saw Esryk. She noticed then that she was laying face-down on a bed.

"I am cleaning your wings of blood, Nerra, and brushing them for you." Esryk explained. "How does it feel?"

"Nice." Nerra said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "So nice..." Her eyes closed as she experienced another new feeling. What was it? She had no words to describe it. Everything about her body felt good, warm, happy... and yet, oddly cold. A chill shuddered through her spine, yet the chill felt nice. What was this odd sensation? Such a pleasant sensation coursing through her body... it made her feel so good... no, more than good. What was this? A small moan escaped her lips.

"You okay?" Esryk asked, pausing in his brushing.

"D-don't stop..." Nerra's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Oh? Oh, I see..." Esryk grinned. "Well, these wings are new to you, after all. Perhaps they're sensitive right now."

"Please, don't stop..." Nerra whined. "Keep going."

"I was going to. I haven't done the other wing."

"Good." Nerra smiled. She could keep feeling this strange, arousing sensation. Yes, arousing. That was the word she wanted. "Arousing..." She murmured, her voice breaking as Esryk ran the brush through her wing again.

-

"You've learned well, Nerra." Esryk said to her. "You've mastered spells I never expected you to."

"Thank you, Master." Nerra bowed. "I'm glad I've pleased you."

"You have." Esryk smiled, looping an arm around her waist. "For a reward, shall I groom your wings?"

"Yes!" Nerra gasped, then blushed and giggled.

-

"You fiend!" Someone howled at her. "How could you?!" Nerra stared at the person. A woman. The woman who had tried to steal her Esryk away. And Esryk, foolishly, had allowed himself to be stolen.

"Silence, filth." Nerra growled, raising a hand, charging a magical spell in it. "You dare take away my beloved, steal the only thing that I cared for and loved? I may have killed that man, but you _destroyed_ me! Yet, you have the nerve to ask how could _I_?!" She released the spell, eliminating the boyfriend-stealing woman.

-

"You are hereby banished." The newly appointed Head Scholar, Siran Osara, or Siranos, said in a leering voice. "The murder of two Scholars is an unacceptable crime. You will be banished to the darkest pits of the Nether, where you will remain for the rest of time." He sneered.

"Do with me as you will." Nerra whispered in a dead voice. "Esryk stopped loving me, so nothing else matters."

"Let's see how you feel in a few thousand years." Siranos growled, taking pleasure in Nerra's empty anguish. "Send her." He nodded to the Scholars, one of whom was named Tyae Vibyoo, or Tyvi, who had developed the spell about to be cast. Nerra felt the darkness smother her, and suddenly remembered her nothing from before meeting Esryk. A new sensation, one she had not felt in thousands of years, swelled within her. She was afraid. And she screamed.

-

'We are here for you'.

"I know, my dear memories." Nerra sighed. "You keep me as myself." She looked to her memory people; people who she had made to serve as anchors for her. Nerra had discovered a way to escape her prison, but only for a brief while, until she began to break down. Remembering Esryk's teachings of Knights and Maidens, she drew her own memories from her head, forming them into an corporeal form. They were enough to hold her. But, one memory person could only hold her in one world. So, she had to use memories of the world she had most recently visited to use as an anchor for another world. However, she was still limited in the amount of time she could spend in any world. Afterwards, she was forced to rest and recover in her prison until she was strong enough to venture out again.

-

"Come with me." A voice murmured. Above her, an orange tortoise smiled gently. He held a hand to her. "I'll set you free. But only if you agree to work for the person I take you to." Nerra agreed. "Good." She took his offered hand, and left behind her prison, and her memory people. "You will forget, of course, but don't worry. You'll be able to keep certain things this time. Important things."

"I'm in your debt, Sir." Nerra said to him.

"Consider it cancelled." The tortoise's smile widened. "Working for this man will pay off anything you owe me. But, do everything as he says. At first, he will be your master, but I'm sure he'll warm to you eventually. Obey him, Nerra. His every word. Swear it."

"I swear."

"Until such a moment that he no longer sees you as a servant, you will follow his every order, no matter what that may be."

"I swear."

"Then, you are released." The voice started to fade.

"What is your name?" A new, deeper, darker voice asked. Nerra looked around, and found she was in a castle. She looked to the man stood before her. Tall, ginger hair, an aura of strong dark power surrounding him. "Answer me, servant. What is your name?"

"My name is Nerra, my Lord." Nerra answered, bowing deeply. "And I am at your service."

"Good." The man grinned, an evil chuckle rattling through the air.

--

Nerra awoke with a start, and jolted. She would have sat upright, but she found herself ensared in Ganondorf's arms. She smiled tenderly at him, and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"My love..." She whispered, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Ganondorf stirred then, opening his eyes.

"Hello, Nerra." He smiled, and kissed her.

"Hello, Ganny."

"You're sweating. Bad dream?" Ganondorf asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Not bad, no." Nerra sighed. "I remembered alot of things. About my past."

"You did?" Ganondorf propped himself up on his arm, making the blanket tumble down his exposed torso. "What did you remember?" Nerra gave off an impish grin, and blushed.

"My favourite place to be touched." She said shyly.

"Is that all?" Ganondorf frowned.

"Of course not." Nerra giggled. "But, I'll only tell you if you stroke my wings for me."

"Your wings?"

"Brush them with your fingers." She rolled onto her stomach, pushing her side of the blanket down to her waist, revealing wings and bare back. Ganondorf smiled, and moved his hands to Nerra's night-black wings.

**Quetzalcoatl**

This place had a trace. He could sense his sister here, almost as strong as with that elf girl. This must be the place. He swooped down, trying to exact a location. As he flew, he heard screams below, and people crying 'it's back!'. Back? He had never been here before. His sister had, obviously, but how could they mistake him for her? It didn't take long for him to find the corpse of his dearest sister. He settled beside it, coiling his snake-like body, looking down with his serpent head. His head-feathers ruffled at the sight. His sister, his beloved baby sister, had been severly wounded. Someone had beaten her to death. As that thought came to him, a group of creatures appeared nearby, running straight toward him. Were they the ones? A blue hedgehog, a red echidna, and a red and black armadillo.

"Who are you creatures?" Quetzalcoatl roared at them.

"We come in peace." The blue hedgehog said calmly, stopping and holding his hands up in front of him. "We've been waiting for you to come, Quetzalcoatl."

"So, you know of me. Do you know of my sister?"

"Quezacotl, yes. She attacked our world, for reasons we don't know."

"Is that why you killed her?" A low hiss slithered past his teeth.

"No. She was being controlled by the Evil One. Killing her was the only way we could fight the Evil One."

"My sister gave her life to vanquish the Evil One?" Quetzalcoatl asked. For all he was enraged at his sister's death, he was a calm, collected creature, and very trusting. These creatures, this blue hedgehog, seemed trustworthy. "Such a sacrifice would have pleased her."

"I have something else to tell you." The blue hedgehog said. "But, you might not believe it."

"Speak it."

"You have... a niece, Quetzalcoatl."

"Niece? Explain."

"While being controlled by Eo, Quezacotl incubated a baby elf for some time. According to Adia, some of the Quezacotl was passed on to the child, making her Quezacotl's half-daughter. Your half-niece."

"Who is this elf?"

"Her name is Fionie. She's a grown woman now, though. Adia said you should be able to recognise her scent, or energy, or something." So that was why he had sensed his sister in the elf.

"Who is this Adia person? She seems knowledgable. I would like to meet her. Perhaps she knows why my sister would suddenly become violent to this world."

"She doesn't." The armadillo spoke up. "No-one knows. We actually hoped you might be able to tell us."

"I'm afraid I cannot." Quetzalcoatl sighed. "It seems we may never know. Her down had been a little off-colour when I last saw her, but she seemed normal. Perhaps she was ill, and the illness drove her mad."

"Fionie says she was perfectly calm and sane when she spoke to her."

"Then, it is a mystery. One that I hope to solve. I will find this Fionie, and ask her what she knows. Perhaps I will be able to divine an answer that way." He flapped his great wings, uncoiled his body, and took to the air. "Burn my sister's body, and throw feathers onto the flame. See her off as should be done. I must explore the reasons behind her attack."

"We will, Quetzalcoatl. Take care." The blue hedgehog called up, while the other two waved.

"Heavenly wings guide you." Quetzalcoatl said in response, and flew toward the place where he had sensed the elf-girl.

**Isabel and Taken**

"What happened?" Isabel gasped, now standing on the surface of the place she knew to be Hyrule. Most of it had disappeared, however, to be replaced by landscapes that could only be from other worlds. A small part of Hyrule remained, with a single house to the east, and a small village to the west.

"Eo said he wanted to unite all worlds." Taken said. "It seems he succeeded."

"Then, our home is here somewhere. We must find it."

"First, I want to take revenge on Eo for what did to us. To you." Taken growled deeply. "He will pay for his crimes, and none shall prevent us!"

"Yes. Eo must pay." Isabel's voice, normally a sweet bell, lowered to a dark snarl. "He _will_ pay!" She leapt, for she had been on the ground, back to Taken's shoulder, and urged him forward. They intended to find, and kill, the Evil One. In the skies ahead, a tiny silhouette of a winged, snake-like creature flew toward Hyrule. Behind the Lesser and Greater, Isabel and Taken, a winged woman and tall man with a dark aura appeared. They saw the tiny girl and huge wolf, but paid them no mind. They wanted to find someone else. Taken sensed the two new arrivals, but knew that they were no danger, so he saw no reason to alert his Princess to their presence. He and the Princess had their own agenda, the winged snake had it's own agenda, and so did the winged woman and man of dark aura. None would bother the other. None were a danger. Until their agendas coincided, Taken would not have anything to do with them. He continued to walk forward, inhaling deeply, trying to pick up the scent of the Evil One.

----

A giant owl watched the events with great interest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this chapter was painfully short. There wasn't enough material for these characters at the present moment in the story. That, and I'm more interested in getting on with the training. ^_^

-

I enjoyed writing the Nerra sequence, though. It was hard trying to describe certain things without saying them. Like the nothing Nerra felt, and the joy she had when she was freed. It was an interesting challenge.

-

Oh, about Taken. His name is pronounced, in our language, as 'Taken' (as in 'taken away'). In his language, it's more like 'Taorkarowan', with a significant pause before and after the word (hence the thing). Just in case you wondered. ^_^ Wyesk is how it's said in Isabel's language. I might elaborate a little more on that later on. For simplicity's sake, I'll stick with Taken. His name is from a language I developed for an old story, but never got round to writing. Taken was a character from that story, resurrected here exactly as he was to be in that other story. In a sense, Taken and Isabel are following the same path they would have if I'd written their own story. Basically, they were imprisoned (that was going to be explained), and vowed revenge on their captor, who had told lies to get them to go with him.

-

I totally have too many characters _;; It's so hard to keep track of them all. Mitrea has been missing in action for some time, as have Sonic and the other Rebels. I want to write Sahlan and Eras Thelts back into the story, and I want to give Kuryu and Rapas more story time, but I'm struggling to think how. I've so many other stories and roles to think about, that inventing new ones for these characters is almost impossible. It took me ages to write Sereng/Okami back in. If someone's missing who you feel should be in more, let me know. I'm doing my best to keep everyone involved, but it's hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Fionie**

She wrapped a cloak tightly around her shoulders. Why her father insisted she wear it, she didn't know, but both he and her mother seemed to like it; they said she wore it fabulously. Fionie was excited. She finally going to start her training, to learn to be a fighter, a true Hero, and to finish what her father had started; to defeat the Evil One. She would get to spend a huge amount of time with Vincent, and be with him most every day, spend some time with Connie, and she'd get to meet the other New Hero, and maybe be friends with them. It was a big day for her. Why the huge rush, she didn't know, except that Adia had insisted they get to Sarasa Castle at a certain time. Adia had said that all the Boras were already there. Link walked into her room them, carrying a box.

"Hey, Fionie." He greeted.

"Hi, Dad." She replied.

"I brought some stuff for you." He kicked the door closed behind him. "Some things I picked up while I was in the Mushroom Kingdom, but forgot to take to Mobius.

"Oh? Lemme see." Fionie's interested piqued. Link smiled, setting the box down on her bed. Fionie picked up the two odd-looking flowers, one orange and one blue, that sat on top of the box. "What're these?" She asked, inspecting them closely. The orange blinked. Fionie shrieked in surprise, dropping both the flowers and leaping back.

"Weird, huh?" Link grinned, picking them up. Both flowers now had X's for eyes. "This one's a Fire Flower," He held up the orange one, "And this is an Ice Flower." He held up the other. "They're really useful."

"How?"

"They give you fire or ice powers. The Fire Flower lets you throw fireballs, and jets of flame, and makes you resistant to fire. The Ice Flower lets you freeze things, and throw ice-balls."

"How?"

"When you use them, they merge into your body, amplifying their powers."

"Awesome..." Fionie breathed. "How do you use them?"

"How? Well... you just use them."

"Huh?!" Fionie had no idea what he meant. "What, no chant or anything? No... magic spell? Or eat it?"

"No, just use it." He handed it to her. "Give it a try. Use it." He had an odd grin on his face.

"Can't you just tell me how?" Fionie whined, taking the flower all the same.

"Not really. There's no special way, and no real way to describe it. You just need to use it."

"But... awww..." She pouted, and stared at the Fire Flower.

_Just use it._ She thought, annoyed. _How does that one work? There's gotta be a special way to use it. Something I have to do... Maybe set it on fire? No, I doubt that._ She pondered for a while longer, trying to ignore her father's strange grin. _Um... let's see... I... use you?_ She thought, directing the thought at the flower. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"D-dad!" She gasped. "It's gone! What happened?"

"You used it." Link's odd grin grew wider. "Take a look at your clothes."

"My clothes?" Fionie looked down. She had been wearing her favourite outfit; black jeans, black boots, white t-shirt, and a short black denim jacket. Now, however, her jeans, jacket and boots were fire-red, and her t-shirt a shinier white than before. "What the-?" She looked to her father.

"Fire Fionie." He mused. "You can throw fireballs, now."

"How do I stop u-" She paused. "Never mind, I know the answer."

_Stop working._ She thought, and the Fire Flower reappeared in her hand, looking happy. It's eyes were now ^ ^. Clearly happy eyes.

"I guess the Ice Flower works the same way?"

"Of course. It's possible to use both at the same time. But, that _does_ require some incantation. I can't remember it, though. I think I only knew it when I used it because of Malon's Maiden power. Maybe you'll figure it out sometime."

"I can really have these?"

"Sure you can." Link smiled, then turned back to the box, and pulled out two hammers. They were different to tool hammers; these had shorter handles, and the heads were larger, and slightly more curved. "Stole these off the Hammer Brothers." Link explained. He handed them to her. They felt a little heavy. "You can use them to pound things, or you can throw them... they're pretty cool."

"Awesome."

"Oh, and try to go to Mushroom Kingdom at some point." Link said suddenly, as though he had just remembered. "There's two Yoshis there, that belong to me and Malon."

"You and Mum have... Yoshis? What're they?"

"You'll see. Apparently, Peach has been looking after them for us. I didn't think to name mine, but Malon's is called Num."

"Why Num?"

"Apparently, that's the noise it made when it ate."

"And I can have them?"

"I'm sure they'll let you ride them. They should be able to work out who you are. Yoshis are useful for travelling. Not as good as a horse, but still..." He shrugged. "I think Mario got a few more items while he was in Hyrule, but that's all I got. They helped, though. I'm sure Luigi will train you using the hammers."

"I'm sure he will. Thanks, Dad." She walked over to the bed, put the items back in the box, then turned and hugged her father.

"You're welcome, Fionie." Link smiled, returning the hug. "Now come on, pick up your stuff, and let's get going." Fionie nodded, picking up the box and travel pack that contained her clothes and blanket. She couldn't sleep without her own blanket. She followed her father downstairs, and found herself walking into Malon's open arms, then hugged tightly by her mother.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." Malon whispered. "We'll visit."

"I'll miss you, too, Mum." Fionie said, but unable to return the hug. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Take care of yourself, baby." Malon released Fionie, and the Dark Daughter walked over to her father. Link hugged her tight.

"You be careful, Fionie. And don't go walking around in just that gown."

"Dad!" Fionie gasped, pulling herself free. "I'd never do that with strangers around!" Link chuckled, and tousled her hair.

"I was just joking. Have a good time, Fionie."

"I will. Bye, Dad, Mum." She closed her eyes then, and teleported to Sarasa Castle.

-

She appeared outside the main doors. There she saw Vincent, Luigi, Connie, and another person. Obviously Pent. All three wore cloaks just like hers. She gently put down her things, and ran straight to Vincent, hugging him as tight as she could, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

**Vincent**

"All packed, Vincent?" Mario asked his son, as Vincent appeared in the living room.

"All my clothes and stuff, yeah." Vincent replied. He dropped his backpack onto the floor, and adjusted the cloak that Mario insisted he wear. "I don't get the cloak, though."

"Neither do I, son. Luigi just told me so."

"Well, if Uncle Luigi says I gotta wear it... he is the Hero Guide, after all. Gotta be a reason."

"That much I'm sure of." Mario grinned. "Then, before you go, there's just enough time for me to give you a gift or two."

"Gift? For me?"

"Yup. A few items that I don't have any more use for." He walked toward a door, behind which stood a storage closet. Mario took a box from this closet, then carried it to the sofa, setting it down on the floor in front of it. "I picked them up in Hyrule a while ago." Mario explained as he sat down, and patted the cushion beside him. Vincent sat, and looked at the box with interest. "First, there's this. The first item I got. Well, after the Fairy Sword. And you can't have that; I need it for Seperationist work." He chuckled. "Anyway, my Deku Vine Whip." He picked up a green, thin whip-like object, with a dark blue handle. The whip itself had what appeared to be thorns, which was probably how it came to be known as a 'vine' whip. But, why Deku? What was a deku? "It's got quite a few uses, like regular whip, or grabbing stuff, swinging from things..." He shook his head. "Well, you'll figure it out. Here, take a look at this." He pulled out a pair of what appeared to be silver shoe soles.

"Huh?" Vincent stared at them in confusion. "What're they?"

"Iron Boots." Mario told him. "Stick them on the bottom of your shoes, and you'll sink like a lead weight. They were useful for me, way back when."

"So, you can walk underwater? That sounds cool, but... how d'you breathe?"

"Oh, you use this." Mario pulled a blue hat from the box. It looked just like his regular hat, but blue instead of red including the 'M'.

"Wha-?"

"The Zora Hat. They made this especially for me. They normally make tunics, I think, but they made a hat for me instead. Put it on, and you can breathe underwater."

"Awesome." Vincent tugged the hat from his father's grasp, and put it on his own head. "How do I look?"

"Hats really don't suit you." Mario laughed. "But, it might come in handy."

"Never know. What else is there?"

"Oh, just this one last thing. It's not much."

"Lemme see, anyway."

"Alright." Mario pulled the final, strange object from the box. It had a light grey handle, a large blue oval base, and a shiny silver spike on the end, as well as as band of purple around the blue oval. Vincent was at a loss as to what it could be.

"Uh... yeah." He murmured, trying to figure out what this odd contraption could possibly be.

"Don't get it, do you?" His father grinned. "It's called a Hookshot."

"Longshot." Eraf called from the kitchen.

"Longshot. There's a trigger here," He pointed to the outside of the handle, "which fires off the spike, which is attached to a long chain. The spike then latches onto stuff, like wood, and pulls you toward it. Or it toward you, if it's light enough. There's a switch on the inside of the handle," He showed Vincent the two-way switch, one side of it was labelled 'U', and the other labelled 'D', "if you keep the trigger held down, and press those buttons, the chain extends or retracts. Only works if you're hanging from the ceiling or something, though. U for up, D for down."

"Wow... that sounds awesome."

"Doesn't it, though?"

"And you're really gonna let me have this?"

"Sure. Like I said, I've got no use for it now, so you might as well take it."

"Wow, thanks, Dad!" Vincent was genuinely pleased at having such an unusual gadget. Mario put all the items back into the box, closed the lid, and patted it gently.

"They helped me out alot, they did." He sighed. "I'd give you my Fairy Sword, but I'll need that, along with my Hylian Shield. And besides, you can make a sword of light, can't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd like a proper sword."

"I'm sure your uncle will give you one."

"I hope so."

"Well, you'd better get going." Mario said, checking his watch.

"You're not coming?"

"No. Luigi insists that you go alone. All the New Heroes have to. Except Connie, of course, since she's already there."

"And she's special. Alright." Vincent got to his feet, slung his backpack onto his shoulder, and picked up the box. "See you again, Dad." He turned to the kitchen, only to see Eraf stood before him, her eyes shimmering with sadness.

"Take care, baby." She said quietly, then hugged him. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Mom." Vincent leaned into the hug a little, then stepped back. "See you guys later." Then, he teleported to Sarasa Land Side.

-

He appeared outside the main doors. Luigi and Connie were already stood there, waiting. Another boy, Pent, appeared a moment after. Both Connie and Pent wore cloaks like his. A brief few seconds later, Fionie appeared, also wearing a cloak. She gently put down her things, and ran straight to Vincent, hugging him as tight as she could, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hey." Vincent replied.

**Pent**

Pent was used to wearing cloaks; all Mages wore a cloak, or robe, or something similar, and all cloaks were hooded. Much like this one, though instead of traditional Mage colours, it was a dark grey, yet with an odd brownness to it. He lifted the hood over his head. Large, floppy, covering his eyes just enough so no-one would see them, but he could still see well enough. Perfect. His sort of cloak. He paced his room, trying to remember if there were any books he'd forgotten to pack. There was one; 'Advanced Practical Theory of Anima Magic, Vol IV'. But, he had given that one to a girl from the class below him as a gift. He couldn't ask for it now. He could ask his father for one. His father had read every book Pent had, several times over. Surely, giving up one book wouldn't be a problem for him? Nodding, Pent tugged open his bedroom door, and marched to his father's study, where he was sure to be.

-

"Practical Theory IV?" Erk asked, making sure he'd heard right. "Of course I've got it. Why, where's yours?"

"I, uh... gave it to someone else."

"Ah, yes. I wondered where Amila had suddenly got a copy from. Sure, hold on." He walked into the rear room. Vincent only caught a glimpse of the room before Erk closed the door, but he could see that it was an absolute mess in there. How could his father find anything with the room like that? Yet, a moment later, Erk reappeared, holding the book in his hand. "There we go."

"Thank you, Father..." Pent muttered, taking the book. He thought for a moment, then dared to ask. "Father, your back room is a mess. How could you find this so quickly?"

"Organised mess, Son." Erk chuckled. "I always know where I leave a book, regardless of whether it's on a shelf or on the floor."

"How did that room come to be so disorganised?"

"It's organised to me. Besides, I've never really put books back properly, unless I had to. Some books, rare books, I'll take care of, putting them away properly, but generally I don't." He sighed sadly then. "Before, Nino would clean my books up for me. Without her, I just... I dunno. I don't see the point of cleaning a mess that I'll just make again later. That, and I'd feel like I was forgetting her if I do all the things she does."

"I... I understand." Pent sighed, too. From what everyone in the Castle Reglais had told him, his parents had been more in love than any other couple to have existed. Perhaps they were exaggerating, but those exaggerations simply proved how much the two had cared for each other. Pent understood how hard his mother's death must have been for his father. "I'll be going to the Hero Guide's castle soon, Father." Pent tried to change the topic.

"Ah, yes. Yes, and very soon." Erk smiled. "I seem to have lost track of the time. I'm sorry. So, are you all packed?"

"Just this book." Pent replied, lifting the book slightly. "Other than that, I don't think there's anything."

"Alright. There's still some time before you have to go, though, so why don't you say your farewells to all your teachers?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Pent nodded. In Mage studies, teachers were tremendously important people, especially to their students. All Mages owe whatever talents and positions they have to the teachers that taught them. "I'll save you for last, Father."

"No, save your Mother for last. Visit her gr...grave before you leave."

"Alright." Pent agreed instantly. He wanted to visit his mother before his father, and would have argued against his father's wishes, but didn't want to put his father through the pain of saying 'grave' more than once. "I'll see you in a while." He then left the room quietly.

-

Pent had only four teachers; five if he included his father. Each taught Pent Anima Magic, but each had a different teaching style, and specialised in specific areas. Pent then decided that he should include another person, though he didn't officially teach him. Pent learned Healing magic from this man, but it was only as a hobby, rather than part of his magical education. Erk insisted that he wasn't ready to learn Healing yet, but Pent was adamant. Erk had eventually allowed it, but only as an extra study, and not part of his normal lessons. Pent reluctantly agreed, but point out that Erk had studied Healing at a younger age. Erk accepted this, but still refused to allow his son to study Healing properly. 'Maybe later' he had always said. Pent hadn't been pleased with that, but eventually came to understand his father's reasons. Healing magic was very difficult; so intricate and precise, and he sometimes confused the spells in lessons, on one occasion casting a Fire spell that instantly healed the damage it inflicted. While it was an amazing magical feat, it was wrong, and wholly unnecessary. In light of that, Pent reduced his Healing magic sessions. After saying his farewells to his fourth teacher, he walked to the Healing Hall, where his Healing tutor always spent his days.

-

"I'm done, Father." Pent announced as he entered Erk's study. Erk looked up from his reading, and smiled.

"And just enough time to say goodbye to your parents." He said.

"Yeah."

"Did you say farewell to Roral?"

"My Healing tutor? Of course." Pent scoffed. "I wouldn't forget him, after he went so far out of his way to teach me."

"Good boy. So..." He stood up, and strided across the study floor, then clapped a hand onto Pent's shoulder. "Best of luck to you, Son. You take care of yourself, and make sure you do as Luigi says."

"You know I will." Pent smiled. All of a sudden, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay, to be with his father, to try and help him get over the loss of Nino. Erk surprised Pent then, by gathering the young man in his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'll miss you, Pent." He whispered. "Try and write, or keep in touch somehow, okay?"

"I will... Dad. You take care of yourself, too, alright?"

"You know I will." Erk was still whispering, but chuckled a little. He released Pent, taking a step back. "I'm proud of you, Son. Now, go and say goodbye to your mother."

"I will. Goodbye, F.... Dad." Pent gave his father one more hug, then left his study.

-

The young Mage knelt before an ornate gravestone, which marked the grave of his deceased mother; the Spirit Mage Nino. On the stone, carved into it, were the words; 'Great Spirit Mage Nino. The one and only love of Lord Erk of Reglais, and his only Lady.' Pent smiled at the words. Besides him were his three backpacks, two of which were full of books, the third with clothes.

"Hi, Mom." He said quietly, feelings his tears build as he spoke. "I'm going to Sarasa Castle, now. I'm going to be a New Hero, and defeat the Evil One. I'll make you proud, Mom. And Father, too. I'll make you both proud of me. I just hope you're watching, wherever you are, and I hope you're pleased with me. Father's doing better. It's easier for him to talk about you, now. He's been more open with me, and treating me more like his son. I can tell how much he loves me, and how much he loved you." He snorted a small laugh, then. "I seem to say that every time I come here, though. But, each time it's more and more true." He sighed, and stroked the 'N' of the word 'Nino'. "I wish I'd known you. I wish I could've been held in your arms, just once. I wish... I wish you were still here for Father. I'm sorry that I... when you gave birth to me... I-I'm sorry." He hung his head sadly. "Even though I never knew you... I find myself missing you. I really, really miss you, Mom. The way Father, and everyone else, talks about you, I feel as though I've known you all my life." His hand dropped to his knees. "I miss you so much." It was then that he noticed he had been crying ever since he'd mentioned Sarasa Castle. "I don't wanna leave you with tears in my eyes..." He choked, hastily wiping them away. He breathed deeply for a few moments, calming himself down, then got to his feet. "I'll leave you with a smile on my face. This will be the last time I can see you for a long while, Mom. I don't want you to see me sad before I go. So..." He smiled. "Farewell, Mom. Take care of yourself, wherever you are, and wish me luck." He patted the gravestone, then picked up his backpacks, and teleported away. A short distance away from the grave, a woman stood, who had been watching Pent intently. She was fairly short, with long, flowing green hair, and dazzling sapphire eyes. She bore four green wings, and wore a thin sapphire-coloured robe.

"Good luck." She whispered sorrowfully, then faded slowly away.

-

Pent appeared outside a large castle, with astonishingly huge doors. Almost directly in front of him was boy, around the same age, with long black hair and blue eyes. From what he had heard, this person must have been Vincent. Beside him, in front of the doors, was the man he knew as the Hero Guide, and a girl besides him; obviously his daughter, Connie. A second later, another girl appeared, with hair that went halfway down her neck, curling around her ears a little, and purple eyes. Obviously Fionie. All of them wore cloaks exactly like Pent's. Fionie gently put down her travel back and cardboard box, then ran straight to Vincent, hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hey." Vincent replied, smiling. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." The two kissed again.

**Connie**

"Connie." Daisy said gently to her daughter. "Connie, look at me." Connie was preoccupied with one of the ornaments in the hallway. "Connie." Daisy waited a moment. Connie turned her head to look at her.

"Hi, Mom." She said. "Look..." She pointed at the ornament. "It's got swirls that don't stop."

"Yes, it's very pretty."

"Makes me dizzy."

"Well, Connie, I need to talk with you. Can we go to your room?" No response. "Connie, listen." Connie looked at her again. "I need to talk to you. Let's go to your room, okay?"

"Okay." Connie agreed.

"Put this on, first." She swooped a cloak over Connie's shoulders. Daisy then took hold of her hand, to make sure she didn't wander off whenever something caught her interest.

"What will we talk about?"

"Fionie and Vincent are coming here."

"Really? When?"

"Very soon. And they'll be staying for a long time."

"I like Fionie and Vincent."

"I know, sweetie. Someone else will be coming, too. He'll be staying for a long time, just like Fionie and Vincent."

"Who?"

"His name is Pent. He's the son of Uncle Mario's friend, Erk."

"Uncle Mario is coming?"

"No, he's not."

"You said..." Connie stopped to think.

"Pent is coming. Pent is Erk's son. Erk is Uncle Mario's friend."

"Pent... Erk... Uncle Mario... Pent coming." Connie nodded to show that she understood. "Will I like Pent?"

"Yes, he's a very nice boy. And, all their friend birds are coming."

"Hoo! Friend birds?"

"Yes, three more. Naia will have some more friends."

"Friend bird, hoot hoo!" The two stopped outside Connie's room. Connie instantly opened the door, and called inside. "Hoooo! Naia!"

"Yes?" The owl replied.

"Naia, friend birds coming!"

"My siblings?"

"Sib... lin?"

"My brother and sisters."

"Not your friends? Brother, sister?"

"Yes, my brothers and sisters. I look forward to seeing them again. Hoo."

"Hoo."

"They should be here already." Daisy said. "Shall we go meet them?"

"Hoo, yes!" Connie gasped. "Naia, let's go!" Obediently, Naia flapped to Connie's shoulder. Daisy then lead Connie to the stairs. They travelled up them, then all the way along the corridor, and onto a balcony.

"Ah, I see that Taea is already here." Daisy noted, as she spotted a light brown owl on the balcony. "Hello, Taea."

"Hoo, hello." The owl replied. "The others should be here shortly."

"Hoot, friend bird." Connie said, walking up to Taea. "Hello."

"Hello to you, Miss Connie. Ah, I see you have my little brother with you. Hello, Naia."

"Hello, Taea." Naia replied. "I have missed you."

"And I you, brother." A smile shone in Taea's eyes. She turned her head to look at the skies. "Ah, Zaea and Raia are here." Two more Bora owls perched on the balcony, standing besides Taea.

"More friend birds!" Connie crowed. "Look, Mom! One, two, three..." She lost count. "One, two... two..."

"One, two, three, four." Naia told her.

"Onetwothreefour!" Connie said in a single breath. "Four friend birds." A grin spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you all." Daisy greeted the three owls.

"Connie, I'd like to stay with my siblings for a while. Is it alright if I do?" Naia asked her companion. Connie remained silent, staring at the other three Boras, taking in their differences in appearance. "Connie." Naia said again. "Connie." Still no answer. "Hoo."

"Hoot hoo?" Connie immediately noticed her favourite word being said. "Yes, Naia?"

"I want to stay with my sister brother and sisters."

"Okay. Naia can stay here. But, for long." Naia nodded, and flew to stand next to her siblings.

"_Not_ for long." Daisy corrected.

"I said that."

"...yes, you did, sweetie. Come on, let's go see your father."

"See Daddy. Tell him the friend birds are here."

"That, too. But, Luigi wants you to wait with him, and greet your friends when they arrive."

"Fionie, Vincent, Pent?"

"Yes. He wants you with him."

"Yah! Fionie, Vincent!" Connie screeched happily, and ran into the corridor.

"Will she be alright?" One of the birds asked.

"She will be fine." Naia assured them.

"Yeah, something'll catch her interest, and she'll forget all about meeting her father." Daisy said, walking back into corridor. Sure enough, when Daisy reached the bottom of the stairs, Connie was staring intently out the window. "Hello, Connie." Daisy greeted her as she approached. "Hello, Connie. Connie."

"Look, Mom, a cloud like a Yoshi egg." Connie pointed. Daisy looked, and saw an egg-shaped cloud, with patches that looked a little like the spots on a Yoshi egg.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to ask Peach to send those Yoshis over here." Daisy said.

"Yoshi egg." Connie said.

"Connie, let's go see your father."

"Daddy?"

"Yes. Go and say hello to your friends, when they arrive."

"Fionie and Vincent?"

"Yes, and they'll be here soon. Try to remember as you go to the front door."

"I'll try hard, Mom. I'll try to remember. Fionie and Vincent, coming, staying."

"That's good. Off you go. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay!" Connie nodded, and ran off in the direction of the main castle doors.

"At least she remembers the way." Daisy said with a smile.

-

"Hello, Connie." Luigi greeted his daughter as she walked through the main doors.

"Daddy!" Connie ran to hug him.

"Are you ready to see your friends again?"

"Yeah!"

"Here they come." Immediately after he said that, Vincent appeared a short distance in front of them. Connie opened her mouth to say hello, when another person appeared. Just as Connie was going to ask who he was, for she had forgotten his name already, Fionie appeared. All of them wore a cloak like Connie's. Fionie put down her travel pack and box, then ran to Vincent, hugging him, and kissing him on the lips.

"Hi." She gasped softly.

"Hey." Vincent replied with a smile. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." The two kissed again.

"Fionie, Vincent!" Connie called, trotting over to them.

"Connie!" The two cried in unison. The three shared a group hug.

"Hoo, hello!"

"Hello." Vincent replied.

"Hoot hoo." Fionie said with a giggle.

"Well." Luigi said loudly, attracted the attention of everyone but Connie. Now that we're all here, let's go inside, and get you all rooms."

"Let's go, Connie." Fionie said to her friend. "Show me a really good room."

"Best room." Connie amended, grasping Fionie's hand and dragging her inside. Pent and Luigi followed closely after. Vincent followed a moment later, after picking up Fionie's things.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Adia**

"Well, it's underway." Adia told Fate. "The training begins."

"You still worry for the Twilight Angel, don't you?" Fate replied.

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. Destiny and I titled the other two New Heroes earlier today. Connie is the Twilight Angel, and Pent is the Rune Mage."

"Rune Mage? Does that mean...?"

"Hm, who knows?" Fate grinned, her body suddenly looking very childish. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Bah. Don't tease me, just because I'm not as pushy as Lakitu."

"You pout when you're annoyed." A new voice said. "It's cute." Fate and Adia turned to look at the owner of the new voice.

"Destiny!" Fate said happily. "How are you, brother?"

"Well, thank you, sister." Destiny replied. "Greetings to you, White Witch."

"An honour to meet you, Destiny." Adia bowed politely. "I'm surprised you agreed to see me."

"Well, I like you a whole lot more than Lakitu. Plus, you know my predecessor well."

"Predecessor?"

"Macha. You call her Grandma."

"Oh, of course. Yes, I know her. Still, thank you for seeing me."

"Not at all. Now, what would you like to ask about?"

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to see you. Although, Fate brought it up, so... could you explain the titles you gave Pent and Connie?"

"Not Pent. Sorry, that's top-secret. I can explain Connie's, though."

"Please, do."

"Very well. It's quite simple, really. At some points in the near future, and beyond, the Dark Daughter and the Son of Light will have arguments, and falling-outs. Purely because of their opposing elements. At those times, the Twilight Angel will be the only thing that keeps them near each other, and they will eventually make up. Because of that, that she keeps the light and dark together, she has earned the title 'Twilight."

"Oh, wow. Impressive. What about the angel part?" Adia asked. Fate started giggling, and Destiny grinned widely.

"Because she's such an adorable little angel!" Destiny laughed. Adia stared at them, surprised.

"... seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Um... okay? Well, I suppose 'Angel' sounds better than just 'girl', or something."

"Precisely. Was there anything else?"

"Not really. I was kinda curious about how Nino's doing, but..."

"The Spirit Mage is fine. A little upset about one or two things, but otherwise fine."

"I see. Then, I suppose that's everything." Adia smiled. "I should go, now. Lakitu wants me to sort a couple of things out, so... I'll take my leave."

"Farewell, White Witch." Fate said.

"Goodbye, White Witch. A pleasure meeting you, and your pout."

"Hey!" Adia whined, pouting. Destiny grinned, making Adia quickly rearrange her face. "Farewell." She teleported, returning to her house on Koholint side.

"She's cuter in person." Destiny mused.

**Rune**

Adia appeared beside Rune in the kitchen, making the little girl squeak in surprise.

"Adia!" She gasped. "Don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry, didn't realise you were here." Adia raised a hand in apology. "Are you all packed?"

"Packed?" Rune blinked.

"Didn't I tell you that today was the day that Pent and the others go to Sarasa Castle for training?"

"Uh..." Realisation dawned in Rune's eyes.

"And you said you wanted to go with Pent, remember?"

"Ah!" Rune gasped. "No, no, Rune forgot!"

"It's alright. Go ahead and pack. Take your time, there's no rush."

"There's a big rush! Pent, Pent!" Rune yammered, rushing to the stairs, to her room. Adia let out a long sigh.

"That girl... Rune, and the Rune Mage... it can't be such an obvious connection." She shook her head. "Well, whatever. Fate and Destiny decided on it, so..." She stopped when Rune reappeared besides her, carrying two bags and a backpack, red in the face, and sweating.

"Ready." The girl gasped. Adia stared at her, eyes wide. "Let's go."

"Uh... r-right." Adia mumbled.

_Does Pent really mean so much to her? What were those two _doing_ while she was there?_

"Alright, let's go." Adia sighed, standing besides Rune and charging the teleport spell. It took the same length of time as a blink, and the two them teleported to Sarasa Land Side, Sarasa Castle.

-

"Pent!" Rune cried the moment they appeared in the castle. "Pent, Rune is here!"

"Calm down, Rune." Adia groaned. "You'll get to see him soon enough."

"Too long! Pent!" Rune dropped her luggage and ran toward the first stair case.

"Did I just hear Rune?" Pent's voice asked from nearby. Pent walked through a door on one side of the corridor. "Hey, Adia."

"She ran up those stairs. Go fetch her for me, while I have a word with Luigi."

"Sure thing." Pent ran to the stairs that Adia had pointed to.

_Luigi, come here._

"Here." Luigi grinned, appearing behind Adia. For the first time in a while, Adia was surprised, and jumped with a tiny yelp.

"Jeez!" She gasped, turning. "Well done, you." She said with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Well, since you knew I was right here, you obviously know why."

"Yup. Rune's room is right next door to Pent's. They'll sort her luggage." He nodded to a small group of Mushroom People, who were carrying Rune's bags into the room next to the one Pent had appeared from.

"How much do you know about Pent's role, and Rune's role alongside him?"

"Enough." Luigi responded, shrugging. "Nothing I can reveal right now."

"Gah! I hate being in the dark!"

"Well, I thought it'd be quite obvious."

"But... are they really going to be a couple?"

"Hm? Maybe. I meant the other obvious."

"Other...? Oh! She'll give him full access to her magic, making him the most powerful Rune Caster ever?"

"Precisely." Luigi smiled. "Hence, Rune Mage."

"That _is_ pretty obvious, actually. Well, anyway. I'll leave Rune in your care, for now. See you again, and say goodbye to her for me."

"Busy as always?"

"As always."Adia sighed, teleporting away.

**Adia**

"I'm back, Master." Adia announced, walking into Majora's study at the University. Lakitu, sat on Majora's desk, looked up from reading his notebook.

"I'm glad you didn't make any additions to my notebook." He said in way of greeting. "It might be a valuable antique someday."

"Well, I got my own notebook." Adia smiled.

"Oh? I'll have to see it sometime. Compare notes, and such like. But, for now, let's talk business."

"Alright." Adia agreed, sitting on the chair in front of the desk. "What first?"

"You'll need to make frequent trips to Sarasa Castle, to make sure the New Hero's training is going well, and they're at the level they should be."

"I'd already planned to do that."

"Good. Also, you need to keep an eye on Rune. Majora had a dream-vision, in which Rune falls in love with Pent, and turns against Connie, who Pent cares for."

"I know that."

"Right. I recently released two people from Eo's prison on Hyrule Side. They're a Greater and Lesser, called Taken and Isabel. I'm sure they're on the hunt for Eo."

"Yes, I saw them."

"Oh. Also, the Quetzalcoatl is trying to find out why his sister attacked Mobius."

"I heard."

"... finally, Darius is planning his next move against the New Heroes."

"I know."

"...." Lakitu stared blankly at her.

"I've caught up to you, it seems." Adia said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, it seem so." Lakitu said slowly, surprised. "You've... you've done well."

"Hee. Thanks." Adia grinned and giggled lightly.

"Well, I suppose that's all, then... I have something I need to investigate." Lakitu sighed, and teleported away.

_Adia, we'd like a word with you._ Ganondorf's voice echoed in her mind.

_Sure, come to my office._ She responded, teleporting to her office. Moments after appearing there, Ganondorf and Nerra entered the room.

"What's the matter?" Adia asked.

"Nerra remembered a few things about her past." Ganondorf said. "So, we'd like you to have a look into her mind and see."

"Oh. Cool, okay. I'd love to take a look." Adia smiled, closing her eyes, casting a spell.

**Gaea**

"Hoo, things have taken an interesting turn during my absence." The great owl mused, perched atop a tree in Hyrule Side. "Hmm... A Greater and Lesser, released by Lakitu, have vowed revenge against Eo. Nerra has remembered more of her past. The Quezacotl is searching for the truth regarding his sisters' death. The New Heroes have begun their training... and my sister gave birth to Companions for each of them. Fionie and Vincent have their Destiny and Fate Masks. And, brilliantly, Lakitu seems to have returned from the dead." His eyes dazzled with a happy smile. "I can't wait to speak with him again, hoot hoo. I must speak with Adia, too, about this Rune girl, since she released her." He stretched his wings, rustling his feathers, then folded them again. There was much to talk about, especially with Lakitu and Adia. The topics he had said a moment ago, as well as the issue of free worlds, and the being known as the Hand of Destiny. This person could potentially ruin everything, but they could also see the New Heroes defeat Eo. Lakitu, though he probably already knew, must be informed. "Hoo, I need to tell Lakitu why the Quetzalcoatl attacked Mobius, too." He said, remembering. "Now, where would he be right about now...?"

"Right here, old friend." A warm, amused voice said from beside him. Gaea's heart leapt.

"Lakitu!" He gasped happily. "Is it really you?"

"It is, Gaea." The orange tortoise smiled. "It's really me."

"But, how? Everyone saw you die."

"Yes, and I am dead. Still. I'm a spirit right now, but I have solid form. I convinced The Author to let me stay, and oversee my plan to the end."

"Good... fantastic, good..."

"Now, would you care to tell me where you've been recently?" Lakitu asked, his cloud floating down to the tree. Lakitu stepped from it, sitting on a branch.

"Searching, of course. For free worlds."

"Any luck?"

"Indeed. A short few, unfortunately, but far better than I could have hoped."

"So, which worlds?"

"Let's see... there is Erinara, though I'm sure you know that one. Dreamland has escaped the Great Collision, too."

"Oh? Then, I must go there. I'm long overdue for a spar with Meta Knight." Lakitu grinned.

"The only other world is Onett. I'm afraid those were the only three I could find."

"Did you get a chance to speak with Meta Knight, or perhaps King Dedede?"

"Unfortunately, they were both missing."

"That's to be expected from Meta Knight." The Cloud-rider chuckled. "Never sticks around for very long."

"Those are the only worlds I could find. I'm sorry."

"Not at all, Gaea. Any worlds are better than no worlds. If you would be so kind as to enlist some help from those worlds, as much as possible, please."

"Why not go yourself? You have a knack for talking people into doing things for you."

"You make it sound so evil, my friend." Lakitu grinned. "Alas, I can't travel to other worlds. I'm a spirit. I can only travel between this joined world because each world is literally a step over a border. Travelling across the Void, and to seperate entical worlds is quite beyond my current abilities, and, indeed, The Author's decree. Spirits cannot travel across worlds without special permission. I only have permission to traverse this joined world."

"I see. Then, I will do as you ask. As long as you'll still be here when I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, my dear Gaea. I'll be here."

"Hoo, then I'll see you soon."

"Take care, my friend." Lakitu clapped a hand on the great owl's back, and Kae Gaea disappeared as he entered the Void. "And now, to take care of Darius."

**Darius**

"Why the silence, Eo?" The true Evil One asked Darius, who sat upon his throne on Top Side.

"I'm thinking." Darius replied. "Planning my next attack."

"Your next attack? Very well. Tell me what you have in mind. I can't wait to hear your next excuse for letting the New Heroes live."

"What do you mean?"

"Twice, now, you have failed to eliminate those pests. Pent, I understand. That Spirit interfered. Yet, you fled so quickly. Not only that, a mere Mage bested you beforehand. Then, the boy Vincent bested you in combat. Perhaps that accursed Mask of his [layed a part, but I never dreamed I would see you so easily defeated."

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that either you no longer care for your treasure. That you no longer put your heart into our great scheme. That you no longer obey me."

"I obey your every word, Macha." Darius frowned. The true Eo was getting suspicious of him.

"Perhaps, but not to the letter. I'm afraid I have no more use for you."

_Run, Darius!_ Siria's voice hissed in his mind. _He will take your power and life!_

"Macha, please. These New Heroes are well protected. Simply storming in and attacking them directly will not work. We need to think carefully. We need to be sneaky, attack from above, behind, below, any direction other than ahead! We have to strike them at their weakest points!"

"Yes, their parents. Who, unfortunately, are also very powerful. You aren't fit for such a task."

"So, you'll get rid of me?"

_Flee, please! Please, Darius!_

"Yes, Darius." The Evil One sneered. "You are no longer the Evil One. You are no longer Eo. I reclaim my power, and my name. Begone from this world!" Darius suddenly felt something being sucked from him. He couldn't think what it was. He had no name for what he was losing. All that made him strong, all that had made him himself, all that he stood for, all that he believed in. No, he wasn't losing anything as substantial as his soul, or his power. Instead, he was losing his very life. The thing that made him Darius, or Eo, or whatever he chose he to be. His life was being drained from him. Darius was being drained from him. "Farewell, my puppet. I hope The Author will treat you as the merciless beast you have been of late!"

"No!" Darius gasped.

_Darius!_ Siria screamed.

"Enough!" Another voice cried. Darius felt his life stop flowing away from him. Strangely, the loss of life had not exhausted Darius. Oddly, he felt rejuvinated. He looked over to the source of the voice, as did Eo. Lakitu, the Cloud-rider, the orange tortoise, the former Head Scholar, floated a few feet away from the throne.

"You!" The Evil One roared. "How dare you invade my castle!"

"How dare _you_ invade the homes and lives of countless beings." Lakitu countered lightly. "Don't blame the puppet for your inability to pull strings, Macha."

"Silence! I will destroy you!"

"Will you?" Lakitu chuckled. "You have no power, Eo. You cannot control me, nor can you control Darius, any more. I could bind you easily, but unfortunately that power is beyond my reach at this moment. Besides which, you would simply have to call out, and billions of lost souls will answer you. No, Eo. You will do no more. You will leave now, and I will leave alongside Darius."

"Bah! When I have destroyed The Author, I will come for you!" Eo said, then vanished. Lakitu sighed, and floated over to Darius.

"Are you well, Hero?" He asked.

"Lakita Tuan." Darius smiled. "I hope you can forgive a fool for his selfishness."

"Mourning for a lost one is hardly selfish, Darius. Being manipulated by the Evil One is not selfish, either. I can't forgive you when you've done nothing wrong. Come." He extended his hand to Darius. "Come with me to my apprentice's house, and join our fight."

"Yes." An instant reply. Darius took Lakitu's hand in his own. "Let's stop Eo once and for all." The two disappeared. But not for Darius re-familiarised himself with his original body. He was averagely tall, with a frame that was more muscular than average for a man of his height, and his hair was a long blond.

-

As soon as Darius reached the house, he went straight to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. His face, to his surprise, was soft and kind, with strong cheekbones and gentle eyes. His eyes were a deep purple; a typical Cerascian eye colour. He suddenly remembered who he had lost.

"Fiona..." He whispered, tears falling slowly down his cheeks. "My daughter, Fiona..." The anguish of her death crashed into his mind, and the distraught father wailed in sorrow.

**Isabel and Taken**

"My Princess, let us rest." Taken said quietly to Isabel as the two walked through a town. "Surely, the citizens would allow you sanctuary."

"But, what about you?" Isabel asked her Greater. "They might be afraid of you."

"Then, I will wait beyond the town for you."

"No." Isabel grabbed a tuft of fur in her hands. "I won't be apart from you, Taken."

"As you wish, Princess." Taken nodded. "Perhaps someone will be kind enough to grant me shelter, too."

"None will accomodate you." A slick voice murmured. "But, I will." The pair turned, for the voice was behind them.

"Who are you?" Isabel asked.

"A friend." The strange black creature replied. "Someone who knows all about you, your imprisonment, and the one who you seek revenge against."

"You know Eo? Do you work for him?"

"Careful, Princess. His energy is similar to Eo's." Taken whispered.

"Yes, you're quite right that my energy is similar. That slime copied my powers, a great many years ago. Since then, he has been using them to cause destruction and devastation, flaunting his powers at every turn. Those who are sensitive to energies and suchlike naturally believed me to be the cause. I have spent many years chasing after Eo, and now I am finally within striking distance. However, I have a problem."

"What problem?" Isabel asked, leaning closer. Though she kept her voice level, she was inwardly thrilled to have an ally so soon.

"I have no power of my own. That is, I cannot withstand the awesome might of Eo, nor can I strike against him."

"You need our help for that?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

"What power do you have?" Taken asked gruffly. "How did you stay alive, with so many people blaming you, and no doubt chasing you? Surely Eo would have killed you after copying your power? And how did you come to find him, when you claim to have no power?"

"The only ability I have," the dark creature replied smoothly, "Is to grant powers to others. Many times, during my search, I have allied myself to people, given them strength, in exchange for them defending me. If you would be so kind as to help me, Miss Isabel, I will gladly bestow great strength upon you."

"Strength? Me?" Isabel gasped, her face turning a light red. "Really?"

"Princess, I am your strength." Taken said to her.

"But, Taken, it's not fair if I keep relying on you. If I can fight for myself, then you won't have to worry so much. And, and, maybe I could defend you sometimes!"

"Princess, I will always worry for you. I would gladly give my life to help you. You do not need to endanger yourself for this."

"But, Taken-"

"No, he is right, Miss Isabel." The creature sighed. "No, it was wrong for me to come here like this. If I gave you power, you might become overconfident, and put yourself in a situation where your life would be at risk. I could not do that to you, or your guardian." He turned, and began to walked away.

"No!" Isabel leapt from Taken's shoulder, landing with amazing fluidity and grace, and ran to the creature. "I promise I'll be careful, and I won't do dangerous things! I'll help you, and so will Taken, so, so... please give me strength!"

"Princess!" Taken gasped. Isabel looked at the wolf-like creature.

"Taken, think about how I feel. You know I don't like you hurting yourself because of me. If I'm strong, then maybe... maybe you won't get hurt any more..."

"Princess... if... if that is what you want, then I cannot stop you."

"Thank you, Taken." She turned back to the creature. "Please, Sir. Give me strength."

"Certainly, Miss Isabel. I cannot express my gratitude to you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Tell us your name, first." Taken cut in.

"Why, certainly." The creature smiled, already sending power and energy to Isabel. "My name is Macha."

**Adia**

"So, you've finally freed yourself from Eo." Adia said, smiling at Darius. She was sat on her sofa, with Darius sat on the seat opposite her. Besides Adia was Lakitu.

"Yes." The Hero replied. "And, I feel I must apologise for-"

"No need." Adia waved a hand. "We know all about it. So, will you help us?"

"Yes. If... if you will help me. I'm... searching for someone."

"So we understand. Of course, we'll do everything we can."

"I'm looking for my daughter, Fiona. She was murdered a long time ago. I understand people can often be reincarnated, so I hoped..."

"Yes, they can. Though, they only reincarnate a certain number of times before all traces of their past lives disappear. There's a chance that this could have happened to your daughter. Of course, there's also the chance she hasn't reincarnated at all yet. We'll help you."

"Thank you. What can I do to help you?"

"You know Eo better than we do. So, tell us everything you know about him, about how he thinks, and so forth. Do you know what his goals are?"

"Yeah. He only has one goal. He wants to destroy The Author."

"What?!" Lakitu gasped. "That can't be done!"

"Eo believes it can. By merging the worlds together, ruling them, and then ultimately destroying all life. The Author will then expend a huge deal of his energy in rebuilding the worlds. Eo thinks The Author will be vulnerable after this, and weak."

"I see..." Lakitu frowned. "Adia, go and tell Fate about this as soon as possible. I'll see if I can talk to The Author again, ask if he knows about this. Darius, I'll give you somewhere to live, and see what I can't do about letting you see Siria again. Then, I'll search for your daughter."

"Thank you."

"Adia, I need to talk to you." Lakitu grabbed his apprentice's hand, and teleported away.

-

The two reappeared outside the Happy Mask Shop.

"You know who Darius is looking for, right?" Lakitu asked.

"Yeah." Adia nodded. "It's obvious, from the way he looks, and the daughter's name."

"The fact that Darius kidnapped her while he was Eo is further proof of this." Lakitu rubbed his temples. "Problem is, telling her, and convincing her to see him."

"I'll talk to Luigi, Master." Adia assured him. "He'll convince her. I'm sure she'll forgive him if she understands the reasons for what he did. She'll definitely forgive him if she remembers everything."

"Yes. Well, I'll leave that in your hands. Go speak to Fate, first, then go see Luigi. I'll try to get in touch with The Author."

"Don't forget to talk to _her_, too."

"Her?"

"You know. We can't mention her name, remember? She's not supposed to exist here right now."

"Oh, her! Yes, yes, I will. It's getting close to that time. Thank you for reminding me." He smiled at her. "Well, I'll be off."

"Me, too. See you soon, Master." The two teleported simultaneously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry about the long time between updates. Expect them a little more often. I'm struggling to write these days. Dragging myself to the computer is a bit of a chore right now, and when I finally get there, I can't write. While I'm writing this after-chapter message, I'm slowly but surely working on Chapter 20. Yeah, that's how bad it got. I used to be at least four chapters ahead of what you guys are on, but I lost my ability to write. So, I put the chapters online to give you something to read, while I tried to write some more.

So, think of it as me being on a hiatus, or perhaps a 'research break' lol. So, yeah, it might be a while before any more updates. Having said that, if I get into Chapter 20 enough, I might be able to pick it up quickly again. It all depends. But, just so you know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Luigi**

The Masks really helped Vincent and Fionie fight. It boosted their strengths, their speed, their magic, and their reactions. Luckily for Luigi, he had told them not to use them. He intended to teach them to fight without their Masks. As he had expected, Fionie showed the most promise in combat, while Pent was the most magically advanced. Vincent was still using a street-brawling style, and Connie often found herself distracted by birds and suchlike. However, in just two lessons, Connie's concentration had improved greatly. To any other person, this improvement was unnoticable, but Luigi and Daisy could see it easily. Though she was still distracted by other things, she always had some loose focus on the goings-on around her. She just failed to react in time. Luckily, Sereng was always on hand to treat any injuries. At this moment, Connie was being treated for a broken collarbone, but had completely forgotten both the injury and pain, as she stared at the clouds, trying to picture shapes in them. Daisy, or Myst, rather, was engaging Fionie in sword combat. That left Luigi fighting with Vincent and Pent. Rune stood to one side of the courtyard, screaming encouragement at Pent. Vincent stuck to his street-brawl techniques, if they could be called techniques, and Pent hurled spells at Luigi. The Hero Guide, meanwhile, constantly fought the urge to call Agnia and deflect all the attacks. Instead, he forced himself to dodge, weave and counter. It felt loose, cumbersome, and wrong, but it still thwarted every effort the New Heroes could conjure. This in turn infuriated the children. Vincent always moaned, asking Luigi to 'take it easy' on them. Luigi chuckled at this, and refused every time. He explained that if he were to go easy on them, they wouldn't be prepared for when he started trying. So, he encouraged them to try and think ahead, to try and plan attacks. If this doesn't work, then try something else. Experiment. The closest Vincent or Pent had come to hitting him was a narrowly-avoided Fire spell whizzing past Luigi's face, followed by a foot that stopped a millimetre before his stomach. Fionie, on the other hand, was already a worthy challenger. Even without a sword, she had some impressive speed and grace, often surprising Luigi when she suddenly switched from speed to aggression, or defense, or even to trickery. Though Luigi easily defended against all of her strategies, he still considered her a worthy opponent. Myst often said the same thing about Fionie's sword skills, and Daisy complimented Pent's magical abilities. Connie, of course, couldn't bear to attack either of her parents, and instead partnered with Okami. Still, she blanched at the idea of hurting another creature. The one thing that annoyed Luigi most of all about the children was that Fionie and Vincent refused to remove their Masks, opting to wear them on the sides of their heads. Luigi shook this annoyance to one side, as Vincent's slow, inaccurate fist skimmed past his nose. Luigi sighed. Still no attempts at mind-games, or feints. Vincent, and Pent, both insisted on attacking him as directly as possible, hoping to get in a lucky hit. Pent then cast a Fimbulvetr spell. Luigi leapt high into the air, avoiding the icy blizzard completely, landing besides Pent. Pent gasped, and turned. Too slowly. A fist in the hip put the Mage to ground, where he stayed, moaning. Okami was there almost instantly, while Luigi dashed back to Vincent. The Son of Light dodged the first, painfully slow punch. It irritated Luigi to have to punch so slowly. Vincent then quickly jabbed his fist, which Luigi dodged lazily. This sparring session had been going on for almost an hour, and still Vincent refused to try different tactics. Luigi sighed deeply, then whacked Vincent hard in the face, sending him rolling across the courtyard's grass. Fionie shrieked, having heard the noise, and instantly abandoned her spar with Myst, running to Vincent's side.

"Alright, we're done." Luigi grumbled. "Let's get something to eat."

"You broke my nose, Uncle!" Vincent spat. "You broke my nose!"

"I could've done worse. Try thinking, next time. Stop swinging your fists like a drunk gorrila." Luigi walked over to his daughter. "Hey, Connie. Connie." The girl looked at him. A quicker response as usual. "We're going to get something to eat, now. What d'you want?"

"I'll have the usual, Daddy." Connie replied. "Chicken with celery and peas."

"Usual it is." Luigi said, smiling. "I'll go tell the cooks."

"What about me?" Vincent called.

"You'll get what you're given." Luigi answered. "Until I see an improvement in your fighting, you'll get whatever I decide to have made." He walked into the castle.

"Daddy's angry." Connie muttered, trotting to Fionie. "Why is Daddy angry?" She asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. Maybe your Mum'll know. Ask her." Fionie replied.

"Yeah. Mom!" Connie stood up and jogged to her mother. "Mom, why does..." Her eyes started darting back and forth, as they followed a fly in front of her.

"Yes, Connie?" Daisy, who had just changed back from Myst, asked. "What is it?" She put a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Connie."

"Hm-yes?" Connie looked at her.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Hm.... oh! Why is Daddy angry?"

"He's not really angry, sweetie. He's just being tough on Pent and Vincent. He's trying to make them angry, so they'll try harder, to prove him wrong."

"Huh?" Daisy had said too much at once.

"Daddy wants to make Pent and Vincent angry. When they are angry, they will try harder."

"Oh!" Connie understood. "Prove Daddy wrong?"

"Exactly. Come on, let's go to the dining room."

"Dinner, yeah!" Connie wrapped her arms around Daisy's left arm, and walked her mother toward the dining hall. "Fionie, Vincent, come on!"

"We're coming!" Fionie called to her.

"Go on, Fionie." Vincent said. "I'll catch up as soon as Okami fixes my nose."

"Your nose is fine." The Healer told him, walking past. "It's just shock."

"What? Hey! C'mon, it kills!"

"You'll live." Okami called back, entering the castle.

"C'mon, Vincent. You'll be fine. Okami said so." Fionie said gently.

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent got to his feet. "Let's go, then." He grasped Fionie's hand in his own, stole a quick kiss, then walked her to the dining room.

**Vincent**

"C'mon, Fionie, help me out, please?" Vincent implored his girlfriend.

"Sure. But, I won't go easy on you. I'll be like Luigi is."

"I'm sure I could take it from you."

"Alright, then. Not today, though. We'll start tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Fionie!" He hugged her tightly.

--

The next day, a few hours after dinner, Vincent and Fionie stood in the courtyard, ready to duel.

"I'm gonna tell you what Luigi always says. Try to think ahead, and try to trick me." Fionie told him.

"I'll try to. I suck at thinking while I'm fighting."

"Then, practise. It's quite easy, really. It's just a case of 'well, this didn't work, so let's try something else', okay?"

"Alright. I'll try it." Vincent sighed, standing in a fighting pose. Fionie stood in her own ready pose. "Ladies first?"

"No, you first." Fionie grinned.

-

Vincent took Fionie's offer, charging at full speed toward Fionie. He drew back his fist, preparing to slam it full force at the girl. He frowned when Fionie sighed, and swung his fist with all his might. Fionie lazily dodged, and tapped Vincent on the back of his head, making him stumble to the ground. She smiled lightly at him, but her eyes were fully focused on what he might do next. Vincent leapt to his feet, and charged again. As before, Fionie stepped to one side, and knocked him down. Vincent realised that he was being too slow; he'd never be able to hit Fionie at this speed. He charged once more, drawing his fist back again. This time, he waited a moment longer before thrusting it forward. Fionie dodged and knocked him down in the exact same way as before. Vincent got to his feet, and thought for a moment. Maybe it wasn't his speed? Luigi had complimented him on it at one point. So, if he was fast enough, then why was Fionie still dodging? And so easily? He remembered Fionie telling him to think ahead, and try to trick her. How was he supposed to do that? In a fight, you try to hurt your opponent, not confuse him. But, then again... if your opponent doesn't know what's going on, then it might be easier to hit him, right? Like, pretend to swing this fist, but swing the other instead? He lunged at Fionie once more, drawing his fist back. Whilst doing so, he clenched his left fist, ready to swing that one. Fionie dodged the initial attack, moving to Vincent's right. Vincent stopped himself, span, and threw his left fist at Fionie. Fionie paused in her attack, then batted away his fist, knocking her own fist into his face. Vincent growled in pain and anger. He still couldn't hit her. When he looked at Fionie, he saw her eyes were glimmering. Had he done something right? He stopped again, taking the time to think.

_Okay... so, she dodges the first one, deflects the second... can I get my right fist back at her? I could... or maybe swing a leg? _He charged forwards again. As expected, Fionie dodged to his right. Vincent span and swung his left fist, which was deflected, just like before. As Fionie stabbed her fist forward, Vincent leaned to his left, making the hand slide harmlessly past him. Then he sent his right fist, which had been tucked against his side, rocketing forward. Fionie's eyes widened a fraction, and she swiftly brought her knee up to intercept the fist. Vincent wondered how she did that without hurting herself. Fionie then planted her foot firmly on the floor, followed by her right palm planted firmly on Vincent's chest. The Son of Light soared backwards, landed, then rolled twice, before coming to a halt and groaning breathlessly.

"You okay, Vincent?" Fionie asked. Another faint groan was her response. "I'm sorry. It's just... you started getting really good, you really surprised me a few times, and... I-I got carried away."

"Good." Vincent gasped, struggling to his feet. "Then, let's keep going." He ran forward again.

-

In a window high above the courtyard, in Daisy's bedroom, the Hero Guide and his partner watched the two destined children duel.

"Well, just as I expected." Luigi mused. "The Children of Twilight really are perfect for each other." He smiled as he saw Vincent try a completely different combination of attacks to previously.

"You can't say you knew Fionie would train him all along." Daisy said.

"Not entirely. I knew there was a good chance it'd happen. But, I did know that Vincent would improve once Fionie started training him."

"You're so smart." Daisy grinned. "Question is, how long can we afford to keep them here?"

"For as long as possible." Luigi sighed. "It shouldn't take long to teach them how to fight on our level. Or near enough. I'm just worried about teaching them to use their Masks. And... their other powers..."

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." She assured him.

"I hope so."

**Isabel and Taken**

"This power is so amazing..." Isabel breathed. She stood with Taken and Macha in Eo's castle. "I feel like I could take on anything now!"

"Keep calm, Princess." Taken muttered. "Don't let power consume you. Don't become like I was."

"Oh... no, I'd never. I was just surprised at how strong I'd become. I'd never want to become wild, and make you worry for me."

"Isabel, Taken." Macha drew attention to himself. "We must begin devising plans to defeat the Evil One."

"What should we do?" Isabel asked.

"A smart move would be to amass a large, powerful army. No doubt Eo has one, so to take him on by yourselves would be suicide."

"Okay... but, how would I do that? How do I convince people to join me?"

"You're a kind girl, Isabel. People would be naturally inclined to trust you. All you'd have to do is tell them what you're doing, and I'm sure they'll more than willing to help."

"If... if you say so..." Isabel seemed doubtful.

"Perhaps I should accompany you for while? Until you gain the confidence?"

"Yeah... please. I'd ask Taken, but people might be too scared of him." She looked apologetically at her guardian.

"I shall always be nearby, my Princess, in case of emergency." The great two-legged wolf told her.

"Thank you." Isabel smiled.

"We will start tomorrow. For now, perhaps, you should accustom yourself to your new power."

"Alright, Macha. Thank you again for giving me this power."

"No thanks necessary. That you are helping me is more than enough thanks."

"Hm." Isabel smiled widely, blushing slightly.

**Lakitu**

"Author." Lakitu stood in a seemingly colourless void. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Not at all." The Author's voice replied. "So, what did you want to know this time?"

"Oh, just one or two curious questions."

"Your curiosity is cause for concern for me, Lakitu."

"I suppose." Lakitu chuckled. "Come now, you wouldn't permit me audience if you didn't think it safe."

"Of course not." A smile seemed to echo around Lakitu. "So, ask your curious questions, Lakitu."

"Very well. First, I have to wonder when _she_ will be returning."

"In a few short moments, Cloud-rider. By the time you finish here, she will have returned."

"Is that so? Excellent. That will please the Seperationists."

"Next question."

"Isabel and Taken have disappeared. I can't find them. I assume they safely arrived at their home, and have hidden themselves in the Citadel. Can you confirm this?"

"No, I can't. They're not home. Where they are, I don't know. Of course, being unable to detect them leaves but one possibilty."

"They're with Eo." Lakitu sighed. "I didn't think they would fall for his tricks."

"You are thinking of the Evil One as Darius. This is Macha, whom they do not know."

"Yes, you're right. Well, next question."

"This one seems dangerous."

"That would depend on your answer, Author."

"Ask me, Lakitu."

"How far does the power of the Children of Twilight extend?"

"I'll need you to be a little more specific than that."

"They are the Dark Daughter and the Son of Light. I wonder, do they have powers in line with their elemental naming?"

"Of course they do." The voice scoffed. "I wouldn't name them light and dark for no reason."

"You did last time."

"He was dark-hearted. Of course I named him Heart of Darkness."

"If you say so. So, how far does that power go?"

"As far as they can learn before they decide to chase Eo."

"What does that mean?"

"They have potential, Lakitu. They could go as far as they want, if they had the time. Which they don't, of course. They'll have to search for Eo soon, and whatever their power is at that point, so it will remain until their dying day."

"I see. They can only learn to a certain level. Once they stop learning, they can learn no more. That right?"

"Correct."

"And, my next question."

"You know I won't answer that one."

"Worth a try." Lakitu shrugged. "Will we defeat Eo?"

"Your use of 'we' is too loose. And besides that, the name of Eo is eternal."

"Then, will we defeat Macha?"

"Who knows?"

"You do."

"I do not. Macha is just beyond my reach. Of course, were he to face me directly, I would overpower him. But, I cannot go to him."

"My final question."

"You underestimate me, Lakitu. Of course I know his plot."

"I understand. Well, thank you for your time. Farewell."

"Farewell, Lakitu. Give my regards to Nino." The Author's voice seemed happy. Lakitu gasped, then smiled.

"Of course, Author. Take care." He teleported.

**Adia**

"Hi, Fate." Adia said happily.

"Hello, White Witch." Fate replied. "You're curious about Fionie's future relationship with Darius?"

"You're clever." Adia giggled. "Yes, I'm curious."

"Well, I have no answers for you. That's Destiny's decision, and I doubt he'll tell you. He likes his secrets."

"Have you not even an inkling?"

"If I know Destiny, he'll probably make them 'comfortable' with each other, but nothing more."

"Well, then that satisfies me. I'll leave you alone, now."

"Take care, White Witch."

"Take care, Fate." Adia teleported to Sarasa Land side.

-

"Luigi?" Adia called.

"Here." Luigi called as be approached. The two were in Sarasa Castle's main foyer. "What can I do for you?"

"I have some info on Eo."

"Fionie's father, yes."

"Damn you!!" Adia screeched, while Luigi grinned. "Yes, Darius. He's not the Evil One any more. Macha no doubt has a new puppet."

"A girl named Isabel."

"How'd you know?"

"Because she and Fionie will be rivals in the near future."

"Oh... well, I wasted my time coming here. I was going to ask you to tell Fionie the details about her previous-life father. No doubt you were planning to tell her anyway."

"Yes, right before the New Heroes set out to defeat Macha."

"Fine, then I'm gonna go check on Lord Erk."

"Nino's back, is she?"

"Wha-you-?!" Adia stared at Luigi, dumbfounded. "How the-?!"

"Pent's mother, Adia. Of course I'd know."

"Curse you, Luigi. You take all the fun out of my job."

"Makes my job more fun, though." Luigi chuckled.

"Whatever." Adia poked her tongue out at him. "See ya." She teleported away.

**Erk**

Lord Erk of Castle Reglais felt a sudden twinge on the back of his neck. The same twinge he always felt whenever Nino tried to sneak up on him. She had done it so often that he had developed an extra sense toward it. He shuddered, trying to shake away the feeling. He wondered why he would feel it now, of all times, when Nino was dead.

"Guess who?!" A female voice screamed, a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"I've no idea." Erk sighed.

"C'mon, Erky, at least guess." The voice whined. Erk froze. No-one other than Nino had called him 'Erky'. Also, this voice sounded spookily like her. "Guess, guess." The voice whined again.

"If this is your idea of a prank..." He began.

"No prank, Erky. Now guess. I know you know who I am already."

"... it can't be." Erk whispered. "I... saw you. I buried you."

"If you guess right, you can see me again." The voice murmured in his ear.

"N... Nino?" The hands moved, allowing him to see. Erk turned slowly around. He saw her then. As adorable as she always had been, wearing that bashful look she always had when she'd done something cheeky or strange. Her face was now unscarred. Her clothes were the same as always, her hair fell about her face as always, and her eyes were a sparkling sapphire. As always. "Nino..." He gasped.

"Hello, Erky." She replied, blushing. "I'm... sorry."

"F-for what?"

"For making you feel so lonely. I wanted to come and tell you it'd be alright, but I wasn't allowed. I saw you crying every night, and I fell apart because I couldn't be there."

"What... how...? What happened?"

"I... came to my true form, Erky. When I died, my soul moved, and entered my real body."

"R...real body?"

"Erky, can I explain later? I just want to be with my husband for now." She appealed to him with her wide eyes.

"It's... really you? Not a trick?"

"Erky, it's me. I'll explain it all later, I promise. Please, can you just hold me for a while? I've missed you so much..."

"Nino... N-Nino..." Tears started to fall down the Wise Mage's face. He took one large step forward, and wrapped his arms around the tiny mage girl. "Nino!" He sobbed.

"I'm here, Erky." Nino replied, also crying, returning the tight hug.

--

A while later, the two laid on the bed in the Aura Room. Nino snuggled against her husband, while Erk stroked her face. She explained what had happened to her after she had died whilst giving birth to their son.

-

She had felt herself lift from her body, and had seen Adia, Luigi and Majora, desperately trying to revive her. A few moments later, Erk had appeared with who she now knew as Sereng. She had watched, powerlessly, as Erk had broken down next to her body. She had cried out then, desperate to touch him, desperate to speak to him, to hold him, to tell him that it was alright. Yet, as she held her arms forward, a voice beckoned her. The voice seemed to take control of her, and she slowly ascended upwards, all the while screaming for her beloved. She passed through the ceiling of the Aura Room, then all went black. She woke up a while later, with two people leaning over her, a male and female. She had known them, somehow, as Fate and Destiny. They had greeted her, appearing relieved that she was well, and introduced themselves formally. Then, they told Nino about herself, and her legacy as Spirit Mage; the legacy she had accidentally created for herself. Her powers had grown too great for her own body, and threatened to destroy both her body and soul, unless something was done. Fate and Destiny had worked almost endlessly on creating a body that could contain her great power, while at the same time trying to think of a way of getting her soul into it. It was quickly decided that Nino must die. Unfortunately, the White Witch had found this out, and confronted Fate about it. Fate simply told her that it was necessary, but no more. The body that Nino was to move to was the divinity that Erk had seen during that strange fake-fight with Darius, when she had claimed to be Auria. A woman with long green hair, sapphire eyes, and four green wings. She had worn a thin sapphire robe whilst speaking with Fate and Destiny, who then told her to visit Erk and her son, and give them a message, but forbade her to reveal her true self to Erk. It had hurt, having to hide herself from Erk, but she did as instructed. Over time, she was taught how to control and use her powers, even learning how to assume her old form. Eventually, on this day, she was allowed to return home.

-

"Erky?" Nino said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Can I go and visit our son sometime? I wanna meet him for real."

"For real?"

"Yeah. When he visited my grave, I'd stand nearby, and watch. He always cried when he was there. Saying how he felt like he knew me from how everyone talked about me. But, he always left with a smile. He didn't want me to see him leaving with a sad look."

"That's my son. Of course you can visit. I'll make sure he knows everything about you, first, then take you to him. Don't wanna scare him by suddenly showing up, do you?"

"Of course not." Nino giggled. "Besides, I'd rather be with you right now." She tightened her hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Erk said, then pressed his lips against hers.

--

Adia stood outside the Aura Room, and a happy sigh passed her lips.

"She beat me to it." She mused, smiling. "Can't blame her for being eager." With that, she teleported to Koholint Side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, I finished Chapter 20! I thought it'd never happen!

Huzzah, Nino's back! Who knows what the future holds for her, now that she can use her Spirit Mage powers properly? I'll have to think about it for a while ^_^

I'm thinking I might have to just gloss over the training, and rush to the hunt for Eo. I struggled with the training scenes in this chapter, and I mean _really_ struggled. If I can keep up the story (since I'm struggling to write at all), then there'll still be a fourth.

There's still quite a bit to write in this story before I can start on the fourth. If I took the time to write out all of the training (and that could take forever and a day), then this story will almost definitely be longer than LoZaP 2. I dun want that. I'm trying to keep this as short as possible. LoZaP 1 was 26 chapters (including the prologue and epilogue, it was 28), and LoZaP 2 was 29 (or 31). I'm not sure this story should be as long as LoZaP 2, but I want to be at least as long as LoZaP 1. I think I could easy hit 27 chapters, without shortening and editting. Well, I suppose we should just see how it goes.

This story will focus on the New Heroes, as will the fourth. Everyone else will be sort of pushed aside. Adia will still have a large role to play, though. I hope _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Maria**

"Adia, thanks for letting me talk to you." Maria said sadly.

"Sure, Maria." Adia replied, pointing a hand toward the sofa, inviting Maria to sit. "What's the matter?"

"It's, uh... it-it's, um..." Maria felt the heat rushing to her face. "R-read my mind, I'm too embarrased to say it."

"Ha! No need. I can just read your face. Link, right?" Adia grinned. Maria blushed brighter. "Let me guess, you're curious as to why you feel so strongly for him?"

"Yeah. I mean... I'm an exact clone of Mario, right? I'm him, only female, right? So, why would I feel something that Mario doesn't? I _am_ Mario, aren't I?"

"Of course not." Adia said, still grinning.

"Wha-?"

"You're not Mario, you're Maria."

"Y-yeah, and Maria is-"

"A seperate entity from Mario. Therefore, a different person. While you were Mario, but transformed, you were him. But, once you seperated, you stopped being Mario. No two entities or beings are exactly the same. There are always differences. You are your own person, Maria. No longer Mario's other self. You are your own self."

"So... these feelings...?"

"Are entirely your own. Created by your own heart, increased by your own experiences with Link. All you."

"I... I see... th-then..."

"You're worried about it, still, because Link is married, right?"

"Yeah..." Maria sighed.

"That's fine. It's normal, fine, normal. Nothing to worry about. But, I think you should tell Link how you feel."

"B-b-but! I-I can't! He's m-married, and-"

"Shush! Shushush!" Adia raised a hand. "Seriously, shush. Link would appreciate it if you were honest with him. If you keep acting weird around him, without telling him why, he'll start getting concerned. Then he'll start getting sad because he can't help. You're a valuable friend to him, Maria. He likes you alot, and he wants to be able to help you."

"But he won't be able to help me with this, unless-"

"I know. And he'll know. But at least he'll know _why_. It'll make it easier for both of you. Trust me, Maria."

"I... I trust your judgement, Adia."

"Hm." Adia smiled. "Glad I could help."

"Thnak you." Maria stood up, then teleported to Hyrule Side.

-

Maria stood outside Link's house, hand half-raised to knock on the door. All of a sudden, her nerves failed her. She didn't dare to confess her feelings to Link. What if it destroyed their friendship? Link's friendship meant so much to Maria; she didn't want to ruin that. But, all the same... if Link had to find out later, from someone else, that could ruin it, too. So, what was she to do?

"C'mon in, Maria." A voice said suddenly. Maria half-yelped, coming to her senses. Link stood at the front door, holding it open. "You seem spaced. Is everything okay?"

"L-l-link? I-is Malon home?"

"Hm? Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Why?"

"I-I need to talk to you. In private. Please."

"Sure... uh... hold on." He turned to look toward the kitchen. "Malon! I'm heading out for a little while!" He called.

"Come back soon." Malon's voice returned.

"Will do." Link replied, then stepped outside and closed the door. "Let's go somewhere quiet." He grabbed Maria's hand and teleported to Great Bay, Termina Side.

-

"No-one here at this time." Link said happily. "We can talk in peace." It was almost sunset.

"S-sure..." Maria agreed nervously. At the same time, she cursed Link. Couldn't he have picked a less romantic location for her confession? This wasn't making it easier for her.

"So, what did you want to talk about." The muscly elf asked her, smiling gently. Maria almost swooned. The setting sun streaking across his gentle, smiling face was almost more than she could take.

"I-I-I-I-I u-um... ma-ma-ma... uhhh..." Maria flustered. He had such pretty eyes... "I-I..." She shook her head. "L-link, I need t-t-to talk to you... it-it's serious... a-and it might af-affect our... r-r-r....r-relationship... uhm... I-I..."

"What? C'mon, Maria, you can tell me anything." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Anything." Maria whimpered, and started trembling.

_Link's hand!_ She thought frantically. _He's touching me! His big, strong hand..._

"Maria?" Link's concerned voice sounded.

"I-I!" Maria gasped. "Link, I..." She felt her courage fading.

"Maria... c'mon, it's okay. Nothing'll affect our relationship. Definitely not in a bad way. It's okay, tell me."

"I.... I...." She felt tears welling in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional? Why? "Link, I..."

_I can't say it!_

"Maria." Link removed his hand from her shoulder, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me. C'mon. You're just being silly now. What could be so hard to say, that you'd fall over every word?"

_You! You can't tell?! Isn't it obvious? How could you be so blind?_ Maria thought angrily. _N-no, wait... no... it's not that. It's just that he only has eyes for Malon. That's right._

"Link, I'm gonna go ahead and say this, no matter what happens." Maria said, managing to stop her voice from quivering.

"Go ahead."

"I... I love you, Link. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time." She stared steadily at the ground while she spoke, afraid that looking directly at Link would drain all her confidence.

"Oh." Link said after a moment of silence. "Oh... oh!" He gasped, as the gravity of Maria's statement hit him. "Oh! J-jeez!"

"I'm sorry. If you don't wanna be near me any more, I understand. I don't want to make things hard between us. I just... I had to tell you. It was killing me, keeping it secret... I'm so sorry..." The tears fell freely now. Link sounded distraught. Maria still looked at the ground, not daring to look at Link. Who knew who anguished he was now?

"Jeez, Maria... I honestly didn't know, I... wow, I feel like an idiot... I should've known..."

"How could you have? You thought I was exactly like Mario. Mario doesn't have feelings for you."

"I never thought you were exactly like Mario, Maria. Don't be silly." That statement made Maria raise her head.

"Huh...?"

"Maria, I knew that you were different from Mario the moment you told me that you two had decided to seperate. No two people are the same. I knew you were different. You were _you_. And I should've realised your feelings."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Link sighed, smiling lightly at her. "Hey, c'mere." He gathered Maria in her arms. "Thanks for telling me, Maria. At least now I know what's up. I can't do anything, but..."

"Y-you could... love me back?" Maria whimpered, then cursed herself for being so stupid.

"You know I can't." Link sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just... wanted to tell you, that's all." She pulled away from the hug and smiled, though it was false. "Well, see you later, Link."

"Maria-" Link began, but Maria had already teleported away.

**Link**

"Adia, I need to talk to you." Link said glumly when Adia answered the door. He had teleported to Koholint Side a few short moments after Maria had left him on Termina Beach.

"She confessed, did she?" Adia asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm kinda the one who said she should."

"Why?"

"It'd make things easier for you two, in the long run. Oh, c'mon inside. Let's talk." She stepped aside, granting Link access. She showed him to her living room, and the pair sat. "So, how're you feeling?"

"Lousy." Link replied. "Really lousy. I should've realised how she felt. But, I didn't. Goddess, that must've made it so hard for her..."

"You can't blame yourself, Link. It's not like you were being intentionally ignorant. I'm sure Maria understands that you only have eyes for Malon."

"Of course I do. I'd never think about another woman that way, when I've got her."

"Exactly. Maria knows that. That's why you didn't realise her feelings. Don't let it bother you. Just give Maria some time, and some space, and I'm sure things'll be alright between you again."

"But... we work so well together. I'm gonna miss having her at my side when I'm fighting."

"You'll have to bear with it, I'm afraid. Maria might not dare to face you for a while."

"Jeez... what does she see in me, anyway?" Link sighed.

"The same things that Malon sees in you. And me."

"Oh, not you, too."

"Don't worry, Link. I'm not in love with you. I love you to pieces, but only like a big brother. Nerra fell for you, too, remember?"

"Yeah." Link groaned. "But, she doesn't feel that way now, at least."

"Oh, I'm sure she still has _some_ feelings for you."

"You're great at this 'making people feel better' thing, aren't you?" Link grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, Link, I'm just telling the truth. To be honest, I don't know how I'd react if someone told me they loved me, and I definitely wouldn't know how to say it to another person."

"You've never been in love?"

"Never." Adia smiled. "But that's okay. I'm young, and I've got alot of time ahead of me. All the time in the world."

"Must be great, living for so long." Link said, getting to his feet. "Well, I guess I feel a little better about it. I'm gonna go home now. Malon told me to go back soon."

"Take care of yourself, Link."

"You too, Adia." Link replied, before teleporting home. When he was gone, Adia slouched slightly on the sofa, and sighed.

"I _don't_ know how to say it to him." She mumbled, and sighed again. "Well, I guess I'm too young anyway."

"Tell who, dear?" Majora asked as he walked down the stairs. "Got a special someone in your life?"

"Yeah, but he's kinda spoken for."

"I see..." Majora said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Adia assured him with a sweet smile. Though Majora knew that she was faking the smile, he chose not to pursue the topic any further.

-

Link was now at home, wondering about what Adia had said. He was sure she was lying when she'd said she'd never been in love, and her smile had seemed sad. After a long time thinking, Link concluded that she must be in love with someone. The question was, who?

**Majora**

"Keep a close eye on me, love." Majora muttered to Lakitu as the pair stood in his office. Majora held a bowl of sand in his hands.

"Of course." Lakitu replied. As a spirit of sorts, Lakitu could no longer look into the sand. Majora sat on his chair, and plunged his right hand into the bowl.

**The Future**

"You're gonna kill us?" Fionie asked, a slight sneer on her lips. She and Vincent faced Pent, Connie and Rune.

"Yes." Connie whimpered, her eyes overflowing. "W-we have to. Fionie bad..."

"How could you say that? I thought you were my best friend? That's a horrible thing to say."

"But..."

"So, we aren't friends any more? You don't like my any more?"

"No, Fionie! I love you, I do! But you do so many bad things. Fionie... can't hurt people any more. Bad." She trembled as she spoke, and her voice cracked.

"Fionie, we'll defeat you for the good of the worlds." Pent said.

"Oh, stop sounding so cliche." Fionie snapped, then turned to her boyfriend. "Vincent, they want to hurt me. You won't let them, will you?" Her eyes looked pleading.

"No... no-one will hurt my Fionie." Vincent replied, his voice sounding distant, his eyes empty.

"Thank you, Vincent. I love you so much." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then, and Vincent stepped forward, a sword of light appearing in his hand.

"Vincent, no!" Connie wailed. "Friend, Vincent! Vincent, Connie, friends! Please, Vincent!" Vincent launched a dark energy ball at her. On pure instinct, Connie dodged it with great agility. When she landed, she sat and hugged her knees, rocking slowly. "Friends... no hurt..." She sobbed. Fione and Vincent's betrayal had broken her. Pent growled, and launched himself at Vincent. Rune prepared a spell, aimed at Fionie.

**Lakitu**

"Oh, Gods!" Majora gasped. The vision had alarmed him. The thing that had alarmed more, however, was that he had almost been unable to wake from it. "I don't think I should consult the sand any more, Lakitu."

"I agree." The tortoise said slowly. "We should have Adia do it from now on. She has a knack for it." He conjured a glass of water in front of Majora, who took it and drank deeply. "What did you see?"

"It seems that Fionie will turn evil, and Vincent will join her. Connie will be shattered, and unable to fight. From the looks of things, though, Vincent is under some form of control, most likely by Fionie herself."

"I see... what of Pent and Rune?"

"They fought. Fiercely. Pent, as I'm sure you have already realised, has somewhat of a crush on Connie. Vincent attacked her, and that infuriated Pent. Rune supported Pent completely."

"Yes, she is in love with him." Lakitu nodded. "I worry. What could possibly make Fionie evil?"

"Perhaps her dark alignment confuses her?"

"Perhaps. If so, we should have Luigi and Adia steer her along the right path. But... is there any other way she would turn?"

"I don't see one. Eo would never convince her, and I don't think anything would make her snap. It's... strange. The visions seem so certain that Fionie will look to the dark side, but I don't think it possible."

"We should be careful, all the same."

"Yes. I already know what you want me to do, Lakitu. I'll sort it out right now." He teleported away.

"Poor Fionie." Lakitu sighed. "I hope, for all our sakes, that the sand is wrong for the first time ever."

_As do I_. Sounded another, female, unfamiliar voice. Yet, this voice sounded exceedingly familiar at the same time.

_And who might you be?_ Lakitu asked.

_You forget me? I'm crushed, Lakita, I really am. Why, I've only just been able to speak with you. Do you truly hate me so?_

_If I knew who you were, I might be able to answer that question._

_Perhaps you should search your memories, Lakita. Search yourself. You'll know me._

_And if I still don't?_

_Then the ties between us will have been completely severed, as I fear they will, and I will not be able to speak to you again._

_That would be a great pity, Morlina._

_You still enjoy teasing me._ The voice chuckled. _You knew who I was all along, didn't you?_

_No, I only remembered when you spoke of ties. _Lakitu found himself smiling. _It's been far too long, Morlina. Did you miss me so much that you broke free of Death's hold?_

_In a sense, my dear._ Morlina said fondly.

_So, what can I do for you?_

_Your company would be appreciated. In exchange, perhaps you'd care for some advice?_

_I'll take whatever is given at the moment, my dear Morlina. Things aren't looking too good._

_I noticed. So, what do you need help with?_

**Gaea**

Gaea faced the being before him. This being, small in stature, reaching perhaps to Link's hips, returned the stare. He, for it was male, was round, sporting a grey mask with a single hole for his yellow eyes, and a cloak. Though, the cloak was really his disguised wings. He held a yellow-bladed sword with six short, curved spikes protruding from the blade; three on either side.

"Hoo, it seems I finally caught you." Gaea said.

"You have been chasing me for some time." The being replied. "Tell me what it is you want."

"Merely to enlist your help, Meta Knight." Gaea told him. The being's eyes widened.

"My help?" He asked, his eyes narrowing again. "For what?"

"You know a tortoise named Lakitu, I believe?" Again, Meta Knight's eyes widened.

"Him." He growled. "He promised me a spar, years ago."

"He requires your help. In exchange, I'm sure he will happily spar with you."

"What help does he want?"

"Fighting, of course. What else would he ask of you?"

"Fighting..." Meta Knight chuckled. "Of course. I suppose I do owe him that much. After all, he returned my Halberd to me after it vanished.

"Indeed?" Gaea mused.

"Yes. So, will you lead me to Lakitu?"

"Of course." Gaea recovered himself. "Take hold of my wing." He extended his left wing forward. Meta Knight grabbed it with his gloved white hand, and the pair teleported to Koholint Side.

--

"Why the large gathering?" Gaea asked as he entered. Adia, Lakitu, Majora, Erk, Nino, Kae and Darius were gathered in Adia's house. "Is something going on?"

"No, not really." Adia replied. "Just a strategy meeting, more than anything."

"Strategy meeting? What for? Has something happened?"

"Not beyond the New Heroes training. We're discussing how we can keep safe until Luigi says they're ready."

"I see. Well, I have brought Meta Knight." Gaea nodded to the small swordsman. "Perhaps he could help."

"Meta Knight, my friend." Lakitu said lightly, greeting him. "It's been too long."

"Far too long." Meta Knight replied. "We are overdue for a spar."

"Some other time. We have more urgent priorities to deal with."

"Yes, I suppose."

"So, we've all but decided. All that's left is to fill Gaea in, and then wait until the children are ready."

"How long will that take?" Darius asked. Lakitu looked over to Erk and Nino.

"Why us?" Nino asked.

"You should know." Lakitu smiled. "I have an approximation, as does Adia, but I'd bet you have a more accurate guess."

"Let's hear your guess first." Erk said, grinning.

"Several months. Between three and seven."

"Not bad." Nino mused. "What did we agree on, Erky?"

"Four and a half." The Wise Mage replied. "Four and a half months, if they go at a steady pace."

"Then, let's give ourselves five months." Lakitu announced. "Five months of clearing out Eo's armies. Should be plenty of time."

"Then, if that's done, Nino and I have somewhere to be." The two Mages got to their feet.

"Can Pent handle it?"

"I've told him, so he should be prepared." Erk said, but he sounded a little unsure.

"Then, best of luck." Lakitu told them. The pair nodded, then teleported away.

**Nino**

Erk and Nino appeared in the courtyard of Sarasa Castle. Luigi was already waiting for them, a small smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Nino." He said. "And you look very healthy."

"Rebirth feels really good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you before, but..."

"I know, I was told."

"Good. Then, let's go see your son."

"Before that, Luigi, I have to thank you. For taking care of him, and for helping me through the birth."

"You're most welcome, Spirit Mage." Luigi's smile widened, and he turned toward the castle. "Come on, Pent's in his room with Rune."

"Rune?" Nino asked.

"I'll explain later." Luigi promised, walking away. Nino quickly trotted to catch up with him, while Erk followed behind at a leisurely pace.

-

"Pent?" Nino called, knocking on the door. "Pent are you in there?"

"Just a minute." A voice replied. Nino blushed and grinned happily, looking forward to meeting her son for the first time. The door opened, and a young man around eighteen years of age stood before Nino. He was an inch or two taller than her, had thick, bouncy green hair, and deep sapphire eyes. He stared at Nino, his mother, and his eyes widened. "M...mom?" He whispered, as if he thought he was hallucinating.

"It's me, baby." Nino sobbed, tears rushing down her face. "It's me." Pent's eyes filled with tears, too, and he embraced his mother tightly, crying into her shoulder. Rune, behind Pent, coughed lightly, then trotted away down the corridor. Luigi and Erk smiled, then walked slowly away.

"Mom! Mom!" Pent sobbed, squeezing Nino tighter. "When Dad told me... I-I wasn't sure... I didn't think you'd-"

"I'm here, now. And I'll always be here." Nino assured her son. "I love you, Pent."

"I love you, too, Mom..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21! Man, progress has been slow. This chapter was short, too, but that last section seemed the best place to end it. Expect a long break before the next chapter, as I'll be thinking about roles, and one or two other things about certain characters, and how the story should progress from here.

-

It seems I will be glossing over the training. A few segments, maybe, of combat, or bonding, but nothing more than that. I get the feeling that there'll be alot of side-stories for other characters, just to imply the passing of time while they train (five months, how am I gonna write all that? _;; ), and to give some forgotten characters some much-needed story time (like, what happened to Mitrea, the Rebels, Rapas, Kuryu, and the Companion Boras?). Also, I'll need to research Dreamland and Meta Knight, so I can write him a little better. If I can't find out enough, he'll pushed aside. (sorry, Meta Knight fans).

-

Thanks again to all who read this. It means alot to me (how many times have I said that now? lol.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Shadow**

The black hedgehog skidded to a halt, giving up his chase. How this person was so fast, he didn't know. The only person he knew who could match his speed was Sonic, but that wasn't who he had been chasing. This person was another hedgehog, a little shorter than Shadow. He couldn't tell if it was male or female, but they were a dark purple colour, almost black, with some barely visible crimson streaks on their spikes. Shadow theorised that perhaps Eo had created a copy of him, like he had apparently done with Link and Maria. He gave off a sigh, then dashed back to his and Amy's home.

--

"There's no doubt." A familiar voice said from the living room. Shadow wondered who was here, and opened the door. There, he saw Amy sat on the sofa, with Nerra kneeling in front of her.

"Hello, Nerra." He greeted her politely. His voice, though quiet, startled both the girls. "Sorry." He apologised.

"It's alright, Shadow." Amy told him. "Listen, listen. I've got something important to tell you." She waved a hand, summoning him to her side. Shadow obeyed, sitting himself next to her.

"I'll leave you to it." Nerra said, disappearing. Amy leaned against Shadow, gribbing his hand tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked. "What's the matter?"

"Shadow, I've got news. But, it'll mean us leaving the Seperationists for a while."

"Don't tell me you're..." Shadow began, staring directly at her.

"Pregnant, Shadow. We're gonna have a child." A smile spread all the way across her face. "I'm gonna have _your_ child."

"I see." Shadow smiled. He tugged his hand free of Amy's grip, worrying the pink hedgehog for a moment, then put it around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. "That's brilliant news." He told her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "D'you know how far along you are?"

"Nerra thinks a week, maybe two." She nestled deeper into his embrace. "What should we call it?"

"We've got nine months to think about that, love."

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh?" Shadow frowned.

"You should ask Nerra about it. I didn't really understand what she said."

"I'll go see her later, then." Shadow told her. "But, still, we've got plenty of time to think of a name."

"I like 'Nina' for a girl. And 'Ray' for a boy." Amy said. "What d'you think?" Shadow sighed, smiling to himself, and started thinking about names.

--

"So, what's wrong with my child?" Shadow asked Nerra a while later.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it, Shadow." Nerra replied. They were in the foyer of Ganondorf's castle. "It just might be born a little early."

"It can't be a New Hero, can it?"

"No, I don't think it will be. I wouldn't be able to tell for sure, anyway. You'd be better off asking Adia."

"I'll do that. But, will the child be alright? There won't be anything..."

"I've already said there's nothing wrong. It'll grow a little quicker, and be born a little earlier. That's all."

"I'm not sure I trust you on that."

"Why not? I'm telling the truth."

"Are you sure you're not just keeping the truth from me, so I won't get upset about it?"

"I honestly don't know, Shadow." Nerra protested. "All I know is that it'll be born early. I swear."

"Alright, I believe you." Shadow sighed. "It's just... it is my child."

"And you want to be certain, I know."

"I'm going to speak with Adia, now. I'm sure she can tell me more."

"She can. Congratulations, by the way." She smiled lightly.

"Thanks." Shadow returned the smile, then teleported to Koholint Side. As he teleported he wondered how Adia had managed to keep a house for so long; normally, she moved every other day. Another thought on his mind was that Nerra was _definitely_ keeping something from him. But what, he wasn't sure. She seemed to have told Amy, so why wouldn't she tell him?

-

"Adia." Shadow greeted her as she let him in her house.

"Hello, Shadow." She said pleasantly. "I assume you've heard Amy's good news, then."

"Along with Nerra's mysterious news."

"I see." The two walked to the living room, and sat down. "So, why have you come to see me?"

"Almost nothing happens without you knowing about it, Adia. And even if you didn't, someone would tell you straight away."

"You overestimate me, Shadow. Lots of things happen without my knowledge."

"Nothing involving the Seperationists and the New Heroes."

"Well, that, yeah."

"I want to know if anything will become of my child. Be it good, or untoward."

"Hm?" Adia thought for a moment. "Umm... it'll have a long life."

"Please, Adia. Be serious."

"Well, that's good news isn't it?" Adia grinned. "Alright, seriously. It will have a _very_ long life. Longer than most mortals, at least. I'm not sure why, but I know it will. It'll have some influence in future events, but nothing to do with our current Eo situation."

"Nerra said it will be born early."

"She will, yes. But that's nothing to worry about."

"What future events might these be?"

"None that I can tell you with certainty. All I know is, no matter the possiblility, your child will be somehow involved. If I learn anything solid, I'll let you know, alright? You should be with the lucky mother, right now. That, or spreading the news far and wide! C'mon, it's a baby! We should celebrate!"

"There have been a few too many children born in the Seperationists. I'm not sure they'd be willing to celebrate another. Especially mine, since I had so little to do with the previous Eo situations."

"Doesn't matter. We need an excuse to celebrate. Give people some time off, to relax, and enjoy themselves. I'll organise the party myself, and force you to come, if I have to."

"Alright, you win." Shadow chuckled. "I'll go tell everyone. But, you're still organising the party."

"You betcha!" Adia giggled. "Go on, spread the joy." She patted Shadow on the back. The hedgehog then stood and teleported away, a happy smile on his face.

**Adia**

"Well, I told him. I kept the secrets." Adia sighed after Shadow had disappeared. She looked toward the kitchen door. "Are you sure you didn't want him to know? He has a right to." A female purple hedgehog with pale red strips on her spikes stepped from behind the door. She wore black leather trousers and a white crop-top. "He _is_ your father, after all." The hedgehog frowned, then sighed silently, shaking her head. "Alright, if you insist. I suppose such things are better discovered personally, first hand." The hedgehog nodded. "Well, let's get you back where you belong, then." The hedgehog shook her head violently, frowning. "You've still got stuff to do? C'mon, you know it won't help." The hedgehog pouted. "I know he's your father, and they're all like your family, but it'll just make things worse. He chased you last time, remember? He doesn't know who you are, so he doesn't trust you. You _were_ spying on him, after all." The hedgehog looked down to the floor, an ashamed expression on her face. "Well, I can't blame you. It's your choice, after all. Let me know when you want to go back, alright?" The hedgehog smiled and nodded, then disappeared via teleportation. Adia smiled. "Ah, families." She leapt to her feet, a big smile on her lips. "Party time." Adia teleported.

**The Seperationists and the Rebels**

The party took place, several days later, at Sarasa Castle, since it was the only place Adia and Lakitu could agree was the safest. Everyone was invited, including everyone from the Rebels. Even Bowser, who was still physically weak from his encouter with the New Heroes in the future, had come, bringing Peach and Kaishin with him. Kaishin looked more serious than Adia had ever seen him. He looked more adult, more responsible. Not surprising, Adia mused, as Bowser had declared Kaishin leader of the Koopa Clan a while ago. Bowser now busied himself with his Scholar work, and offered Kaishin advice and guidance whenever the young Koopa asked. One thing that surprised Adia, however, was the way Peach hung on to Bowser's arm, like a wife or girlfriend might do with their partner. Her face was more radiant that Adia could remember, and her smile was full of happiness. Was it possible that Bowser and Peach really were a couple now? Adia pushed the thought aside as she made her way toward the buffet table. A startling sight greeted her. Directly in front of her, across the table, was the purple hedgehog to whom she had spoken a few days previously. The hedgehog smiled shyly at her, then shuffled away. Adia dropped the plate she had picked up, and dashed after her. When she caught up, she dragged the hedgehog to an adjacent corridor.

"Why're you here??" Adia almost shrieked. "If your fath... Shadow, should see you now, he'll go nuts! It's dangerous! If he convinces everyone that you're an enemy, you'll get killed!" The hedgehog smiled, and shook her head. "Of course I'd defend you." Adia frowned. "Everyone does believe me, but still! Was it worth the risk?" The hedgehog nodded, making Adia sigh. "Alright, I'll say you're my agent. I'll think of a story for why you were spying on Shadow." The hedgehog pouted. "Well, you were!" She grabbed the hedgehog's hand, and the two walked back into the dining hall. Within a few minutes, as Adia had expected, Shadow spotted the purple hedgehog, and hurried over to her and Adia.

"Why is that hedgehog here?" Shadow asked Adia. "That's the one who was spying on me!"

"She's my agent." Adia replied easily. "She was watching you on my orders."

"Why?"

"It was about your child. She was examining your and Amy's energies, and comparing them to the baby."

"Why?"

"How d'you think I knew your baby would have a long life? How d'you think I knew about it in the first place? C'mon, Shadow. Remember what you said? Nothing happens without my knowing, and if it does someone tells me straight away." Adia smiled.

"Alright, alright. Sorry I had a go at you, Adia. And I'm sorry I chased your agent."

"She understands." Adia assured him. "Anyway, it looks like people haven't finished congratulating you." She nodded toward some people behind Shadow. Shadow turned to see Erk and Nino approaching. The black hedgehog gave a quick nod to Adia, then approached the two Mages. "There, I covered for you." Adia muttered to the hedgehog. "You can enjoy the party know." The hedgehog smiled, and patted Adia on the shoulder. Then her expression changed to one of a quizzical nature. "Yes, you can. Go on, it'll be fine." The smile returned, and the female purple hedgehog trotted toward Amy.

"Agent, my foot." Lakitu scoffed from behind Adia. The White Witch turned to face her master and father. "She's from the future, right? Shadow's daughter?"

"That's right."

"Why's she so quiet? She hasn't said a word since she showed up, even to you."

"She's mute."

"Oh? How'd that happen?"

"Not something I can tell you, Master." Adia said. "It's a personal thing for her."

"I understand. Well, let's not dwell on mysteries or the future today. Let's enjoy the party. We all need one."

"Precisely why I set it up." Adia grinned. "I'm famished." She announced, before walking to the buffet table and picking up a plate. As she walked, she looked around the hall. Erk and Nino were with their son, and Rune. Nino had an odd smile on her face, which was glowing red, while Erk looked mildly amused. Mario, Maria and Eraf were with Vincent, Mario ruffling his son's hair. Probably congratulating him on something. Link and Malon were with their daughter, having an animated discussion about something. Luigi and Daisy stood to one side of the room, talking with Okami. They all wore concerned frowns. Though Adia couldn't hear them from the table, she could tell that they were speaking in hushed voices, and were discussing Connie. That was when Adia noticed that Connie wasn't anywhere in the dining hall. Curious and concerned, Adia again set down her plate, then walked over to the trio.

"Adia." Luigi greeted. "Can we help you?"

"What's the matter with Connie?" Adia asked brusquely.

"What makes you think somethi-"

"She's not here, you're talking in hushed voices, and I saw your lips say 'Connie' a couple of times." Adia said, in the same brusque manner. "Now, tell me."

"Why're you so worked up?" Daisy asked.

"Relax, Daisy." Luigi sighed. "Adia, let's talk somewhere quieter." He placed a hand on Adia's back, and walked her toward the corridor leading toward the bedrooms. Daisy frowned worriedly, and instantly trotted to where Lakitu was hovering on his cloud.

"Lakitu." She said as she approached. The tortoise turned to face her, his usual smile considerably smaller.

"Maiden." He replied. He sounded oddly sombre. "Your daughter, yes."

"You're the only one I can trust to tell me the truth. Luigi says it's worrying, but not dangerous, but Adia was really rude and snappy. If Adia's upset enough to be rude like that, it's got to be serious."

"Maiden..." Lakitu sighed. "Luigi's telling the truth. Partially. It's worrying, yes. And it's only _potentially_ dangerous. Of course, the potential is high, and the danger even more so..."

"Just tell me, Lakitu. Connie refused to come the party. Has that got something to do with it?"

"It has, Daisy. It's... difficult to explain, and even harder to understand."

"Try me."

"Connie is feeling alone right now. Fionie and Vincent have been spending more time with each other than her. Understandable, of course, but she can't see it that way. She doesn't quite understand relationships, so she assumes those two are just friends. She feels isolated from them. She tried building up a friendship with Pent, and hoped for one with Rune, but those two spend more time with each other than her, too. Pent barely knows she exists."

"I... I realised that. But why is that potentially dangerous?"

"You don't understand the improtance of her role among the New Heroes, Maiden." Lakitu said placidly. "She keeps the peace between Fionie and Vincent. Those two, for all their being wildly in love and almost inseperable, will have occasions, more than I'd like, when they will fly apart from each other. Those two are essential to the team. Without them, Connie and Pent will face Eo alone. While they will fight well, of that there's no doubt, two Heroes are simply not enough. Without Connie, there'll only be one Hero left to fight. And Pent is no warrior. A brilliant Mage, true enough, but not a fighter. On top of that, he'll be alone, facing an army. Or perhaps with Rune, but still."

"So... without Connie..."

"It'll all fall apart. The New Heroes will fail." Daisy's eyes widened as she grasped the severity of the situation.

"What... what can we do?"

"Not alot, I'm afraid. It's not fair, or right, to ask the happy couple to spend more time with Connie and less together. Pent is oddly shy, despite how he appears, and Rune is absolutely besotted with him. All we can really do is hope for the best. Well, let me and Adia worry about this for now."

"But... what can I do? She's my daughter, I've got to help her, somehow!"

"You _could_ try explaining relationships to her." Lakitu suggested, though he didn't seem to keen on the idea. "She might not be able to understand, or even handle, something like that."

"Hmm..." Daisy's eyes were watering now. "I just..."

"I understand, Maiden. She _is_ your daughter, after all. The choice is ultimately yours."

**Connie**

She sat in her room, on the floor, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. She was thinking. About Fionie, about Vincent, Pent and Rune. About Mom and Dad, the friend birds, Adia and Lakitu. She understood that her parents, and several others, would be worried about her, because she refused to come to the party. But, she had needed time to think. She knew that she was slow. She knew that she took longer to respond to things, and to think things over. She hated that. It was a burden to her friends, and parents. _She_ was a burden. Connie was physically in perfect health, but her brain and mind struggled to keep up. She had only just recently figured out that she was slow. She had also figured out that Fionie and Vincent spend more time with each other than her, and Pent and Rune almost never bothered with her. What she couldn't figure out was _why_. She thought, but wasn't sure, that it was because she was slow. Perhaps being with her was annoying, because everything took so long, and they didn't want to put up with that? Connie pulled her knees to her chest, and hugged them tight, dropping her head onto them. Maybe they didn't like her any more. All because she was slow. Friends were supposed to care equally for each other, not one more than the other. She had thought Fionie and Vincents were her friends, who loved her. Clearly, they didn't care about her as much as they seemed to. Connie stopped thinking for a moment, as she had realised that her thoughts were starting to clutter. One of her favourite discovieres was that she could tell when she was thinking beyond her mental speed; her thoughts started to mix together. As a result, she stopped thinking when this started happening, to give her mind a rest. It was at that moment that a knock came from the door. As always, it took Connie a moment to realise, but by that time the person had already opened the door.

"Who are you?" Connie asked this stranger. The door wasn't open fully, and one eye could just be seen in the gap.

"Just someone who wanted to see you." The stranger replied. "I had to know what you looked like."

"Who are you?" Connie asked again. It felt strange, repeating herself, when everyone else had to repeat themselves to her.

"You'll find out, later. For now, I'm just a stranger."

"When will I find out?"

"Later. We'll meet, at a later date. Until then, I must say farwell."

"Then... farewell..."

"You are beautiful, Connie. I look forward to our next meeting." The stranger disappeared as they closed the door. Connie hadn't been able to tell if the voice was male or female; it was muffled by the door. A few seconds later, the door opened again, and Daisy walked in.

"How are you, Connie?" She asked. Connie, still perplexed by the stranger, and their last comment, didn't notice her. "Connie." Daisy repeated.

_Why did they say I'm beautiful? Why did they want to see me, to know what I look like? And looking forward to our next meeting? Who _was_ that?_

"Connie, look at me."

"Not now, Mom." Connie replied snappishly, having finally realised her mother's presence.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Listen, I know you feel alone, Connie. I've come to talk to you about it." That comment pushed all thoughts of the stranger out of Connie's mind.

"They hate me, Mom. They don't like me because I'm slow."

"No, honey, that's not true. Sit down, and let me explain something to you." Daisy said, sitting on the bed. Connie followed suit, focussing all her attention on her mother. "They all care about you, Connie. Fionie and Vincent love you. Pent and Rune don't really know you. Pent's shy, too." She spoke slowly, so Connie could take in the information. "They're your friends. But, Fionie and Vincent... their relationship is different."

"How? They like each other more? All friends love each other same." Connie mentally cursed as her speech deteriorated again. She knew that, at the start of any conversation, her speech was as fluent as anyone else's. But, as the conversation developed, she had to think more, and her brain struggled to think at a decent pace, and form sentences properly. Hence, her speech became broken up, and she missed words often.

"Yes, honey. But those two aren't friends."

"Not? Why?"

"They're different. They're like me and Luigi. Partners. A couple."

"Couple?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend. See, all people love their friends. But, if there's someone they love more than that, they try to be their boyfriend, or girlfriend."

"What... difference?" Connie struggled to say, as she desperately tried to figure it out in her mind.

"Have you ever seen Fionie and Vincent kiss?" Daisy asked. Connie nodded. "Normal friends don't do that. But, boyfriends and girlfriends do. Couples do. That's extra-special friendship. One day, they might decide to get married, and have children."

"Like Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, just like me and Luigi. And, because they love that person so much, they try to be with them as much as possible. They still be with their friends. They never forget friends."

"So... extra-special, more important? But still like friends?"

"Yes, Connie." Daisy smiled. "Also, this might sound weird, but friends don't 'love' each other."

"Not?"

"No. They _like_ each other. Couples love each other."

"Connie... like Fionie, Vincent?"

"Yes. And they like you. But they _love_ each other."

"Uhm..." Connie frowned. This 'love' business was confusing.

"One day, you'll fall in love, and you'll understand." Daisy assured her.

"Fall in?"

"Yes... look, it's hard to explain, but you'll know when it happens. Don't worry about it, don't think about it. Just wait. It'll happen, one day."

"Why fall?"

"Um..." Daisy thought for a moment, figuring out what precisely Connie meant. "We say 'fall', because no-one falls in love on purpose. It just _happens_, no matter what we want. Do you ever fall down on purpose?"

"No..."

"No one falls in love on purpose, either."

"Oh..." Her brain was cluttering. "Stop, now. Confused, tired, hurt."

"Sorry. I know this is difficult for you to understand. But, you don't need to think about it. Connie, stop thinking about it, and just listen to what I'm going to say." Connie forced, with great difficulty, the thoughts from her mind. "Fionie and Vincent still like you. They are still your friends."

"Connie, friends, Fionie, Vincent. Fionie, Vincent, couple. Like, love."

"That's right. So, don't be sad if they don't spend alot of time with you."

"Lonely." Connie said sadly.

"I know, sweetie. But you just have to put up with it. One day, you'll meet someone special, too."

"Special..." Suddenly, all other thoughts stopped as that stranger flooded her thoughts again. "Stranger..."

"Yes, it might be a stranger. You might see someone, and fall in love with them, then get to know them. You won't be able to stop thinking about them."

"No, stranger. Door."

"Door?" Daisy was confused.

"Stranger. Door. There." Connie pointed to her bedroom door. Daisy was silent for a moment, then giggled.

"Oh, Connie. Your special someone isn't going to just walk in your room at random. Most likely you'll meet them one day, somewhere outside."

"Door, Mom!" Connie insisted. Her brain was working in over-drive, trying to figure what the stranger had meant, so she couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Maybe, dear. Maybe." Daisy stood, and walked toward the door, opening it. "Come to the party when you've calmed down a little, okay? Everyone's worried."

"No." Connie replied instantly. Daisy was understandably shocked; Connie had never responded to something so quickly, other than someone saying 'hoo'. "Think more. Lots."

"O...okay." Daisy said. "Take all the time you need." She left, closing the door behind her. Connie laid down on her back, and let her thoughts take over. All she could think about was the stranger, who had said such strange things. 'You are beautiful, Connie', 'I had to know what you looked like'. What did those things mean? Did they know her? How? Did she know them? No, wait. The stranger was talking like it was the first time they'd seen her. So, how did they know Connie's name? Throughout all these thoughts, one other thing played constantly in her mind. 'You won't be able to stop thinking about them'. Her mother had said that. Suddenly, her thoughts grinded to a halt as a startling realisation slammed her mind. Connie couldn't stop thinking about this stranger. Connie quickly tried to think about something else, like Fionie, and how to apologise for thinking she hated her, or they people at the party, and how to apologise for worrying them. Yet, that stranger crept back into her mind over and over again. Connie desperately ploughed it aside with other thoughts, but it always found it's way to the front of her mind. Connie realised that this could only mean one thing.

"I'm... in love." She whispered. "NAIA!!!" She shrieked. Naia was there, almost instantly, outside her window. Connie stood, opened it, and let him in.

"What is it, Connie?" He asked, alarmed.

"Naia... I'm in love."

"Oh?" The Bora asked. "Then, congratulations. Who is the lucky boy?"

"I... don't know. I don't even if they're boy or girl. They just... their eye, behind the door."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I'll try to explain." Connie said. Then, with great difficulty, she explained the stranger, and what she had just learned of love, and how she couldn't stop thinking about the stranger. "Can't stop. Other thoughts, stranger always in front. Can't stop. Love."

"I... I see." Naia said slowly, looking at the bedroom door. "I do not understand human love, so I cannot say anything for sure. I will speak to Adia or Lakitu about this."

"No!" Connie gasped. "Not speak... no."

"Whyever not?" He looked at his companion, and saw her blushing.

"Not tell... hot... scared..."

"Scared? No, my dear, you're embarrased."

"Em... bah... rarr..." Connie struggled with a new word.

"Embarrased. You're.... hmm, how to explain it? You want to keep it secret. You're afraid of what people may say, or think, should they know. It's like being confused, as well. It's an odd emotion."

"All true. Yes. Secret, they laugh. Maybe angry. But, Connie happy. Tell, share happy. But... they not like, maybe."

"Precisely. But, someone must know. Someone who knows more about such things. Who can I tell?"

"No-one! Never, ever, ever, never!" Connie shook her head, her face completely red now. "Why my face hot?"

"That, I understand, always happens when one is embarrased. I'm not sure why. But listen, someone has to know. Your father, perhaps. He'll know for sure."

"No, Naia, please! I'd die!"

"What?"

"Die?" Connie was confused. That word had come unwillingly, and as quite a surprise. "Why... die?"

"I'm not sure."

"Naia, leave." Connie murmured. Then she added, "Please."

"Alright. You should be alone." He spread his wings and flapped out of the room. Connie flopped onto her bed again.

"Love... is strange." She muttered to herself.

**Luigi**

"In love, you say?" Luigi asked Naia. These two, along with Adia, Lakitu, Majora, Daisy and Fionie, were in a corner of the dining hall.

"Yes." The Bora replied. He felt ashamed, having told Luigi when Connie had told him not to. But, it could be important. He was also extremely worried.

"With who?"

"She doesn't know. It was someone who appeared at her door. They only revealed a small part of their face, and said some odd things. Connie can't stop thinking about it. Apparently, that means love."

"Oh, no..." Daisy moaned. "She misunderstood..."

"I warned you, Maiden, that she might not be able to comprehend it." Lakitu said.

"Hey, hold up." Adia cut in. "She might actually be in love with this person. Love comes in strange forms. Naia, why don't you tell us what this stranger said?"

"Certainly." Naia told them all that he had understood from Connie.

"Ah, most intriguing." Lakitu mused. "Certainly, it's possible. A stranger, desperate to see you, saying you're beautiful. Weirder ways have been known."

"I know someone who fell in love by someone's shoes." Majora chuckled. "And, someone who fell in love by magical signature."

"I have another concern." Naia said slowly. All eyes were on him again. "I fear Connie may be dead now."

"What??" The gathered asked.

"What do you mean?" Lakitu frowned.

"When I told Connie I should inform one of you, I suggested her father, she refused, saying she'd die if I did." He said mournfully. Everyone laughed. "Wh... this is no laughing matter!"

"Oh, Naia!" Adia tittered. "It's just a figure of speech! Connie won't really die!"

"Well, I did not know that!" Naia huffed. "And neither did Connie. She was as confused by the statement as I."

"Hm." Adia was still smiling, amused. "It's a natural reflex. Sometimes, embarrasment makes you feel that way."

"I'm going to see who this stranger was." Lakitu announced, floating toward the door. "They must've left some sort of signature."

"I'll go, too." Luigi and Majora announced. All three had sensed some girl-talk approaching. Naia sensed this, too, though he didn't know what it was, and also took his leave. The moment the males were gone, Adia, Daisy and Fionie started talking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22! And, about as quick as before! It looks like I'm finally getting back into it!

So, a child for Shadow and Amy (just in case you didn't get that, XD), and the same child visiting from the future. Could this mean something? Of course it does. And, who is this person who Connie believes she's fallen in love with? I'd love to hear your theories. And, for once, I'm not going to change anything if you guess right. I'm sticking with what I've decided.

And is it me, or is this story starting to look like a soap? Jeez, maybe EastEnders is getting to me _ (damn that Syed) I always used to hate soaps, too...

Another thing. I used some big words in this chapter. Weird. My writing style seems to change every so often. Sometimes a chapter is written simply, with basic words. Other times, I used more complex descriptions, with bigger words. Has anyone noticed that? If you have, tell me which you prefer, simple or complex, and I'll try to write like that more ^_^

Thanks again, guys. See you in Chapter 23!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Kaishin**

"Luigi, I have a favour to ask you." The Koopa Clan's leader said to the Hero Guide.

"Hm? What favour is that?" Luigi asked.

"I want you to tell the New Heroes to gather in the courtyard. I need to see them all about something."

"Can't you talk to them in here?"

"No, it's too rowdy. And, I need all of them together."

"Well... alright, I guess. Sure." He walked away, towards Fionie and Vincent, who were discussing Connie and her crush. Kaishin sighed, and walked out of the dining hall, toward the courtyard. At the entrance to the courtyard stood Adia.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're going to do." She said.

"And what do you think I'm going to do?"

"You're going to fight the New Heroes, and try to kill them. I can't let you do that." Her voice sounded oddly menacing.

"I am going to fight them, you're right. But, I have no intention of killing them. Without them, Eo will win."

"Then, why're you fighting?"

"Personal reasons." He said no more, and shuffled past her.

-

Several minutes later, the New Heroes, including Connie and Rune, assembled on the courtyard. They stood in a line, all facing Kaishin.

"What do you want, Kaishin?" Vincent asked. He was slightly annoyed, as he had been enjoying the party.

"You seem angry." Connie told the Koopa. "Why?"

"I'll try to explain." Kaishin said. "My father accidentally travelled to the future a while ago."

"Yeah." Fionie nodded. "He got beat up badly."

"Right. You guys did that."

"Huh? In the future, we beat up Bowser? Why would we do that?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you'd know."

"Well, we don't."

"Heh. Well, I understand what happened. Poppa told me. He went to another future. A different one. One where you didn't recognise him. Or something."

"So, what do you want?"

"A fight." Kaishin grinned, a bardiche appearing in his hands.

"What?!" Pent gasped. "Why? We're not the ones who attacked your father!"

"I know that."

"Then why do you want revenge?"

"Because."

"Kaishin..." Connie began. "We didn't do it. We are not that future. Why attack us, who aren't responsible for it?" Her statement surprised everyone present. For all she was slow, and didn't understand many things, she was oddly smart.

"Because, if I don't, I won't be satisfied." Kaishin sighed.

"Kaishin, that's-!" Vincent began, but Connie cut him off.

"I understand." She said, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Then, we'll satisfy you."

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'm not aiming to kill you, so you can relax."

"Connie!" Fionie gasped to her friend. "Why'd you say that?"

"Wouldn't you feel the same?" Connie asked. "Link is hurt, you want revenge."

"But... not when the people are from different times!"

"You would. I heard something from Dad. In one future, me and Pent attack and kill your father."

"What?!" Fionie shrieked. "You'd never! How could you... you wouldn't!"

"That future is ten minutes from now." Pent added. "I heard Luigi, too."

"No way!" Fionie growled, the Master Sword materialising in her hand. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Will you attack me, Fionie?" Connie asked. "I'm not the one who did it."

"I-!" Fionie started, then stopped. "Oh... oh..." She sighed, hanging her head. "I see your point." Luigi and Adia, who were stood to one side of the courtyard, were staring at Connie. Adia was sporting a look of sheer shock.

"She's... interesting." Adia murmured.

"She is." Luigi agreed. "But, not beyond normal. She can grasp some concepts, but not others, just like anyone else."

"Well, yeah, but... so quickly?"

"Like I said. Some, not others. Some things just make sense to her."

"Wow."

"Are you ready now?" Kaishin asked, interrupting the New Heroes.

"Yes, sorry." Connie apologised. She then assumed a battle stance. Another of Connie's favourite discoveries was that whenever she stopped all other thoughts, focusing instead on surviving and stopping her opponent from hurting her, she was a good fighter. As she had heard her father once say 'She doesn't need to think, to fight. Her instincts will do that for her'. The other New Heroes also adopted battle stances, preparing to fight.

--

As the New Heroes expected, Kaishin took the initiative, leaping high into the air. Fionie, Vincent, Pent and Rune all leapt to one side, expecting him to try crashing down on top of them. Connie remained firmly in place, staring at the Koopa, who was floating in the air.

"Connie, move!" Fionie gasped. Connie had heard, but chose to ignore her. A moment later, a large energy ball blasted toward her, at a lethal speed. "Connie!!" Fionie shrieked. When the energy ball was but a few metres away, Connie leapt, spinning in the air, tucking her right knee to her chest. As she came full-circle, she straightened her leg, bashing it directly into the energy ball. Her foot glowed in an odd way. The ball buckled slightly from the force, then bounced back, hurtling back at Kaishin, faster than before. Kaishin, who hadn't been expecting this, gasped. He calmed then, and drew up a puff of Dimension Fire, breathing it in front of him. The iron gates formed, hovering between himself and the deflected energy ball. Using a trick learned from his adoptive father, Kaishin pulled the gates toward him, making the energy ball disappear through it, sailing harmlessly into another world. The gates disappeared, and Kaishin prepared his next move. He began charging energy into his bardiche, with the intention of sending it down like rain upon the New Heroes. This movement was cut short, however, as Connie was suddenly behind him, smashing her left foot into his left cheek, sending the young Koopa soaring to the right. He crashed, with terrifying force, into a castle wall. Even Adia winced at the impact. Connie landed with wonderful grace, and faced the hole that Kaishin had created in the wall. The New Heroes, and Adia, were staring at her in disbelief. Eventually, Kaishin pulled himself from the hole, tumbling clumsily to the ground. He picked himself up, still clutching his weapon, and faced the New Heroes again. Vincent and Fionie were there before Connie could move, their Masks over their faces. Fionie took the air, while Vincent surprised Kaishin, kicking him up toward the Dark Daughter. Fionie clenched her hands together above her head, then brought them down on Kaishin's chest, sending him back to the ground. A Thunder spell from Pent, powered up by Rune, slammed into the fallen Koopa. Fionie and Vincent leapt back, allowing the Koopa some time to recover. He had almost done so, when Connie was before him, bashing her fist full-force in his face. The helpless and injured Koopa bounced along the ground, rolling as he did, before hitting the wall. He opened his mouth to declare the fight over, but Connie was already there, grabbing his wrist and hurling him back into the middle of the courtyard. Kaishin landed face up, and tried to get up quickly. Connie was above him now, knee pointing down, preparing to slam into his stomach. Fionie and Vincent were there, then, leaping at Connie and dragging her to the ground. The Twilight Angel hissed and spat, struggling to get up and attack Kaishin more.

"It's over, Connie!" Fionie howled. "It's over, no more, finished!" The writhing girl ignored her, continuing to twist in her grasp.

"Connie, finished! We won! You won! Please, Connie, stop!" Vincent cried. Still, Connie tried to free herself. "Uncle!" Vincent appealed to Luigi.

"Naia!" Luigi called calmly. The young Bora was there almost immediately, and hovered above Connie.

"Hoo, Connie, that will do." He said calmly. Connie glared at him, her eyes alight with bloodlust and adrenalin. "It is over, Connie. You can stop now. There's no more need."

"Fight... more..." Connie gasped, as she kept trying to wrench her wrists free of Fionie and Vincent's grip. "Stop... enemy..."

"No, Connie. Not enemy, friend. Remember? You wanted to satisfy him, not kill him. And, he _has_ stopped. He fights no more. You should stop, too."

"Enemy stop?" Connie asked uncertainly, her movements ceasing.

"Yes, Connie. You beat him. You won. And, you satisfied him. No more, Connie." The burning in Connie's eyes faded.

"I... yes, I only wanted to satisfy him. I did that. Fionie, Vincent, it's okay. You can let go now." Slowly, cautiously, the pair did so. "Kaishin, are you alright?" Connie asked as she got to her feet. The Koopa feebly waved a hand in response. "I'm sorry, Kaishin!" She gasped. "I... I don't know what I... I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Luigi said, sounding thoroughly amused. "When Connie fights, her instincts take over. She's absolutely ruthless." Adia and Kaishin frowned at him.

"You should've said that." Adia growled.

"Sorry. But, I genuinely forgot. My bad." Luigi said apologetically. Adia frowned, but said nothing. "She's good, though, right?"

"Yeah." Adia admitted grudgingly. "But, she has no control."

"That's why Naia's here." Luigi told her, while Rune and Pent set about healing Kaishin.

"You guys are good." Kaishin said as his strength returned to him. "I could sense huge power from Vincent and Fionie. The Masks, right?"

"Right." Pent muttered, still focusing on the spell.

"And Pent and Rune make a great pair. And Connie... she's unreal. Ruthless, agile, strong... she's like the perfect fighter."

"Far from perfect, Kaishin." Connie said, squatting besides the young Koopa. "I have only instinct. I can't plan ahead. And, I can't stop myself once I start. Naia has to talk me down. The perfect fighter would know when enough is enough. I don't."

"You... I was told you were slow, and couldn't talk very well." Kaishin said to her. "But, your speech is fluent."

"That's only for now. As I talk more, I think more, and I can't do both at once very well. So, my speech becomes worse."

"I see."

"Right now, my only thought is of you. I'm worried, and sorry. Are you alright now?"

"I'm feeling much better, Connie." Kaishin assured her.

"Are you... satisfied?"

"Yes. I didn't get a hit on any of you, but I fought as best I could. What more could I ask for?"

"Then, that's alright." Connie said, falling back onto her buttocks. She hugged her knees and stared at Kaishin. "Are you happy now?"

"Very." Kaishin sighed. "I like you, Connie. I like all of you. I know I didn't make the best first impression, but d'you think we could be friends?"

"Friends good." The Twilight Angel smiled. "I like friends."

"Me, too. I'll help you guys whenever I can, alright?"

"Thank you." Connie took his hand and gripped it tightly. "Thank you, Kaishin."

"The Hand of Destiny points firmly in our favour." Lakitu sighed happily. "Everything seems fine for now. C'mon, let's get back to the party."

"Kaishin, you're all healed." Pent announced. "You'll still be tired, though, so take it easy." He stood up, for he had been on one knee, put an arm around Rune, and walked back into the castle. Fionie and Vincent followed closely behind. Connie helped Kaishin to his feet, supported him on her shoulder, and walked him back inside.

"Pent and Rune are a couple." Connie said by way of conversation. "Fionie and Vincent are a couple, too. Connie is the only one alone."

"That's a shame." Kaishin said sympathetically. "Don't suppose I'd do, would I?" He joked. Connie understood the joke, and smiled, shaking her head.

"No. Connie loves someone else."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"I... I don't know." She blushed bright red. "I only saw them a little bit. Just their eye. One of."

"I see." Kaishin nodded. "Well, I hope you find them soon, and get together with them."

"Thank you, Kaishin." Connie gasped, suddenly feeling very happy. She had told someone that she was in love, and they'd accepted it completely, even wishing her luck. That pleased her greatly.

**The Seperationists**

A few short minutes after entering the dining hall once more, Pent and Rune began telling all who would listen that they had started 'going out'. Everyone congratulated them, and asked the usual questions such as 'how long have you been going out', and 'have you done anything yet', or 'have you kissed yet'. Yet, to both Pent and Rune's surprise, Adia and Lakitu were surprised by the news. The couple had assumed that Adia and Lakitu would already know about this. The two Scholars simply stared in shock disbelief for a minute, before smiling and muttering 'congratulations'. The pair then walked to a far corner, leaving the happy couple to continue sharing their joy.

"Not right, Master." Adia murmured.

"Not right at all." Lakitu agreed. "Sand shows us the most likely, but Luigi's visions, surely, would be at least eighty percent accurate. Why, then, would those two get together? Pent has a crush on Connie, doesn't he?"

"He should do." Adia said thoughtfully. "Maybe he hasn't realised it yet. Maybe it hasn't even _developed_ yet. After all, those visions were some way off."

"Yes. You have a point there."

"So much for not dwelling on mysteries or the future, huh?" The pale girl sighed.

"Indeed." Lakitu chuckled. "But, we just can't help ourselves. It's in the blood." He frowned then. "I'm going to investigate something. It's a wild theory, one that most other Scholars laughed at, but I think it might apply here."

"Alright. I'll go check the Void." The two disappeared. The disappearance had not gone unnoticed by Majora, who stood with another Scholar, talking in low voices. Majora had stopped speaking the moment Adia and Lakitu had teleported.

"Something wrong, Sir?" The other Scholar, a tall and bulky humanoid with two cat tails, asked.

"No... nothing, Brendan." Majora replied absently. "Nothing for you to worry about..."

**Lakitu**

He floated in the now-restored library, moving slowly along, eyeing the floor with great scrutiny. Many of the Scholars present, mostly the younger ones, pointed and giggled, wondering what on Esosa he was doing. Soon, all eyes were on him, as more and more Students and Apprentices took interest. The Scholars present tried to convince them to continue with whatever they were doing, but were ignored. After a long while, in which Lakitu tried very hard to ignore the stares, the Cloud-Rider found what he was looking for. There was still a trace, just a little sliver of a trickle, but it was there. And it was enough.

"Stand back." Lakitu warned. The Scholars, for all they were ignored earlier, suddenly found their authority, and the young Students and Apprentices were soon pressed against the walls of the library, still staring eagerly at Lakitu. "What an annoying spell this'll be." Lakitu said, preparing the spell in question. As he did, he crossed his arms over his chest, then twisted his hands around, twining his fingers together, gripping them tightly beneath his chin. One Student, a sexless creature from another world, squealed in realisation of the spell.

"That's dangerous!" They yelled. "It'll kill you!"

"Idiot!" A bird-man snapped. "That's the former Head Scholar! The great and mighty Lakitu! He can do _anything_!"

"But, that spell is-!" Their words were cut short as red energy exploded from the former Head Scholar in question. The energy, in form of a sphere, swelled toward the students, stopping millimetres from their faces, then receding, tucking itself back into Lakitu's body. A deep, animalistic growl passed his lips, as the tortoise glowed a tremendous red, energy crackling around him like lightning.

"The Cloud-rider is as amazing as the stories..." One middle-aged human Scholar. "I've never witnessed such a display of power and control..."

"Hey, Emna..." The bird-man muttered to the sexless creature next to him. "What the Hades spell is that?"

"The Forced Energy Renewal spell." Emna replied. "It uses the caster's own life energy to open closed portals. The portal Lakitu is opening was either really small, or there's barely a trace left of it."

"So, he's gonna open a portal that was in here? What if he fails?"

"He'll die." A new voice muttered. "Again." Fifty-eight heads turned to look at the speaker. Majora, The Fierce Deity, was stood beside Emna.

"Shaman." A Scholar greeted him. A loud roar, akin to a raging dragon, slammed the ears of the Scholars, Students and Apprentices, drawing their attention back to Lakitu.

"Red energy." The human Scholar murmured. "Must be a Koopa portal."

"Yes, it is." Majora told him. "The portal through which Serko escaped."

"Serko?"

"That's Bowser's Scholar name."

"Ah." The energy crackling around Lakitu spiked into the ground, dragging all of the red colour from Lakitu, restoring his normal orange. There was a momentary silence when the last of the disappeared. Then, an echoing boom exploded from the ground, sending a red aura over a wide circle, light orange electrical energy bouncing off it, and a small hole the size of a trapdoor appeared in the centre of the circle. When the other Scholars deemed it safe to open their eyes and look, they all stared at the trapdoor-sized hole on the ground below Lakitu.

"What... the..." Emna, the sexless creature, whispered, bewildered. "He... he did it..."

"Of course he did!" The bird-man cried happily. "He's the great Lakitu!"

"Lakitu." Majora said, walking toward the tortoise. It was then that everyone realised that the Cloud-rider wasn't moving. "Get a grip, love." He murmured.

"I'll... be okay..." Lakitu groaned weakly. "I hadn't realised how weak Bowser's portal was. I should've known. It was with his last bit of energy that he made it, after all."

"Reckless, Lakitu. You should've taken the time to find out, first."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, this could be important."

"How? We all know that Bowser got sent to a different future, where the New Heroes' didn't know him. What do you need to research?"

"If you don't know that, then you obviously didn't hear Pent and Rune's announcement."

"Announ..." Majora cut himself short. "Oh!" He gasped. "Y-you're right! But, surely, Lakitu... that's not possible. Can't you just accept that maybe Luigi was wrong?"

"Of course not. Not until I prove it beyond doubt. Which I can't, right now. Talk to Luigi for me, Majora. Ask him if he had a vision about Pent and Rune getting together. Ask him if he might have misinterpreted, or been mistaken with, his original vision."

"I... I will. You take care of yourself in there, alright?"

"I always do, Majora. I'll be fine."

"Can you even go in? It's not technically a world."

"Precisely why I'll be fine." The tortoise smiled reassuringly. However, it took Majora one look at his eyes to realise that Lakitu, for the first time in two millenia, was terrified.

"L... lakitu..." He whispered.

"I'll... be okay." Lakitu told him. "I will..." His eyes continued to betray him.

"Lakitu, please."

"I'll come back to you, Majora. I'm not ready to leave you yet."

"No, Lakitu!" Majora gasped.

"See you later, darling." With that, Lakitu dropped into the hole.

"NO!" The Shaman screamed. "Lakitu, no!" He dropped to his knees, despair taking over. There was a chance, a chance too great for him to wave off, that Lakitu might disappear forever. Disappear completely, erased from existence, with only memories proving that he'd ever lived. Several of the Scholars, whom he called friends, tried to comfort and console him, assuring him that Lakitu will be fine. After a while, Majora regained his senses. Lakitu had asked him to speak to Luigi. That was what he must do now. Without a word to anyone present, other than to barrier the hole, he teleported back to Sarasa Land Side.

**Adia**

The White Witch floated in the Void, looking for something. A certain set of glowing lines, zipping around the Void, hurtling forward through time. The TimeLines. However, these Lines found her, swallowing her whole. Adia then realised, while within them, just how big the Lines as a whole was. While the Lines are made of infinite smaller lines, most invisible to even magical magnification, people could only see eight or nine larger lines. Even within the Lines, only these eight or nine could usually be seen. Yet, just one of these lines was more than big enough to swallow a country. Adia quickly regained her orientation, and looked around.

_Help us, White Witch._ A voice pleaded. _We are injured, we are wrong._

_What has happened?_ Adia asked.

_We are injured, we are wrong. Time has changed, our being has changed. We are injured._

_Time has changed... Master was right._ Adia thought to herself. _Show me the injury._ She called out. The Lines propelled her backwards along themselves, stopping her a short moment later.

_We are injured here. _The Lines told her. As they spoke, two lines became visible. They ran parallel at first, but one of the lines suddenly collided into the other. Adia was shocked. The line that had collided was the line of her current time. She wondered how she could fix this. No-one had told her how, because everyone thought it impossible. Yet, here was undeniable proof. Then, two people appeared beside her. Both of them were orange, wore glasses, rode a cloud, carried a fishing rod, and were tortoises. Two Lakitus. Adia yelped in shock and surprise.

"Shush, girl." One of the Lakitus said.

"Calm down, Adia." The other said. "So, Lakitu, are you ready?"

"Only if Adia leaves. Why is she here, anyway? How did she get here?"

"She isn't from your TimeWorld, Lakitu." The second Lakitu told the first. "In my TimeWorld, she's my apprentice as well as my daughter."

"Humph. Letting your child undertake such a dangerous occupation. What manner of father are you?"

"One who gets his job done. In your TimeWorld, there's no need for her to be a Scholar. In mine, however, there is. Now, are we ready?"

"I already said. Only if she leaves. I don't want her to see what I do, and get interested."

"But," Adia cut in, "I'm already a Scholar-"

"SILENCE!" The first Lakitu snapped angrily, making Adia wince away. "I... I'm sorry. I know you're not the Adia I know. Nonetheless, I'd feel like I was breaking my promise if you saw me..."

"Promise?"

"Adia!" The second Lakitu, Adia's Lakitu, snapped. "Please."

"Alright." Adia sighed, then teleported back to the party in Sarasa Castle. As she disappeared, however, she heard one final statement from the two Lakitu's.

"Let's hope we don't jumble up time, or destroy everyone."

"Let's hope we don't completely unravel time, or mix everyone around."

"I doubt we could ensure the placement of _everyone_, Lakitu."

"Between the two of us? I'm sure we could." A laugh.

"Perhaps so." Adia heard no more then, as Sarasa Castle appeared before her.

-

A while later, with everyone else blissfully unaware of the potential danger facing them, Adia started to worry. She muttered to herself constantly, pacing every floor, room and corridor of Sarasa Castle, wondering when Lakitu would come back. Would it be her Lakitu? And, how will she know when, or if, the TimeLines are healed? It was then, as she approached Connie's bedroom, that everything went black.

"Ah." Adia sighed. "That'll be it." Then a cyan-grey glow emanated all around. Ghostly images of people appeared around her; a few of herself, a few of other people. Time was healing. It was rewinding, then fast-forwarding, filling in the blanks as quickly as possible. It was then that Adia saw the ghostly image of a certain person, followed by a certain beast, knock on and open the door to Connie's room. Adia's eyes widened in shock as haunting whispers of a conversation, the one that Naia had told them about, washed into her ears.

'You are beautiful, Connie. I look forward to our next meeting.' The final whisper echoed. The door was closed, and the person, a girl, looked to her beast. 'How can she be...?'

'She is.' The beast replied. The pair then gasped, and turned to face Adia. Adia looked over her shoulder to see who was approaching. To her surprise, there were no other time-ghosts. Adia gasped, and turned back to face the girl and beast. They were stood right in front of her.

'Wrong.' The girl said.

'Very.' The beast agreed.

'What should we do?'

'How did you get here?' Both questions were directed at Adia. Then, colour returned, and Adia found herself confronted with two very real beings; a young girl, and a toweringly huge beast. "Answer the question." The voice came normal. Adia squeaked in surprise, and stepped back. "Hm. As scared of us as ever." The beast huffed.

"Now, now, Taken." The girl, who Adia now recognised as Isabel, said to the great beast. "You know she doesn't have much contact with the outside world."

"Bah." Taken snorted. "Her father is too protective. This was bound to happen sooner or later, and he only has himself to blame."

"Well, better go tell them." Isabel sighed. "You go, Taken. I'll keep an eye on her." The beast, a giant wolf, nodded, and walked toward a staircase. A staircase that Adia knew shouldn't be there. "Hi, Adia." Isabel said kindly to Adia. Adia, who had been lost in thought, wondering what could have happened, what could have gone wrong, gave a yelp when Isabel addressed her directly. "Hey, it's okay." The girl said softly. As though talking to a scared animal or child. A soft hand touched Adia's bare shoulder, making the White Witch flinch. This was definitely real. "Calm down. What happened to you, Adi?"

"ADI?!" That made her snap. "What kind of a nickname is Adi?!" She roared. Isabel stared patiently at her.

"Okay, I'll stop." She said slowly. "I didn't know you hated it so much." She seemed too calm. What manner of person was this world's 'Adia'? "Are you alright, Adia? How come you're in the castle? You know you're not allowed to leave your island." Island? _The_ castle? Adia knew for sure now, though she had known for a while without wanting to believe it, that she was in another time. And, she had not come here of her own will. This meant she was trapped. The movement of four figures behind Isabel snapped Adia from her reverie. "Ah, they're here." Isabel turned to face them. The four were close enough to see clearly now. One was obviously Taken. The second was Luigi. His eyes were wide and alive, unlike Adia's Luigi who had dark and narrow eyes. The third figure was Lakitu. This made Adia panic. According to Isabel and Taken, Adia was a sheltered little girl, and her father was over-protective. What would this Lakitu do to her, now that he knew she was away from this 'island'? The fourth figure was also instantly recognisable. Tall and muscular, with white hair and tribal markings on the face. Obviously Majora. Also obviously female.

"Ah, and there she is!" Lakitu cried. Adia expected anger, but was surprised to hear the usual jovial tone to Lakitu's voice. "Your father was in a real panic, young Adia." The tortoise said to her. Adia stared at him, bewildered.

"And her mother." The female Majora lookalike added.

"Of course, Majorie. You, too." Lakitu amended. Adia felt like she would faint. Majora was female, called Majorie, and was actually her mother! But, Lakitu wasn't acting like an angered and concerned father. If Lakitu wasn't her father, then who was?

"ADIA!!!" A voice howled along the corridor.

"And here's Daddy." Lakitu sighed. A fifth figure came thundering toward her, running at an alarmingly high speed.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEAVE THE ISLAND!!!!" One more startling sight assaulted her mind. It was one more than Adia could take, and the confused and bewildered girl fainted.

**Lakitu**

With an explosion of red, Lakitu found himself back in the Library at the University, albeit face-down on the floor. Groaning, Lakitu got to his feet and called Cirrus, his cloud, over to him. With a grunt and a shake of the head, Lakitu floated outside of the Library, so he could ensure that all had gone well. He hovered high above the Library, magically scanning and examining all around him. Yes, everything was just as he had left it. Unfortunately, Pent and Rune still appeared to be a couple. Not a huge surprise, as even Time cannot undo love. Just as Lakitu decided that everything had worked, something appeared in the scan that proved all was not well. A girl, drowning in an ocean. She was waving her arms in a panicked state, quickening her own watery demise. She was screaming and wailing, calling out for her father and mother, begging someone to save her, pleading with some Goddesses to let her survive, somehow. Lakitu shrieked when he saw who this girl was. Of all the people to be drowning in an ocean, why Adia? Lakitu teleported to where she was, and levitated her from the water with a spell.

"Adia, what in Hades were you doing?" He asked her.

"Ah, Mr. Lakitu!" The girl replied in a child-sweet voice. Though exhausted and weak, she smiled politely. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Wha..." Lakitu gaped at her. Then, a thought struck him. "No... of all the... why _you_?!"

"H-huh?" The girl gasped. "What's wrong? What did I do? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, not... not you. I'm not angry at you."

"But, you just said..."

"Never mind. For now, let's go to y... a friend's house." He teleported to Koholint Side.

-

He laid the girl, a different Adia to his beloved daughter and apprentice, on the sofa of his Adia's house. She had fainted as soon as Lakitu had reappeared outside this house; clearly she had never teleported before. Or, perhaps her experience had finally taken it's toll, and she'd fallen asleep. Lakitu immediately called to Majora and Macha. The two were with him immediately.

"Lakitu!" Majora gasped happily, hugging him. "You're alive!"

"Yes, yes." Lakitu said impatiently. "Let go, there's something important I need to tell you." Majora recognised the urgency, and instantly released the tortoise.

"My Adia has disappeared." Macha told Lakitu. "She left a short while ago."

"What? She's right there." Majora pointed to the slumbering girl on the sofa. Lakitu shook his head.

"No, Majora." He sighed. "That's not our Adia. Somehow, even though I tried so hard to prevent it, two Adias swapped places. Our Adia is in whatever time this Adia is from."

"M'name's Adi..." A voice mumbled from the sofa. The girl was now awake. "Ev'r'wun calls me Adi." She was obviously trying her hardest to stay awake, but her body was too tired to do so. "Hi, Mommy..." She muttered, looking directly at Majora. "Miss Macha." She looked to Macha.

"Go back to sleep, Ad... Adi." Majora told the tiny girl.

"Yes, Mommy..." She obeyed, closing her eyes.

"Mommy?" Majora muttered to Lakitu. "Adia doesn't call me that!"

"This isn't your Adia, Majora. And besides that, our Adia does think of you as her mother, despite whatever she might say."

"Hmph. Still, what should we do? How can we get our daughter back?"

"First, we need to know where she is. Which time she's in." Macha interjected.

"Oh, I know that one." Lakitu said. "I already met with a few residents of that TimeWorld."

"You... can travel to other TimeWorlds?" Majora asked, stunned.

"Not in the least, my dear." The tortoise smiled. "I simply followed Bowser's portal."

"Bowser?! _He_ went to a different TimeWorld?!"

"Accidentaly, no doubt. It was the last of his strength, after all. And, he had to change the shape of his portal, so it could fit in his tiny death-hole."

"So... by changing the shape, he changed the properties of his Dimension Fire?"

"Indeed. I believe he mentioned something about that a while ago. Well, I want you to set a few Scholars on examining that portal. Ones we can trust. Let's see if we can apply anything from that portal to our own time-travelling."

"Right you are. This could be the only way to get the two Adias back in their proper time."

"In the meantime, whatever will we do with this helpless young mortal?" Lakitu muttered, more to himself than anyone. "She can't even swim... let alone fight or use magic."

"What?" Majora gasped. "What kind of parents are we in that TimeWorld?"

"I'm not much different, to be honest." Lakitu replied. "Besides, I'm not the father of this Adia anyway."

"You're not?"

"Nope. You're still the mother, though. Quite literally."

"I'm a woman in the other TimeWorld?!! Who's her father, Lakitu?"

"I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it, my dear Majora."

"Tell me, Lakitu. Whose child did I birth?"

"In that other world, my dear. The other Majora's life partner is..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Adia**

_Ganondorf! He's my... how?!_ Adia awoke with those thoughts exploding in her mind. She sat upright in her bed, and looked wildly around. She was surprised to see Vincent sat beside her, looking concerned.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"Um... kinda... confused."

"I'm not surprised. Everyone's been so worried, trying to figure out how you got to the castle." Adia noticed that Vincent's hand was now sat on top of hers. Coincidence, she assumed. "Your dad was furious, but Lakitu eventually calmed him down and explained the situation. It seems that someone's targeting you, Adi."

"Don't... call me Adi."

"Oh, that's right. You changed your mind again. Sorry, Adia." The boys' hand gripped hers tightly. "Have you... any idea how you ended up in the castle?"

"N... none." Adia replied, unnerved by the fact Vincent was now holding her hand. Normally, she would have ignored this completely, but there was something oddly tender about the grip, and something strangely passionate about his stare. "Um... Vincent?"

"Yes, love?" The boy, the same age as the Vincent she knew, smiled gently at her.

"N... nothing." She looked away from him, blushing slightly. That response; 'yes, love', had told her what she needed to know.

"Oh... silly, silly Adia." Vincent crowed. He moved closer to her, and pulled her into a hug. "And silly me. I should've realised you'd need some affection." Then, he pulled her head back.

_Oh, Gods, no!!_ Adia shrieked. She had planned to speak it out loud, but Vincent's lips were already pressed against hers. Adia tried fighting him off, and grabbed his shoulders, but found that she was too weak to push him away. Vincent also took her actions as a desire for more intimacy, and so pushed her down to the bed, and laid on top of her. Adia then decided to try magic. Her body may be weak, but her mind was as sharp as ever, so she should have at least a little magic, even if her energy was low. She conjured a spell in her mind, and forced the energy out toward Vincent with as much force as she dared...

"Vincent, open up!" A scream came from behind the room's door. Vincent was still on top of Adia; nothing had happened. Adia's magic hadn't worked. No, more than that. It wasn't that it hadn't worked. She didn't have any magic at all. How was that possible? How could she, one of the most powerful beings on Esosa, not have magic? What had happened? While she thought, Vincent had opened the door, and another person had entered. This person, which surprised Adia ever more, was Fionie, Link's daughter.

"Sorry, Fionie. But, we like privacy from time to time."

"Don't give me that!" The purple-eyed girl snapped. "She's my partner, too!!"

"Well, I got here first. You'll have to wait."

"I won't wait to see if my girlfriend's alright or not!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Vincent sighed. "You're right, you shouldn't have to wait. I'll... I'll go outside for a while, um'kay?" He smiled, and left the room. Adia could only gape. The Adia of this world had _two_ partners?! What kind of law allowed such a thing? These thoughts quickly stopped when Fionie wrapped her arms around Adia, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"I was so worried when you disappeared, Adi..."

"A.. Adia." The only protest Adia could coherently mumble.

"Adia, right. Sorry. Are... are you okay?" Fionie sat back then, and stared directly into Adia's eyes.

"I'm... fine..." Adia replied. "I... I need to talk to Lakitu..."

"Sorry, Adia. Your dad says you can't speak to him, remember? He's a bad influence on you."

"No... you don't understand. I really _really_ need to talk to him. It's extremely important."

"I'll talk to your dad, Adia, but I can't promise anything."

"You have to promise!" The pale girl snapped. "It's so important, words can't describe it! It's _vital_ that I speak with Lakitu!"

"Shh, shh..." Fionie stroked Adia's cheek, a placating smile on her lips. "Calm down, dear. Calm down." A gentle peck on the lips. "I'll do my best, alright? But, I just can't make any promise."

"Al...alright. Do... do your best." Adia was stunned beyond comprehension. In her time, in her world, she had never kissed any other being. Now, in less than twenty minutes, she had been kissed by both genders of the same race. These two were a couple in her time, too, but here both of them were with her. It was all so confusing.

"I guess you need some time alone." Fionie sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later, okay?"

" 'kay." Adia whispered. Another quick peck on the lips, followed by a more passionate kiss, and Fionie left the room. Adia sighed, flopping down onto her bed. She tried to figure out her situation, but a different thought kept intruding. A thought that she had never had in her life. More a desire, than a thought. She wanted to be kissed more. She wanted to be hugged more. By either Vincent or Fionie, she didn't seem to mind. All she cared about was the passion, the love, the care, the tenderness in their lips, all directed toward her. It felt strange. Adia had never experienced such feelings, let alone from two different people. She wanted more. She wanted to be loved.

_Enough about that._ She scolded herself. _I'll find myself someone when I get back home. For now, let's try to work out how to _get_ home._ Yet, the lust and desire for more bodily contact flooded her. _Stop it!_ She shrieked._ No, no, not right! My partners! Leave them alone!!_ That wasn't her thought. Yes, it was in her mind, yes, it was in her voice. But, it definitely wasn't her. Adia decided then to use a technique she had learned long ago. One that didn't require any magic; only a strong mind. She reached down to her soul. Or, as she theorised, the other Adia's soul. It took only a moment before an image of herself appeared in her mind's eye. Although, this self was clearly more shy than herself, and more vulnerable.

'Who... are you?' This figure, who was as pale as she, asked.

'I'm someone who's stuck in here, for the time being.' Adia replied.

'You shouldn't be here. I want you out.' The other girl replied, fear echoing in her every word.

'Don't try to cast me out, please.' Adia said quickly. 'If you do, we'll both die. We need to work together for a while.'

'Where's my other part? Where's the other part of me? Where am I?'

'In my time, Adi. In my time. I need to use your body so I can put everything the way it was.'

'Don't... touch my Vincent and Fionie. Don't touch them.'

'That'd be unfair to them, Adi. If I avoid them, and don't touch them, they'll think you don't love them any more. Do you want that?'

'No... no, but... it's not right.'

'I know, and I'm sorry. But, you'll just have to put up with it for a while, okay? Please. It's for the best.'

'Alright... I will.' The girl sighed, tears shining in her eyes. 'Do... you can do everything.'

'I'll try to avoid going too far. But, this body isn't strong enough, or magical enough, to stop such a thing happening.'

'I know. Father won't let me do magic or fighting. It's dangerous, and I could get hurt.'

'Well, I'm afraid I'll need you to learn. Magic, at least. It's the only way. Only magic can undo magic.'

'I know how to get to the library, I know sneaky ways.' Adi had suddenly perked up. 'We can sneak and study.'

'Thank you. For now, I need to step back into reality.'

'Yes, Vincent is back.' Adi's voice sounded longing.

'I really am sorry.'

'It's alright. You've never had closeness. You deserve some. You can... borrow my loves for a little while.'

'Thank you.' Adia replied. She giggled, though she didn't mean to. 'Thank you.'

**Adi**

Adi, the timid girl from another TimeWorld, awoke in a bedroom. It wasn't hers, she knew, but it felt oddly familiar.

'My room.' A figure in her mind's eye said. It looked just like her, only scary. Confident, scary, and very strong.

'Who are you?'

'I'm the soul of the Adia you're in right now.'

'Soul? This isn't my body?'

'No. Somehow, the minds of this body and yours traded places.'

'How do we go back? I need to go home, before Father gets angry.'

'Don't worry, it'll be fine for now. I need you to study magic, so we can try to do something about this. I'll help you as much as I can, as will Lakitu and Majora.'

'Majorie. Mommy's name is Majorie.'

'Not in this time, Adi. It's complicated, so we'll leave it. They'll help you learn magic. Go downstairs and talk to them.'

'Are they here?'

'Yes. They're trying to work out how to get the real me back. Tell them that it's only the minds that swapped, not the bodies.'

--

"Then, how did you end up in the sea?" Lakitu asked after Adi had finished explaining.

"I'm not sure."

'Because our minds, subconsciously, put us where our bodies were supposed to be.' Adia told her. Adi repeated this to Lakitu.

"Ah, I see." Lakitu mused. "I take it, then, that Adia's soul is directing you?" Adi nodded. "Then, we must teach you magic. Your father won't approve, but we've no choice. I'll get some people to go digging around for any ways to undo this. For now, this TimeWorld needs Adia, the Head Scholar. Unfortunately, young Adi, that means you."

"Me, Head Scholar?" Adi gasped. "Wow. Am I really strong?"

"Almost as strong as me." The tortoise chuckled.

"Stronger, dear." Majora cut in, walking out of the kitchen. "Adia is stronger than you, because her magic is sharper and more refined, and her body is better for combat than you."

"No, Majora. She's more skilled, not stronger." Lakitu objected. "In sheer power, I outclass her. In control, she schools me."

"No need to be pedantic. She's better than you, end of story."

"Either way, Adi here needs to learn, and fast. I'm worried about doing that spell again, though."

"The one that gave our daughter brain-damage?" Majora frowned. "Yes, that could be dangerous. Why not check her first?"

"I was going to. Adi, be a dear, and stay completely still.

**Adia**

"You shouldn't be here." Fionie whispered to Adia in the island's library. She had followed her girlfriend with concern for her safety. Vincent was away, doing Scholar work. Adia had been surprised to learn that both her lovers were Scholars.

"I need to be here." Adia replied snappishly. "You don't, though. You're welcome to turn around and go to your room."

"Adia!" Fionie gasped. "No, no! Please don't say such things! I'd never leave you alone here! It's dangerous!"

"Feh. I'll be fine."

"Adia, what's wrong with you? Ever since you were spirited to the Castle, you've been... been..."

"Different? Because I am, Fionie. I'm not your Adi. I'm a different Adi. I'm Adia, and I'm not from this world, or even this time."

"Wh... what?" Fionie looked scared. How feeble this Dark Daughter seemed, compared to the one Adia knew. "Adia, what's wrong with you?"

"I'll explain some other time, alright? For now, find me some books on magic."

"No! Adia, I can't! Ganondorf would punish me, and you, awfully if we got caught!"

"Then we won't get caught!" Adia growled. "Either help, or go away!"

"Adia, no!" Fionie started crying. "Don't tell me to leave you!"

"Fionie..." Adia began. How delicate this Dark Daughter was. Just like the Fionie she knew, when it came to Vincent. It felt oddly satisfying, seeing Fionie react like this toward her. "I'm sorry... but, this is really important, alright? I mean it. Something went wrong, and I'm stuck in the body of your Adi. I need to study magic... again... to see if I can learn a way to get back to my own world, and bring your Adi back. Alright?"

"Al... alright." The girl sniffed, wiping her tears. "But... you're still my Adi, right? I mean, deep down?"

"I..." Adia sighed. What was she supposed to say? Her soul, yes, but not her mind. How could she explain that to Adi's lover?

'Tell her yes.' Adi whimpered in her mind. 'She looks so hurt, and I don't like it. It hurts me, too. Say you are, so she can be happy.'

"Fionie, I'm only a different mind." Adia said. "I have the same soul and body as Adi. I have the same feelings as her."

"You... still love me?"

"I... I do." Adia found this true. Adi's feelings were overpowering hers. Not surprising, she mused, since she had no experience with such feelings. "I love you, Fionie."

"And Vincent?"

'Yes, him too. Tell her him too.'

"And Vincent. I love you both." Fionie's arms were around her then, hugging her tightly. Adia sighed happily, enjoying the warmth and love being pressed into her body.

"Then... I can still kiss you, right?"

"Y... you can..." Adia felt herself blushing.

'Kiss me, too...' Adi crooned pleadingly. 'Kiss me, too...'

'I'll let you feel it, Adi.' Adia promised. Fionie's head moved back, away from Adia's shoulder, then pressed against her lips.

_Once a love triangle, now a square._ A random thought that flitted into her mind, which was quickly pushed away by the overpowering sense of passion caused by the kiss.

"Beautiful." A warm voice crowed. "Astoundingly beautiful." The kissing pair quickly seperated, and turned to face the orange tortoise that had appeared. "Brilliant of you, Adia, to keep up Adi's relationships in her absence."

"Lakitu!" Fionie gasped. "D-don't tell anyone about this!"

"I won't, dear." Lakitu sighed. "I really don't want Adi learning any magic, since I promised Ganondorf I wouldn't let her, but there's no other choice right now."

"You'll help?" Adia asked.

"I will." The tortoise nodded. "Otherwise, poor Adi would be trapped in a world that will expect more than she can give."

"My soul will help her."

"Soul?" Lakitu frowned quizically. "Ah, I see! Mind-trade! Followed quickly by mind-body placement!" He clapped his hands. "Of course. I knew Lakitu and I wouldn't displace anyone. Ah, but how the minds swapped is quite a mystery."

"I love mysteries."

"Any theories?"

"I do. It's complicated, though."

**Extract from Adia's notes**

An unusual occurence, and one that, by all Scholar knowledge, shouldn't happen. Two TimeLines colliding out of place. How this happened is believed to have been caused by Scholar Serko, who was forced to alter his Dimension Fire in a time of desperation. While two Lakitus from two TimeWorlds rectified this problem, another unusual occurence took place. Again, one that shouldn't happen. The minds of two beings; myself, and an Adia from the other TimeWorld, traded places. I so far have but one theory as to how this happened. It is difficult to grasp.

Connie saw a person stood outside her door, who spoke to her. This person commented on wanting to see her, and how she was beautiful. This hardly seems related, but it is. While Time healed itself, I saw this occuring. Obviously, this was occuring in my TimeWorld. Yet, at the same time, it was happening in the other TimeWorld. I know this because the person in question spoke to me once Time had finished it's healing, and I was within that TimeWorld. This is the result of an abnormal paradox. This event should only have occured in the second TimeWorld. Adi's world, I'll call it. Somehow, this occured in my TimeWorld, too. How this happened can be explained by this rather radical theory. While Time healed, it rewound and fast-forwarded repeatedly, filling in the blanks. Either Time itself, the TimeLines, or perhaps Lakitu, placed this person at Connie's door in my TimeWorld. Since the two Lakitus knew of it happening, they placed it there, assuming it to be where it should have happened. However, it only happened because it was mistakenly placed there by Lakitu during Time's healing. Of course, that became the past for us, and thus happened. While this one object and event was misplaced, a Hollow occured (a Hollow is a misplaced Time Syntax). Because this one Syntax was out of place, the TimeLine wavered, and another object fell out of place. This object (or objects) being the minds of myself and Adi. This misplacement of minds was purely accidental, and occured only due to a Hollow, and a wavering, in the TimeLines. How to undo this misplacement is something beyond me at present.

**Adia**

"Intruguing." Lakitu mused.

"Think it has any merit?"

"It has every merit. Radical, yes. Seemingly impossible, too. Yet, when put in context of Time-Switching, and Time Collisions, makes alot of sense. And, added to the fact that the result of this theory has clearly occured, makes perfect and absolute sense. What should we name this phenomenom, though?"

"A name's hardly important right now, Master." Adia argued.

"Oh, it is. It'll make it easier to refer to."

"I suppose. Hollow-Echo, we'll call it."

"Hollow-Echo. A Hollow affecting other Syntaxes and objects, reversing, switching or altering them. Yes, I suppose 'Echo' would cover that. Echoes never sound the same as the voice that came before."

"Yeah, precisely. Now, what can we do about fixing it?"

"No ideas. I'd speak with your Lakitu, but being able to do so would be that actual solution anyway."

"It would. Well, I assume you have a team of Scholars you trust, as well as an army of agents?"

"I do, indeed."

"Then, get them to work on some ideas."

"I believe that would be best." Lakitu agreed. Then he grinned. "How odd, taking orders from the girl who apologises to bugs that bother her."

"What? Adi does that??"

"Sometimes." Fionie tittered.

"Well, I'll get my people on it, then. Adia, you go ahead and learn as much magic as you need. I'll bring, or have someone bring, study books and aids for you."

"Thank you, Lakitu." The orange tortoise gave a brief bow, then teleported away. Adia turned to face Fionie again.

"So... what kind of books do you need?" She asked Adia.

"Oh, those can wait a little while." Adia smiled. Being kissed by Fionie, then being caught by Lakitu, had stirred a huge and burning lust within Adia, and she now yearned for more passion. She draped her arms over Fionie's shoulders, and stood on her toes to reach her lips.

**Isabel**

She sat on a throne in a large castle, thinking. Something was bothering her. She had an odd memory in her mind. She remembered that she had done something, and said something, yet she couldn't remember actually _doing_ it, or even when it had happened. She had been to see Connie, one of the New Heroes, and told her that she had longed to see her, and that Connie was beautiful. Taken had a similar memory to this; he also recalled seeing a ghost afterwards, which had disappered. When Isabel asked about the ghost, Taken described it as 'short, with cyan and dark blue hair, elf-like ears, green eyes, wearing a purple sleeveless top, black skirt, purple and black thigh-high socks, and black boots. Isabel asked Macha about this strange memory she had, but the black creature had no ideas regarding it. However, Isabel neglected to tell him something about those memories. Besides remembering the event, but not remembering acting out the event, Isabel had an odd feeling inside her. She _liked_ Connie now. Before, she had felt nothing for her; just an enemy of Macha, and an ally of Eo. Now, ever since remembering the thing she'd never done, Isabel had strong feelings for this girl. It was similar to how she felt about Taken, only much stronger, and oddly painful when she tried to ignore it. That left only one conclusion. Somehow, Isabel had fallen in love with Connie. She couldn't tell Macha this; he would be furious. Of course, such a thing was impossible, because Isabel had never been to see Connie. Yet, how could she remember doing it? Isabel resolved that she could not leave such a harrowing thought unsolved. Reluctantly, she decided to see the one person she had never one to see again. The person who had released her, yet was an ally of the Evil One. She had to go see Lakitu.

--

Isabel and Taken appeared outside the house on Koholint Side. She knew that Lakitu was often seen here. Why she hadn't mentioned it to Macha, she wasn't sure. Nervously, and fully aware of what could happen, Isabel knocked on the door. Taken gasped when he saw who had answered. The 'ghost' that he remembered seeing.

"Hello, Isabel. Taken." The 'ghost' greeted them. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Uh..." Isabel was surprised at the 'ghost's calm reaction and greeting. "Y-yeah... um... I need to talk to Lakitu. Is he...?"

"Hm... he's not here right now, sorry. Maybe you could-"

"No need." A warm voice said from behind Isabel and Taken. "I'm here." The Greater and Lesser turned to look at the owner of this voice. It was, of course, Lakitu. "I'm disappointed, Isabel. After I took the time to help you escape prison, you have to go and join my enemy."

"If you'd told us that you were on Eo's side, we never would've trust you!" Taken growled.

"Eo's side? Hardly. That explanation will have to wait, though."

"You will explain NOW!!"

"No, I won't. Isabel has a far more pressing concern of which to speak. Right?" He looked to the tiny girl.

"Yeah. Can we go somewhere private?"

"By all means." Lakitu nodded. "I think the spare bedroom in Adia's house will be private enough." He floated past them, into the house, and the followed, Taken only just squeezing through the door frame.

-

"I see..." The orange tortoise mused, after Isabel had told him everything. Including her new-found feelings for Connie. "It seems we really did put you in the wrong place."

"Wrong place?"

"Long story." Lakitu replied. "Basically, while messing with Time, I placed you two at Connie's door when you shouldn't have been. That's why you remember that event. However, having the same feelings as her..." He began mumbling.

"Feelings? Her?"

"Hm? Oh. Again, long story. I doubt you have the time. Let's see, how to simplify it..." He thought for a moment. "Alright. I'm sure you know that there are alternate worlds where things happen differently, right?" Isabel nodded. "Well, in one such world, what you remember, and feel, actually happened. When I accidentally put you in the wrong place, you... merged, if you will, with the Isabel and Taken of that world. When you seperated again, the memories, and feelings, of the time you were merged stayed with you."

"So... I don't really love Connie? It's just a fake memory?"

"Sorry, no. The memories aren't entirely fake; they just belong to another you. Your feelings, however, are completely your own."

"Huh?"

"At the time, I believe, the other Isabel had no feelings for Connie. Those would surely build afterwards. Much the same as they did for you. These feelings are yours, seperate from what your other self feels. Though, I'm sure she loves Connie, too."

"But... how did this happen? What were you doing with Time?"

"... fixing it." A small smile appeared on Lakitu's face.

"Fi... fixing-?"

"Time to go. Macha's about to go back to your castle."

"But..."

"Princess, please." Taken cut in. "We should get back, and quickly."

"Alright... but, I'll be back!" Isabel pointed at Lakitu. "I want you to tell me all about it!!"

"Perhaps, in due time. Of course, joining us would mean me telling you everything straight away."

"Grr!" Isabel frowned. Joining Lakitu would answer all her questions, but that would mean betraying Macha, the one who had given her power. She was convinced, now, that Lakitu was not her enemy. No-one would invite their enemy into their house, and talk to them in such a friendly manner. But then, who was the enemy? Eo? Eo was with Lakitu, surely? Isabel was confused now.

"Princess, please. Think on everything after we return." Taken told her. The beast then picked Isabel up.

"Feel free to bash through the walls or ceiling," Lakitu said. "If it'll save you time. I'll repair it after."

"Al... alright." Taken was stunned. Isabel could have teleported them, but she was too deep in thought right now. Taken ran at the wall, smashing a large hole in it, leaping to the ground, then running with tremendous speed in the direction of Top Side. Lakitu sighed, and set about fixing the wall.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Fionie**

The Dark Daughter revelled in her new-found abilities. She had, quite at random, discovered that she could attack using darkness. She could form weapons with darkness and dark energy, throw it as energy balls, fire it as a beam, and even cast magic that Pent called 'Elder Magic'. Vincent, too, had begun to use light. In fact, using this light had changed him. He had become more gentle, and more compassionate. He was more caring, and polite. Luigi simply smiled knowingly when Fionie told him about this, but Lakitu hadn't been so pleased. Curious as to why, Fionie decided to eavesdrop on Lakitu and Luigi while they talked, standing by the door of the room they were in. She used a new trick she had learned recently, and sent a tiny patch of darkness into the room. Then, she sent her hearing into it, effectively making it a listening device.

"Alarming." Was the first thing she heard. It was Lakitu who had spoken.

"Maybe. But, maybe not." Luigi.

"Perhaps you're right. But, I'm still concerned."

"Understandable."

"If light magic, the supposed magic of 'good', changed Vincent like that, then what would dark magic do to Fionie? The so-called magic of 'evil'? Would it have a similar effect as Vincent, because it is magic, and the type doesn't matter? Or would it do the opposite, being of opposing alignment?" He sounded very concerned.

"There's no way we can tell right now." Luigi sighed. "Fionie doesn't seem to have changed, yet. We'll just have to watch carefully."

"Yes, but if she does turn-" Fionie stopped listening then. Her breath was coming gasps, her head was spinning, and she had fallen to her knees. What Lakitu and Luigi had just suggested terrified her. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed likely. Since learning how to use darkness, she had been having urges to use it on people, to test it's power. She found she cared less about Vincent and Connie, and more about practising her skills. Was she really turning evil?

"Silly girl." A voice murmured beside her. Fionie turned her head to see Majora. "Just keep doing what you're doing. We'll take care of you. We won't let you turn evil." Yet, even he seemed concerned. "Of course, we're all worried about you turning, but we'll do everything we can to prevent that happening. Just continue as normal."

"But... how can I? Knowing what could happen?"

"Because you're not supposed to know." Majora grinned. "Of course, I could always lower the shield on that patch of darkness in the room, so Lakitu will sense it. That way, you could refuse to train, and he'll know precisely why."

"No!"

"Of course, he'll be really angry that you spied on him. And even angrier that one of the New Heroes won't train any more, for fear of becoming evil."

"No, please! I-I'll keep training, okay? Just... don't tell Lakitu about this!"

"Of course not, dear." Majora chuckled. "I won't tell him. I can't guarantee he won't fnd out, though. In fact, he'll find out any second now unless you remove that darkness."

"Oh!" Fionie gasped, quickly calling the darkness back to her. A tiny circle zipped along the floor, and disappeared under buttocks, before crawling up to her chest, where it faded out of sight. Majora stared at this with keen interest. "I'll... I'll see you later, Majora." She hopped to her feet and ran toward her rooms. Majora stared after her, ensuring that she had gone, then marched into the room.

**Majora**

"Lakitu, you know where Fionie gets her darkness, don't you?" He asked as he entered.

"Hm?" Neither Lakitu or Luigi were startled by his entrance. "From around her, right?" Lakitu replied.

"No." Majora shook his head. "I just saw her use some. It comes from her heart."

"**WHAT?!!?**" Lakitu howled. "It... her heart? Majora, are you...? Does it really...?" He was lost for words.

"I'm sorry, Lakitu. I know that leaves only two possibilities, but it's the truth."

"What possibilities?" Luigi asked.

"One..." Lakitu, who had gathered his thoughts now, replied. "She will be fine. By using the darkness in her own heart, she will stay as evil as she originally was. Excess darkness gained between times of use would be removed, with only the original darkness returning."

"And two?"

"Each time the darkness returns, it could poison her heart further. I say poison... affect, alter, or change, would be better words to use. Every time she uses her darkness, her heart and mind will grow darker, because it will be like gaining a new darkness each time."

"So, she would turn more and more evil every time?"

"Yeah." Lakitu sighed. "Unfortunately, there's not really any way to tell how evil someone is until it gets to the point of no return."

"That's-!"

"Wrong!" A sweet voice said. The three jumped, gasped, and span around. Adi stood nearby, looking furious. "Wrong, wrong, wrong!!"

"A...Adi..." Majora began.

"Fionie is not evil! She's not!"

"Adi, this is something that-"

"Wrong!" Adi snapped again. "You're all wrong! Fionie would never turn evil!" Tears of rage were in her eyes, and her normally pale face was flushed with anger. "Just because she's dark, it doesn't mean she's bad!!"

"That-!" Lakitu gasped. "Adi, my dear, you're brilliant!!" He cried. All of Adi's anger disappeared, and she stared at Lakitu in confusion. Luigi and Majora sported similar looks. "Darkness and evil are not the same thing, after all. In my many years, I had almost forgotten that! Of course, most beings of darkness are evil, but not all. Fionie was made dark by Fate and Destiny. Her Mask, also dark, was created by Fate and Destiny. They would not make a Hero who would turn evil. I would have been able to get that out of them if they had." The two were still mildly confused. "Fionie will be fine. You said yourself, Luigi, that she will have perfect control over darkness, only gaining more power as she trains. Well, that control would surely extend to keeping it within, and not being overcome by the evil that often accompanies it."

"Ahh..." The pair sighed in realisation.

**Fionie**

However, Fionie was still worried. In the following weeks, it began to show, and Luigi saw it straight away. One day, he took her to one side after their afternoon training session to speak with her.

"So, what's wrong, Fionie?" He asked.

"Hm? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?"

"Do I have to point it out? You've all but stopped using your dark energy. At first, you were really excited, and practised as much as you could. Now you practise as little as possible. Tell me something's not wrong."

"Something's not wrong." Fionie replied immediately. "Honest."

"Tell me the truth, Fionie. I'll find out sooner or later. One way or another." He stared intently at her. "You know I learn everything there is to know about the New Heroes."

"Ohh..." Fionie sighed. "Al...alright. It's just..." She thought quickly. She couldn't tell Luigi that she'd overheard him and Lakitu. "Every time I use my dark energy, it feels... like I'm turning darker. Sometimes I wanna use my energy on people just to see how strong it is. I'm not as bothered about Vincent and Connie as I used to be, and-"

"That's quite enough." Luigi cut in. "You're worrying about nothing."

"But... I'm turning more and more dark! I'm turning ev-"

"No, you're not. There's a difference between 'dark' and 'evil', you know. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"But, what about me wanting to hurt people? Or me not caring about my own boyfriend?"

"Stuff happens. It's part of being mortal. Even I find myself not caring about Daisy occasionally. I find myself wanting to try out my strength on random people. All mortals experience such things at some point in their lives. It's normal."

"But... because I'm darkness, it means..."

"That you're dark. Not evil. There _is_ a difference, Fionie. People of dark alignment can be good. Look at Ganondorf. He's good now, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And he was once known as the King of Evil, and the Lord of Darkness, or something similar. If you like, I could get Lakitu to talk to you. He's got a knack for making people feel better about things."

"Uhm... no, no... I'll be okay." Fionie tried to assure Luigi. The Hero Guide wasn't convinced.

"Go take a rest in your room, Fionie. I'll have someone bring you lunch."

"... 'kay."

--

A few hours later, a knock came at Fionie's room door.

_That'll be a Mushroom Person with my meal._ Fionie thought with a sigh. She pulled herself off her bed, and walked toward the door, tugging it open. She had only been half right. Someone had brought her meal, but it wasn't a Mushroom Person. It was Lakitu.

"Evening." The tortoise greeted her.

"Good... evening." She replied, startled. Seeing Lakitu carrying a tray of food was not something she had expected to see, ever.

"Your meal, Dark Daughter." He lifted the tray a little. "May I come in?"

"S...sure..." Fionie stepped aside, and Lakitu floated into the room. He set the tray down on her bedside table, then turned to face the girl who had just closed her door.

"So, I hear you've been getting quite concerned with the darkness in your heart. And you've also been using that same darkness to eavesdrop on people."

"Eaves...?" Fionie frowned, then gasped. Lakitu knew that she had listened in on them.

"Of course, you were probably just practising your skill. You couldn't have known that a very serious conversation about you just happened to be occuring in that room, right?" He had an odd smirk on his face. He clearly knew why she had listened. "Fionie, the Dark Daughter. The Daughter of Darkness."

"Um, I-"

"Shush. Relax." He smiled in usual gentle manner. "Every time you use dark energy, you feel your heart getting darker. You find that there are times when you don't care about Vincent. You stop caring about Connie on occasion. You want to attack random people, to see how strong your dark energy is, to see what you can do. Right?"

"Y-yeah." She stared at the floor, feeling ashamed. When Lakitu pointed things out, it seemed worse than when you realised them yourself.

"What an awful shame. So awful. Terrible, in fact." Fionie could feel herself about to cry. "Absolutely _horrible_ that even the Dark Daughter can fall victim to Mortal Dillema." The strange term stopped Fionie's tears, and she looked up at the orange tortoise. He was smiling in his usual way.

"Mortal... what?"

"Mortal Dillema. Occasions when a mortal finds themselves doing the opposite of what they'd like, or what they think is right. When someone is in love, and they either hate or don't care about their partner. When someone believes in defending the innocent, and they end up wanting to attack them. When someone feels as though they should take care of someone, but then wants to stay away from them. Mortal Dillema. Doing the opposite of what you want, or feel is right."

"You say that, but... my heart is getting darker every time I use the dark energy."

"And Vincent's heart is getting lighter every time he uses light energy. Is he becoming a little goody-two-shoes?"

"He's become more polite, and more gentle."

"And you've become more angry, and more violent."

"That's not a good thing, though."

"Depends on the situation. All you've done is gained more of something you didn't have much of in the first place."

"Huh?"

"If a person can't get angry and violent, they tend to get walked over by everyone. They'd become a doormat. Hardly a suitable personality for a Hero, wouldn't you agree? Conversely, being impolite and violent isn't much good for a Hero, either." His smile widened. "So, you and Vincent are gaining personality traits that you lack to be a good Hero."

"Gaining..." Fionie stared at him. "Personality traits?"

"Certainly. Do you really think you could stand up to Eo and his army if you weren't capable of getting angry or being violent? Likewise, could Vincent defend others if he wasn't a gentle person?"

"I... guess not."

"So, you're just getting enough darkness to do what you need to do."

"You're right."

"And besides, if you were evil at all, why would the Master Sword choose you as its' wielder?"

"Yeah!" Fionie realised with a gasp. "It wouldn't, would it?"

"Precisely." Lakitu grinned. "Enjoy your meal, my dear." He turned to the meal, cast a quick spell which heated the meal up, then floated toward the door. Fionie opened it to let him out.

"Thank you, Lakitu."

"Any time, Fionie." The tortoise exited the room, and Fionie closed the door. A relieved smile spread across her face as a happy sigh escaped her lips. Fionie picked up Umbra, smiling widely.

_Hello, Umbra. _She said to her beloved Mask. The one thing she hadn't stopped caring about.

_Hello, Master. I see your heart has lifted._

_Yeah, it has..._ Another happy sigh. _I was just worried about nothing, huh?_

_You were indeed, Master. Embrace your darkness, Master, as it is part of who you are. Your own darkness will never steer you wrong._

_I know that now. _She hugged the Mask. _I love you, Umbra._

_And I you, Fionie._ The Mask replied. Luigi had been right. Lakitu really did have a knack for making people feel better.

**Vincent**

The Son of Light smiled happily at his Mask. He hadn't really realised it before, he cared alot for Aurora. Of course, he'd always known on some level, but recently he had seen just how much he cared. Aurora meant alot to him. More, he realised with sadness, than his own girlfriend.

_Only because I am a part of you._ Aurora murmured. _And because I am still relatively new. Soon you will adapt to me as a part of you, and have greater love for something that isn't a part of you. Your love for Fionie will grow beyond anything you can understand right now._

_I hope so._ Vincent sighed. _As much as I love you, Aurora, I love Fionie, too. I don't think it's fair on her for me to care more about you._

_It isn't, you're right. Don't worry, it will happen. _The Mask seemed to smile. _You realise where this care and compassion comes from, don't you?_

_I do._ Vincent nodded. _My light energy. It's almost like it's purifying me, and making me kinder._

_Correct._

_But then, the same would be happening to Fionie, only opposite, right?_

_In a sense, Vincent. Only as much as needs to happen, though. Umbra would never allow Fionie to be consumed by darkness._

_I guess, but still._

_You still worry. That's understandable._

_I've got a bad feeling, Aurora._

_Bad feeling?_ A frown seemed to appear on the Mask. _What bad feeling?_

_I don't know. I can't describe. I think something bad's gonna happen to Fionie. I can't put my finger on it. There's just... something telling me._

_You should leave such concerns to the Cloud-Rider and the White Witch._

_I think I'll have to tell them about it._

_There is no need. Surely they would know already. Why waste their time with information they already have?_

_I guess... they're super-smart, after all. Yeah, they gotta know already. And, they'll be trying to do something about it._

_Precisely. _Aurora sighed. _Speak with me, Vincent. I want a normal conversation. Tell me how your day was. Tell me what your plans are with Fionie. Anything. I tire of constantly talking about fighting evil._

_Siure thing._ Vincent grinned, and laid down on his bed, placing Aurora on his face. _Let's talk._

**Pent**

The Rune Mage stared at the girl sat besides him, a smile spreading across his face. Rune, the girl in question, glanced quizically at him, cocking her head to one side. Pent's smile widened, drawing a smile from Rune. He beckoned her closer, slipping his arm around her waist as she shuffled toward him. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she sighed dreamily.

"I love you, Pent." She whispered. Pent kissed her hair, revelling in hearing those words.

"I love you too, Rune." He replied, hugging her tighter. Rune shuffled her position, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You won't leave me, will you?" An odd sense of pleading tinted her voice.

"Never, Rune. Never."

"Even if I'm bad?"

"Even if you're bad, Rune. Though I doubt we'll get the chance to find that out."

"Why?"

"Because you're such a good girl. You can't possibly be bad."

"You're just saying that." Yes, she squeezed him tighter and her smile became a radiant beam.

"And I'll keep saying it until you believe me." The two shared a kiss, then held each other for a long while, enjoying each other's company. Yet, as they sat in an embrace, something entered Pent's mind. Some_one_ entered Pent's mind. A someone he hadn't really taken the time to get to know. But now this person almost filled his thoughts completely. This person was Connie.

**Connie**

The Twilight Angel still had thoughts of that mysterious stranger in her mind. She had tried, to no avail, to push that stranger from her thoughts. No matter what, the stranger continued to sit at the very front of her mind. She wanted to meet this stranger. She wanted to know who he or she was. She wanted to be held in that persons' arms, to be with them, to be happy wth them. To be kissed by them. Those urges and desires were what proved to her that she was in love. She had spoken at great length about this with Kaishin. At first, he had said that maybe she was just extremely curious. That had settled her down for a while. Maybe she was simply morbidly curious as to who this person was? But as time wore on, she started wanting to be held and kissed by them. Kaishin had only one explanation for this. Connie hugged herself tightly, trying to imagine that her arms were the strangers'. She wished with all her might that the stranger would come to see her again. Then, someone did in fact appear in her room. A young girl, shorter even than her. Her hair was grey, and her face was brilliantly smooth, and almost glowing, as her cheeks burned with a bright blush. She was biting her lip, staring at Connie with a sense of yearning. Staring with her pretty silver eyes. Those eyes. Exactly the same as the eye that Connie had seen behind her door. It was as if Connie's wishes had been heard and answered. This tiny girl was the stranger who Connie had fallen in love with.

"We... we meet again, Connie." She said breathlessly. Her breathing was coming short and fast.

"Who... who are you?" Connie asked. She remembered asking this person that same question before.

"I... am Isabel." The girl told her.

"Isabel? Eo's puppet?" Connie gasped.

"Y... yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Isabel shook her head. "I was. Not any more. I, uh... I thought about it. I realised that I was being tricked. I can't be on his side any more. Especially... especially when he's your enemy, Connie."

"What do you mean?" Though, Connie felt like she knew what was coming.

"I... I don't want to have to fight you..." She started finger the hem of her white sleeveless shirt, and stared down at the floor. "I'd feel awful if I did... I... I-I... I love you, Connie. I can't stop thinking about you. I'd... understand if you... if you're not like that, but... I can't help it. I love you so much." She occasionally glanced upwards to look at Connie. "I just wanted to say that, that's all. I just wanted to tell you. I'll... go now... if you wa-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Connie leapt to her feet, throwing herself at Isabel, wrapping her arms tightly around her tiny frame.

"Don't go, Isabel." She whispered in the girls' ear. "Don't go. Stay. Stay with me. I love you, too."

"You...!" Isabel gasped. Then she gasped again, but in delight. "Connie!" She returned the embrace with as much strength as her thin arms could manage. "Connie!" She started to weep. The two girls held each other for a long while, feeling great joy in being able to hold the other in their arms, to be able to feel the others' warmth. After that eternity, the two pulled apart, and stared at each with huge smiles. "You are beautiful, Connie." Isabel sighed, reaching a hand to touch Connie's face.

"You are, too, Isabel." Connie breathed. "So beautiful." And before either girl could think of another word to say to each other, their lips met in sheer love and passion.

--

A certain tortoise hovered outside the door to Connie's room, smiling to himself.

"I guess I wasted my time, coming to warn Connie." He sighed. "To think, Isabel's feelings grew so quickly, and became so strong." He turned to the large, wolf-like creature besides him. "Are you alright with this?"

"It's her wish." The creature replied. "I will follow my Princess wherever she goes."

"Then, everything's fine. I assume you'll be coming to us, now?"

"No." The creature smiled. "Isabel decided to stay with Eo, but work from within to bring him down."

"Double agent, I see." The tortoise grinned. "Nonetheless, you are on our side?"

"We are."

"I'm glad you worked out who Eo really is."

"As am I." The creature sighed. "It was only when Isabel suggested calling herself the Evil One to scare her enemies that I started to suspect. She found it odd, too. So, we decided to investigate a little."

"I guess your bond was stronger than Eo's hold after all."

"You talk like you planned this all along, Lakitu." The creature said, then glared at him. "Did you? Did you plan this?" Lakitu chuckled.

"That, my dear Taken, would be telling." Then, Lakitu teleported away.

**Epilogue**

The New Heroes stood at the main door of Sarasa Castle, staring out over the fields ahead of them. Their goal seemed so simple. Head to Top Side, and defeat Eo once and for all. But, all four New Heroes, and their companions, knew that it wouldn't be so easy. Eo surely had some tricks ready for them. They turned to look at their Guide, who was smiling at them like a proud parent. Besides him stood his wife, and the Heroes' parents. The New Heroes had been training for a few months now, and their Guide had now declared them ready. Eo was finally beginning to get serious with his attacks, forcing the Old Heroes to work ever harder, coming close to death on occasion. The New Heroes had no choice but to move now, and stop Eo before it was too late. There was no turning back; the only way was forward. They all knew this. Fionie gripped Vincent's hand tightly, and trembled in both anticipation and fear. Rune clinged to Pent, fearing for his safet. Connie stared blankly ahead of her, wishing she could be with Isabel again. The four Bora companions stood before each of the New Heroes. The Boras had grown considerably in the past months; they now stood at the exact same height as the New Heroes. They were examining their companions, ensuring they had all that they needed. Vincent was armed with all of the weapons that his father had provided him with, as well as a sword from his uncle. Fionie had her fathers' former weapon; the legendary Master Sword, along with the items her father had given her. Pent had all his tomes, and a magical extending staff from his mother. Connie was the only New Hero with no weapons, as she fought with her fists and feet. Instead, her parents had given her special gloves, with metal over the knuckles and along the back of the hand, and special boots with metal plates, to give her extra power in combat. Satisfied that their companions were fully equipped with both weapons and food provisions, the four great birds took to the air, and circled slowly above. This was the New Heroes' cue to depart. However, it was not so easy. All four New Heroes turned and ran to their parents, sadness staining their faces, and gave a tearful farewell, while Rune wished Lakitu and Adi a fond farewell. Then, the five of them walked toward the horizon, making their way to Top Side, and Eo.

**To be continued...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. LoZaP 3 is finished. It took me a while to finish off these last couple of chapters because I've made a start on LoZaP 4, and as I've mentioned several times, starting a story is the hardest part for me. I've still yet to think of a title for LoZaP 4, but for now it's got the working title of 'Partners and Enemies'. I might change it at some point. Oh, and sorry if any recent chapters have been riddled with mistakes and spelling errors. I've only been able to find any inspiration late at night, when I'm really tired, so I can't type as well as normal. As you can see, this story actually has _less _chapters than the first one. Size-wise, it's alot bigger (100KB bigger), but it has one less chapter, and no preview. I failed my 27 chapter target T_T. Sorry if the ending isn't as good as the others, but this was the best place to end it. If I didn't end it quickly, it would've just dragged on into boring filler and a load of crap that you'd soon get bored with. I had to end it where I did so I could move the story to its' next arc.

-

LoZaP 4 will be coming just as soon as I finish off the current chapter. Hopefully some time next week. As for LoZaP 5... still in the thinking process, at the moment. I'll have to see how LoZaP 4 goes first. The two stories might end up becoming one story. It all depends on how LoZaP 4 works out.

-

So, I'll see you guys in LoZaP 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
